


Photograph

by TAW102



Series: PhotographAu [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 135,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAW102/pseuds/TAW102
Summary: Puedes inmortalizar cualquier momento con el simple hecho de fotografiarlo.Tim Drake es un chico obsesionado con el café y las fotografías, como cualquier otro, lo que le hace diferente, es que ocupo por 3ra vez el manto de Robin.Una larga historia, narrada por él mismo, hablando de algunos de estos recuerdos hechos de luz y papel plastificado.Hay de todo, amor, tragedia, desesperación, felicidad, el camino que recorrió para endurecer su corazón y verlo derretirse ante el calor de una mirada, la sensación del toque de una piel que no era de este mundo y los latidos suaves dentro de otro pecho.Aclaro que los personajes y las imágenes con las que iré acompañando la historia no me pertenecen.Parejas principales:Jason x TimKon x TimParejas secundarias: (Hay otras, pero se mencionan muy poco)Jason x DickClark x BruceDick x DamianSecuela II: Anchor (Terminada)Secuela III: Rollercoaster (En emisión)(En Wattpad puedes encontrar la obra completa. Me estoy mudando de plataforma, así que ten un poco de paciencia :D)
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Garth, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: PhotographAu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129184
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologo...

"Si quieres saber lo que alguien teme perder, mira lo que fotografía."  
\- M Foley  
Todo inicio con la luz del flash de una cámara, supongo que desde ese momento estaba destinado a ser.  
Mi primer recuerdo es un haz de luz blanca, el que seguramente salió de la cámara de mi padre al no poder ser más paciente y tomar mi primera fotografía en el mismo instante en el que llegue a este mundo.  
La primera foto que tome, fue al gran dúo dinámico, Batman y Robin, que pasaron cerca de casa, el segundo Robin en realidad, antes de que... Ya saben, desapareciera.  
Cuando se la mostré a mi padre estaba entre sorprendido y molesto por que tome su cámara especial, era una de esas cámaras viejas que sacan la foto al instante, con ella le tomo una foto a mi madre cuando estaban en la universidad y después milagrosamente se convirtió en su novia, es una empalagosa y rosada historia de amor, de esas que te podrían hacer vomitar después de una ruptura.  
Bueno, mi madre falleció, cuando aún era muy pequeño. La fotografía se acabó para mi padre, pero no para mí, si bien, no he conocido una mujer más hermosa que mi madre, aun veía mucha belleza y misterio en el mundo que me rodeaba.  
Me encantan las novelas de detectives, y tengo una atracción hacia los misterios y los acertijos sin resolver, fue precisamente esa afición la que me llevo a descubrir la verdadera identidad de Batman, Bruce Wayne, fue difícil, siguiendo algunas noticias, encajando algunas piezas de rompecabezas y analizando muchos hechos, la respuesta se hizo obvia, el gran millonario nunca había estado presente en las apariciones de Batman y bueno, es un hecho que si no has visto a Batman por lo menos una vez en la vida, no te puedes llamar un verdadero ciudadano de ciudad Gótica, las adopciones de sus dos hijos coincidían con la época en la que aparecieron el 1er y 2do Robín, así como también que él era la única persona con el poder económico de solventar la costosa indumentaria de Batman que no tuviera problemas con la ley o estuviera a cargo de alguna de las mafias de la ciudad, aparentaba ser un idiota, pero no podía hacerlo siempre, y fueron esos momentos de genuinidad los que le delataron ante mis ojos.  
Ya sabía quién era, tenía pruebas sólidas, pero no podía dejarlo como una simple teoría, esa noche me subí al tejado de casa y esperé. Tenía un patrón de patrullaje en la ciudad, no dejaba ni un recoveco sin vigilancia, pero no podía cubrir todo en una sola noche y según mis cálculos, pasaría a penas un par de calles frente a mi casa, y así fue, pero entonces aproveche el momento para tomarle una fotografía que me ayudara a conformar mi teoría, llame su atención con el flash de la cámara accidentalmente, y pues el resto ya deben imaginarlo, me encontré cara a cara con el gran Batman, le dije todo lo que sabía, fue una lástima que no pudiese inmortalizar la cara que puso cuando se enteró de que un niño de apenas 9 años había descubierto su secreto. Fue esa noche en la que di el primer paso para convertirme en Robín.  
Me escapaba de casa por las noches para ir con él a patrullar, era increíble, trabajar codo a codo con el mejor detective del mundo y que él tuviera tan en cuenta mi opinión acerca de todo, creo que no podía ser más feliz ¿Qué niño no ha soñado con patearle el trasero a los criminales y correr sobre los tejados al lado de su héroe?  
Este lapso de felicidad se vio roto por el fallecimiento de mi padre, odio admitirlo, pero era joven, impulsivo y estaba embelesado por la idea de convertirme en un justiciero enmascarado, así que no tome en cuenta los riesgos que esto conllevaba, no solo ponía en peligro mi vida en esos escapes nocturnos, sino también la de mis seres queridos.  
Yo regresaba a casa, como a las 4 am, lo usual, sin embargo mi padre no estaba ahí, salí a buscarlo, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, hasta que finalmente encontré una gran multitud de gente congregada alrededor de algo, los hice a un lado a todos, y descubrí que era el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre, lo asaltaron a mano armada, el no quiso entregar sus pertenencias, así que le asesinaron, había salido tan tarde a buscarme, estaba a punto de echarme sobre él y llorar con fuerza, cuando de la nada apareció Bruce y me saco de ahí, yo aún tenía el traje puesto, hubiera sospechado alguien sobre mi identidad si no hubiera aparecido, recuerdo que me abrazo en un callejón, no podía parar de llorar, y por otro lado ya tenía 1 día sin dormir, así que me quede llorando en su hombro hasta perder la conciencia.  
Unas horas más tarde desperté en una gran cama en la mansión de Bruce, Alfred me trajo algo de comer a la cama, él también me abrazo y consoló por mucho tiempo, yo solo quería saber dónde estaba mi padre y que haría ahora que él se había ido, no tenía más familia, mis padres eran hijos únicos, seguramente sería enviado a un orfanato. Pero eso no estaba en los planes de Bruce, apareció en la habitación con la intención de llevarme al funeral de mi padre, y escuche que en susurros le decía a Alfred que los papeles para mi adopción estarían listos en unos pocos días.  
Era un día soleado, algo poco usual en Gótica, muchos de los amigos de papá estaban ahí y la gente no paraba de decirme que sentían mi pérdida que me daban su más sentido pésame, no podía terminar de asimilar todo eso, que mi padre se hubiese ido.  
En ningún momento la mano de Bruce abandono mi hombro. Todo el mundo se ofreció a cuidarme en la ausencia de mi padre, pero a todas estas propuestas, Bruce declino diciendo que era un buen amigo de mi padre y se haría cargo de mí. Se sentía culpable, lo sé, pero no había sido él quien me busco para ser Robín, la culpa era solo mía.  
Cuando el funeral termino, Alfred nos llevó de regreso a la mansión, entonces me puse mi traje y le pedí a Bruce que me ayudara a llevar al asesino ante la justicia, esa misma noche lo hicimos, el infeliz aún no se deshacía de las pertenencias que robo, y este fue sentenciado a prisión de por vida. Mentiría si digo que eso me quito un peso de encima, la culpa no se fue, tuve que aprender a vivir con ella, sigo trabajando en ello, voy mejorando.  
Ya era un niño mayor, aun así, Bruce me dejaba dormir con él cuando no podía conciliar el sueño y Alfred siempre hacia comida rica para mí.  
Fue en esa época en la que conocí a Dick, todo un idiota, cachondo, energético y flexible, nunca cerraba la boca, precisamente por eso congeniamos bien al momento, él era excelente hablando, y yo escuchando, no puedo decir que no fue una influencia positiva en mi vida, estando juntos no podía dejar de sonreír y de vez en cuando soltar una sonora carcajada que hacía que Bruce nos reprendiera para que guardáramos silencio mientras él trabajaba en algún caso.  
Seguramente Bruce le había encargado mantenerme alegre, pues no me lo quitaba de encima, siempre estaba haciendo alguna pirueta encima de mí o abrazándome, buscando que le pusiera atención o algo por el estilo.  
El azulado amigo había estado viviendo en otra ciudad, pero unos meses después de que Bruce me había acogido, este regreso a la mansión, ahora los tres salíamos a patrullar por las noches, aunque siempre tomaba algo de distancia, tenía sus propios casos y Bruce no se metía en ellos, a mí por otro lado, me preguntaba cosas todo el tiempo, de todo tipo, de algún caso, sobre su novia, incluso si su traje se le veía mal por ser demasiado ceñido.  
En realidad, no me molestaba, por el contrario, me agradaba tenerle cerca, era como el hermano mayor modelo que no tuve, preocupado, cariñoso, confiable, y todo un galán. El tipo de hermano que saltaría sobre los agresores de su hermanito menor, lo llevaría por helado, a jugar a la pelota en el parque por las tardes y a las citas con su novia. Si se creen que fue muy específico, saquen sus propias conclusiones, debo agregar que Kori siempre fue mi favorita.  
Poco después, regreso a la familia el hijo prodigo, ya saben de quien hablo, el violento y boca floja de Jason Todd. Bruce y el pelearon durante algunos meses en los cuales me envió a un internado en Reino Unido, pero apenas termino el altercado, pude regresar. No se quedaba en la mansión, pero venia seguido a ver a Alfred.  
Por otro lado, él era el hermano mayor que nunca quise tener, el tipo que se comería la dona favorita de tu padre, le quitaría las llantas a su automóvil, patearía tu mochila escaleras abajo, tiraría tu tarea de matemáticas por la ventana etc. Y sí, eso también fue muy específico, aunque también agregare que Alfred lo obligo a recoger esas hojas después.  
Jason es justo el tipo de mala influencia que Bruce quería lejos de mí, a la vez, yo era el tipo de persona que deseaba estuviera cerca de él, al principio se la pasaba molestándome, poniéndome sobre nombres y bromas pesadas, me limitaba a ignorarlo y a burlarme de él cuándo la ocasión se presentaba.  
Nuestra relación se hizo más cercana una mañana en que vino a la mansión a desayunar con Alfred, les encontré a ambos en la cocina, Alfred tan diligente como siempre me sirvió un par de hotcakes junto con un plato de fruta, entonces cuando me disponía a comer, Jason robó de mi plato uno de mis Hotcakes, me miro con un gesto travieso y retador, mire su plato que antes estaba vacío y le pase el restante, no sabía mucho de Jason, pero conocía la manera en la que Dick vivía antes de regresar a la mansión, es difícil vivir solo, y tratar de ser autosuficiente, además me daba la impresión de que extrañaba la cocina de Alfred, ideas algo inocentes, debo admitir...  
Me miró fijamente y después me dio uno de esos empalagosos abrazos que solo son característicos de Dick.  
-Fuiste mordido por un Dick radioactivo, o ¿Algo así? - Soltó una gran carcajada y frente a mi pude ver a nuestro leal mayordomo sonreír mientras sostenía una bandeja con galletas y una tetera.  
Desde entonces me invitaba de vez en cuando a patrullar con él, lo que atinaba a hacer era mirar a Bruce y buscar su permiso, pero este simplemente se volteaba hacia otro lado.  
Al final de nuestro patrullaje, si no estábamos muy heridos, comprábamos un par de hamburguesas y subíamos a uno de los edificios a charlar con una de las gárgolas que custodiaban el techo, tenía una graciosa parodia en mi cabeza, donde Jason era el jorobado, su amiga amazona pelirroja, Esmeralda y el tipo gigante con traje de Superman era el capitán Febo, debí escribirla y presentarla en el teatro popular, hubiera sido un éxito.  
El inicio de mi adolescencia fue demasiado tranquilo, hasta que llame la atención de un grupo de adolescentes súper héroes llamados los jóvenes titanes, no me interesaba estar con ellos.  
Aunque con la invitación, la excitación de Dick fue abrumadora, estaba encantado con la idea de que fuera un miembro de ese equipo, me conto que fue uno de los fundadores, él y Jason no paraban de pelear, respecto a si debía entrar o no.  
Jason siempre me decía que era el equipo de los ñoños compañeros de los héroes reales, que solo se había formado para que los chicos fastidiosos ayudaran de vez en cuando a las ancianitas a cruzar la calle, a lo que Dick se molestaba y comenzaban a pelear y romper cosas por todos lados.  
Me presente en la gran torre en forma de T, me recibió Kori, ella y yo ya nos conocíamos, me presento a los demás miembros, que consistían en un chico verde que se transformaba en todo tipo de animales, un chico muy veloz y parlanchín de cabello castaño y traje rojo con blanco, al parecer venia del futuro o algo así, una chica amazona rubia, la cual me dio un apretón de manos demasiado fuerte, pero no hice ningún tipo de gesto. Si, fui víctima de la testosterona y el sexismo al no querer verme más débil que una chica, lo acepto. Bien, seguido de ella estaba otra chica espeluznante de capucha negra, Raven, y, por último, lo conocí a él, justo tal y como era, un perfecto idiota, corriendo detrás de una chica que no tenía el más mínimo interés en él (me refiero a Cassie), el único, el imitado, pero jamás igualado, Conner Kent o Kon' El, aunque primero lo conocí como Superboy.

**Hola a todos :D Este seria el primer Fiction que subo a esta plataforma, se trata de un LongFic/SongFic espero que disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo.  
Me ayudaría mucho que dejaran su opinión o cualquier cosa que piensen mientras leen.  
Cabe resaltar que me vengo mudando de Wattpad porque me ha estado causando muchos problemas, así que el fic completo lo pueden encontrar ahí mientras termino de pasar todos los capítulos a Ao3  
Soy nueva utilizando esta plataforma, por favor, si hay algo que puedan recomendarme o algún error que hayan notado, no duden en decírmelo :D  
Nos estamos leyendo :)**


	2. Primer día de clases

Apenas y terminé de conocerlos cuando su alarma de emergencias comenzó a sonar y tuvimos que ir a la misión.

Suena cliché pero había un robot gigante en la ciudad haciendo desastres, parecía un robot de juguete pero en tamaño Godzilla, Starfire hizo un rápido plan, pero antes de preguntar si todos estaban de acuerdo, Superboy ya estaba golpeando al robot, suspire fastidiado, ya tenía experiencia con las cabezas duras, le dije a Kori que entretuvieran al robot, mientras lo apagaba, todos me miraron con desdén, excepto la pelirroja, que guio a todos a la lucha, llevándolo lejos de la ciudad para cuando este cayera. Por mi parte utilicé la pistola de gancho para subir hasta la el hombro del robot, según mi escáner la fuente de poder estaba en el cuello, corrí por su hombro, esquivando la mano del robot que intentaba capturarme.

Con un pequeño laser destruí el seguro de la tapa que protegía los circuitos del robot, tome todos los cables que cabían en mi mano y los arranque, de inmediato toda la maquina se apagó, y en su caída, uno de los bazos golpeo a Cassie, caía inconsciente, en un movimiento rápido, salte para atraparla en el aire y ponerla a salvo en el suelo. No tardo en despertar y ponerse de pie, me agradeció avergonzada.

Un molesto Conner se nos unió en un parpadeo.

\- ¿Estás loco? Casi logras que maten a Cassie- vocifero

-Basta Conner, Robín hizo un buen trabajo y como extra salvo a Cassie de un gran daño, ya había olvidado lo que es tener un Robín en el equipo- Kori me defendió.

-Fue el Juguetero, este trabajo tiene su firma por todos lados- Dije dejando de lado el asunto, me acerque al robot y del mismo lugar del que había arrancado los cables, saque un pequeño chip que introduje en mi computadora de muñeca, y efectivamente, era trabajo de ese villano, moviendo algunos códigos pude ver que el propósito del robot era distraernos mientras robaban un isotopo peligroso de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. Le informe a los demás y justo a tiempo logramos detenerlo.

Ahora la chica amazona estaba detrás de mí todo el tiempo, mi lógica me decía que era porque el orgullo de su raza era tan grande que debía devolver el favor lo antes posible. La de Conner, era que ahora me había robado a su novia, porque su lógica también le decía que Cassie era su novia, solo que ella aun no lo sabía.

Cuando la policía llego y arrestaron al Juguetero, regresamos a la torre y comimos pizza, es parte me gusto. Al final Kori hizo la pregunta que todo el mundo quería hacerme.

\- ¿Qué dices Robín? ¿Te gustaría formar parte de nuestro equipo?

Mire a todos, se veían expectantes y con una sonrisa en los labios, incluso Conner.

-Me encantaría formar parte de su grupo, sin embargo, parece que tienen esta ciudad bien cubierta, y tengo muchas responsabilidades en Gótica que no puedo desatender.

Escuche sonidos de desagrado, hasta yo estaba decepcionado de mi respuesta, pero era verdad, pensándolo mejor, no tenía mucho tiempo para atender mi certificado de escuela media, cuidar de Bruce y Gótica, mientras miraba fijamente a Jason cada que destapaba una cerveza en frente de mí.

\- ¡No me juzgues, Timbo! - era lo que siempre decía.

-Pero si alguna vez necesitan de un Robín para arreglar el Wi-Fi, Kori sabe cómo localizarme- sonreí al tiempo en que me ponía de pie y salía por la ventana. Lo sé, soy muy dramático, es parte del entrenamiento como Robin.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que ir a mi primer día de escuela media por la mañana.

La academia de Ciudad Gótica es grande y prestigiosa, quería un bajo perfil, así que, en lugar de usar mi apellido legal, use el de mi padre, Drake. Todo parecía estar bien, hasta que vi aparecer entre la multitud de alumnos a Cassie, Bart y Conner, eran los peores disfraces que había visto en mi vida, en realidad solo usaban lentes, mágicamente, dejaban de ser los miembros de los jóvenes titanes por el simple hecho de que ahora tenían miopía, Bart sí que usaba una máscara, pero ni eso podía cubrir su personalidad energética y escandalosa, además del hecho de que en un momento lo veías a lado de los otros dos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba del otro lado de la academia, pero por alguna razón, nadie lo notaba.

Esperaba no estar en clase con ellos, o mi identidad secreta estaría en peligro y eso no iba a gustarle nada a Bruce. Trague en seco solo de imaginarlo.

Pase a lado de ellos, como si nada, pero mi camino se vio interrumpido por un fuerte jalón a mi brazo.

\- ¿Te conozco? - Era Conner, respire profundo y aclare mi garganta lo mejor que pude, no sabía que decir.

-Am... ¿Eres uno de los chicos que me golpeaba atrás de la escuela después de clases? -Suena estúpido y victimizado, sin mencionar que no olvidarías la cara de una persona que te agrede en esas circunstancias. Sin embargo, logre que me soltara.

-No, lo siento- se disculpó.

-Entonces no hay problema, Timothy Drake, es un placer, puedes llamarme Tim- Le sonreí y le extendí la mano, "actúa natural" repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-Encantado, Conner Kent, llámame Kon'- Dijo algo nervioso pero alegre. Ahora tenía quitármelo de encima sin ser descortés.

-Bueno, nos veremos después Kon'- dije y retomé mi camino, pero volví a ser detenido de la misma manera.

-Oye ¿sabes dónde está el edificio A? estoy en la clase 1- Yo tenía una pregunta mejor ¿cómo era que este troglodita estaba en la clase avanzada al igual que yo?

-Claro, yo también estoy en esa clase, aquel edificio - dije señalando el lugar.

Ahora tenía al sujeto detrás de mí todo el tiempo, las mesas eran de dos sillas, así que terminamos compartiéndola.

En realidad, era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, me preguntaba por qué usaba más sus músculos que su cerebro.

Cerca de 3 veces el profesor nos hizo callar, preguntándonos acerca del tema que estaba enseñando, a lo que pudimos contestar correctamente, por eso ya no nos decía nada. Estaba extasiado por que llegara la hora del almuerzo, según él me presentaría a sus amigos, quería zafarme de ir, se me agotaban las ideas para evitar ese momento, así que me hice a la idea de tener que usar mis recién descubiertas habilidades para actuar.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, y ahí estaba mi ángel salvador, Jason, quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería con una bolsa de papel de Batburger, tenía tiempo sin verlo (Un par de semanas), así que corrí hacia él para darle un abrazo.

-Hola Timbers, ¿Cómo van las cosas en la academia de los niños más ñoños de toda Gótica? - dijo mientras me revolvía el cabello. Me reí ante el comentario, pero la presencia de un chico de 18 en la cafetería de una preparatoria llamo la atención de un par de profesores y obviamente de Conner.

\- ¿No eres un poco mayor para estar en una preparatoria? -atino a decir en un tono altanero, como siempre.

\- ¿No te faltan unos 30 cm de altura para hablarme de ese modo? - respondió. Ahí estaba mi oportunidad para salir corriendo con Jason.

-Lo siento Conner, tengo que ir con mi hermano, nos veremos en clase- Tome a Jason de la muñeca y lo lleve conmigo a la azotea del edificio en el que tomaba clases.

-Bonito truco para romper un candado, Timbo, no puedo creer que el murciélago viejo te enseñara eso.

-Él no me lo enseño- Sonreí.

Nos pasamos todo el receso conversando sobre los días que Jason había estado ausente, y sobre como hizo cenizas un edificio en el que fabricaban nuevas drogas peligrosas, y claro, no pudo evitar casi morir de risa cuando le conté sobre como el día anterior había ayudado a atrapar al juguetero. Era un villano de chocolate, según él.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo termino, se despidió diciendo que ya nos veríamos en casa y saltando del edificio, supongo que ese tipo de habito es por el tiempo que hemos pasado bajo la tutela de Bruce.

Al volver a clases pude ver que Conner ya estaba ahí, me volteo a ver inmediatamente.

\- ¿Que sucede con tu hermano? -La pregunta real es ¿Qué le sucedía a él?

-Es algo osco, pero muy genial una vez lo conoces bien

Se pasó el resto del día invitándome a ir con él a apoyar a su novia que adicionaría para ser porrista al final de clases. Estaba en un dilema, por un lado conocía a las porristas de la escuela, no eran malas chicas, pero eran un poco crueles en las audiciones para los nuevos integrantes, razón por la que no cualquier chica podía entrar y no estaban abiertas a todo el público, solo podían pasar las aspirantes, y por otro conocía el temperamento impulsivo de Conner, así que por el bien de las chicas más populares de la escuela, tuve que acompañarle a escondernos detrás de las gradas del gimnasio.

La verdad es que la rubia se movía muy bien, era perfecta para ingresar, dejando a las demás novatas sin oportunidad.

Pero las finalistas tienen que pasar una novatada nada agradable.

-Ustedes tres fueron elegidas para ser nuestra siguiente generación de porristas estrella, felicidades-Dijo la líder, una chica de último año, después de eso otras de las chicas les arrojaron cubetas llenas de pintura guinda y negra, los colores de la academia, pero había más que solo eso. Otra chica les tomo una foto mientras escurrían en pintura, en realidad yo también lo hice, pero sin que Conner lo viera.

Hablando de Conner, este estaba furioso, a punto de salir de nuestro escondite con los puños cerrados, lo sujete de los hombros, pero me arrastro tras él.

-Esas fotos se publicarán en el periódico estudiantil si llegan a faltar a los entrenamientos, sin un justificante, claro, ahora vayan a las regaderas a limpiarse, su cambio de ropa ya está esperándolas-Sonrió con amabilidad, a lo que Conner se detuvo al fin.

Las tres se retiraron a cambiarse y regresaron portando el uniforme de las porristas.

-Sé que es cruel, pero es una gran manera de formar carácter en las chicas, seguridad en sí mismas y, sobre todo, que no se crean lo suficientemente buenas para faltar a los ensayos- le dije a Conner.

\- ¿Lo sabias y aun así no dijiste nada? - Pregunto algo molesto

-Se supone que nadie más que ellas conocen sus rituales de iniciación, es más, no deberíamos estar aquí, si hay alguien en la academia que puede arruinar tu vida son ellas, sería un suicidio social enfrentarlas.

-Exactamente, ahora caballeros ¿Qué hacen aquí si se supone que es un evento de puertas cerradas? - Sudé en frio, adiós a mi bajo perfil si estas chicas se ponían en mi contra, tuve que pensar rápido.

-Ah, lo siento, mi hermano mayor me hablo tanto de ustedes que teníamos que venir a verlas- dije sonriendo algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Tu hermano era otro mirón igual que ustedes?

-No, él formo parte del equipo, es Richard Grayson- Le respondí, no era mentira, pero hubiese deseado no quemar el cartucho de mi parentesco con Dick tan pronto, y menos frente al él. La chica quedo impresionada.

\- ¿Richard Grayson? El Ángel de las piruetas y el chico del trase...- se detuvieron en la parte final mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

-Si él mismo, como dije, lo sentimos mucho, no debí arrastrar a mi amigo hasta aquí, así que dejen que él se vaya y yo tomare la responsabilidad por haber irrumpido sin permiso- dije con un semblante triste.

-Para nada pequeño, no hay ningún problema si se trata del hermanito de mi ídolo, mejor váyanse antes de que otra de mis compañeras los vea- Dijo amable- Eres tan tierno, si quieres venir a los ensayos, puedes hacerlo, es más, debiste participar en las audiciones.

-Sí, gracias, eres muy amable, pero me temo que no comparto las grandes habilidades de mi hermano - dije para tirar del brazo de Conner y huir de ahí- Nos veremos.

-Adiós pequeño ángel- dijo como despedida la chica. Una vez estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, pude dejar de contener la respiración.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Realmente ese chico del que ella habla es el granuja que estuvo aquí? ¿Por qué una chica así te llamo ángel? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Se llama encanto, Conner, encanto y aprovechar mi parentesco familiar con uno de los chicos más atractivos que ha tenido esta escuela, y no, no es el mismo, tengo dos hermanos mayores- respondí- si no te importa, tengo que volver a casa, nos veremos mañana- Salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, encontré a Dick junto a su moto.

-Timmy ¿qué tal tu primer día de clases en escuela más asombrosa de toda Gótica? -Totalmente el opuesto a Jason.

-No tan mal, conocí a una chica que pertenece a tu club de fans- respondí en broma mientras me subía a la moto.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que se habían disuelto cuando me gradué- dijo mientras arrancaba pasándome su casco, no pensé que realmente tuviera un club de fans.

En el momento en él que íbamos pasando por la salida del estacionamiento vi a aquella porrista junto con sus amigas, Dick les lanzo un beso y les guiño el ojo, yo solo me limite a saludar con la mano, pudimos oír como las chicas gritaban por la emoción.

-Extraño la vida estudiantil- me dijo con una falsa melancolía.

-Te la cambio- respondí divertido.

En el camino, le hable de lo que paso ese día y que algunos de los titanes estaban en la academia y que Conner estaba en mi clase.

-No me sorprende del todo, muchos conocimientos de todo tipo fueron implantados en su cabeza- me conto acerca de los orígenes de este. - Si no quieres que te descubran, deberías forrar tu mascara con plomo antes de verlos otra vez, rayos x.

Tenía razón, posiblemente por eso casi me reconoce al principio.

Al llegar a casa estaban Jason y Bruce ahí, hablaban amenamente, al parecer, ya comenzaban a llevarse mejor, eso me daba gusto, a todos nosotros.

Pasamos una noche agradable, ninguno de los cuatro lo dijo, pero era un pequeño festejo después de mi primer día de clases. Pero no era lo único, también estaba que Jason se mudaría de regreso con nosotros. Las cosas se iban a poner en un nuevo nivel, los villanos de Gótica ya no tendrían descanso y nosotros tampoco. Hacíamos un estupendo equipo, aunque a Jason le costara admitirlo, sin embargo, sentía que en cuanto a habilidades físicas se trataba, yo no estaba a la altura de ninguno. Dispuse de más tiempo para entrenar mis habilidades, Bruce intensificaba mi entrenamiento para ayudarme, pero a la vez sentía que se contenía, todos lo hacían, en algún punto del entrenamiento me estancaba.

Acepte esa situación por un tiempo, en cuanto a los titanes, cada vez tenía que ir más seguido con ellos, y no porque así lo deseara, sino que las llamadas de Kori cada vez eran más frecuentes.

Cuando llego el verano, Bruce me envió a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, tal vez ahí podría encontrar el tipo de mejora que buscaba, Bruce me dejo fuera y me deseo suerte.


	3. Hawái

Llevaba muchas máscaras con plomo (Se rompen más seguido de lo que creen), por orden de Batman no me la podía quitar en ningún momento.

Al entrar en la torre el primero en recibirme fue Bart.

\- ¡Robín! Robín, Robín, Robín, Robín- Estaba en todas partes, comenzaba a preguntarme si mis nervios iban a salir ilesos de estos dos meses.

Inmediatamente apareció Cassie, que insistía en cargar mi maleta hasta mi habitación. Y ahora venía Conner.

-Miren, el jugador más valioso regreso- No sabía cómo comportarme con él, Tim Drake y él pasaron todo el año estudiantil haciéndonos mejores amigos, todo un año como compañeros ocasionales de equipo en los titanes, y Robín no terminaba de caerle bien. Apareció Kori.

-Trata de llevarte mejor con Robín, Superboy, se quedará con nosotros todo el verano. Bien venido Robín, espero que te sientas como en casa- Me dio un abrazo algo apretado, quiero mucho a Kori, de las ex de Dick, ella es mi favorita, pero no puedo negar que le tengo algo de miedo, ella ya había salido con Dick y tuvo una amistad poco común con Jason, no seguiría con la tradición de los Robín en ese aspecto.

-Muchas gracias Kori, me alegra estar aquí, aunque no sea de forma definitiva y quisiera aprovechar este tiempo para pedirte que me entrenes.

-Sera un placer- contesto, se veía emocionada con la idea.

\- ¿Dónde puedo quedarme? -Le pregunte con una sonrisa a Conner. Fue un reflejo, la costumbre, frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

-T-tu cuarto está a lado del mío- respondió a mi pregunta, y claramente en su respuesta también estaba el significado del universo.

-Indícame en donde es -respondí con paciencia y amabilidad.

-Por aquí ave cantora- sonrió, estaba agotando mi paciencia, no tuve otra más que seguirlo, parecía que ya le habíamos dado el primer golpe iceberg, ya estando lejos de los otros me pregunto – ¿Por qué no dejas que vea tu cara? Puedo notar que le pusiste plomo a tu mascara, no como la primera vez, aunque ya no recuerdo muy bien como luces.

-No fue mi decisión - me limite a responder.

Jason y Dick llamaban a veces por la noche, y de paso podía saludar a Alfred y Bruce, los días se iban algo rápido, el entrenamiento de Kori era demandante, rudo, pero era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Apenas había pasado un mes. Kori dijo que necesitábamos algo de diversión Adolescente y salir un rato de la Torre, nos llevó a "Bailar", no sé cómo nos dejaron entrar a ese lugar si algunos teníamos 15, no podía usar mi mascara, los lentes que Dick me regaló, fueron útiles.

Nos juntamos todos en una mesa, y responsablemente, Kori nos advirtió que solo podíamos tomar bebidas sin alcohol. Todos comenzaron a bailar, excepto por Conner y yo. A pesar de no saber quién soy, Conner seguía siendo mi amigo y no quería dejarle solo, y él por su lado, no sabía bailar, hasta que comenzó esa canción, la amaba.

Obligue a Conner a que bebiera lo que restaba de su refresco, para darle algo de ánimo con la glucosa, y entonces lo jale del brazo para que me acompañara.  
[Sex-The 1975](https://youtu.be/_sw1klixWyA)  
\- ¡Muévete como más te guste! - le grite al darme cuenta de que tenía una cara de ligero temor a hacer el ridículo.

Los mechones de cabello golpeaban mi cara y la nuca, los lentes se me caían un poco, pude ver la cara Conner, sus colores reales, el negro de su cabello, sus ojos azul cielo y piel bronceada, este sonreía y comenzaba a tomar el ritmo de canción.

\- ¡She got a boyfriend anyway! - cante casi gritando frente a él, continuamos bailando hasta que la canción termino. Regreso conmigo a la mesa ambos sonreíamos, no me había divertido tanto desde que Dick y Jason hicieron una imitación perfecta pero cómica de las charlas entre Bruce y Alfred.

Después de eso, pareció que finalmente el iceberg se propio en mil pedazos, mi mejor amigo, ahora también lo era de Robín.

Regresamos un rato después a la Torre, todos estábamos cansados, pero satisfechos de nuestras ganas de diversión.

El verano llegaba a su fin, y en cuanto a misiones, no eran más de 1 o 2 a la semana, los villanos también tomaban sus vacaciones.

Pasaba todo el tiempo con Bart y Conner, hablábamos y bromeábamos de todo tipo de cosas, Bart resulto ser un chico muy divertido, que se la pasaba abrazándome, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase violación a mi espacio personal (Dick), me limitaba a sonreír y frotar su cabello.

Repentinamente Conner dejo de seguir a Cassie como abeja a la miel, lo que despertó el interés de la rubia, ahora era ella la que buscaba integrarse con nosotros.

Esto es precisamente lo que pasa cuando un idiota que solo vive y muere por una chica, consigue amigos y algo de respeto por sí mismo.

No puedo negarlo, la chica amazona es linda, sin mencionar que tiene una gran personalidad, es casi un sueño, pero si te rechaza directamente más de 3 veces (En el caso de Conner, unas 6 al día), es hora de dejarla ir.

Además, Kon' no estaba tan mal, no por nada era el chico de acero, y no creo que nadie pudiera evitar morder su labio inferior al verlo salir de la bañera con solo una toalla enredada en la cintura.

¿Cómo demonios es que me he estado fijando en eso?

Para la última semana, antes de que volviera a mi hogar, estaba en mi habitación descansando, después de entrenar, tenía puesto en mi reproductor un disco de The 1975, mientras trataba de hacer unas modificaciones a mi computadora de muñeca, mantenía la puerta cerrada, pues usar los lentes o la máscara es problemático.

La música estaba ligeramente alta, pero estoy seguro de que, si alguien hubiese tocado la puerta o llamado, lo habría oído, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y logre reaccionar a tiempo para ocultar mi cara en una almohada y busque a tientas mi mascara para ponérmela. Ahí estaba parado Conner ya dentro de mi habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces? - se acercó a ver.

\- ¿Sabes que antes de entrar deberías tocar? - le respondí.

-Estoy muy aburrido, Bart se fue con Flash a alguna parte y no creo que regrese pronto, eso nos deja solos a ti y a mí- respondió acostándose en frente a mí –Mi mejor amigo en la preparatoria no me ha llamado en todo el verano, creí que podríamos vernos durante las vacaciones- Trague algo de saliva

\- ¿Intentaste llamarlo tú? Súper Genio- Recordé que mi teléfono no había sonado para nada que no fueran llamadas de los chicos (Dick y Jay).

-... No... -Respondió abriendo los ojos con sorpresa –Lo llamare en seguida- Saco su teléfono dispuesto a llamarme.

-¡No!- dije en pánico, me miro perplejo, pensé rápido –Lo veras la semana que viene de todas maneras, además –Me incline hasta que mi cara quedara arriba de la suya –No hemos salido desde aquel día, tal vez podamos ir como personas normales por ahí, a ver una película o un partido de Básquet- Su cara se puso un poco roja.

Me levante rápidamente, tal vez fui descuidado al acercarme tanto, pero su rostro... Se veía especialmente bien.  
[Robbers-The 1975](https://youtu.be/kmcOp2Om3no)  
–Quédate quieto, no muevas ni un musculo- Le dije esperando que me hiciera caso, estire mi mano para tomar mi cámara, Conner se veía confundido, pero el rubor de sus mejillas aún estaba ahí, tome la foto, antes de que me diera cuenta, la tomo.

\- ¿Por qué tomaste una foto? - Sonrió de una manera que me hizo tomarle otra –Oye, no me agotes tan rápido.

-Lo siento, es que... No lo sé, son expresiones que no te había visto hacer antes y tu rostro... Me pareció necesario inmortalizarlo - ¿Qué acababa de decir?

Nos quedamos en un momento de silencio, ni siquiera era incomodo, sino necesario, estaba tan avergonzado por lo que dije, que mi cara se empezaba a sentir caliente, estábamos tan inmersos en nuestros pensamientos que ninguno de los dos quería decir nada.

-Bueno pequeño Robín, vamos –levanto la fotografía en frente de mi cara sosteniéndola con dos dedos.

\- ¿A dónde? -La tome.

-A que veas más expresiones en mi cara que nunca habías visto –Esa sonrisa coqueta tampoco la había visto antes, no recuerdo haberlo visto hacer eso para Cassie, me levanté de mi cama y lo seguí.

Estando ya en el jardín, me rodeo con sus brazos y se elevó en el aire, fue tan rápido el movimiento que no tuve ocasión de protestar, sin embargo, no me daba confianza el estar a 200m del suelo en brazos de un troglodita como Conner, me aferré a su espalda, por la paranoia a caer si no me sujetaba adecuadamente.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - alcance a gritar, pues el viento que golpeaba mi cabeza no me dejaba escucharme ni a mí mismo.

-Ya te lo dije, a que veas un lado que no conocías de mí- fue todo lo que dijo, estaba volando en forma horizontal, y no me atrevía a soltarlo, lucia como un abrazo, solo alcanzaba a ver las nubes moverse a gran velocidad, era casi hipnotizaste, me hacía querer quedarme dormido, o tal vez eran los latidos del corazón de Conner que escuchaba suavemente por tener mi cara tan cerca de su pecho, me daban un poco de tranquilidad, poco a poco iba perdiendo mi posición rígida y desconfiada.

Por supuesto, no pase tanto tiempo así, pues llegamos a nuestro destino. Suavemente regresamos a una posición vertical y bajamos al suelo, miré al fin a mi alrededor, era una playa tranquila, el sol estaba casi poniéndose, lo que le daba un bello matiz dorado y las nubes estaban teñidas de un inusual color rosa, sonreí descuidadamente al ver tal paisaje, no había notado que había puesto mis manos en su pecho y que él aún me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia él, su rostro era como salido de una revista, recuerdo ese momento perfectamente, memorice cada centímetro de su piel, sus colores, sus formas, sombras, cada hebra de su cabello, así como el brillo naranja del sol en sus ojos, su respiración fresca, la sensación de su camisa en mis manos, y luego el movimiento de sus ojos entrecerrándose mientas se inclinaba hacia mí, entonces sus labios se rozaron con los míos.

Contuve la respiración, estaba nervioso, no tenía idea de cómo moverme, o que pensar, todo se quedó en blanco, no sabía de dónde venía exactamente esa calidez, de su cuerpo, del mío o quizá el clima de la playa.

Cuando se separó de mi apenas unos centímetros, vi de nuevo su rostro, un semblante tranquilo, parpados entrecerrados, labios entreabiertos y un apenas notorio color carmín cubriendo parte de sus mejillas, se veía tan genial.

¿Qué demonios podía decir ahora? No me faltaban ganas para salir corriendo de ahí y enterrar mi cabeza en la arena.

Sí, soy un idiota, acababa de besar a mi mejor amigo. Y lo hice de nuevo, esta vez ya había abandonado los nervios, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, mi corazón latía tan rápido que me sentí mareado.

Él por su parte, apretó más mi cintura contra la suya, el verdadero problema llego cuando sus manos subieron hasta mi cabeza.

-Quiero ver tus ojos...- dijo separando su rostro del mío y tratando de quitarme la máscara.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espala al pensar en que se enterara de mi verdadera identidad, de que era su compañero de banca y en lo que diría Bruce si se enteraba de que había fallado en proteger nuestro anonimato con los titanes tan fácilmente.

-No puedo... -aparte su mano y moví mi cabeza a un lado desviando la mirada.

-Entiendo...- Me soltó y se alejó de mí, tenía ese aire de molestia de cuando lo conocí- El murciélago los tiene bien entrenados a todos ustedes –Había algo de odio en sus palabras.

Se elevó en el aire sin decir una sola palabra y se fue, al verlo desaparecer caí en cuenta de que me había abandonado en quién sabe dónde y que tenía que volver a casa por mi cuenta.

Estaba dolido, enojado y confundido. Dolido, porque mi mejor amigo ahora odiaba de nuevo a Robín cuando al fin pensaba en rebelarle la verdad sobre mi identidad (A pesar de los deseos de Bruce). Enojado porque me habían abandonado a mi suerte en una playa poco transitada de Hawái a punto de anochecer y sin forma de volver a casa. Y confundido porque ahora ya no tenía nada en orden mis sentimientos por Conner.


	4. Equipo murciélago y ¿Superboy?

Camine por algunas horas hasta que llegue a un pequeño pueblo. Antes de acercarme a la gente me quite la máscara y busque que alguien me prestara un teléfono, al fin pude comunicarme con Alfred, a quien le pedí discreción en cuanto a mi actual situación.

Las siguientes horas me la pase tocando el ukulele para algunas chicas a petición del buen hombre que me presto el teléfono, sus hijas, trillizas, algo inusual pero bastante agradable, chicas hermosas, de aspecto caucásico, además una de ellas me puso uno de esos típicos collares de flores, me encontraba en algo así como el paraíso, entonces en un helicóptero apareció Alfred, nos tomamos una fotografía, pues lo único que llevaba encima era la cámara.

-Comienzo a entender porque se encontraba aquí joven Tim, lo que no entiendo es porque quiere irse, alguna de esas muchachas será una buena esposa y usted no tendría una amarga y solitaria vida en una ciudad tormentosa golpeando villanos chiflados por las noches.

-Entonces la vida ya no sería tan divertida, además soy muy joven para eso- Sonreí y pasamos el resto del viaje hablando de una aventura que tuvo Alfred en aquella isla en su juventud, evadiendo por completo la historia de cómo termine ahí.

-Entonces Joven Tim, regresara con los titanes ¿No es así?

Buena pregunta, no quería regresar con ellos, pero quería todavía menos que Bruce o los muchachos sospecharan que algo malo había pasado.

-Así es, creo que les debo una explicación por mi ausencia, pero no sé muy bien que decirles.

-Creo que aquellas jovencitas serian explicación suficiente, además que ahí lleva la prueba- señalo la cámara.

-Por favor, no le digas a los demás, no estaba pensando muy claro cundo decidí ir y no quisiera que...

-Su secreto estará a salvo conmigo joven Tim, pero espero que cuando esté listo para hablar de ello, me diga lo que ocurrió

-... -suspire pesadamente- No hay manera de que algo se te pase ¿Verdad? Hablaremos con más calma cuando regrese a casa...

-Su destino, joven Tim- Dijo parando el helicóptero en una posición perfecta para que entrara por la ventana de mi habitación ¿Cómo sabia Alfred cual era mi habitación? Cuando vives tanto tiempo en esa casa, aprendes a preguntar menos y a actuar más.

-Gracias Alfred, nos veremos el fin de semana- salte por la ventana y regrese a mi dormitorio.

Por supuesto que Kori estaba esperándome ahí, eran casi las tres de la mañana y yo apenas llegaba, hablamos un rato, terminé contándole una fabulosa historia de cómo fue que de repente sentí ganas de pasar el resto de la tarde del día anterior en Hawái, historia que se creyó palabra por palabra con ayuda de las fotos.

-Pequeño Robín, la próxima vez que necesites de un clima cálido y atención femenina, no necesitas cruzar el mar, mi habitación esta justo debajo de la tuya.

Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan... Ni siquiera sé que palabra es la que busco, solo recuerdo que trague saliva y agradecí por la oferta, entonces Kori se retiró para dejarme dormir, con tanto ajetreo incluso olvide él porque estaba metido en esa situación.

La semana paso normal, sin crimen que combatir, con entrenamientos calurosos e incomodos porque ahora Kori restregaba todo su cuerpo contra el mío, y me causaba algunas quemaduras superficiales, lo cual explicaba muchas cosas (La espalda de Dick), también estaba que Kon' se la pasaba evitándome y yo fingiendo que no lo notaba.

Al fin termino el verano, empaqué mis cosas, me despedí de todos, y me fui a casa, pero antes...

-Robín, después de este tiempo con nosotros ¿ahora si te convertirás en un miembro oficial? -Pregunto mi energético amigo Impulso.

-Creo que lo mejor será que a partir de ahora... -Todos tenían la mirada fija en mí, eso me puso nervioso, por eso corte mis palabras- Debería tomar un poco más de distancia

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Grito Impuso, todos tenían una cara de sorpresa y a la vez de decepción

-Ustedes tienen todo bajo control y son un gran equipo, no me necesitan en lo absoluto y sin embargo Gótica es una ciudad muy grande con el crimen a la orden del día, hago más falta ahí- Respondí con una sonrisa melancólica.

Terminaron por comprender que lo que decía era bastante lógico, e independientemente de Conner, era una decisión que había tomado hace algunas semanas.

Al regresar a casa, y después de que mis hermanos me dieran la bienvenida, me mire en el espejo y note que había demasiado tiempo que no me recortaba el cabello, luego voltee a ver mi gastado uniforme de Robín, pronto debería cambiarlo o una navaja entraría fácilmente a través de él, sería una buena oportunidad cambiar el diseño. Tal vez en lugar del tradicional rojo, verde y amarillo, podría usar algo de negro como Dick y Bruce, también rojo como Jasón y... Kon', hice un rápido boceto en la computadora de cómo me gustaría que se viera, se lo mostré a Bruce y pareció estar de satisfecho.

-Es adecuado, si se lo envió a Fox ahora, podrás usarlo esta noche -Dijo mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

Estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, parecía estar de buen humor, aunque su cara no lo reflejara, sus acciones sí.

Alfred estaba con nosotros en ese momento cortándome el cabello, pues al parecer también estaba de acuerdo en que ya me hacía falta. Lo dejo completamente corto como le pedí.

-Estilo militar, te sienta bien- Dijo Jason.

-Tim tiene mucho cabello, por eso luce bien- Explico Dick

Bruce se giró a ver lo que ocurría, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Horas más tarde, mi traje nuevo llego a tiempo para salir a patrullar esa noche, salimos de la Baticueva como de costumbre, tenía el lugar de copiloto del batimovil, Jason y Dick estaban uno de cada lado en sus motocicletas, llegando al centro de Gótica nos separamos, Dick vigilaría el distrito industrial, Jason el muelle y Bruce y yo seguiríamos una pista sobre el reciente trabajo de Enigma en el museo de la ciudad.

Entramos al lugar por una ventana en el techo, comenzamos a rondar por separado en los diferentes pisos.

-Mantén los ojos abiertos Robín, las trampas de Enigma no son fáciles de reconocer- Me dijo por el comunicador.

-Iré con cuidado, Batman, no puedo imaginar tras de...- No continúe hablando porque al acercarme a uno de los corredores pude ver a un par de hombres con máscaras de payasos forzando la entrada de una puerta- Batman, creo que el Guasón está involucrado, hay unos sujetos que tienen masc...-lo que sigue es dolor en mi nuca y todo volviéndose conocidamente oscuro.

Al despertar mis manos y piernas estaban atados, trate de sacar la pequeña navaja que estaba oculta en mi guante.

-No te canses avecita, ese cable lo saque de esa pistola que usan tú y el murciélago, no fue nada fácil cortarla- decía a punto de soltar la carcajada.

-No tengo que cortarla, solo necesito esperar a que Batman aparezca, sabe que estas involucrado.

Se acercó a mí soltando sonoras carcajadas, me tomo del cuello del traje, de manera que quedamos cara a cara.

-Tú y yo no hemos tenido tiempo de divertirnos como es debido desde que tomaste la vacante, creo que algo tradicional sería bueno para nuestra primera vez -detrás de su espalda mostro una palanca. Recordé la historia que me conto Jason sobre su muerte, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.  
Me arrojo al suelo de vuelta, elevo el objeto metálico en el aire y cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este jamás llego, aunque si oí el "Clank" de aquella cosa chocado contra algo, abrí los ojos y lo vi, ahí estaba el muy idiota.

\- ¿Superboy? -Alcance a decir sorprendido.

No dijo nada, me miró con esa maldita sonrisa, como si necesitará que siguiera flechandome cada vez que pasaba frente a mis ojos, se dio la vuelta hacia mi agresor con un repentino cambio de expresión (una de ira) y le dio un certero golpe en la mandíbula, no con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, lo noqueo.

Inmediatamente después, Red Hood salto por el mismo agujero que había hecho Conner para entrar, corto mis ataduras con su cuchillo y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Su voz se oía preocupada.

-Está bien, no tiene ningún hueso roto- Respondió Conner, Jason se giró hacia él.

-Lo salvaste, y solo por eso... -Suspiro pesadamente –Ven Robín, Batman descubrió el Plan de Enigma gracias a lo que viste y ya fue detenido, solo falta que los de Arkham vengan por esto- dijo señalando al Guasón con la cabeza, pareció entender que requerimos un minuto a solas -Te veo afuera.

-Claro- asentí, entonces Jason salió del lugar, me dirigí a Conner –Superboy, te lo agradezco, Red tal vez hubiese hecho algo muy malo si no hubieras llegado.

\- ¿Es por eso que me agradeces? ¿Qué el cabeza de balde no asesinara a esa escoria? –Dijo lleno de ira

-También por haberme salvado de la paliza de mi vida- Sonreí, su cara de enojo era de cierto modo... Encantadora.

-Tu... Tu eres... ¡Eres idiota! - su cara se puso totalmente roja y salió volando a toda velocidad.

Al contrario de los otros dos, no podía salir disparado por el techo, puesto que mi gancho ya no tenía cable, subí algunas escaleras para estar más cerca del techo, la tubería rota que estaba cerca del agujero me permitió balancearme hasta donde estaba Jason.

-Te has vuelto más hábil

-Deben ser los efectos del entrenamiento de Kori- respondí

-Ven, vámonos de una vez- Dijo al ver que las patrullas llegaban al lugar y unos oficiales esposaban al Guasón que seguía inconsciente.

Pase mi brazo por los hombros de Jason y este hizo lo mismo con mi espalda, entonces disparo su propio gancho y nos columpiamos hasta donde Dick y Bruce nos esperaban.

-Sano y salvo, jefe- Jason me dejo en el suelo.

-Buen trabajo, Red Hood, a todos, incluso a Superboy- Las palabras de Bruce hicieron que me quedara helado, no pensaba decir nada sobre su aparición de esta noche, no quería que Bruce pensara que el equipo murciélago no era lo suficientemente capaz de protegerse.

Jason parecía tener toda la pinta de querer protestar, pero se contenía.

-Lo que importa es que nuestro Robín está a salvo -dijo Dick dándome un empalagoso abrazo.

-Seré más cuidadoso en el futuro- Estaba avergonzado, Bruce seguramente se decepcionó de mi falta de cautela e incapacidad para salir solo de mis problemas, cualquiera podría decir que con tanto ingenio pude idear un plan para escapar, y no tenía excusas para defender mi situación, solo me quedaba aceptar que aún no era suficiente.

Bruce despeino mi cabello (El poco que aún tenía).

-Todos cometemos errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos y evitar que pasen de nuevo.

No me conformaba con eso, tenía la ambición de ser como ellos, no solo esperar a que mi familia (o amigos en este caso) me protegiera, sino también protegerlos, si no podía cuidar de lo que más amaba, no podía aspirar tan solo a ser parte de esa unión.

Regresamos a la baticueva después de unas horas más de patrullaje, Alfred nos esperaba con algunos bocadillos.

-Joven Tim, dado el hecho de que no muestra el menor síntoma de recordar que en una hora debe estar listo para ir al colegio, me veo en la necesidad de pedirle que se retire.

Escuche como un cristal en mi cabeza se rompía, retumbaban las palabras "Escuela"," Conner"," Corte de cabello igual al de Robín", "Desvelado", "Jaqueca". En fin, el estrés empezaba a inundar mi existencia, tome una galleta, una taza de café y me retire a mi habitación para alistarme.


	5. Mejores amigos y ¿Luthor?

Ya pasado el tiempo, mi ser solo se deslizo por el universo hasta que llego a su lugar en la mesa del fondo, donde la silla a mi lado permanecía vacía.

Paso la hora de entrada, supuse que Conner no vendría. Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando de repente escuche un fuerte golpe al vidrio de la ventana, salte del susto, aunque esta no se rompió, me acerque a ella para ver que estaba pasando, era Kon', sujeto al borde de la ventana, mi cara inexpresiva podía revelar más de lo esperado. Abrí la ventana y le ayude a entrar, tomo asiento al mismo tiempo que yo y suspiramos pesadamente, todos nos miraban fijamente, a tiempo entro el profesor para desviar la atención de los demás.

-Hola Tim ¿qué tal las vacaciones? - pregunto animado, pero en tono bajo.

-De maravilla, de hecho, fui a Hawái -Sonreí y contesté en el mismo tono, pero por dentro estaba maldiciendo al sujeto.

\- ¿En serio? De hecho, yo también, pero... No fue nada agradable, mi cita... No lo sé, me molesté y me fui- dijo dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

\- ¿La abandonaste en Hawái? - Pregunte con sorpresa y reproche

-No, bueno... Si...-Se puso totalmente rojo -Ahora que lo pienso, debió haber pasado muchos problemas para volver -Cubrió su cabeza con los brazos.

\- ¿En serio regreso? Conner, se la pudo comer un oso... -Dije con una bien fingida preocupación.

-Nah, la vi anoche, estaba en un apuro y la ayudé...

-Es bueno saber que tu chica está bien, por mi parte... Me encontré con tres bellezas a la luz de la luna y una deliciosa piña colada -Le mostré una foto que me tomo el padre de las chicas cuando estaba tocando para ellas.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo logras? Un minuto... ¿Te cortaste el pelo?

¿Se podría decir que yo mismo cabe mi tumba?

-Si, no podía dejarlo así para siempre.

-Y esta foto ¿de cuándo es? -Solo hacia más difícil mi trabajo con cada pregunta.

-Como de hace un mes, me lo corte hace una semana

-Ustedes dos, guarden silencio- dijo el profesor con algo de molestia.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, para hace un tiempo, Conner ya no iba a ver a Cassie, se quedaba conmigo en algún lugar de la escuela para comer, pero justo hoy quería encontrarla para presentarme al fin.

-Kon', no es necesario, yo ya conozco a tu novia, las porristas y la ceremonia ¿Recuerdas? -Era cruelmente arrastrado por su fuerza descomunal.

-Sí, pero ella no te conoce a ti, y realmente quiero que lo haga.

-Es que tu novia es una porrista y si no le caigo bien, cometeré suicidio social, te hable de eso, estoy seguro... -Algo se encendió en mi cabeza- Además, la abandonaste en Hawái y seguro te odia.

Me había estado arrastrando por la camisa todo ese tiempo, pero se paró en seco.

-Ella no era mi cita de Hawái, Tim, de hecho, ella... Ya no me interesa de esa forma...-Entonces retomo su marcha -Pero aún la considero como mi hermana y también ella quiere conocerte.

Entonces llegamos hasta el gimnasio, que es normalmente donde las porristas se reunían para almorzar (Tenían la llave).

Entramos y ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de enfrentarme de nuevo a ese temido gremio.

\- ¡Es el ángel de ojos tiernos! - Grito una de ellas, por un momento pensé que se trataba de Conner, porque no había manera de que me reconocieran con el cabello corto, si no reconocían a Superboy con lentes...

Desgraciadamente se abalanzaron hacia mí.

-Pequeño hermanito, viniste a visitarnos- dijo la chica a la que reconocí como la que el año pasado nos había encontrado detrás de las gradas.

-Hola, chicas, siempre es un placer saludarlas - Sonreí lo más natural que pude.

-Es tan lindo, sus ojos de cachorro son adorables- ¿En serio? ¿Las féminas alfa de la escuela estaban pasando totalmente del chico de acero para estar con un chico de ojos "lindos"? ¿Tanta fue la influencia de Dick en esta escuela?

\- ¿Él es el hermano del chico del que tanto me han hablado? - Pregunto Cassie mirándome completo, No podía dejar que me reconociera, trate de desviar su atención.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tim, estoy encantado de conocerte- Le sonreí, no se veía muy impresionada, era de esperarse, las amazonas no son fáciles, era justo lo que quería, que pasara de mi como las demás de Conner.

-Soy Cassie- se limitó a decir.

-Lo sé, Conner me ha hablado mucho de ti, es bueno al fin conocernos

De alguna manera logre zafarme de ellas y llevar a Conner conmigo hasta un lugar lejano detrás de nuestro edificio, en donde nos sentamos en el suelo.

-Tienes razón, jamás hay que volver con ellas- Dijo más tranquilo

-Justo cuando al fin iba a proponerte almorzar con ellas a diario- estaba siendo sarcástico

-Lo último que necesito es perder a mi mejor amigo por pompones y faldas cortas.

-Aguarda... ¿Sabes qué? Voy por los pompones- dije levantándome y fingiendo que me iba, entonces tiro demasiado fuerte de mi brazo y me hizo caer en sus piernas.

-No, no hagas eso- Dijo en tono dominante, ese tipo era muy tosco, trataba de no pensar en que nos habíamos besado días antes y ahora estaba sobre sus piernas.

-Eres muy fuerte- Dije mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Lo siento, no quise lastimarte

-Descuida, caí encima de ti, además, ya viste a uno de mis hermanos mayores, estoy acostumbrado a que me zarandeen.

-Casi no me hablas de tu familia

-Porque tú no me hablas de la tuya- respondí- Además no hay mucho que decir.

-Tampoco hay mucho que decir, mis padres prácticamente me dieron en adopción y estoy en una especie de casa para chicos sin hogar, donde nos dan una familia, así que no tengo padres, solo hermanos y hermanas.

-Vaya, Kon', has tenido una vida difícil ¿verdad?

-No demasiado, mi nueva familia es buena, siempre me están apoyando y mi padre es... Un gran hombre ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno... Al inicio estaban mis padres, pero luego mi madre murió, más tarde mi padre, me adopto un buen hombre con dos hijos y un abuelo fantástico, y desde entonces mi vida ha sido... Fotografías, café, computadoras, y amor fraternal.

-Creo que no somos tan diferentes después de todo- comenzó a reírse.

-Ya lo creo, oye... Puedes soltarme ya, no puedo levantarme si aún sujetas mi brazo -Él no podía sentirlo, pero la tensión de seguir ahí era enorme.

-Ah, sí, olvidé que estabas ahí- Me soltó, me senté a un lado de él, recargo su cabeza en la pared y se quedó dormido.

Mientras dormía, me puse a hojear un libro que llevaba conmigo, a medida avanzaba el segundero del reloj, su cabeza iba cayendo sobre la mía, lo cual me puso algo nervioso.

Sonó la campana por todo el lugar y regresamos a tomar las clases que nos faltaban. El día termino bastante tranquilo, pero a nuestra salida, una limusina se apareció en la entrada de la escuela, por un momento creí que se trataba de Alfred, pero de ella salió una persona a la que esperaba no tener que ver, Lex Luthor.  
Kon' se veía molesto, se alejó un poco de mí y dijo en un tono apenas audible.

-Tim, ve por separado, nos veremos después-No respondí nada, pero discretamente arrojé un localizador por el cierre medio abierto de la mochila de Kon'.

Sé que no quería que ese hombre nos viera juntos, por eso se alejó, pero, por otro lado, es una ley universal que cuando ese hombre aparece, nada bueno está a punto de pasarle a la persona a la que se acerca. Una misión exclusiva para Robín, no había tiempo de sentarse con Batman y los otros a tener una charla donde cada uno rebelara su teoría de que estaba pasando.

Al aparecer Alfred, me disculpe con él y le pedí que inventara algo que justificara mi ausencia, tome el traje que estaba oculto bajo el asiento y salí por el quema cocos de la limusina para posicionarme en la sima de un edificio, desde ahí ubique la posición de Conner, no era muy lejos de ahí, me puse a la par con ellos y en plena luz del día, el chico maravilla ya corriendo por los techos, se detuvieron en un edificio abandonado, sabía que le pertenecía al hombre calvo, pero eso no iba a ser por mucho tiempo, pues a Batman no le hacía gracia que Luthor tuviera propiedades en su ciudad y Bruce Wayne estaba en proceso de arreglarlo.

Entre por la ventilación del lugar, no fue fácil porque estaba lleno de ratas y arañas, al final llegue a estar encima de donde se encontraba el localizador.

Pude verlos a través de una rendija.

-Mi querido hijo, veo que te has adaptado bien en tu nuevo colegio, y has hecho amigos bastante convenientes- Decía el hombre sin cabello.

-Yo no soy tu hijo, y no es de tu incumbencia lo que pase en mi vida.

-Vamos hijo, no seas tan cruel conmigo, esto no era lo que yo tenía planeado para ti, fueron tus amigos los que te pusieron donde estas ahora.

-Debo darles las gracias después- respondió altanero.

-Creo que yo también, gracias a eso, ahora tienes dos amigos que me interesan mucho, el joven murciélago y Timothy Wayne, necesito que me hagas un favor con ellos.

\- ¿Wayne? Oye, no sé de qué amigos estás hablando, Robín me odia y yo no conozco a nadie de los Wayne.

\- ¿De verdad has sido tan ciego? Aquel chico con el que has estado compartiendo asiento todo este tiempo es el pequeño príncipe de ciudad Gótica y tú no te diste cuenta, uso su antiguo nombre para ingresar a la escuela, pero es hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne -Kon' tenía una cara confundida.

-Escucha, tu academia hará un viaje escolar a Metrópolis, específicamente a mi centro de investigaciones, tendrás que convencer a tu amigo Drake de que asista y a Robín le darás esto- Le entrego un folder amarillo- Son pruebas de que podría estar tramando algo malo, un plan para asesinar a Batman, específicamente, hay ahí motivos, fotografías, lo que haga falta para que el chico lo crea, y sobre todo, convéncelo de que si Batman lo acompaña, su vida estaría en peligro- Kon' tiro aquello al suelo.

-Estás loco, si crees que voy a ayudarte con lo que sea que tengas planeado.

-Si lo harás, no tienes opción, Sol Rojo- Conner se quedó quieto completamente, como si lo hubiera hipnotizado -Repito, convencerás a Tim Drake de que vaya contigo a Metrópolis y le entregaras estos papeles a Robín- Levanto los papeles y los puso de nuevo en sus manos- Y asegúrate de que viaja a Metrópolis solo... Ah, también despierta en una hora y asegúrate de hacer tu tarea e ir a dormir temprano, no quisiera más paseos a medianoche en Gótica que te desvelen.

El sujeto se fue, espere un rato hasta estar seguro de que no había nadie más ahí, empuje la rendija y baje hasta estar frente a él, no parpadeaba ni se movía, no estaba seguro de si debía moverlo o no, así que decidí esperar ahí hasta que despertara.

Revise mi reloj, se cumplió la hora exacta cuando Conner comenzaba a parpadear de nuevo, desaparecí antes de que recuperara la conciencia.

Apenas a tiempo, Conner se retiró sin decir nada, se le veía confundido, cuando lo perdí de vista en el cielo, el sol ya se había puesto, regresé a casa yo también.

Al llegar, entre por la ventana de mi habitación, estaba oscuro, tenía el presentimiento de que me estarían esperando o algo así, pero no, encendí la luz y esta estaba vacía, me quite el traje y me puse ropa normal, aun no era hora de la cena y Bruce debió saber que venía en camino desde antes que yo, aun así, baje para reportarme con Alfred.

-Joven Tim, lo esperábamos más tarde, creí que la elaboración del proyecto que menciono les tomaría más tiempo- Dijo mientras se dedicaba preparar la cena.

-Bueno, creo que exagere las cosas, al final no tomo tanto tiempo- respondí lo más natural posible.

-Tim- Dijo firmemente la voz de Bruce- Baja un momento, tenemos que hablar...


	6. Tim Drake y Robín

Mi hora estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, pero no iba a ocultar más la verdad, le diría a Bruce lo que había oído. Al llegar a la cueva hubo algunos minutos de denso silencio, pero espere con paciencia a que Bruce hablara primero.

-... Conque... Proyecto de la escuela.

-Bruce, te diré la verdad, Alfred solo...

-Eso espero oír, porque dudo que un buen lugar de estudio sea una de las propiedades de Lex Luthor

-Lo sé, es que no había tiempo para explicarles, Luthor fue hoy a la escuela y se llevó a Conner, los seguí y quiere que...

-Tanto Robín como Tim Drake vayan a Metrópolis solos.

-...-Me quede en silencio, él ya lo sabía todo.

-Tu mascara tiene una cámara y micrófono, y también llevas en el cuerpo un rastreador.

Me quede helado, sabía todo lo que hacía, o decía mientras tuviese la máscara puesta y donde estaba en todo momento.

-Ya veo que tu desconfianza en mi va más allá de lo que imaginé.

-Te equivocas Tim, de los que han llevado el manto de Robín hasta este momento, has demostrado ser el más capaz de todos, y precisamente por eso no me puedo dar el lujo de perderte, no después de la mala experiencia que tuve con Jason- Pasamos unos momentos en silencio, me sentía subestimado y sobrevalorado –Mañana Superboy te dará aquellos documentos, los revisaremos, y planearemos todo con cuidado para descubrir que es lo que planea Luthor y detenerlo... Juntos-Al decir aquello, aparecieron de la oscuridad Dick y Jason.

-Cosita, vino a decirle todo a Bruce, yo hubiera sacado adelante todo esto solo- dijo Jason como burla.

-Y seguramente fracasado, se llama sentido común y prudencia- me defendió Dick.

-Es hora de trabajar- Dijo Bruce habiéndose vestido ya de Batman.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a salir esta noche? -Respondió Dick

-Si no quieren quedarse, tiene dos minutos para vestirse- respondió Bruce.

Los otros dos salieron corriendo a vestirse, esa noche paso sin más problemas, Arkham ya estaba repleta de nuevo, fue una noche tranquila, a excepción de que encontramos a Catwoman robando una joyería, como de costumbre.

La detuvimos, pero Bruce seguía dejándola escapar, no comprendía al 100% la relación entre estos dos, solo que era fuerte, lo suficiente para que el caballero de la noche la dejara ir, y no me refiero al intento de robo, los años que tenía como Robín, me dejaron verla incluso como alguien cercano, recuerdo que cuando apenas conseguí el puesto, me encontraba solo en las calles, Bruce había sido secuestrado por Ra's Al Gul, Dick y Barbara habían salido a buscarlo, yo me quede solo cuidando la ciudad, las primera horas de la noche, Selina había estado apoyándome.  
Sin Batman, los criminales comenzaban a hacer de las suyas sin control alguno, no tenía mucha experiencia, y apenas podía con rufianes de poca monta, cuando el Guasón y Bane comenzaron a aparecer, Clark y Selina ayudaron a mantener Gótica en pie para el regreso de Bruce.

El caso es que se amaban, lo suficiente para que uno diera la vida por el otro, pero no podían estar juntos, no por mucho tiempo, Selina tenía el alma de un felino libre y codicioso de aquello que no le pertenecía, no era una mala mujer, pero su naturaleza le impedía ser buena. Por otro lado, Bruce, era leal a la familia, valiente y obsesivamente comprometido con sus ideales, un hombre que no era del todo bueno ni malo, con una moral inquebrantable, siempre lo admire por eso.

Algún día, ambos madurarían, el traje de Batman sería muy pesado para Bruce, y Catwoman al fin encontraría un lugar al cual pertenecer en la mansión de los Wayne, al lado de Bruce, anhelaba que ese día llegara tanto como a cualquiera que le importara la felicidad de ese hombre, siempre que los veía coquetear, me quedaba mirándolos, deseando casi tanto como ellos que la mañana no llegase y se pudieran quedar en esa fiesta de disfraces para siempre, pero con la llegada de los primeros rayos de sol, tanto ella como nosotros debíamos desaparecer entre los brazos de la escasa oscuridad que nos permitían volver a casa.

Pero Bruce tenía otros planes en cuanto su vida amorosa, después hablaremos de ese trauma.

Regrese a la escuela, ya eran 2 días sin poder dormir, comenzaba a pensar seriamente en inyectarme la cafeína directamente en las venas. Mi cara se veía peor de lo que me sentía, la cabeza me punzaba, estaba tomando mi octava taza de café cuando Conner entro al salón y se sentó a mi lado.

-Amigo, te vez fatal- dijo el idiota.

-Gracias, es un placer escuchar tus halagos.

-Lo siento, es que no sé qué más decirte.

-Mejor no digas nada -Dije con fastidio.

Se cohibió en su lugar, pobre, siento que solo me estaba desahogando con él por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, estaba frustrado, por todo, no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para que Bruce me diera total libertad como Robín, la influencia de su vida romántica insatisfecha, las expectativas de todos, el hecho de que mi mejor amigo fuera un peón de Luthor y ni siquiera lo supiera, la falta de sueño, el exceso de cafeína que estaba tardando en llegar a mi cerebro, entre otras cosas.

Enseguida llego el profesor y nos habló de aquel viaje escolar que mencionó Luthor, repartió permisos para todos, nuestros padres o tutores debían firmarlos para poder ir.

-Oye Tim, parece divertido, iras ¿verdad? - Me dijo emocionado.

-Sí, desde luego ¿quién no quiere ir a Metrópolis? Con suerte veremos a Superman- Dije tratando de fingir mi mejor sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal ver a Superboy? -Pregunto sin poder ocultar mucho su interés por mi respuesta.

-Tengo una chaqueta como la suya, tal vez la lleve para que la firme- La cafeína iba haciendo su efecto, comenzaba a acelerarme y a ponerme de mejor humor.

-No creí que fueras tan fanático, pensé que por ser de Gótica preferirías a Batman y Robín- Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Prefiero a Red Hood y Nightwing- sonreí

\- ¿Al idiota violento y al bobalicón de cuerpo dotado?

-No necesitas nada más para amarlos

-Creo que Robín es el mejor de todos

\- ¿Por qué? De todos los murciélagos es el menos hábil, menos fuerte, menos útil, menos todo, su única gracia es que está perfectamente sincronizado con Batman.

-No creí que algún día diría esto, estas equivocado, Tim, Robín es muy inteligente, no se le escapa ni un detalle, tiene la cabeza fría todo el tiempo y siempre descubre quién es el asesino mucho antes de que los capítulos de CSI terminen.

-... Pareciera que lo conoces muy bien ¿Verdad? - Dije en tono sarcástico y sintiendo una ligera fiebre en mis mejillas.

-Yo... Ah... He leído algunos blogs sobre Robín.

-Y yo soy muy fanático, no quiero ni tan siquiera preguntar cómo es que esas personas saben que series ve Robín -El nerviosismo comenzaba a apoderarse de Kon', era algo peligroso hasta para mí, aunque no podría negar que subió mi autoestima escucha a alguien pensar que yo podría estar a la altura de mis compañeros- Cambiando de tema ¿Qué crees que haya de interesante en Lex Corp?

-He escuchado que hay nuevo armamento militar con tecnología que fue desarrollada para explorar la luna...

-... -Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo –Eso no ayuda a mis ganas de ir, Kon', dejémoslo en la posibilidad de ver a alguien de la súper familia.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Apenas llegue a la mansión, me tire en mi cama a dormir, mi cabeza toco la almohada y los ojos se cerraron, no supe más de mi hasta unas horas después cuando los rayos del sol comenzaban a desaparecer.

Comenzaba a tener un pésimo habito, no podía dormir sin luz, apenas mi habitación quedo en oscuridad total, mi desperté, las veces que llegaba a dormir y aún estaba oscuro, necesitaba encender una lámpara para conciliar el sueño, no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, de hecho, me sentía muy cómodo en ella, pero me era imposible dormirme, tal vez a causa del patrullaje.

Baje a la cueva, me vestí y asegure de que mi cinturón llevara todo o que debía cargar, no traía tantas cosas como Batman, sin embargo, no podía quedarme sin batarangs a mitad de la noche.

-Oye, Robín, esta noche vienes conmigo- Jason me lanzo un casco y golpeo la parte de atrás de su motocicleta –Apresúrate- se veía algo ansioso.

-Sí, no te preocupes avecita, yo cuido al murciélago gruñón- Dijo Dick mientras se sentaba en el que debería ser mi lugar en el batimovil.

Las ordenes de seguro venían directamente de Bruce, por lo que me puse el casco y no hice preguntas, estaba a punto de subirme con Jason.

-Red Hood, dije claramente que Robín iría en su propio vehículo- Apareció Bruce caminando con clara molestia.

-No vas a mandarlo a patrullar solo esta noche, no voy a permitirlo, mucho menos cuando el payaso está suelto y sabes perfectamente que esta tras él-Respondió Jason.

\- ¿Tras de mí? ¿Por qué? -Pregunte confundido.

-Y no se lo dijiste...-Jason se quitó el casco rojo –El Guasón dejo un mural en su habitación de Arkham, se fugó esta mañana- Me mostro en la pantalla de su teléfono una foto de la habitación del recién mencionado villano.

Había un dibujo de mi mascara, una gran y conocida sonrisa pintada con lo que parecía ser sangre, era evidente que se trataba de mí, pues el símbolo de Robín estaba pintado debajo.

-La última vez me tomo desprevenido, en esta ocasión ya no será así... Gracias Jason- Corrí hasta mi moto y salí de la cueva a toda velocidad, Dick intento seguirme, pero Bruce lo detuvo.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, tenía demasiado dentro de ella, entendía que tenía que patrullar solo esa noche porque si Conner iba a buscarme para entregarme el encargo de Lex, sería más fácil si me encontraba sin compañía, sin embargo, no entendía porque Bruce no me había dicho sobre el Guasón, no soy ningún cobarde, tampoco soy un idiota, al no decírmelo, me ponía en desventaja, tal vez era una de sus muchas pruebas, de cualquier forma, el payaso no me atacaría esa noche, nunca lo hacía al poco tiempo de fugarse, era un maniático pero no tenía un pelo de estúpido, le falta tiempo para reagrupar a su gente y conseguir recursos.

Llegue hasta un callejón, escondí la moto y subí a la sima de uno de los edificios más altos, ahí saque mis binoculares y observe los alrededores, todo se veía pacifico, las calles estaban únicamente habitadas por algunos indigentes que se cubrían con algunos cartones. La verdad es que me lastimaba ver a la gente en esas condiciones, a veces quería ser como Selina y llevarles algo de comer, mantas calientes, palabras de aliento.

Entendía también que la tarea que teníamos como vigilantes nocturnos, era para mantener a toda la ciudad a salvo de todos los lunáticos que la aterrorizaban.

La persona a quien estaba esperando, apareció flotando frente a mi, apartó sus gafas de sol al verme, traía puesta esa sonrisa coqueta de siempre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté tratando de ocultar el ligero nerviosismo que me causaba el que me mirara de esa manera.

-Hola, a mí también me da gusto verte- respondió algo hosco, a lo que me gire a seguír observando las calles.

-No es que no me dé gusto a mí también, estoy algo ocupado como podrás darte cuenta.

-No habría venido si no fuera importante, encontré esto en las oficinas de Lex Corp, había algunas fotos de tu jefe y decidí traértelo para que le dieras un vistazo –Me di la vuelta, tome aquellos papeles que traía en las manos, en ellos había fotografías de Batman, y algunos documentos que explicaban como las actividades de Batman en contra de las mafias de Gótica habían truncado muchos negocios de Lex, así como también planos de las máquinas de las que Kon' me hablo aquella mañana.

Suspire pesadamente, aquí tenía que comenzar a fingir algo de desesperación.

-Supongo que ya lo leíste todo- solté tirándome al suelo para sentarme.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Detenerlo, es obvio, pero debería llevarle esto a Batman...

-Robín, intentan matarlo ¿crees que sea bueno que se entere?

-Así estará prevenido y se cuidaría mejor de los pasos que tienen en su contra- dije eso lleno de resentimiento, esperando que Bruce lo escuchara por el maldito micrófono que me había colocado en la máscara.

-En tu lugar, si una persona que me importa estuviera en peligro, preferiría que no se enterara para no estresarlo más con ello y acabaría por mi cuenta con aquello que lo amenaza –Lo que dijo me hizo pensar en Bruce, me saco una sonrisa, el troglodita tenía razón –Es por eso que vine primero contigo en lugar de alguno de tus compañeros, ya sabes, igual y no...-No pudo terminar de hablar, lo bese, me declaro culpable, estaba consciente de la cámara en mi mascara, seguro Bruce también sabía que me abandono en Hawái, así que ya me importaba poco que viera eso, tal vez dejaría de hacerlo si continuaba así.

Fue más largo e intenso de lo que planeaba, pero por favor, es un chico por demás atractivo, nadie podría culparme.

-Entonces... Nos veremos después de que destruya esas máquinas homicidas, antes de que intenten ponerlas en mis calles para asesinar al jefe, ya nos veremos, chico de acero- dije para alejarme y caer de espaldas del edificio con la batigarra para caer justo en el callejón donde había dejado mi moto, me aleje hasta que vi por los espejos que Kon' se iba también –Misión cumplida –Dije con la seguridad de que Batman estaba escuchándome.

-Buen trabajo Robín –Se limitó a decir por el comunicador.

-Voy a matar a ese cretino- Alcance a oír la voz de Dick.

-No si yo lo mato primero- completo Jason

Ya estaba en marcha el plan, pero aún no entendía para que podría Luthor necesitar de mis dos yo.

¿Qué tenían en común Tim Drake y Robín además del hecho de que somos la misma persona? Luthor jamás podría saberlo, eso estaba descartado, dudo que fuera por nuestro coeficiente intelectual, pero el ser los protegidos de dos de los hombres más importantes en Gótica como lo eran Bruce Wayne y Batman, eso era más digno de ser la respuesta, ahora había otra pregunta.

¿Por qué Luthor querría llegar a Batman y Bruce? ¿De qué manera pensaba utilizarme? Un secuestro sería razonable en el caso de Tim, pues las finanzas de Lex Corp no iban muy bien desde que Superman arruino su planta de energía y el trato fallido con Bruce en cuanto a negocios. Buena teoría, pero entonces Batman y Robín ¿Dónde encajaban? Además, estaba el hecho de que todo lo que hacía el calvo insufrible, tenía que ver con dañar a Superman.

Mi cabeza era un lio, para desenredarlo un poco me puse a golpear algunos asaltantes que encontré en el camino.

La noche aún no había terminado, eran como las 2 am cuando di mi última vuelta, ya estaba más calmado y sentía que podía regresar a casa.

-Hola pajarito- escuche la voz de Selina

\- ¿Catwoman? - Me detuve para mirar a mí alrededor

-Aquí arriba -vi su silueta descendiendo desde el balcón de un edificio con ayuda de su característico látigo –Que raro verte por aquí solo, pensé que el murciélago no te dejaría deambular por ahí, sobre todo después de lo que paso en Arkham.

-Así que tú también estabas enterada- respondí apagando la moto y quitándome el casco.

-Todo Gótica lo sabe, salió en las noticias de la tarde... Cuídate mucho pajarito... Quiero que tengas esto a la mano- Me dio un sobre con hierba seca y verde dentro, lo mire con cuidado y levante una ceja sonriendo –Pequeño travieso, es hierva gatera especial de mamá gato, te será útil si necesitas una distracción- sonrió.

-Gracias, mamá gato –Me acerque a ella para abrazarla, se veía sorprendida, tardo un par de segundos en responder al abrazo.

-Aunque si la quemas un poco, también estoy segura de que sirve para volver más complaciente incluso a un gatito de acero, ya sabes a que me refiero- me guiño el ojo.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas, mamá gato- respondí con una sonrisa y sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Por supuesto que no, querido, nos veremos después- Se retiró con su elegante caminata hasta que desapareció entre la neblina que comenzaba a aparecer por el frio de la madrugada.

Guarde el regalo de Selina en mi cinturón, regrese a casa y recibí un largo sermón de parte de Dick y Jason, también me contaron que esa hierba que me dio Selina, fue un regalo que le hizo Hiedra Venenosa cuando eran compañeras, y efectivamente era una hierba gatera muy poderosa que podía llamar a los gatos desde unos 300 metros a la redonda si la estrujabas un poco, si una persona inhalaba el humo que salía de ella al ser quemada, lo volvía totalmente dócil y obediente, mientras la toxina del humo siguiera en sus pulmones.

Todo siguió como normalmente, me levantaba de malas después de haber dormido pocas horas, iba a la escuela, jugueteaba con Conner, regresaba a casa a dormir o entrenar, después me iba a patrullar, todo ese tiempo me fui solo, mis hermanos mayores parecieron aceptarlo al ver que Bruce me tenía perfectamente vigilado, pero también represento una fuerte discusión entre Bruce y Dick sobre mi privacidad como Robín y la confianza de equipo.


	7. El plan de Luthor

El tan esperado día de la excursión llego, subimos al autobús, Conner estaba a mi lado, después tomamos un ferri que nos trasladaría a Metrópolis, mientras estuvimos abordo, vimos pasar volando a Superman, no importa cuántas veces te haya pasado, nunca puedes evitar emocionarte al verlo, esa era la magia de Clark, Kon' también se alegró de haberlo visto.

El viaje fue divertido, compramos banderillas y tuvimos una escena un tanto extraña pero graciosa.

-Kon', creo que ya es demasiada mostaza la que le estas poniendo

-Nunca es demasiada –Sus ojos ardían, la banderilla estaba nadando en condimentos, yo solo miraba al chico beberla – ¿Te vas a comer eso?

-Toma- Le di la mía a medio comer.

-Estaba pensando que eres un chico delgado, perece que te hace falta comer mejor y hacer algo de ejercicio –Un año de amigos y apenas me lo decía.

-En realidad solo me veo delgado cuando estoy vestido –Lo dije en broma, pero era cierto, usaba ropa holgada, sin embargo, tantos años de entrenamiento no pasaron por mí en balde, además tenía el apetito de un vikingo, solo que, en esta ocasión, me causo escalofríos imaginar tal cantidad de crema, mostaza y salsa de tomate en una sola banderilla.

Conner me miro por un par de segundos y después sonrío limpiando con su mano algo de la mezcla anaranjada que había quedado en su mejilla.

-Déjame ver eso- Puso el plato en el basurero y se me acerco mientras yo daba pasos hacia atrás.

-No, definitivamente no me quitaría ni un zapato en frente de ti- respondí cerrando la chamarra que traía puesta.

-Vamos Tim, no haces deporte en la escuela, en los vestidores nunca te has aparecido, no te creo que seas algo más que piel y huesos.

-Pues si no lo crees tal vez es que tengas razón

-Ya has hablado, no puedes negarte ahora, muéstrame –Dijo al tiempo que empezamos a forcejear, era demasiado fuerte para mí y nada consciente de ello, el asunto es que yo quede con la espalda en la pared, las dos manos sobre mi cabeza prisioneras de una sola de Kon' y el abdomen al descubierto.

Se quedó mirando con la boca abierta durante un par de segundos, mi cara estaba roja y mi mente preocupada porque me reconociera de alguna manera.

-Ejem –Oímos cerca y volteamos a donde venía el sonido –Sepárense dos metros de distancia o más si es posible. Kent, vendrá conmigo el resto del viaje y no quiero verlo cerca de Drake, le informare de esto a sus padres apenas termine el recorrido –Nuestro profesor responsable había aparecido en el peor de los momentos.

-Profesor, no es lo que parece- me separe en un rápido movimiento, ojalá mi mente fuera tan rápida, no se me ocurría nada para explicar aquello.

-Explíquese entonces, Drake- me miro expectante, vi entonces la excusa perfecta en el basurero sobre el plato de Conner.

-En mi banderilla había una abeja que se metió en mi camisa y como soy alérgico, entre en pánico, Conner intentaba ayudarme, pero...

-Estaba histérico, no me dejaba quitársela- concluyo Kon' algo avergonzado pero seguro de lo que decía, comenzaba a seguirme el paso.

-De acuerdo, les creo, pero si veo otra escena como esta, llamare a sus padres de inmediato, Kent –Respondió el maestro después de unos segundos de reflexión –Ya regresen al autobús, casi llegamos –Una vez se alejó me dirigí a Kon'.

-No sabes cuánto te odio

-Y tú no sabes cuánto te admiro, no solo eres hábil para mentir, es cierto que tienes músculos muy trabajados, no pareces un chico con asma o problemas para hacer deporte.

-Soy cinta negra, mi cuerpo es un arma blanca, no puedo hacer deporte con ustedes –no era mentira, era una verdad a medias.

\- ¿Me puedes decir cómo es que me tomo más de un año saber eso de mi mejor amigo?

-Tal vez no me pones atención –Me dirigí al autobús mientras él me seguía.

El ferri llego a Metrópolis, y de ahí, al edificio dedicado a las investigaciones de Lex Corp.

Apenas entramos comencé a buscar a Dick, el ya debería estar por ahí para ayudarme a desaparecer. Por el protocolo de seguridad, debíamos pasar por un detector de metales, puse algunas de mis pertenencias en la bandeja y pasé por el detector, enseguida sonó la alarma.

-Jovencito ¿Se aseguró de poner todo en la bandeja? -El oficial era Dick.

-Así es –respondí con un tono arrogante, noté la mirada de extrañeza de Conner, seguro con su visión de rayos X ya sabía que no era verdad.

-Pasa por aquí por favor –Me indico para luego revisarse nuevamente, el escáner portátil le informo donde estaba el objeto metálico, en mi cintura.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - Pregunto mi profesor

-Según el protocolo, por ser menor de edad debo llevarme al chico a una habitación con más privacidad para catearlo, usted tendrá que acompañarme.

En fin, nos retiramos de ahí, Dick me cateo y de mi bolsillo saco una navaja suiza, miro al profesor, quien a su vez me miro con molestia.

-No sé cómo es que eso llego ahí, en serio- me defendí.

-Lo lamento profesor, el chico debe quedarse aquí hasta que su recorrido termine, no se preocupe, podrá irse con ustedes.

-Ahora si llamare a tus padres, Drake, veremos que buena excusa vas a inventar esta vez- sentencio el profesor, quien fue invitado a retirarse, al parecer estábamos solos en esa habitación.

-Aquí están tus cosas pequeño Tim- Dick me dio una maleta donde estaba mi traje de Robín.

-Gracias –Comencé a vestirme.

-Apresúrate, no queda mucho tiempo ¿Recuerdas el plan?

-Ductos de ventilación, llegar a aquellas maquinas, ver que pasa e improvisar- cuando termine de hablar ya había terminado de vestirme.

-Tim, no me gusta esto, algo está muy mal y no tengo buen presentimiento sobre esta misión.

-Yo tampoco, créeme, no soy fan de no saber lo que planean los malos y menos de trabajar de día- Termine de desatornillar la ventila y estaba listo para entrar.

-Ten mucho cuidado pequeño Tim- Dick salió de la habitación y yo seguí mi camino.

No tarde mucho en llegar hasta el cuarto de máquinas, destornille la ventila también y baje de un salto.

La luz era tenue pero apenas llegue al suelo todo el lugar se ilumino.

-Bienvenido Robín, me alegra que aceptaras nuestra cordial invitación a Lex Corp- Hablo Luthor sobre un balcón a unos 4 metros de altura.

-No sé de qué hablas- respondí y saqué un batarang a la defensiva.

-Por supuesto que no, Superboy hizo bien su tarea ¿Sabes? No le tenía la más mínima fe a este plan, pero todo salió bien –Si no le tenía fe, no era su plan, alguien estaba trabajando con él.

Las risas sonoras, tan conocidas inundaron el lugar, y una de esas máquinas se encendió, también detrás de Luthor apareció el Guasón con un control de videojuegos en las manos.

-Saludos, chico mantequilla III ¿No estás feliz de verme? –Mierda, esto no iba a ser un secuestro, planeaban asesinarme.

-Hola Pennywise, veo que ahora el tío Lucas y tu son amigos –le respondí en tono sarcástico, lo mío no es el humor ni los insultos, pero necesitaba hacer enojar al payaso para que se descontrolara y cometiera errores.

-Pequeño mocoso insolente- Fue Luthor el que se molestó y al payaso lo hice reír, que desafortunada ironía –Deja de bobear ¡Atrápalo!

La máquina comenzó a moverse hacia mi, era básicamente una araña gigante, la esquive un par de veces hasta que vi una saliente en el techo, subí hasta ahí, con el cable, necesitaba un plan rápido y poner al tanto de todo a Dick.

-Nightwing, me escuchas, el Guasón también está implicado en...-La araña trepo por la pared y ahora había tirado la saliente en la que estaba.

Caí justo sobre ella, se veía estúpidamente fuerte como para que un explosivo le hiciera daño, excepto por el lente de la cámara, enterré con todas mis fuerzas un batarang explosivo, salte para caer duramente de espaldas contra el suelo, me levante y corrí lejos cuando exploto su cabeza, la araña cayo en seco, me gire a ubicar a los dos adultos, seguían donde estaban en un inicio.

-Oh... -Dijo el payaso con desilusión –A Batman le duraban más los juguetes.

-Solo cambia el mando, tenemos 20- dijo Luthor.

Yo no tenía 20 batarangs de esos, los refuerzos estaban tardando. Una nueva araña me disparo rayos de energía, los esquive muy apenas, estaba en el suelo evaluando mis posibilidades, cuando Conner apareció haciendo un enorme agujero en la pared, destruyendo a la araña, demonios, no sabía si iba a estar de mi lado o en contra.

-Robín ¿Estas bien? - voló hasta mí.

-Superboy... -Parecía estar de mi lado, pero no estaba seguro hasta qué punto controlaban su mente.

-Justo a tiempo, Sol rojo- Dijo Luthor y Conner se quedó congelado frente a mi –Superboy, tráeme a Robín.

Kon' me abrazo con fuerza por la espalda, de manera que no pudiera moverme, se elevó y me llevo ante ellos.

-Eres un chico talentoso Robín, de no haberte unido al murciélago, hubieras encajado bien aquí, Superboy, llévalo adentro y amárralo a esa silla.

-Tienes una excelente arma con este chico clon, amigo, Si te traigo ADN de Batman ¿Puedes hacerme uno? –Se burló el Guasón.

-Superboy, por favor, no lo hagas- trate de hacerlo despertar.

-No te molestes Robín, mientras este en el trance, está totalmente bajo mis órdenes, tampoco te molestes en pedir ayuda, las comunicaciones están bloqueadas en este piso- Luthor se veía feliz, Kon' me ato a una silla de metal que tenía grilletes para mis manos y piernas –Ahora ve a buscar al chico Wayne, no tardes, debe estar esperando en la sala de detención.

-No te molestes, Luthor, supe que algo tramabas cuando vi que los tuyos lo detuvieron en el escáner, lo saqué del edificio y para esta hora, ya debe estar en Gótica con su padre- dije sonriendo, me dio un puñetazo en la cara y como era de esperarse, algo de sangre salió de mi labio.

-Lexy, cálmate, con este basta por ahora, tu mascota puede encargarse del principito más tarde –No me gustaba ese apodo, me sentía todo un hijito de papi, y no era así... No, no lo era.

-Tienes razón, ya nos encargaremos después del hijo de Bruce –Respondió más calmado –Pero es una pena que no haya podido ser el mismo día y lugar, hubiera sido perfecto.

\- ¿Qué querías hacer Luthor? ¿Lavarnos el cerebro para adueñarte de Gótica? –Quería provocarlo para que me dijera su plan, la cámara que Bruce tenía en mi mascara seguramente aun servía a pesar de no estar en línea.

-No, no, no, ave cantora, nuestro plan es mucho más soberbio, vamos Lexy, cuéntale –El payaso animaba a Luthor.

-El Guasón está en lo cierto, esto es más que adueñarme de una fea ciudad con un pésimo estilo arquitectónico, te explicare chico- El otro comenzaba a bailar y parlotear por todos lados –Mi querido hijo, Superboy, va a asesinarte con su visión de calor, Superman va a recibir una llamada de auxilio, para venir lo antes posible, para entonces, él –Señalo a Kon' -ya estará de regreso en ciudad Gótica con sus recuerdos borrados, mientras que la visita de su escuela quedara fuera de nuestros registros, en resumen... Vamos a poner a tu jefe en contra de Superman, el único hombre en la tierra capaz de destruirlo, esperábamos que le hiciera lo mismo a... Drake, e incluir a Bruce en este conflicto, pero lo echaste a perder.

-Vamos a culpar al súper tonto de tu muerte y del principito, yo voy a tener mi venganza contra Batman, Lexy en contra de Sups y el otro empresario estirado, es un plan perfecto, y lo idee en una sola hora- comenzó a reírse.

\- ¿En qué momento convenciste a Luthor? –Le dije al Guasón

-En los 10 minutos que me dejaron solos tú y el cabeza de buzón –dijo soltando una sonora carcajada.

-Ahora, los dejaremos solos para que se despidan, tengo que hacer algunos arreglos con las cámaras de seguridad... Si te atreves a tocarlo payaso, el murciélago sabrá que estuviste implicado, ven conmigo- ordeno Lex

-Pero quiero ver como el chico mantequilla se despide de este mundo –Se veía molesto

-Si yo no voy a ver al hijo de Bruce morir, tampoco tu verás al de Batman, es lo justo- el guasón suspiro pesadamente.

-Bien, pero debes dejarme tener algo de diversión con su cadáver después de que la policía se lo lleve –Comencé a sudar frio ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Entonces lo recordé, la hierba gatera de Selina, estaba en mi cinturón.

-Superboy, hazlo con la visión de calor, cuando este hecho, regresa conmigo –Cerro la puerta, Kon' se acercaba a mí.  
Me disloque la muñeca, pero pude soltar mi mano izquierda de la atadura, saque rápidamente aquel pequeño sobre y un encendedor, mi mano no tenía la fuerza para hacer la chispa, Conner me miro a los ojos, estos estaban color rojo escarlata, creí que sería mi fin, pero le arroje la hierba a los ojos en un acto desesperado de supervivencia, por supuesto el no sintió nada, es totalmente invulnerable, vi el humo rosado entrar en sus fosas nasales. Su reacción fue de sacudir su cabeza y toser un poco.

-Conner, suéltame- le dije esperando que hubiera funcionado. Torpemente, pero obedeció - ¿Qué hago? Eh... ¿Sol rojo? –No parecía reaccionar, me quedaban 3 minutos cuando mucho mientras sus pulmones estuvieran intoxicados –Despierta de ese trance, por favor - parecía mareado.

-Robín... -Dijo con un tono débil –Debes contactar a Superman, él te protegerá, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo controlarme.

-Kon', vamos a salir de esta, vas a superar las órdenes de ese maniático y te llevare a comer pizza en mi lugar favorito –Gimió dolorosamente mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos de nuevo

-No lo entiendes, yo te amo –Me sorprendió la repentina declaración -No puedo ser yo quien te haga esto- Lo bese sin pensarlo, no podía abandonarlo ahí, si salía con vida, Luthor volvería a usarlo para causar daño, o a destruirlo, debía sacarlo también.

-Vete... –Sus ojos formaban lágrimas, aunque seguían de color escarlata y se hacían vapor casi al instante.

-Nos iremos, juntos, y tendrás que perdonarme -saque de mi cinturón una pequeña cajita de plomo con un fragmento de Kriptonita, tome uno de sus brazos y lo puse alrededor de mi cuello, abrí la puerta, verifique que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo.

-No puedo creer que tengas eso en tu cinturón –Sus ojos eran normales de nuevo.

-Tuve que sacar el repelente de tiburones pera meterlo –Bromee con él –Es demasiado pequeña, no va a matarte tan rápido y evitara que te pongas loco de nuevo –Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar al balcón donde estaban los robots en forma de araña.

-Ciérrala, bajaremos de un salto y la abres de nuevo- sugirió

-No voy a arriesgarme –sujete bien su cintura lo mejor que pude con mi antebrazo (Mi muñeca seguía en mal estado) y con la mano sana dispare un cable a una saliente, bajamos columpiándonos, Conner no movía las piernas al 100%, no nos caímos, pero tropezamos un poco al tocar el suelo –Vamos, desde el agujero que hiciste puedo pedir ayuda –Continuamos caminando hasta que estuvimos cerca.

\- ¡Robin! Gracias a Dios, no lograba localizarte- Hablo Dick

-Nightwing, necesito ayuda, para salir, tengo a Superboy, pero con kriptonita al aire, es peligroso que alguno de los Súper venga, y nos urge alguien que pueda sanar su mente -No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la Batiala ya estaba ahí.

\- ¿Te llevo, Robin? –Jason abrió la compuerta de atrás, arrastre a Kon' hasta adentro y salimos de Metrópolis a toda velocidad.

Deje a Kon' recostado en una camilla que tenía el pequeño avión y pase al asiento de copiloto.

-Red... -Dije con cansancio

-Rob... -Respondió –Descansa, Bat llamara a la liga de la justicia, ellos enviran a alguien para ayudarlo, posiblemente al Detective Marciano, los veremos a él y a Night en la torre de los titanes.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre el asiento, ahora que lo pensaba, todo había ido tan rápido, que no tuve tiempo de responderle apropiadamente a Conner su declaración, solo lo besé y ya.


	8. Todo en orden

-Tim... -Escuche a Kon', me acerqué a él -Robín, mi mejor amigo, estaba ahí también, lo querían... ¿De verdad lo sacaste?

-Está a salvo, no te preocupes - respondí y pareció desmayarse -Red ¿Está bien si lo dejamos más tiempo expuesto?

-Relájate BabyBird, estará bien, es mitad humano, podrían pasar horas antes de que realmente estuviera en peligro su vida.

Llegamos al fin a la torre de los titanes, bajamos a Conner, lo llevamos a dentro y había una chica de piel verde y cabello rojo con un traje muy parecido al de Detective Marciano.

-Chicos, ella es Señorita Marciana, el Detective Marciano se encuentra en una misión fuera de planeta, ella puede ayudar también- Nos recibió Kori

-Señorita Marciana ¿Puedes liberarlo del control mental al que está sometido? - Le pregunte.

-Si, por supuesto- La chica tomo su cabeza y cerró los ojos, estuvo así por más de 5 minutos -Ya está bien, deje su mente limpia de la influencia de terceros -Sonrió con las mejillas... Un poco más verdes de lo normal... Cerré de nuevo la caja de plomo y la guardé en mi cinturón.

-Robín... -Dijo apenas abrió los ojos.

-Hola fortachón ¿Se pasaron las ganas de matarme? - le respondí y sonrío jalándome del brazo.

-Justo ahora tengo ganas de besarte -Me atrajo por la nuca.

-Tiempo fuera, Robín está herido y Batman tiene que regañarlo- Dijo Jason poniéndose en medio para separarnos, Conner puso cara de pocos amigos y estaba a punto de decirle algo a Jason, pero se giró a ver mi muñeca que seguía dislocada y mi labio partido.

-Lamento todo esto...- se disculpó en un tono bajo.

-No es nada -Acomode mi muñeca en su lugar provocando que la chica verde se desmayara -Oh... Lo siento, no pensé que fuera tan sensible

-No lo es... -Dijo en tono indiferente, me dio la impresión de que ya la conocía.

-Vámonos -Jason revolvió mi cabello, esperé a que se alejara un poco y le di un beso a Conner, salí corriendo tras Red Hood y nos fuimos de vuelta a casa.

\- ¿Cómo aguantaste tanto tiempo con la mano así?

-Adrenalina -Le respondí a Jason.

Superman se encargó de poner a Luthor en prisión y la policía de Metrópolis regreso al Guasón a Arkham.

\- ¿Enviaste a la lunática a reconstruirle el cerebro al novio de Tim? -Pregunto Dick molesto

\- ¿Nos perdemos de algo? -Interrumpió Jason.

Dick nos contó la historia que se suponía no debía contar, hace mucho, cuando Conner apenas hizo su aparición y se unió a los titanes, Megan entró en escena, a muchas personas les lavo el cerebro, incluido Conner, que fue su novio por un tiempo, cuando la descubrieron, la regresaron a Marte y ahí paso algunos años hasta ahora.

-Megan fue reformada en Marte, pidió volver y reparar el daño que hizo en la tierra, al parecer como parte de su reforma, borraron algunos de los recuerdos que la hicieron actuar de esa manera, entre ellos, que tuvo una relación romántica con Superboy- Explico Bruce.

Todavía no formalizaba nada con Conner y ya empezaban a salir exnovias locas con un pasado oscuro.

-Tim, a partir de ahora, cuando estés cerca de Megan, trata de no pensar en nada que sea importante- dijo Dick.

-Descuida, la chica se desmayó al verlo acomodarse la muñeca y con lo ruidosa que es la mente de Tim, seguro va a marearla antes de que logre sacarle algo importante -Respondió Jason, solo enarque una ceja y me quede mirándolo -Es la verdad.

-Robín, estoy orgulloso de ti, hiciese un excelente trabajo -Bruce acaricio mi cabeza, no pude evitar el sonrojo, de haber podido me hubiera puesto a llorar, pocas veces en la vida tu padre (sobre todo si este es Batman) te dice ese tipo de cosas.

-El joven Timothy se ausentará por unos días, su padre está preocupado por su seguridad... Me alegra que lo entienda... Claro, me asegurare de que lo sepa... Muy bien, gracias y que tenga una maravillosa tarde... -Alfred colgó el teléfono y yo estaba impaciente por escuchar noticias -No hay problema joven Tim, pero un compañero suyo debe enviarle sus tareas para que las entregue cuando se reincorpore a la escuela.

-Gracias Alfred - Respondí.

Con todo lo que había pasado, Bruce pensó que sería bueno que no fuera a la escuela por un tiempo, además no quería presentarme con el labio roto y un moretón en la mejilla, no tenía ganas de explicar ni de escuchar a los demás secretearse en frente de mí.

Por las noches seguía haciendo mi trabajo de Robín, comenzaba a pensar seriamente en dejar la escuela, me quitaba valiosas horas de descanso e investigación, tan solo en la semana que estuve ausente, logramos detener un par operaciones de contrabando de armas del Pingüino, drogas del espantapájaros, e innumerables criminales menos famosos, pero igual de dañinos, asaltantes, en su mayoría. Sin mencionar que mejore la interfaz de la computadora de la cueva y la que tenía en mi muñeca.

-Esta vida te está matando -Dijo Dick

\- ¿Qué? -Dije apartando la vista de la computadora.

\- ¿Sabes que tienes una semana sin ver a Conner?

-Sí, ya lo sabía -Dije apagando la computadora -Escucha, no puedo solo ir a la torre de los titanes, tocar el timbre y preguntarle a Kori si él puede salir un momento.

-Pues al parecer él si lo haría -Dick giro mi cabeza a las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, ahí estaba, hablando con Alfred por el intercomunicador mientras las puertas se abrían -Los lentes no engañan a nadie.

-Lo sé -Salí corriendo hasta la salida de la cueva, luego note que aun iba vestido de Robín, me gire hacia los vestidores quitándome el traje con prisa y torpeza, me puse ropa normal y ahora sí, fui hasta la entrada principal de la mansión, Alfred me hizo un ademan que interprete como "Vaya a su habitación". Ahora la maratón me llevo escaleras arriba, pero no hasta mi habitación, me quede en el corredor esperando.

-Bien venido, joven Kent, pase por favor -Alfred abrió la puerta -Sígame -Llevo a Conner hasta una de las salas de estar, a partir de ahí no pude escuchar más, hasta que Alfred apareció subiendo las escaleras -Joven Tim, su amigo lo espera abajo.

-Gracias Alfred -Respiré hondo, me dirigí hasta donde Alfred me indico.

Conner estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con la vista fija en el cuadro que estaba en la pared, en él aparecía Bruce sentado en un sillón individual de estilo Luis XV con Dick tras él, Jason a su derecha y yo a su izquierda. Tal vez en otro momento cuente la historia de cuando retrataron ese momento, aunque creo que es más significativo el retrato que se tomó de la familia Wayne tiempo después.

-Hola Kon'

\- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Hola Kon'? -Parecía molesto.

-Yo... De verdad lo siento, nadie lo sabía más que...

-Ahora ya se quién eres reamente -Tragué pesadamente al oír eso -Tim Wayne -Se levantó hasta quedar frente a mí -Pensé que habías muerto -Me dio un abrazo, no entendía ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que reaccionar? -Dicen que Robín te saco de Lex Corp antes de que todo ocurriera -Me soltó, y pude respirar tranquilo de nuevo.

-Sí, fue muy delicado al decir que mi vida corría riesgo -Él sonrió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

-Te dije que Robín era el mejor héroe de Gótica -Se burló -También supe sobre el plan de aquellos dos villanos.

-Mi padre también, como te podrás imaginar, estoy incomunicado por el momento, pero regresare a la escuela esta semana -Adiós a mis ganas de abandonar la escuela.

-Al fin algo bueno, es odiosamente solitario sin ti, no sé cómo he sobrevivido esta semana, por cierto, traje las tareas que tienes que entregar -Me dio una hoja que saco de su mochila con una lista de trabajos.

-Nunca hacemos nada, y esta vez ¿quieren que entregue todo esto? -Mire con flojera la hoja.

-De hecho, iba a enviártelo por correo, pero use esa cosa que llamas encanto para convencer a la secretaria de que me diera tu dirección, tenía que ver por mí mismo que en serio estabas bien.

-Muy bien, el pequeño Kon' está aprendiendo -Sonreí y le revolví el cabello -Esa chica que te gusta va a agradecérmelo un día.

-Sí, hablando de ella... En realidad, es un él -No pensé que me lo fuera a decir, pero lo tomé como un voto de confianza.

-Oh... De todas maneras, me lo va a agradecer -Me cruce de brazos sin perder la sonrisa -Cuando comiencen a salir, podre decir "De nada".

-No sé si estamos saliendo, es muy misterioso, no me dice nada acerca de él, nos hemos besado ya varias veces, pero... -Dijo reflexionando y sentándose de nuevo.

-Si te ha besado varias veces es señal de que le gustas -Solté para ver que tanto podía sacarle.

-Eso es obvio, no puedo evitar pensar que lo estoy haciendo mal todo, escucha, le dije que estaba enamorado de él y luego me beso -Dijo cabizbajo

-Eso se traduce del lenguaje corporal a "Yo también"

-Es que después de eso se desapareció y ya no sé qué hacer, he buscado un pretexto para verlo desde entonces, pero simplemente no ha habido ocasión, realmente le gusto, no tengo dudas, pero solo eso, mientras que yo ya tengo sentimientos más fuertes por él -Me quede mirándolo, no pensé que todo ese lio en su cabeza se estuviera formando porque no nos vimos en un tiempo

-Calma, antes de hacerte ese lio en la cabeza, deberían verse para aclarar su relación, tal vez esta tan confundido como tú y por eso no aparece -dije dándole palmadas en el hombro

Alfred termino trayendo té y pastel, Kon' se fue dos horas después, de verdad, ahora si podía decir con toda seguridad que estaba enamorado de él, de sus muchas formas de ser, de sus ojos azules y de la forma en la que se movía, no podía ni quería apartar la mirada de él.

Éramos tan compatibles, tan el uno para el otro, sabes que estas muy estúpidamente flechado cuando comienzas a pensar en esta basura cursi.

Esa noche, le pedí a Bruce que me dejara ir a patrullar solo, extrañaba de cierto modo el estar patrullando con él, hacíamos buen equipo, al principio, por mis habilidades físicas tan pobres, no nos sincronizábamos bien, finalmente había logrado encajar a su lado, pero también comenzaba a tener la inquietud de buscar mi independencia, moverme con libertad, al fin la adolescencia se hacía presente.

Estaba como de costumbre, en la cima de un edificio, con los binoculares, vigilando mi zona.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Conner llego, interiormente estaba emocionado de verlo, sabía que con lo que Tim le había dicho se animaría a venir, como parte del equipo Murciélago no quería mostrar mis sentimientos tan en público.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? -Dijo con voz baja en mi oído, llegando directamente a abrazarme por la espalda y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar.

Mi espalda se erizo, tuve que contener la respiración para no hacer ningún movimiento más. Me gire levantando una ceja. Odie hacer eso, pues en ese mismo instante el chico atrevido y lleno de seguridad desapareció, y tenía que traerlo de regreso.

-Más de lo que te imaginas -Le sonreí, instantáneamente, su sonrisa pícara regreso, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y comenzó a besarme, hice lo mismo con su cuello. Me sentía cómodo entre sus brazos, siempre hacia frio en Gótica, pero Conner era cálido, muy cálido, sentí mis mejillas arder, al momento de separarnos, el vaho de su respiración chocaba directamente con mi cara.

Todo iba bien hasta que escuche a una mujer gritando por auxilio, de mala gana, pero me separe de prisa y ubique a la mujer justo debajo de nosotros, baje de un salto con ayuda de la capa y embestí al atacante, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Gracias, Robín -Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza y regresé a la azotea en un pestañeo con ayuda del cable. Para mi buena suerte Conner seguía ahí.

-Lo siento ¿En que nos quedamos? -Le sonreí

-En lo mucho que me vuelves loco -Dijo pegándome a su cuerpo de manera que quedáramos en la misma posición de antes -Robín... -desapareció su sonrisa por un gesto más serio -En Lex Corp... Lo que dije... Solo quiero recordarte que lo dije en serio -Un escalofrió me recorrió desde mis piernas hasta el pecho.

-No tuve oportunidad de responderte adecuadamente ¿Verdad? -Tome su rostro entre mis manos -Siento lo mismo -Termine con la distancia que separaba nuestros labios. Cada que hacíamos esto se volvía más demandante, intenso. Nos separamos por última vez y Conner estaba desbordando felicidad... Igual que yo.

-Entonces oficialmente ya estamos saliendo ¿Verdad? -Me pregunto con brillo en sus ojos, de verdad amaba al chico, era adorable.

-Así es -Respondí, se lanzó a abrazarme, me sorprendió, pero no quería que me soltara.

Había hablado con Bruce acerca de rebelarle a Conner mi verdadera identidad, ahora que ya estábamos seguros de que no era controlado más por Luthor y que me interesaba sentimentalmente.

-Kon', yo... ¿Recuerdas cuando quisiste quitarme la máscara? -Le pregunte y me soltó, lo que aproveche para darle la espalda

-Sí, pero yo no voy a obligarte a decírmelo, sé que es importante para ti el que siga siendo un secreto -respondió muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Respuesta correcta -Lleve mi mano izquierda a mi cara, quite la máscara, respire hondo - ¿Tu y ese chico Drake son muy cercanos? -pregunte.

-Es mi mejor amigo -Dijo sin dudar

-Ese día cuando estaban en el ferri, trataste de quitarle la ropa -Dije con burla

-De verdad no es lo que crees, estábamos jugando... -Se escuchaba su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Te gustaría algo más que eso con él? -Me gire para verlo sin la máscara, jamás podré olvidar la sorpresa en su rostro. Me acerque a él, no dejaba de mirarme con la boca abierta - ¿Tan malo es? -Pregunte bajando la mirada, no sabía cómo iba a tomarlo, aunque estaba listo para ser rechazado.


	9. Secuestro

-No... No tengo palabras, es que... Me siento engañado y feliz a la vez... -Reflexionó, enarque una ceja, no lo entendía del todo -Es que mi mejor amigo y mi novio, que sean el mismo es perfecto, pero cuenta como doble traición, es raro -Estaba confundido o en shock, no lo sé -Te besare de nuevo para ver que todo está bien -Recuperó el ánimo anterior.

Esa noche sentí una conexión especial al mirarnos a los ojos, él miro por primera vez a Tim como si viera a Robín y la confianza que tenía en Tim ahora también era para Robín.

Se quedó conmigo a patrullar, fue tranquilo sin contar que casi me apuñalan dos veces y nos fuimos a casa no tan tarde, nos despedimos, pero, no parecía que él se hubiera ido de mi lado, lo sentía más cerca que nunca, estaba seguro que al día siguiente nos veríamos en la escuela y así sería el siguiente y el siguiente.

Había acordamos que en la escuela seguiríamos actuando como amigos para no llamar la atención de nadie. Pero se volvía muy complicado, sobre todo porque se había vuelto difícil el saber en qué momento el contacto físico dejaba de ser "Solo amigos", pues el estar jugando todo el tiempo, que Conner me arrastrara para todos lados y descubrir que era lo más normal vernos a los dos bastante cerca el uno del otro, ya saben, que Conner tuviera su brazo sobre mi hombro o que me recargara en él cuando me daba sueño.

Estuve pasando eso por mi cabeza durante mucho rato, así que nuestra relación amorosa no se diferenciaba demasiado a nuestra amistad.

Aunque ahora salíamos más seguido después de la escuela y era ley que los fines de semana llegara a torre de los titanes a "ayudarles".

-Robín... Hazme caso... -Demandaba el pequeño Bart abrazándome y recargando la cabeza en mi pecho.

-Te hago caso -Dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza, estaba sentado en el sillón esperando a que Conner trajera algo de beber.

-Desde que sales con Superboy ya ninguno de los dos me toma en cuenta -Conner regreso y me dio un vaso de limonada

-Superboy... Tú también hazme caso -Decía con un puchero.

Este chico a pesar de ser un dolor de cabeza era muy tierno, le tenía mucho afecto, si hubiera podido elegir a mi hermano menor, definitivamente lo hubiese elegido a él.

Conner también acaricio su cabeza, supongo que estaba todavía más acostumbrado a sus muestras de afecto que yo. En un momento giro la cabeza de Bart en otra dirección y me beso. Las mariposas en el estómago no cedían, ni tenían pinta de hacerlo algún día.  
-Si lo hacen de nuevo, me vomito -Dijo Cassie, le molestaba que lo hiciéramos, no porque fuera ningún tipo de hater, sino porque simplemente a las personas soleras les molestan esas cosas. A lo que respondimos haciéndolo de nuevo -De verdad no saben cuánto los odio, chicos.

A Bart le gustaba vernos hacerlo por alguna razón desconocida, algo que no le gustaba a Kon', a mí no me importaba, pero era gracioso. Volvimos a hacerlo, pero esta vez nuestro veloz amigo se había liberado de Kon' y nos miraba con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Nos está mirando... - decía yo contra la boca de Conner, pero no me hizo caso y siguió besándome -Nos está mirando... -Dije esta vez al borde de una carcajada.

-No veas -Le puso la mano encima del rostro a Bart.

-Eres como el gato que no sale de la habitación porque le gusta mirar -Comento Cassie, a los que no han entendido la referencia, debe haber un meme de eso en internet.

Habíamos hecho un agradable grupo los cuatro, al fin Cassie dejo de sentirse incomoda con nosotros y mostro su lado sarcástico y bromista. Conner por su lado, estaba relajado, amaba tanto su sonrisa, pero amaba todavía más el verla acercarse a mí, ese milisegundo antes de cerrar los ojos y tener sus labios sobre los míos, el tipo de vista que me hubiera gustado conservar en una fotografía, pero sabía que era mucho mejor guardarla en mi cabeza, me encantaba que lo último que vieran mis ojos fuera él, esa idea mareaba mi cabeza y mi pecho con sentimientos incandescentes.

\- ¡R18! ¡Ya basta! -Cassie nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación -Se suponía que íbamos a ver una película, vamos Rob, tu eres el único que sabe usar esa basura -Suspirando y con pesadez, pero me levante a poner aquella película, porque mis queridos amigos no sabían usar la tecnología del momento.

Terminamos viendo un mini maratón de las películas que encontramos, que fueron "Duro de cuidar", "It", "Corazón de Dragón" y "Hombres de negro" nos reímos, lloramos, Conner murió de miedo, al final nos dimos cuenta de que las películas de terror no tienen el mismo efecto en el día como en la noche, aunque "eso" no aplico para Kon'.

Íbamos a ver otra, pero terminamos siendo llamados para detener a Klarion de hacer sus acostumbradas travesuras y apoderarse de objetos mágicos que se encontraban descuidadamente a la venta en una tienda de antigüedades.

A Klarion le gustaba hablar conmigo, en alguna ocasión Batman y yo le salvamos la vida, pero lamentablemente no fue suficiente para que corrigiera su camino del todo. No accedió a decir el porqué de su interés en aquellos objetos hasta que lograse hablar con Robín, algo con lo que Kon' no estaba muy de acuerdo, así que entro conmigo a hacer de policía malo.

-Que conveniente, el clásico dúo de murciélago y súper ¿Saben? En todos los universos donde existe algún tipo de Superman, también existe algún tipo de Batman.

-Parece que has estado viajando por el multiverso ¿Cierto? Pregunte

-Lo he hecho desde siempre, querido amigo -Respondió y Teekl corrió hasta mi restregando su cabeza contra mi pierna -Aun le agradas.

-Suficiente de parloteo ¿Para qué querías estos artefactos? -Conner arrojo a la mesa de la habitación de interrogatorios las imágenes de los objetos que tenía momentos atrás, acaricié el lomo del gato, esperando con ello evitar que Klarion perdiera el control, pues si bien es un ser antiguo, tiene el temperamento de un niño mal criado. Sin embargo, la actitud brava de Conner no lo hizo reaccionar en lo absoluto, lo cual era extraño.

-Me encantan los juegos, pero ya no tenemos tanto tiempo- Se levanto y de sus manos arrojo una bola de fuego hacia Conner.

\- ¡Superboy! -en seguida corrí a ayudarle, pero Teekl me mordió el brazo, bajé la guardia solo porque se trataba de Klarion, un amigo, fue un pésimo error, me quejé por el dolor.

Donde el gato había mordido, mi brazo comenzaba a adquirir una coloración negra, mi vista se nublo repentinamente, me desmaye al instante.

Estuve inconsciente por un largo rato. Estaba preocupado por Kon', a pesar de su invulnerabilidad, irónicamente los Kryptonianos eran afectados por la magia.

Cuando al fin desperté, cadenas que estaban hechas de una extraña luz verde, mantenían mis muñecas prisioneras, noté que tenía puesto uno de los collares que había robado Klarion, era de color rojo intenso, pero él había intentado robar tres objetos, otro collar parecido a que tenía en el cuello peor de color verde y una extraña piedra verde con rallas azules, de las cuales aún no sabía que eran o que hacían.

-Veo que despertaste, querido amigo- Dijo una oscura silueta que al acercarse revelo la identidad de Klarion con Teekl en los brazos.

-Klarion... -Lo mire con molestia, trate de forzar las mágicas cadenas que me mantenían preso, pero estas no cedieron, estaban sujetas a una imponente pared de piedra, como las de los castillos medievales.

-No te molestes en hacer eso, sabes que tú no puedes romperlas -Dijo con burla.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Ya no tenías nada más en que entretenerte? -Vi en sus ojos un destello de molestia.

\- Este mundo se va al carajo Robin, así que voy a abandonarlo mientras aún hay tiempo, pero no puedo hacerlo mientras Teekl tenga esa forma, como ya sabes, es quien me mantiene anclado en este mundo, pero también me impide dejarlo, le hace falta un cuerpo más flexible y menos vulnerable a la magia.

-Los objetos que robaste te van a ayudar a hacerle un cuerpo nuevo... - Complete, pero el comenzó a reírse.

-No, me ayudaran a cambiarlo de cuerpo en realidad- confeso -Fuiste la primera opción desde que nos conocimos, quería esperar a que fueras más fuerte y llegaras a una etapa adulta, pero en vista de que ya no hay tiempo, tendré que conformarme con lo que eres ahora.

\- ¿Ya no hay tiempo? ¿De qué hablas? -Comenzaba a preocuparme, mi cabeza solo pensaba en lo peor.

-Estos collares son gemelos -Mostro el cuello de Teekl que traía el collar verde -Cuando dos personas diferentes los usan, la conciencia de quien posee el collar verde, se pasa al cuerpo de quien usa el rojo, entonces sus almas se fusionan en una -Mire con horror los ojos felinos de Teekl -Por favor Robin, no va a ser tan malo, además, aprovecharemos el adiestramiento que te dio Batman para que nos protejas con un poco de magia, esta dimensión se ha vuelto insegura, es por eso que vamos a dejarla y a asesinar a mi otro yo de alguna dimensión alterna para tomar su lugar.

Este loco no podía estar hablando en serio, no iba a dejar que eso pasara, necesitaba un plan y pronto, Batman ya me había preparado para este tipo de escenarios, sin embargo, para hacer mi movimiento tenía que alcanzar mi cinturón y que Klarion me quitara los ojos de encima un par de segundos.

Tenía la sensación de que el gato perdía de a poco la vitalidad y comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

-No se ve nada bien -Dije con preocupación.

-Es normal, su alma se está preparando para abandonar su cuerpo y pasarse al tuyo- Respondió con algo de malicia.

-Quizás... Sería bueno que lo pusieras en una posición más cómoda, se ve agotado para continuar en tus brazos, no querrás que este incomodo en sus últimos momentos- Parecía que había testereado una espina.

Klarion se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un ropero que apareció de la nada, levante mis piernas a manera de que mi cadera tocara mis manos saque el contenido de uno de los estuches, regrese a mi posición anterior y oculte en mi guante el objeto. Puso la manta en el suelo y sobre ella dejo al gato, quien se enrosco en ella y comenzó a temblar.

Lo que había logrado obtener, era pequeño prisma de jade que me había regalado el amigo de Bruce, Jason Blood, me lo habían dado como "Un amuleto contra la magia", según tenía entendido, me protegería unos instantes, dependiendo de lo poderosos que fueran los encantamientos a los que se enfrentara, requería que le cantara. Francamente, no entiendo esto de la magia, pero esperaba que esto funcionara y rápido, el tiempo se estaba acabando.

No se me venían muchas canciones a la mente en ese preciso momento.

-He's a stranger to some and a vision to none, he can never get enough, get enough of the one. For a fortune he'd quit but it's hard to admit how it ends and begins. On his face is a map of the world -Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no me juzguen, la había escuchado unas horas antes de haber caído en esa trampa y es un clásico.

[Thirty Seconds To Mars - From Yesterday](https://youtu.be/RpG7FzXrNSs)

z, hicimos una buena elección -Una explosión de energía verde se originó en el fragmento de jade, mis brazos fueron liberados, aproveche la distracción y salí corriendo de ahí, salte por una ventana que vi abierta y curiosamente llegue un largo pasillo con varias ventanas, avance sin sentido, lo único que deseaba era alejarme lo más posible.

Vi el collar que seguía colgado a mi cuello, lo arranque y tire a suelo, al instante una mano de piel negra salió de la pared, tomo el collar y desapareció.

-Soy un idiota -Dije en voz alta al darme cuenta de que debí destruirlo o algo, pues ahora posiblemente regresaría a manos de Klarion y a pesar de que esta vez lograra escapar, lo intentaría de nuevo en un futuro.

Ya una de aquellas manos había aparecido cerca de mí y sujetó mi tobillo, el efecto anti- magia ya había pasado.

Me arrastraba dentro del suelo, tomé un batarang y lo enterré en la pared, era demasiado fuerte, estaba por soltarme cuando por una ventana apareció Conner, me ayudo a liberarme, poco después apareció Etrigan, Dr. Destino y por supuesto, Batman.

Ya estaban aquí las ligas mayores, Etrigan no tardo en aparecer con Klarion colgado de una mano, pataleando y haciendo berrinche, y a un agotado Teekl en la otra.

-Tu, maldito gusano repugnante... -Dijo Conner dirigiéndose con los puños cerrados hacia Klarion, este solo se cubrió la cara.

-Superboy... el derecho de la paliza es mío -Dijo Bruce con su voz siniestra, la de Batman en interrogatorio. Tanto Kon' como Klarion tragaron pesado.

Arrojaron a Klarion en una de las habitaciones que estaban cerca.

-Querías abandonar esta dimensión ¿Por qué? - Batman se escuchaba furioso, me daba algo de pena, pero se menguaba con el recuerdo de que intento convertirme en su mascota.

-Esta cerca, el monstruo de monstruos, el apocalipsis de todo este universo, es inminente, pregúntale a cualquier adivino, ya todos deben haber visto el cruel destino que se acerca para todos a su llegada -Respondió

\- ¿Quién? -Insistió Batman sujetándolo de su ropa.

-Lo conocen como Doomsday -Dijo, estábamos ya familiarizados con el nombre, eran malas noticias.

-Llévatelo, mételo en un agujero donde se quede fuera de mi vista -Le dijo a Etrigan.

-Lo arruinaste, no iba a hacerle daño, iba a salvarlo -Dijo antes de desaparecer por un portal de luz con Etrigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre he pensado que Jared se parece un poco a Tim en complexión o bueno, se parecía xD Me encanta imaginarlo con la voz de ese hombre, espero que les guste el capitulo, nos estamos leyendo c:


	10. Nuevo enemigo

Pasamos un momento en silencio, hasta que Batman salió de la habitación, casi por instinto seguí sus pasos, le hice una seña con la cabeza a Conner para que viniera con nosotros.

-Conner, ve a buscar a Clark, necesitamos vernos en la Baticueva, de ser posible, trae a Kara también, Robin, ven conmigo -Sentencio

Mire a Conner con preocupación, él me sonrió y salió por la misma ventana rota por la cual había entrado, nosotros hicimos lo mismo, llegamos hasta la batiala, Batman encendió el piloto automático, estaba por sentarme cuando mi padre me abrazo.

-Cuando Jason (Blood) dijo que lo que Klarion pensaba hacerte, pensé que perdería a mi hijo- Correspondí al abrazo, no eran comunes las muestras de afecto.

-No debiste preocuparte tanto, me entrenaste bien para enfrentarme a todo ¿No es cierto?

El abrazo termino, Batman me hablo de este viejo enemigo al que deberíamos enfrentar.

Al llegar a la Baticueva, la super familia ya estaba ahí reunida.

-Bruce -Saludo Superman

-Supongo que ya te haces una idea de por qué estás aquí -Respondió.

-Conner menciono algo- Su tono era serio, no era común en él. Supergirl estaba ahí también, Kon' estaba cohibido, supongo que a él también le dieron detalles acerca de lo que estaba por venir.

-Hay que prepararnos lo antes posible, afortunadamente ahora somos más que la última vez, mis chicos están listos, y veo que los tuyos igual, ojalá hubiera más de ustedes -No entendía a lo que Bruce se refería, Kon' me miraba confundido, pero lo único que encontró en mis ojos fue la misma duda -Kara ira bien con Dick o incluso con Jason, tu conmigo y Conner... Bueno, es obvio -Esta vez hizo un ademan con la cabeza hacia mí. No había estado tan avergonzado desde... Nunca había estado tan avergonzado en mi vida.

-Rojo ya tiene compañero -Entonces apareció Bizarro.

\- ¿Él también cuenta? -Pregunto Bruce desconfiado.

-Hay que usar todos los recursos disponibles -Fue la respuesta del hombre de acero.

Ni siquiera note el momento en el que Jason y Dick también habían aparecido.

-Muy lindo y todo, pero antes de que sigamos con los matrimonios arreglados, podrían decir cuál es el arreglo -Comento Jason. Lo odio por hacer más incómodo algo que ya es incómodo.

-Supongo que por ahí podríamos empezar- Dijo Clark, Bruce suspiro y se quitó la máscara.

-Muy bien -se dirigió a la computadora y nos mostró algunas imágenes de la amenaza que enfrentaríamos -Hace algunos años, nos enfrentamos a este mismo enemigo, la primera vez estuvimos divididos, ganamos, pero el precio fue la vida de Superman... -A Bruce le costaba hablar de ello -Sin embargo, volvió, por suerte Superman también, pero en aquella ocasión estábamos mejor informados, Zatanna nos dio la clave.

\- "Un ser que viene de los cielos con esperanza y otro que se alce de la oscuridad por venganza" -Cito Clark

Es justo la descripción de los Kryptonianos y los murciélagos.

-Finalmente el equipo entre nosotros dos fue la llave para acabarlo- Bruce se veía con un semblante agotado.

\- ¿Por qué nosotros? -Pregunto Dick

-Son los únicos humanos que pueden luchar a nuestro lado- Respondió Kara.

Tengo que confesarlo, fueron las horas más tensas de mi vida, no quería decirlo, y con ello aceptarlo, pero había una tensión sexual tan densa que hubiera podido cortarla, Dick y Kara estaban hirviendo, en este momento no quiero hablar de Conner y yo, mucho menos recordar a Bruce y Clark, y por favor, no me hagan pensar en Bizarro y Jason.

La reunión termino, cada quien volvía a casa, Conner me hizo una señal discreta de que saliera.

Subí a mi habitación, planeaba quitarme el traje para salir a verle, me quité la parte de arriba del uniforme antes de entrar a mi habitación. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba en mi casa, y cuando uno está en casa y tiene prisa, te empiezas a quitar la ropa desde el recibidor.

Al abrir la puerta, Conner estaba ahí, viendo las fotografías que estaban acumuladas en mi escritorio, la mayoría de mi familia, otras tantas de nosotros.

Al percatarse de mi presencia, volteo a verme, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y la piel de su cara adopto un color carmesí.

No era nada a comparación de mi cara de semáforo en alto. Entre apresuradamente y cerré la puerta, lo gracioso de esto es que mi vergüenza no venía de estar medio desvestido en frente de Kon', sino de que alguien se diera cuenta de que él estaba en mi habitación.

\- ¿Cómo entraste? - Pregunte con pánico.

-Por... La ventana -Señalo la ondeante cortina con el pulgar.

-Si Batman o cualquiera de mis hermanos te ve aquí, te usaran de tiro al blanco -Al terminar de decir eso, se encendió una sonrisa seductora en su boca. Se acerco a mí, abrazo mi cintura.

\- ¿No te gusta el peligro? Robin -Sostenía mi barbilla y tenía su boca muy cerca de la mía.

\- Esto no es peligro, es suicid... -Mis palabras fueron cortadas por un beso, uno bastante acalorado, mi mente se apagó, mis pensamientos se serenaban al contacto de su piel, un momento en el que nos manteníamos aislados de todo lo demás.

En algún momento mi espalda termino contra la pared, Kon' me levanto desde los muslos dirigiendo mis piernas para que estuvieran alrededor de su cadera, ya era nulo el espacio entre nosotros, el beso se intensificaba, el pensamiento de que alguno de los otros residentes de la mansión nos llegase a ver en ese momento, aceleraba mi pulso.

-Ejem -Alguien aclaro la garganta ¿En qué momento abrió la puerta? -Manos fuera, sepárense dos metros, esto no es un hotel y es un menor de edad ¿en que estabas pensando? - Dijo Jason molesto y separándonos.

-Tiene 16- Dijo Conner con molestia.

-No hablaba contigo, idiota, regresa al jardín de niños -respondió, Kon' apretó los dientes -El viejo quiere hablar con nosotros, ven abajo, rápido -Enfatizo la última palabra, salió de la habitación y azotó la puerta.

-Lo siento, debo irme, no sé si pueda regresar más tarde -Era una verdadera lástima, Jason tenía que pagar por ello en otro momento.

-Tranquilo, también debo irme, le prometí a Jon que iría a cenar con ellos esta noche

-Entiendo, debe estarlo pasando mal, con eso de que Luisa se fue... -Dije mirando al suelo

-Si, no ha sido fácil, a este paso terminare mudándome con ellos y... -Parecía recordar algo -Ya tendremos más tiempo, en otro lugar, lejos de tus hermanos para seguir con aquello -Me dio un beso cerca de los labios y salió volando por la ventana.

Y si, olvide narrar un par de días, ahora que lo pienso. Luisa Lane dejo a Clark con un pequeño niño llamado Jon. La famosa reportera al final fue honesta consigo misma y se dio cuenta de que ser la esposa de uno de los héroes más poderosos del universo y madre de su hijo, no era la vida que quería. Imagine que era un estrés constante, sin saber si algún día su compañero ya no volverá y si podrás educar bien al pequeño para que no se vuelva la perdición del mundo cuando crezca.

Obviamente, Luisa visitaba a Jon una vez a la semana y parecía que a su corta edad comenzaba a entender lo que ocurría. Después de eso se mudaron de vuelta a Villa Chica con los padres de Clark, Jon adora a Kon' como a un hermano mayor, los visitaba siempre.

Y si, mi cumpleaños, fue... Algo raro, Jason me dio mi primera cerveza, de alguna manera termine besando a Dick (Creo que fue un reto de Jason), Alfred nos recogió de la piscina y Bruce no me hablo en dos días, no recuerdo mucho más... En realidad, no recuerdo nada, solo están las fotografías que tomamos de esa noche, los tres acordamos no mencionar el tema de nuevo. Y no, no me dolía la cintura o la boca al despertar, por si se lo preguntaban.

En fin, baje a reunirme con los demás, Bruce no desaprobaba mi relación con Conner, a Dick no parecía molestarse ya, sin embargo, Jason era diferente, se enfurecía siempre que nos veía juntos, típico hermano mayor sobre protector. O eso creía. No lo sé, tal vez eso era en ese entonces.

Si se preguntan por qué saque eso a tema:

Al bajar las escaleras en dirección a la Baticueva, me encontré con Bruce.

-Tim ¿A dónde vas? -Me pregunto al ver mi apuración.

-Yo...- Ese bastardo me mintió -Necesito una taza de café -Pero tampoco iba a delatarlo.

\- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

-Claro que no -La compañía de papá murciélago a diferencia de lo que muchos puedan pensar, es realmente buena.

-Necesito recargar baterías para esta noche- Le dije mientras caminábamos a la cocina

-Esta noche no saldremos a patrullar- Respondió.

\- ¿No? -Estaba sorprendido.

-Ha sido un día difícil, en especial para ti, además, he hablado con algunos aliados para que se encarguen durante un tiempo.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Aliados? - Pregunte, Bruce nunca pedía ayuda a otros, no le confiaba su preciosa ciudad a nadie que no fuera alguno de nosotros.

-Tranquilo, nos centraremos en estar preparados para esta amenaza que viene en camino- Ya estábamos en la cocina, Bruce encendió la cafetera -Mientras tanto, Mujer Maravilla y Chica Alcón se harán cargo de la ciudad y... Se quedarán aquí.

\- ¿Chica Alcón? -Sentí la sangre de mi cuerpo abandonando mi cabeza, mi reflejo en el refrigerador metálico me mostro que realmente me había puesto pálido.

Ok, sé que es mal momento para mis eternas explicaciones, pero es necesario decir que esa mujer fue mi amor platónico durante un breve periodo de tiempo, eso es todo, adiós.

-Que mal semblante -Dijo Dick entrando a la habitación. ¿Es también mal momento para decir que en mi inocencia cometí la estupidez de decírselo a mi amado hermano mayor? -Yo estaría igual si mi Crush de la infancia viniera a vivir bajo mi techo, oh, espera, lo hará... No, no estoy igual -Dick siempre juro su amor por la Mujer Maravilla.

\- ¿Crush de la infancia? -Bruce me miraba con intriga.

\- ¿Tim no te dijo estaba enamorado de Shayera Holl? -Respondió Dick confundido.

Me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, de estar pálido pase a estar totalmente rojo.

-Creo que acabas de traicionar la confianza de tu hermano menor -Respondió Bruce divertido y bebiendo de su recién servida taza, parecía que algo se había quebrado en la mirada de Dick -Ahora es otro quien tiene mal semblante.

-Iré a... Cortar mis... Venas -Dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

\- ¡No, Tim! No tenía idea de que no se lo habías dicho a Bruce -Me abrazo con fuerza.

-Es tarde... -Dije para darle más drama al asunto.

-Estoy impactado, creí que eras completamente del otro bando -Dijo Jason uniéndose a este mal sabor de boca.

-Solo lo estas empeorando ¿Sabes? -Respondí.

-Se de buena fuente que Kori trato de llegar hasta ti y no demostraste el más mínimo interés- Argumento

-Ella podría ser mi futura cuñada, la madre de mis sobrinos, no es falta de interés, es... ¿Decencia? -Me defendí.

\- ¿Y Cassie? -Jason estaba tratando de presionarme.

-Creí que mi mejor amigo estaba interesado en ella... Realmente ¿Cuáles son las expectativas que tienes en mí? - ¿Cómo sabia tanto?

-Por lo menos logre tener un hijo con integridad - Bruce no apartaba la boca de su taza.

Alfred solo nos miraba desde lejos.

-Sus invitadas ya están aquí, amo Bruce.

-Luego hablaremos de tu orientación sexual, ahora hay que darles la bienvenida -Bruce jamás me dio la "charla" ¿Saben? Dick y Jason fueron quiénes me... "Traumaron", esa es la mejor palabra.

-No quiero hacer eso -Agregue en voz baja.

-Jason, Dick, quiero que se comporten -Esto era la peor idea que Bruce había tenido en la vida.

-No tienes que decirlo, cualquiera de ellas me tirara los dientes si me acerco a más de un metro -Respondió Jason.

En fin, salimos a recibirlas, Diana era como una tía amorosa para mí, por alguna razón desconocida, le agradaba, a pesar de que pertenecía al matriarcado opresor.

-Aquí está el pequeño- Dijo Diana acercándoseme y revolviendo mi cabello -No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi -El hecho de que pasara a los demás de largo hasta llegar a mí me hacía sentir de algún modo superior, soy hermano menor, soy un amor, no es culpa de la fémina alfa amazónica.

-Eso es porque lo viste hace apenas un par de semanas, Diana- Intervino la pelirroja.

-Princesa Diana -Hice una pequeña reverencia que ella respondió recargándose en mi hombro -Me da mucho gusto verla -Se cual es mi lugar aquí.

-Los hombres son imposibles, a los que exiges te llamen con respeto, te tutean y a aquellos que les das tu confianza, no te llaman "Tía" como autorizaste -Siempre quejándose del género masculino.

-Una mujer con su nobleza jamás le daría su confianza a un hombre que no sea capaz de respetarla -Tome la mano que tenía sobre mis hombros y bese sus nudillos.

-Deberías dejar que nos quedemos con este chico, Bruce, imagina el potencial -Shayera lo decían en broma, pero el que Diana me sonreía con aprobación me hacía considerarlo.

Todo lo aprendí de Cassie.

Oh cierto, olvide mencionar un pequeño detalle.

-Bueno, amor mío, no es el palacio de Temicira, pero es digno -Dijo la princesa al mirar a su alrededor, hacia parecer que los costosos muebles, el piso de mármol negro y la fachada neoclásica fueran poca cosa, amaba a esa mujer... Y si, Chica Alcón y ella son pareja, duele ¿no? (Lo digo por Dick y por mi), siguieron a Bruce escaleras arriba mientras que nosotros nos quedamos atrás.

-Prometo que será temporal, les tendré un departamento en el centro de Gótica pronto, pero necesitaba que me remplazaran cuanto antes- Bruce parecía entender que no era tan buena idea que se quedaran con nosotros.

-No puedo creer que te hayas ganado tan fácil a una amazona -Me dijo Jason en un susurro -No sé si matarte o tomar nota, no soporto que seas tan...

-Encantador -Completo Dick

-Lo aprendí del mejor -apreté los hombros de Dick.

-Ese es mi chico -Sonrió con orgullo.

Ambas mujeres pasaron la noche en la mansión, yo me había ido a dormir temprano, apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada perdí la conciencia hasta que sentí mi cama hundirse, estaba tan cansado que estaba consciente de lo que ocurría, pero no podía moverme, fue horrible.

-Tim, despierta, necesito ayuda- La voz de Jason

Al fin logre abrir los ojos, pero no estaba dispuesto a levantarme, lo jale de su brazo y lo tumbe en mi cama, lo abracé como si se tratara de una almohada más. No pasaron más de 15 segundos antes de que me quedara dormido de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este periodo de tranquilidad es bellísimo, espero que les gusten este tipo de capítulos porque a mi me dan mucha paz interior xD


	11. Trabajo en equipo

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, me sentía muy cómodo, vi el rostro de Jason al dormir, recordé que había entrado pidiendo ayuda, me enderecé y lo que vi frente a mi cama me dejo helado.

Conner tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, su enojo era evidente, instintivamente cubrí mi torso desnudo con las cobijas.

\- ¿C-Conner, Que haces aquí? -Pregunte sumamente avergonzado, sabía perfectamente lo que esto parecía.

-Tu padre me envió a buscarte, quiere que bajes -El tono de su voz era pura ira contenida.

-Voy en seguida -Me levante y tome una camisa que estaba por ahí.

Relajó su semblante en cuanto vio mi pantalón de dormir.

\- ¿Qué hace tu super novio aquí? -Jason despertó, se levantó de la cama y dejo a la vista todo su cuerpo, excepto por la parte que cubría su ropa interior, muy diminuta, aunque estoy acostumbrado a verlo así, no pregunten.

Nuevamente Conner se veía molesto, cosa que no entendía, Jason era mi hermano mayor, era de quien menos debía encelarse, o eso creía.

\- ¿Nos das algo de espacio para vestirnos? -Estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo, pero era obvio que esto era más incómodo para Jason, termine de vestirme.

-No - fue la simple, seca y firme respuesta de Kon'.

Jason camino hacia él, quedaron frente a frente, Kon' tenía los brazos cruzados y mantenía su postura mirando Jason directamente a los ojos, el mayor por supuesto era más alto, cruzo los brazos de la misma manera y frunció el ceño.

-Bajare a ver a Bruce, eres libre de ver a mi hermano mayor mientras se viste -Lo dije con algo de molestia, algún día, esos dos acabaran con la mansión entera, salí de la habitación.

No escuche lo último que se dijeron, apenas había llegado al final del pasillo cuando Conner me alcanzo.

-Tim, no huyas, aun me debes una explicación -Me sujeto del hombro y me hizo darme vuelta, en realidad me dolió, pero no hice expresión de ello.

\- ¿Acerca de qué? Estoy más intrigado en saber la razón por la que entraste en mi habitación sin tocar -Ahora si estaba molesto, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones de lo que hacía en mi casa (Que por cierto no era nada malo).

-Es que yo... -Se corto de repente y sus mejillas apenas se sonrojaron -Tu padre me envió a despertarte, ya lo dije, de todas maneras ¿qué hacia él en tu habitación?

Entonces salió Diana al pasillo del lugar que había preparado Alfred para ella y Shayera. La mujer ardiente, perdón, maravilla, estaba únicamente cubierta con un camisón de dormir casi transparente, no quería ver como estaba su compañera.

-Chicos, alguno vio a Shayera, su sueño es pesado y a veces se pierde cuando se levanta -La recién nombrada había salido de la habitación de Jason, vestida con el mismo camisón que Diana, si alguna vez me caso quiero usar un pijama a juego con la de mi conyugue.

-Conque a eso se refería tu hermano -La cabeza de Conner comenzaba a conectar todo, la mía igual, pobre Jason, la pareja de la Mujer Maravilla había entrado a su habitación medio adormilada y con un camisón así de... Sugerente.

\- ¿Me he perdido de algo? -Pregunto una confundida Shayera.

-Al parecer importunaste a uno de los hijos de Bruce anoche -Respondió, recogió a su aun adormilada pareja, por nuestra parte, esperamos a Jason para encontrarnos en la baticueva a los mismos personajes de la noche anterior.

Bruce dejo clara la situación, el enemigo al que íbamos a enfrentarnos no era fácil de vencer, pues no podíamos matarlo dos veces de la misma manera.

La primera vez que llego a la tierra, fue derrotado por la trinidad de la liga de la justicia, Diana, Bruce y Clark, sin embargo, por las diferencias que tenían en ese entonces, el precio de esa victoria fue la vida de Clark, sin embargo, la segunda ocasión, una vez que aceptaron unirse completamente en contra del enemigo, derrotarlo fue fácil y la pérdida de vidas nula.

Con ayuda del simulador, hacíamos misiones realistas con nuestro compañero designado.

Clark y Bruce estaban en una sincronía perfecta, sobre todo por el hecho de que el murciélago siempre tenía un plan para cualquier escenario y el hombre de acero cumplía sus órdenes ciegamente.

Dick y Kara por otro lado, no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, ambos intentaban tener el control, en realidad ninguno quería someterse al otro, lo que los llevaba a fracasar.

Jason y Bizarro al parecer se entendían bien a la hora del combate y en realidad en todo, Bizarro termino agradándome, apoyaba a Jason en cualquier situación y no vacilaba en ponerse en medio para protegerlo.

Y bueno, Conner y yo estábamos acostumbrados a pelear juntos, teníamos un mecanismo, me encargaba de las tareas complicadas que requerían de más habilidad y por supuesto, Kon' de lo que ameritaba fuerza.

Kon' y yo teníamos la tasa más alta de éxito, claro, después de Bruce y Clark.

También entrenábamos entre nosotros, más que entrenamiento, era una forma de liberar tensión y relajarnos, una costumbre que tenemos los murciélagos.

-No super fuerza, no super velocidad, no rallos láser, no bombas de humo ¿De acuerdo? -Jason hacía de réferi, hizo un rápido movimiento con el brazo a modo de indicar el inicio de le pelea.

Los movimientos de Dick eran fluidos, como un ave volando, ningún golpe de bizarro podía tocarlo, el grandote ya estaba muy enojado por no poder tan siquiera llegar a tocarlo, finalmente perdió el aliento y el enfrentamiento.

-Solo Dick puede ganar una batalla con todos ilesos -Le dije en complicidad a Jason.

Siguiente pelea: Jason vs Kara

-Peleen limpio, por favor -En esta ocasión fui yo quien dio la señal de inicio.

-Seré gentil, descuida -El comentario de Kara hizo sonreír a Jason

\- ¿"Por favor"? -Pregunto Conner con la ceja levantada una vez estuve a su lado.

-No quiero más traumas -A lo que Kon' rio por lo bajo.

Al final Kara fue una gran contendiente, hizo a Jason esforzarse más de lo que esperaba, al parecer recibió algo de adiestramiento en su planeta natal, sin embrago el marcador era 2 - 0 a favor de nosotros.

Estaba listo para luchar con Kon', lo habíamos hecho muchas veces, sin embargo, Bruce tomo mi lugar antes de que pudiera llegar.

Conner solo atino a mirarme con inseguridad, por mi parte trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa para animarlo.

\- ¿Podemos ir a la parte en la que el viejo gana? -Pregunto Jason -No te ofendas, quiero evitarte... La... -Jason trataba de razonar, pero mientras él hacía eso, Bruce lanzo el primer golpe, el cual Kon' logro evitar casi de milagro -Ok, me voy -Jason se alejó del área de combate.

El segundo golpe de Bruce fue detenido por la mano de Conner, a lo que Bruce reacciono a darle una patada que iba dirigida a su cabeza, la cual también había sido detenida por el antebrazo de Kon'.

-Eso no me lo esperaba -Dijo abiertamente Dick.

-Son movimientos base en nuestro estilo de lucha, lo hacemos casi por instinto -Respondí -Kon' practica mucho conmigo -Sentí la mirada de mis dos hermanos.

Bruce le dio un golpe en las costillas que logro hacer que lo liberara, el mayor aprovecho la oportunidad de darle un codazo en la espalda y hacerlo caer al suelo.

-De todas maneras, el resultado no es diferente - Dijo Kara

-Te equivocas -Clark miraba con algo de orgullo a Kon' mientras Bruce le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse -Ni el mismo Bruce debió pensar que le llevaría más de un movimiento derribarlo.

Yo también estaba orgulloso de Kon', tal vez no era el más diestro en artes marciales, pero aprendía rápido y era muy inteligente.

Al final me tocaba ir contra Superman, pero debo admitir que me intimidaba un poco la idea de enfrentarme al gran Kriptoniano.

-Recuerden que el primero en caer involuntariamente al piso pierde -Dijo Jason

Clark sonrió amablemente, a lo que respondí de la misma forma.

Ataque primero, lance un golpe contra su estómago que, oportunamente sujeto mi muñeca, a la hora de intentar dar otro golpe con el puño libre, este también fue aprisionado de la misma forma, era mi oportunidad, me impulse con fuerza contra el piso para deslizarme entre sus piernas, movimiento que logro poner a mi oponente de espalda contra el piso.

\- ¿Qué les da de comer Alfred a todos ustedes? apuesto que eso debe ser radioactivo-Dijo un aturdido Clark a quien ayude apresuradamente a ponerse de pie.

-Quizás los panqueques -respondió con simpleza y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca.

Dick inmediatamente me cayó encima.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? - Pregunto Jason.

-Llevo meses planeando la manera de hacer aquello, todo estaba calculado -Mentí.

Seamos honestos, el hombre me triplica en tamaño, no creí que mi fuerza y peso bastaran para hacer eso.

La noche llegó y tuvimos que despedirnos, aunque no importaba lo tarde que fuera, Metrópolis estaba a 2 minutos de Gótica cuando eres un Super.

-Mañana tengo que traer a Jon, no hay nadie más que pueda cuidarlo - Alcance a oír la plática de Bruce con Clark.

\- ¿Su madre no puede cuidar de él? -Su tono sonaba con algo de reproche.

-Sabes perfectamente que ni siquiera está en este continente -Se le escuchaba algo triste en realidad. Pero la ira de Bruce aumento.

-La mujer dejo a su hijo para ir a vivir la gran vida de reportera por todo el mundo -Se ponía feo.

-Bruce, no me importa lo que Luisa haga con su vida, lo que me importa es no dejar a mi hijo solo en casa, además solo te estaba avisando, no pidiendo permiso -Bruce suspiro cansado.

-Solo tráelo, hace mucho que no veo a Jon- Respondió Bruce.

A la mañana siguiente al abrir los ojos vi el rostro de Kon' sobre el mío, flotaba sobre mi cama, sonreí cuando vi que traía una flor en la mano.

-Ya salió el sol -dijo poniendo aquella flor cerca de mi cara, note que tenía algunas otras detrás de su espalda.

-El protocolo es que no me levantare si no me besas -Cerré de nuevo los ojos y puse mi muñeca en mi frente para dramatizar.

Me dio un beso en la nariz, lo cual fue un poco decepcionante pero dulce, abrí un ojo para verlo.

-No es lo que esperaba, pero me basta ¿a ti? -Este juego es más divertido entre dos.

Aprisiono mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza con la mano que tenía las flores y empezó un beso acalorado, esto se sentía cada vez mejor.

-Si no te levantas ahora... -Dijo algo jadeante.

-Lo sé, vámonos -Me levanté de la cama y fui directo al baño por una ducha fría, muy fría y rápida, para cuando salí, Kon' estaba esperándome en el corredor, me vestí rápidamente y corrimos a la baticueva.

Pero no fuimos los últimos en llegar, Dick y Kara, bueno, llegaron juntos, de un extraño buen humor y lograron su primera misión completada, así que definitivamente Kara paso la noche en la mansión.

Jason no paraba de mirarme con complicidad, ya no podía diferenciar si era una metida de pata o un avance, después de todo, hasta donde sabia, Dick aun salía con Kori.

\- ¡Tim! -Jon salto hacia mí, era un niño adorable de mejillas rosas, era tan idéntico a Kon' que no podía evitarlo, lo abrace tan fuerte como él a mí.

-Jon -Lo baje.

En aquel tiempo solía pensar que un niño siempre alegraba cualquier lugar al que llegara, algo que no siempre sucede, pero con Jon si aplicaba.

Era tan adorable, no tuve la oportunidad de ver a Kon' de pequeño, creo que nadie en realidad, pero el punto es que imaginaba que posiblemente era justo como Jon, a excepción de algunos rasgos en su rostro que obviamente pertenecían a su madre.

Al parecer lo habíamos dejado demasiado tiempo observándonos, puesto que de repente dijo algunas cosas extrañas.

-Cuando sea grande, voy a ser Superboy, igual que Kon' -Decía el pequeño -Voy a salvar el día, me uniré a los titanes, viviré en Hawái... -Y seguía y seguía, admiraba demasiado a Kon', me detuve para tomar agua mientras escuchaba sus metas de vida - Y Tim va a ser mi novia.

Escupí toda el agua que tenía en la boca justo sobre Conner.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención -Me quité la toalla de los hombros y se la ofrecí a Kon', mi cara ardía, no sabía cómo enfrentar a un niño de 11 años, inmediatamente me volteé a ver a los demás, pero al parecer los únicos que habían escuchado eran Kara y Jason, los cuales reían por lo bajo.

\- ¿Por qué quieres eso ultimo Jon? -Me agache frente a él para quedar a su altura.

-Dice Kon' que Superboy y Robin siempre deben estar juntos -No dudo en su respuesta ni por un segundo, mire a Jon con una sonrisa, me parecía muy tierno por parte de Kon' haberle dicho eso a su hermanito.

\- ¿Pero entonces que pasaría con Conner? -Trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón

-Sera Superman y se ira con Bruce -Oh por dios, que demonios estaba aprendiendo el pequeño viviendo con nosotros.

-Pero ¿y tu padre? -Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

-Podrá regresar con mamá y ya no tendrán que pelear otra vez -Se veía algo melancólico, eso me rompió el corazón, tanto Kon' como yo lo abrazamos para consolarlo.

\- ¿Sabes Jon? Yo soy demasiado mayor para ti, pero seguro que algún día tendrás una bonita novia de tu edad y un nuevo Robin de compañero.

-Pero Conner es menor que yo - ¿Qué podía argumentar ante esa lógica?

Ahora si la risa de Jason era sonora, Conner no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, se limitaba a reírse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ayúdame ¿Quieres? -Estaba molesto por su falta de participación.

-Yo te ayudo -Dijo Jason tomando su teléfono - ¿Policía? Quiero denunciar un estupro.

\- ¿Qué es un estupro? -Jon levanto una ceja.

-Lo estas empeorando -Lo mire molesto -Te lo diré cuando seas más grande -Suavice mi tono.

-Mira Jon, para salir con un Robin, tienes que ser más alto que él, es por eso que Conner si puede y Tim es muy grande para ti - ¿Dick ayudaba o lo empeoraba?

-Oh, ya entiendo, entonces debo comerme todos los vegetales que la abuela me da para eso ¿Cierto? -Dick ayudaba, sonreí ante la idea de Jon, a pesar de ser un niño no tan pequeño, la inocencia era una de sus fuertes cualidades, había sido criado en un hogar lleno de amor, donde el emblema de su familia era la esperanza y su principal ideal, la justicia.

-Así es -Respondió.

Por mi parte me puse a jugar casi todo el rato con él, cuando los super se disponían a irse por la noche, Jon ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-Lo cansaste demasiado, Tigre -Me dijo Jason al oído.

-Eres una persona horrible -Susurre.

-Lo sé, a veces no me deja dormir de noche -Se burlo.

Bruce termino convenciéndoles de que se quedaran, pues los señores Kent habían salido a un viaje de tres días con su comunidad de vecinos y el pequeño Jon estaría solo a la mañana siguiente.

Kara si se fue, o al menos eso creo, no sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta, Bizarro también se marchó, eso me consta y Kon' estaba a punto de irse, pero le hice una señal con los ojos de que lo vería arriba.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, al entrar a mi habitación, lo vi recostado en mi cama, revisando las fotografías que había dejado antes sobre mi escritorio.

\- ¿Curioseando mis fotografías de nuevo? -Me senté a su lado.

-Me gustan, y sobre todo cuando son nuestras -Dijo tomando una en la que aparecíamos ambos con nuestros trajes de Robin y Superboy respectivamente.

\- ¿Ah sí? Tal vez debamos enmarcarla -Había comprado algunos portarretratos a los que aún no les había dado uso, tome uno, lo abrí y se lo acerque a Conner para que pusiera la foto.

-Me encanta que siempre tienes todo lo que necesitas cerca -Acomodo la foto sobre el cristal y entonces la puse en el buró a lado de mi cama, junto a una foto de mis padres.

Estaba haciendo algo de frío, nos cubrimos con las cobijas de mi cama y Conner me abrazaba, al parecer el no resentía el clima, pues su temperatura siempre era cálida, nos quedamos únicamente con la tenue luz de la lampara que estaba al lado de mi cama.

-Quédate a dormir aquí -Le pedí.

-Tal vez debiste decir eso antes, me habrían dejado una habitación -Miraba atentamente la foto de mis padres.

-Pero así sería más difícil quedarme contigo -Volteo a mirarme sorprendido.

\- ¿Te refieres aquí? ¿Contigo? ¿En tu cama? -Sonaba extrañado.

-Si no quieres, está bien -Me cohibí por la idea de que tal vez él no quería.

-No, no, me quedare, eso... Me gustaría mucho -Sonrió, Kon' se quitó la camiseta (Aun traíamos la ropa de entrenamiento) -Lo siento, no puedo dormir con ella.

-Yo tampoco -hice lo mismo, Kon' apago la lampara, estaba algo preocupado, pues no había logrado nunca dormir sin ella, pero no iba a decírselo.

Tampoco hacia tanta falta, la luz blanca de la luna entraba entre las cortinas, iluminaba su rostro, me dejaba ver cada relieve de este.

\- ¿Sabes? Mi vida ha sido corta y de hecho he salido con muchas personas -Se rio en vos baja -Pero de todas ellas, tu eres quien me hace feliz solo con estar cerca -Puso su mano en mi mejilla y me beso, me abrazaba más contra su pecho, sus brazos eran tan cómodos, me acurruque en su cuello.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, salvo que eres la primera persona que me hace sentir esto -Respondí.

\- ¿Qué?

-No sé cómo explicarlo, quiero abrazarte para siempre, y no dejar que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado, egoísta hasta el punto de no querer que hagas a nadie más sentir tu magia -Supuse que sonreía.

\- ¿Magia?

-Si, tu magia... Aquello que transmites -Beso mi frente y esta vez fui yo quien acaricio su mejilla.

-Te prometo ser tuyo siempre, si me haces feliz, si te quedas cerca -Tomo mi mano y la acerco a su boca para besarla - ¿Tenemos un trato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Están preparad@ s para lo que sigue 7u7?  
> Este capítulo fue en especial muy divertido, me encanta imaginar a todos los murciélagos con su Super, aunque desearía que existiera uno que fuera exclusivo para Dick, espero que entiendan que no tuve muchas opciones al emparejarlo con Kara, aunque tampoco me desagradó hacerlo :3  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	12. Tenemos un trato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para esta parte les recomendaría que escucharan esta canción de fondo:  
> [Imagine Dragons - Walking the wire](https://youtu.be/tCnahokS5y8)  
> De todas las traducciones, esta fue la que mas me gusto, espero que la disfruten...

-Tenemos un trato -Le bese de nuevo.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, me entregue a ese beso completamente, aceptando la situación. Nos miramos a los ojos, bajó su ropa interior que aún tenía puesta, me erizó la piel con la sensación de sus manos en mi cadera, beso mi abdomen, no pude evitar que mi entre pierna se pusiera dura. Al notarlo, saco su propio falo, frotándolo contra el mío, el cuerpo de Conner ardía, la sensación era estupenda, entonces el comenzó a lamer mi pecho, cubrí mi boca para evitar hacer ruido y alguien nos escuchara.

El no paraba de masturbarnos, cada vez sus movimientos subían en velocidad, ya no podía soportar tanto, como si nuestros cuerpos fueran a fundirse, tome su rostro entre mis manos y le bese intensamente, su boca, su lengua, su varonil y atractivo pectoral, quería tocarlo todo, sentirlo todo, mis manos se volvieron inquitas, tocando y apretando su cuerpo tanto como podía, hasta que llegamos al final, nuestra respiración agitada, nuestras espaldas arqueándose y nuestro abdomen manchado por el brillante liquido blanco.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo, Tim -Su boca estaba tan cerca de mi oreja que podía sentir su cálido aliento golpeando mi piel, las mariposas en mi estomago me obligaban a contestar con la voz ronca.

-Te amo Conner, quiero que seas mío, quiero ser tuyo -El comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo acariciaba su espalda y trataba de pegar mi cuerpo con el suyo, se levantó y tomo una de mis piernas para hacerla a un lado, quedando entre ellas, tomo los restos de semen de mi abdomen para untarlo en su miembro, mordí mis labios al ver como besaba mi muslo, esa mirada tan apasionada.

La intromisión fue dolorosa, trataba de relajarme, enterraba mis dedos en las sabanas y la almohada sobre la cual estaba recostado.

-Relájate Tim, solo dolerá un momento -Mordí mis labios, exhale todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, entonces Kon' aprovecho para seguir entrando, estaba a punto de soltar un grito de dolor, entonces me beso, el dolor era punzante, casi no podía contenerlo, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, al notar eso, la limpio con su pulgar de una forma muy dulce.

La mano de Conner se entrelazo con la mía, el dolor se iba convirtiendo en una sensación más agradable, placentera.

Comenzó a mover las caderas, muy lento, acaricie sus piernas con las mías, deseaba que él también se sintiera complacido, ese ritmo estaba bien para mí, pero no mucho después, no fue suficiente para él. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, dolía de nuevo, otra clase de dolor, mis uñas no se encajaban en su piel, pero no lograban dañarla, hasta cierto punto, era satisfactorio el ver que no podía herirlo.

Mi miembro comenzó a llamarme por atención, mi mano libre acudió a aquella demanda.

-Kon', voy a... -Mi voz se vio cortada por el orgasmo que había inundado mi cuerpo, Conner no tardo demasiado en unirse a mí.

Aquella sensación del líquido tibio en mi interior, la respiración jadeante de ambos, mi boca estaba seca.

-Te amo, Tim -Nos dimos un último beso antes de quedarme profundamente dormido en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol entrando a la habitación me despertaron, al parecer, anoche olvidamos cerrar la ventana y las cortinas volaban suavemente por la brisa.

Mi cámara estaba en él buro, pero recordé que la había dejado en el escritorio, estiré mi brazo para tomarla y desperté a Kon' por moverme, la última fotografía que había sido tomada era de nosotros dos durmiendo, por la luz, deduje que no tenía tanto tiempo que la habían tomado.

-Oh, oh, alguien ya sabe que pase la noche aquí -Dijo besando mi cabeza y abrazándose a mí, el ligero dolor en mi cadera me hizo respingar un poco.

-Si, mi cintura no lo ha olvidado -Dije con ironía y acomodándome entre sus brazos, beso cariñosamente mi mejilla -Debemos levantarnos, tengo que tomar un baño y tu salir por la ventana y fingir que acabas de llegar -Dije tratando de zafarme del abrazo.

-No te vallas, quédate conmigo, aquí por siempre -Sus palabras eran tan dulces que me hacían pensar seriamente en su significado literal.

-Ya me quedé aquí contigo por siempre -Le señalé la cámara, a lo que sonrió mirando una vez más la fotografía.

-Una más y me levantaré -Me ofreció

-De acuerdo -Volví a recostarme con él y le di un beso en la mejilla al momento en que él tomo la foto.

-Es para mí - Tomo la foto que había salido al instante, la agito y la puso en su boca al tiempo que iba poniéndose de nuevo su ropa.

Lo vi salir por la ventana mientras trataba de arreglármelas para llegar a la bañera, realmente me costaba algo de trabajo caminar, no sabía cómo iba a llegar al entrenamiento en esas condiciones.

Al darme el baño, fue difícil limpiarme, especialmente porque tenía algo de sangre seca, no me había parecido que fuera para tanto, después descubrí que era común la primera vez.

Tome dos píldoras de analgésicos para reunirme con los demás, el dolor había sido oportunamente disfrazado.

Al bajar a la baticueva, Bruce y Clark precian muy molestos, ambos regañaban a Dick y Kara, nada bueno podía significar, divise a Jason de brazos cruzados, mirando algo divertido la escena.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿No es obvio? Metieron la pata -Respondió con simpleza

-Es evidente, tanto como que esperaba más detalles - Trataba de imaginarme la razón.

-Y yo esperaba que a esta hora ya hubieras visto las noticias -Me ofreció su teléfono sin apartar la vista del espectáculo, el encabezado de la noticia "Acero vs Fuego", la batalla de Supergirl y Starfire había dejado la torre de los titanes como una "I" humeante en lugar de una "T".

-Tu incompetencia para controlar tus impulsos me ha hecho conocer un nuevo nivel de decepción -Nunca había visto a Bruce tan enojado.

-Aceptaría esto de una niña de 3 años, pero lastimar a Starfire y destruir la torre de los titanes por una relación informal, no es algo que me esperaba de ti -No me estaban regañando a mí, pero podía sentir el peso de esas palabras.

Conner al fin apareció, se veía un poco empolvado y llevaba puesto su traje y chaqueta, lo más seguro es que ya estuviera al tanto. El idiota se sonrojo al verme, no pasó desapercibido ante Jason, quien me miro con desaprobación, ahora yo también me sentía culpable, sentimiento que se desvaneció ante la idea "¿Y si Conner hubiese salido lastimado por intentar detenerlas?".

Cuando todo aquello termino, Clark y Bruce tomaron la decisión de que sería mejor trasladarnos a la famosa Fortaleza de la Soledad, más recluidos todavía.

-Bruce ¿No están llevando esto demasiado lejos? -Le pregunte mientras empacaba.

-Le llevamos tan lejos como ellos quisieron -Respondió cerrando su maleta con brusquedad.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no debieron hacer aquello, pero no es justo para nosotros ¿No hemos dejado ya bastante por esto? -Si, Jason y Dick me enviaron por la plancha para tratar de razonar con él.

\- ¿Te parece excesivo el cortar su libertinaje por el bien de la vida en el planeta? Por favor Tim, esto es solo la gota que derramo el baso, se perfectamente que Jason sigue con su mafia de los Outlaws por las noches y no será la última vez que veamos a Dick causando esto.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No he dado suficiente por esto? Tiene meses que no voy a la escuela, que no veo a mis amigos, ni siquiera me han permitido ver si Kori, Cassie o Bart están bien -Estaba irritado, pagar por algo que no había sido mi culpa.

\- Jamás fue fácil formar parte de esta familia, lo sabes de sobra -Suspire con pesadez, no lo convencería de quedarnos -Tus maletas deben estar en la batiala en 5 minutos o te iras sin nada -Fue su fría respuesta.

Sali furioso, tanto Jason como Dick estaba ahí afuera, los pase de largo hasta llegar a mi habitación, cerré la puerta tan fuerte que le hice una pequeña grieta al marco, me sentí mal por eso, le tengo mucho amor y respeto a esa casa, había terminado maltratándola por una rabieta.

La despedida de Alfred fue dura, fui el último en hacerlo, el abrazo fue largo, no me gustaba la idea de dejar mi mundo.

-Mantendré su habitación en orden, Joven Tim, me asegurare de no tocar su escritorio -Respondió

\- ¿Estarás bien?

-Iré a dar una vuelta al paraíso de las piñas coladas que usted y yo conocemos bien, despreocúpese de mi persona- Respondió, sonreí y entre al avión justo cuando este se iba elevando.

No me hablaba con nadie, estaba molesto con Bruce y Dick y parecía que Jason era el que está molesto conmigo, me senté al fondo a leer uno de los pocos libros que había traído conmigo.

Me relaje por un rato, hasta que Jason se sentó frente a mí.

\- ¿Vas a dejar de estar molesto conmigo o qué? -La pregunta fue agresiva.

-No estoy molesto contigo -Dick no había dicho nada en todo el viaje, se había encogido en una esquina con los audífonos puestos.

-Si, el villano de esta historia está ahí, luciendo patético -Dijo, Dick se apretó más en su lugar, al parecer nos había escuchado -Tal vez yo podría hacer un lindo avión con tu papel de víctima -Su tono era irónico, lo mire con ira.

-Aquí no hay villanos o víctimas, solo dos idiotas, un extremista y yo, el estúpido más grande de todos, porque a pesar de todas las malas decisiones que estamos tomando, sigo creyendo en esta familia -Me dirigí hasta Dick y levante su cabeza, con esto los audífonos se le cayeron -Ten la cabeza en alto, no hay de qué avergonzarse, no importa lo que el murciélago o el cabeza de balde digan, eres mi hermano y nunca voy a estar decepcionado de ti, ninguno de nosotros es mejor que tú.

Dick me abrazo con fuerza, el efecto del analgésico estaba pasando, mordí mi lengua para contener la punzada en mi espalda baja.

Bruce suspiro con pesadez y dejo los controles en piloto automático.

-Quería que el regaño le durara una semana, Tim -Respondió Bruce acercándose -Regañe a Dick frente a Superman porque no quería que se quedara corto en reprender a Kara -Confeso.

A Dick le regreso el ánimo, me alegraba verlos bien de nuevo, aunque parecía que Jason aún estaba molesto.

-Vamos LittleWing, no sigas enfadado -Dick trato de hacer que se nos uniera.

Jason se nos acercó y le dio un golpecito con los dedos a la nariz de Dick, lo que le hizo estornudar de una manera... Muy Dick.

-Salud -Le dije.

-Gracias -Jason suspiro

-Uno simplemente no se puede enojar a gusto con ustedes -Se aparto con un aura más tranquila hacia los controles del avión - ¿No se supone que no deberíamos saber la ubicación de este lugar?

-Está bien por el momento, sin Kriptonita, no son precisamente letales para la Superfamilia -Bruce nos subestimaba.

-Tal vez Dick deba tener el fragmento por un tiempo -Sugerí, los tres voltearon a verme por un momento -Por Dios, ríanse y no lo piensen, era una broma.

-Bruce... -Dick lo miraba suplicante.

-Estarás bien, limítense a ser adultos y trata de no volver a meterte entre sus piernas -Sentencio, fue algo agresivo el comentario.

-Hablando de eso, creo que Tim... -El comentario de Jason fue oportunamente interrumpido por una fuerte turbulencia que desestabilizo ligeramente al avión.

-Bienvenidos a la fortaleza de la soledad -Ante nosotros se levantaba un enorme palacio hecho de hielo, tan grande como majestuoso, no podía ocultar mi emoción al verla.


	13. La fortaleza de la soledad

Finalmente aterrizamos ante ella, salimos y un frio punzante nos cubrió.

-Tal vez debimos traer un abrigo -Se quejo Dick.

Pero esta sensación abandono mi cuerpo al llegar una cálida tela sobre mis hombros, Conner me había puesto una especie de capa azul, sonreí al verlo, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas.

-Gracias -Iba a darle un beso, pero recordé que ahí seguía mi familia.

-No nos caería mal una también -Dick frotaba sus hombros, entonces la plataforma oculta en la que habíamos aterrizado, descendió hasta dejar el avión en lo que parecía ser una especie de almacén, aunque la temperatura no subía.

-Lamento que haga frio, es casi imposible evitarlo -Clark apareció -Parece que ya te dieron la tuya Tim -Me ruborice por completo, Clark le ofreció una parecida a Bruce, pero color rojo -Tecnología térmica, los mantendrá en su temperatura normal, no tuvimos tiempo de hacer algo más elaborado, mis androides ya están trabajando para adaptar a ustedes la temperatura de la fortaleza.

-Está bien así -Dijo Bruce mientras se la colgaba en los hombros, Clark le prestaba atención a cada movimiento que hacía. También le ofreció una a Dick y Jason.

\- ¿Por qué son grises las nuestras? -Dick miraba la capa, Jason encogió los hombros.

-Tal vez porque yo voy con el miembro no deseado de la familia y a ti la Super princesa te odia -Hablando de Kara, apareció flotando no mucho después, la tensión aumento, aunque Dick ahora ya no era la cosita estúpida y fea que salió de la mansión apenas unas horas atrás, sino que era... Dick, tan encantador y alegre como siempre...

-Compórtense -El tono de Bruce fue severo, más que una advertencia, fue una amenaza.

Kara se disculpó con Dick, aunque sus palabras me dolieron: "Yo malentendí lo que teníamos"

Pero bueno, no tardaron en llevarse bien de nuevo, por favor NADIE puede odiar a Dick, es la rencarnación del amor y la alegría.

La fortaleza era atendida por un numeroso grupo de Androides, tengo que admitirlo, era bastante mejor que la baticueva.

Soy curioso por naturaleza, así que cuando Kon' me estaba llevando a la que sería nuestra habitación, me desvié a la que podría ser un cuarto de armas.

\- ¿Tim, que haces aquí? -El hombre de acero estaba justo detrás de mí.

-Lo lamento, no quería...

-Está bien, solo ten cuidado, muchas de estas armas pueden ser realmente peligrosas, incluso para mí -Señalo una que tenía un familiar brillo verde.

-Esta, por ejemplo, funciona con un núcleo de Kriptonita.

-Creí que tendrías más cuidado con a quien le dices eso- Bruce se unió a la escena.

-Es Tim-Lo dijo con un tono irónico que casi me ofendía -le confiaría mi vida casi tanto como te la confió a ti- Eso lo arreglaba todo -Olvide mencionarte que Artur vendrá con su familia esta noche.

\- ¿Artur? ¿Por qué? -Si algo le molestaba a Bruce era no estar enterado de todo.

-Mera al fin consiguió que le diera un hijo, vendrán a presentarlo -Respondió con cierto brillo en la mirada.

-Encantador ¿Sabe que estamos aquí?

-Es por eso que decidió venir hoy

\- ¿Artur? -Intervine

-Aquaman -Dijo Bruce

El monarca de los 7 mares iba a aparecer en cualquier momento con su familia y yo solo había traído ropa de entrenamiento.

-Ahí estas, te he estado buscando por todos lados -Kon' al fin dio conmigo

-Kon', tendremos visitas, avísenles a todos, hay ropa de gala en el armario, se congelarán si usan ropa normal -Le aclaro a Bruce.

Bruce me hizo la mirada de "Vete", jale a Kon' del brazo para dejarlos solos.

-Tengo algo especial para ti- Dijo Kon' sacando una caja metálica que tenía una capa de hielo alrededor, con su visión de calor se la quito sin problemas y me la ofreció -Es un traje de gala tradicional Kryptoniano -Lo saque, era hermoso, entre colores negro, rojo y amarillo -Esta es la primera parte -Me señalo el ceñido leotardo negro que cubriría cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta la barbilla y parte de las cienes, básicamente solo se podría ver mi cara y cabello, incluso las manos estarían cubiertas -Después esto en la cabeza y la capa.

-Es hermoso, gracias -Bese su mejilla, su cara estaba ruborizada, pero con una expresión de satisfacción.

Termine de ponerme aquel traje en el momento en el que llegaron las visitas (Aunque nosotros también éramos visitas).

Dick estaba radiante, ya no me siento mal en decirlo porque es mi hermano, y Jason... Es Jason, no podría lucir mal, aunque lo deseara.

Kon' se veía ardientemente exótico, definitivamente quería verlo vestido así siempre.  
La hermosa Reina del mar de cabellos rojizos llevaba en sus brazos a un bellísimo bebe de finos y dorados rizos, amo a los bebes demasiado, aun cuando lloran y ensucian todo.

Los tres miembros de la Liga de la justicia hablaban amenamente, mientras que Kara y Mera consentían al pequeño príncipe.

-Hola, Tim ¿Verdad? -Un joven de cabello negro me había abordado, asentí y sonreí.

-Aqualad, puedo suponer, Dick me ha hablado de ti -Respondí.

-Llámame Garth -Era bastante bien parecido, el atuendo escamado en tonos azules y brillo iridiscente, hacía que resaltaran sus ojos brillantes y el color oscuro de su cabello -Dick solía decir que su hermano menor era encantador -parecía tener casi la misma edad que Dick.

-Debía estar hablando de Jason, él es encantador -Lo señale -No tengo ningún tipo de encanto

-Mmm -Su mirada era muy fuerte -Parece que ya estamos en desacuerdo.

Conner apareció al instante, su modo alfa había sido activado a buen tiempo, me sujeto de la cintura y miraba directamente al otro a los ojos.

-Supongo que ustedes dos ya se conocen, Conner es actualmente mi novio -Indique, Kon' me sonrió, Garth se veía un poco sorprendido, pero sonrió al instante.

-Conque al fin conseguiste tener un Robin, Superboy, tendré que seguir esperando turno, déjame algo - ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Kon' se había tensado al escuchar aquello, Garth noto que no entendía de que hablaba - ¿No te lo dijo? Antes de que Megan le lavara el cerebro, Conner estaba detrás de Dick, habían salido un tiempo ¿no?

Miré a Conner y solté una apenas audible carcajada.

-Nadie podría culparlo -Fue lo que termine diciendo -Lo que no comprendo es porque Dick lo dejaría ir -Mire de nuevo a Garth, quien seguía sonriendo.

La velada termino más amenamente de lo esperado después de las revelaciones acerca de Superboy y el 1er Robin.

Estaba muy confundido acerca de lo que debía sentir al respecto, después de que la familia real se fue, Conner dedico más de una hora a convencerme de que todo aquello había quedado en el pasado, permanecí inexpresivo, trataba de ordenar todo el desastre que Kon' estaba provocando.

-Te amo, ya cállate -Fue mi forma de terminar la conversación.

Jason no dejo de molestarme con ese asunto en toda la noche, Dick estaba incomodo con eso, aunque ahora entiendo porque esos dos estaban tan en contra de que saliera con Kon' al principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandes revelaciones, me encanta Garth, él y Tim como pareja son mi gusto culposo, tal vez en otra historia lo haga un protagonista xD  
> Siempre me imagino a Kon' con el traje tradicional kriptoniano y a Tim, se verían hermosos <3  
> Me encanta la pareja entre Mera y Aquaman, así que esa no la voy a tocar :3


	14. No nos preparamos para esto

Basta de bonitas memorias, vamos a lo que estaban todos esperando.

Doomsday aterrizo como un meteorito a varios kilómetros al sur de donde nos encontrábamos, nos habíamos preparado mucho para esto, sin embargo, no sentía que estuviéramos ni cerca de estar listos, cuando los radares detectaron que entraba a la atmosfera, Bruce lo supo, nos ordenó alistarnos, tenía mucho miedo, ni siquiera podría decir que tanto, Kon' puso sus manos sobre las mías, recuerdo perfectamente esa sonrisa, me hizo creer que todo iba a salir bien.

La liga de la justicia ya estaba presente en el lugar, evitando que el monstruo avanzara a zonas pobladas.

Superman y Batman avanzaron primero, parecían manejarlo bien, pero no que pudiesen derrotarlo.

Avanzamos los demás, intentábamos contener al monstruo, llevábamos horas peleando, Dick me había prestado tiempo antes un par de sus escrima sticks, hasta ahora con eso había estado luchando, ya no me quedaban batarangs, bombas de humo, básicamente ningún gadget, excepto uno.

Bruce dijo que la Kriptonita ya no sería nunca más de ayuda en contra Doomsday, sin embargo, el batarang que había estado fabricando, tena un minúsculo fragmento que se había desprendido del trozo que le pertenecía a Bruce, pensé en hacerlo por si lo necesitábamos otra vez, pero lo lleve conmigo por si acaso.

Jason había sido golpeado y caído inconsciente, Doomsday estaba a punto de golpearlo con sus poderosos brazos, no quedaba otra, aun arriesgando a nuestros super compañeros, saque el batarang de su protección de plomo y se lo lance al ojo, esperaba por lo menos distraerlo, puesto que hasta ahora, todo lo que habíamos arrojado no penetraba su dura piel, pero en esta ocasión, se había incrustado en su ojo, dejándolo aturdido, Bizarro tomo a Jason y se reunió con nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué? Me he pasado todo el tiempo arrojándolos a su cara y nada -Dick estaba desesperado.

-Ese traía un fragmento de Kriptonita- Confesé, todos me miraron sorprendidos, incluso Jason pareció despertar -Tal vez no podamos matarlo con ella, pero podemos dejarlo fuera de combate.

-La que yo tengo está en la mansión, habrá que hacer tiempo para ir por ella -Bruce estaba a punto de llamar a la batiala.

-La fortaleza de la soledad está más cerca -Respondí, tanto Bruce como Superman parecieron entender a lo que me refería.

-Muy bien, ve con Conner, les daremos tiempo, Bizarro, llévate a Jason, pediré más refuerzos a la liga -Sentencio Superman, que detuvo un golpe de un furioso Doomsday - ¡Muévanse! -Grito.

Conner salió volando conmigo a toda velocidad de regreso a la fortaleza.

-Kon', debemos ir a la armería -No le explique más.

-Tu eres el chico con el plan, Rob -Dijo como broma, supongo que trataba de calmarme.

Tardamos poco tiempo, pero se sentía como si fueran siglos, estábamos tan tensos que no pensé en nada más que regresar pronto para ayudar a los otros, se me quitaba un peso de encima sabiendo que Jason ya no estaría en más peligro por el momento.

-Lo siento Clark -dijo Conner al momento al que llegamos, me cubrió con sus brazos y como una bala atravesó las paredes de la fortaleza hasta donde necesitábamos llegar. Me soltó por un momento para que tomara el arma, una vez lo hice, de nuevo me sujeto para regresar a la batalla.

-Oye, si esto no llegara a funcionar...

-Funcionara, lo sé porque es tu idea -Me interrumpió -Todo saldrá bien, Tim, vamos a salvar el mundo -Me aferre él, siempre lograba relajarme, pero ese momento no duraría por siempre, llegamos a auxiliar a los demás, Superman ya se veía muy golpeado, Batman, ni se diga, al parecer Dick tenía un brazo lastimado y Kara estaba inconsciente.

\- ¡Batman! -le arroje el arma a Bruce.

Kon' ya me había dejado en el suelo, Clark se veía muy lastimado, apenas y podía defenderse, un mal golpe de Doomsday lo lanzo lejos, el hombre de acero estaba sangrando por la boca, el monstruo salto demasiado alto hacia él, con las púas del hombro de frente, Clark intentaba moverse sin éxito, estaba demasiado lejos para nosotros, casi para todos nosotros.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Conner se interpuso entre Clark y su muerte, las espinas de Doomsday atravesaron su espalda hasta su pecho, mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo.

El cuerpo de Conner cayó sobre el de Clark, parecía en cámara lenta, Bruce disparo, el monstruo cayo, llegaron los refuerzos, todos aprovecharon el momento para inmovilizar a Doomsday, todo se movía a mi alrededor, las piernas no me respondían, ellas solas corrieron hasta donde se hallaba Conner.

Me arrodille a su lado, con cuidado lo voltee para verle de frente y quitárselo de encima a Clark, tome su rostro golpeado entre mis manos, no estaba respirando, su corazón ya no latía, mis manos temblaban, iba a tratar de reanimarlo, pero...

-No Robin, sus pulmones y su corazón están perforados -Batman me detuvo, involuntariamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No... No, debe haber algo que podamos hacer, los escrima sticks... -Batman tenía un semblante de tristeza, pero no me miraba a mí, sino a Clark, quien había tomado la mano inerte de Conner.

-Kon', mi hijo... -Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta que finalmente se transformó en un alarido de dolor que duro hasta quedarme sin aliento, puse mi frente sobre la suya, no podía parar de llorar.  
-No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme, te necesito -Dije entre sollozos.

Una unidad médica se llevó a Clark y a Conner, fue difícil dejarlo ir.

Doomsday fue contenido con ayuda del rayo y cuando Superman pudo ponerse en pie, personalmente envió a la criatura a la zona fantasma.

Yo, junto con Cassie, Kori' y Bart llevamos el féretro de Conner en el funeral familiar, los señores Kent estaban destrozados, Jon, inconsolable, todavía no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Frente a la torre de los titanes, se levantó una estatua con el emblema de la S.

No Sali de mi habitación en 3 días, mismos en los que no comí ni bebi nada.

\- ¿Joven Tim? ¿Puedo entrar?

-Preferiría que no, Alfred -Fue mi respuesta, aun así, abrió un poco la puerta.

-Entonces permítame hablarle desde aquí... Lamento mucho que este sufriendo tanto, comprendo que su dolor lo mantenga en ese estado... Solo quiero que sepa que todos, incluyendo al joven Kent, lo amamos mucho y no queremos verlo...

-Se lo debo ¿verdad? -dije antes de que terminara -Dio su vida por su familia, por el mundo, estaría muy decepcionado de verme así -Me levante de la cama y mire a Alfred con una sonrisa algo forzada y vacía -Lamento causarte tantas molestias, Alfred, iré a asearme, por favor prepárame algo de comer para cuando baje -Le pedí.

-Siempre a su servicio, Joven Tim -Cerro la puerta y se retiró.

Trataba de recuperar mi vida, aunque con poco éxito, mi diploma de graduación llego por correo, el promedio que había acumulado me había permitido aprobar, a pesar de que había faltado gran parte del ultimo grado.

Me encontraba en aquel momento en el gimnasio de la mansión, corriendo en una caminadora, no sentía el pasar del tiempo, lograba liberar un poco de tensión con el desgaste físico, pero de un momento a otro la maquina se detuvo, Dick la había desconectado.

"Reporte de entrenamiento: Tiempo: 3 horas"

-Vas a lastimarte si sigues así -Su mirada me incomodaba, sentía la lástima que tenía por mí, me baje de la maquina con algo de molestia y le pase de largo hacia la barra en el techo, salte para colgarme de ella y levantar mi cuerpo una y otra vez -Tim, es demasiado, tienes que parar... -No le hice caso, esperaba que con eso desistiera y me dejara tranquilo -Por favor escúchame

-Te estoy escuchando, pero no dices algo que quiera oír -Respondí

-Vamos, LittleBird, Ya pasaron 6 meses desde... Solo quiero decir que no le gustaría verte haciendo esto.

-Pero ya no está aquí para detenerme ¿O sí? -Fue entonces que Dick me jalo de una pierna haciéndome caer de espaldas al suelo - ¿Qué demonios...? -Me abrazo, me solté a llorar, ya no podía contenerme más, el dolor era demasiado -Lo lamento Dick... Yo sé que los estoy decepcionando a todos, simplemente no puedo más con esto.

No me hallaba en casa, eso era obvio, no me hallaba básicamente en ninguna parte del mundo, me sentía muy inferior a todos, mi falta de habilidad me había hecho fracasar ya en otras ocasiones, decidí que debía ir a encontrarme, a donde quiera que hiciera falta, a prepararme, a mejorar para estar a la altura de mi familia, para merecerla.

-Jay, sé que tal vez no vayas a estar de acuerdo, pero me voy a... Ir por un tiempo... No voy a decirle nada a Bruce, ni a Dick, así que...

-Soy una tumba, pero tienes razón, no estoy de acuerdo -Jason se levantó y se fue, esa noche le había invitado a comer una hamburguesa con su gárgola favorita, supuse que se molestaría desde el principio, pero era la única persona en la que confiaba, el único que parecía entender.

Empaque algunas cosas, muy pocas, pensaba ir lejos, así que no me convenia llevar peso muerto.

Sali por la madrugada, cuando Bruce había terminado de patrullar y se encontraba durmiendo.

-Joven Tim, es muy temprano para salir ¿No cree?

-Si, es que, debo ir algo lejos y mientras antes me vaya, antes llegare -respondí.

-Comprendo, supongo que no esperara a que le prepare un refrigerio para el camino

-Lo siento Alfred

-Por favor, Joven Timothy, creí haberle dado una buena educación, ahora pórtese como un caballero y despídase apropiadamente -Alfred me extendió la mano, yo la tomé, pero para jalarlo y darle un abrazo.

-Prometo que voy a regresar, cuando esté listo

-Espero que jamás esté listo, Joven Tim, sobre todo si su destino son los brazos de esas trillizas -Sonreí, separarme de Alfred fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida, salí de la mansión, del que había sido mi hogar durante tanto tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un capítulo muy... Fuerte, sin embargo no estamos ni a la mitad de está historia. En otras palabras, para quienes llegaron aquí buscando KonTim, esto no es lo último que veremos de está pareja.  
> Continúen conmigo, prometo que vale la pena :'D  
> Por cierto, a motivo de una pregunta que me hicieron en uno de los capítulos anteriores"¿Quién tomó la foto?" Fue Dick~  
> Si hay algún tipo de pregunta de este tipo, haganla y yo les responderé~ A menos que pueda ser spoiler...  
> Estoy consiente que detalles pequeños como ese se pueden pasar por alto porque la narración está en 1ra persona y Tim no puede saberlo y verlo todo.  
> Nos estamos leyendo :)


	15. Evasión

Sabia justamente donde debía empezar mi entrenamiento, Bruce había sido entrenado por la liga de los asesinos, al igual que Jason, así que mis pasos iban encaminados a ellos. No llevaba dinero conmigo, decidí que si iba a hacer esto, sería totalmente por mi cuenta, sin el apoyo económico de Bruce, así que el viaje a medio oriente, comenzó conmigo trabajando en un buque de carga que llegaría hasta España, de ahí hice un largo recorrido caminando en una peregrinación hasta Roma, Italia, el viaje por mar lo hice en un crucero, trabajando como mesero, pase por Grecia, Turquía y finalmente me quede en Egipto para hacer de guía turístico en un recorrido que seguía el río Nilo hasta Luxor, ahí no me fue tan difícil cruzar el mar rojo con un grupo de buzos que terminarían dejándome en las costas de Arabia, pensé que tendría que buscarlos por semanas, pero fueron ellos quiñes me encontraron a mí.

Estaba en un pueblo pequeño, comprando agua, un niño llego con algunos moratones en la cara, un hombre apareció tras él, supuse que era su padre, cuando se disponía a golpearlo de nuevo, sujete su brazo, apenas comenzaba a entender el idioma, pero estoy seguro de que me llamo idiota.

El hombre estaba ebrio, dejarlo inconsciente no fue difícil, por otro lado, el niño me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la que creí, era su casa, pero ahí dentro me emboscaron, eran muchos y no estaba preparado, a aquellos que tenían la cara cubierta pude a penas quitármelos, pero me dieron una poderosa descarga eléctrica que me tumbo en el piso, mi vista se puso borrosa, vi la silueta de una mujer antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro.

Cuando desperté, me hallaba sentado en una habitación llena de almohadas y decorados típicos de la región, estaba esposado a una mesa, apenas y podía mover los brazos más arriba de ella

\- ¿Confundido, Timothy? -Apareció un hombre al que solo había visto en fotografías en la baticomputadora, trague pesado, de alguna forma había llegado a donde quería, pero comenzaba a arrepentirme, todo ese hombre me daba mala espina, se sentó frente a mí, poniendo un tablero de ajedrez en la mesa.

-Solo porque al parecer sabe quién soy -Respondí

-Se todo sobre las personas que nos buscan, el ajedrez es el juego de los reyes, mi favorito, no suelo encontrar un oponente ¿qué te parece una partida rápida? -No me gustaba ese juego, y no porque no fuera bueno, simplemente no me agradaba, mire el tablero un momento.

-Los blancos tiran primero -Movió su primera pieza, las esposas me permitían la libertad justa para mover las mías, ni más ni menos.

Trate de mantener mi rostro sereno, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer que me entrenaran, al parecer ya sabían quién era, había estado viajando con documentos falsos y nunca había aparecido en fotos de publicidad o noticias con Bruce, no era fácil identificarme.

-Debo advertirte que solo una persona ha logrado derrotarme en toda mi vida -Estaba muy confiado de lo que hacía, sin embargo, necesitaba sacar más conversación para descubrir sus intenciones.

-Bueno, debió ser un juego interesante

-En realidad si, de hecho, fue tu tutor quien lo hizo -Mierda, ya sabía sobre mí y Bruce, probablemente incluso sabia de mi identidad como Robin.

-Así que ya se conocen

-Conozco a toda tu familia, Drake, también el secreto que ocultan, sospecho que tienes algún potencial para que Batman te haya elegido como su pupilo, admitiré que Jason fue una de mis joyas de la corona, sin embargo, algo le faltaba -Cada intercambio de palabras era un movimiento de piezas.

-No estoy interesado en competir con ellos, solo no ser menos

-Entonces vas siguiendo los pasos de tus predecesores para estar a su altura, lo que te trae hasta a mi... Jaque

-Tengo que confesar que no soy devoto a este juego... -Tome una de mis piezas -Siempre me ha parecido muy fácil... -La coloque de vuelta en el tablero -Jaque Mate...

El rostro del hombre de mediana edad había palidecido, la sonrisa de superioridad había desparecido.

\- ¿Debo suponer que pase mi examen de admisión?

-Por ahora, veremos que tanto puedes durar aquí -Aquella sonrisa volvió, acababa de firmar un pacto con el diablo, seria entrenado por los mejores maestros de combate del mundo y que no sería gratis, posiblemente me obligarían a quedarme con ellos, más adelante encontraría la forma de escapar.

Estuve con ahí durante poco tiempo, aprendí mucho, fue aquí donde me di cuenta que Bruce había combinado muchos estilos de lucha y había pulido puntos débiles complementando unos con otros, en resumen, eran buenos, demasiado buenos, pero no tanto como Batman, sin embargo, no me había enseñado todo, por eso en un principio me encontraba de cierto modo, inferior a comparación de los estudiantes más experimentados.

Una noche, las cosas se complicaron, al igual que cualquier otro estudiante, dormía con mis compañeros en un salón con varias hileras de camas, mientras dormía, un grupo de individuos me ato y llevo hasta otra habitación, no lo mal interpreten, puse resistencia, creo que le rompí la nariz a alguien, no fue suficiente.

Me llevaron ante Ra's al Gul, no lo había visto desde la partida de ajedrez, mis captores me dejaron ahí y salieron apresuradamente de la habitación.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Timothy -Menciono

-Disculpe no poder decir lo mismo, interrumpieron mi sueño de belleza para traerme aquí

-Perdona la brusquedad, pero por lo que he oído de los demás, parece que no estás dispuesto a unírtenos por regresar a tu deplorable ciudad natal -No quería decir nada hasta que terminara de explicarse -Es sorprendente ver como Batman les entierra tan profundo la idea de proteger ese lugar, me enferma tan solo pensar en Gótica... -Hizo una pausa larga -Bueno, vamos al punto, no cometeré el mismo error que cometí con Jason -El hombre se me acerco y jalo mis pantalones.  
-Wow, espere un momento ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo? -Me removí entre las ataduras para intentar liberarme.

-Tengo un sueño Drake, crear a un ser supremo, mis genes son indudablemente fuertes, pero los de Bruce eran superiores, en aquella ocasión envié a Talia por ellos, pero en tu caso, disfrutare bastante de tomar tu semilla yo mismo -Se acerco demasiado, a lo que yo respondí pateándolo.

-Está enfermo -Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, no quería que ese sujeto me tocara.

Repentinamente una fuerte explosión sacudió la fortaleza, el techo se desmoronaba. Uno de los hombres tiro la puerta de una patada.

-Señor, están aquí, debemos irnos, su hija y su nieto lo esperan.

-Maldita sea, trae al chico -Ra's salió corriendo.  
El hombre vino hacia a mí, pero antes de que me alcanzara, recibió un fuerte golpe y cayó al suelo, nuevamente vi la silueta de una mujer, aunque un poco más alta que la última vez, antes de que se acercara para verla mejor, el techo me cayó encima, estaba harto de quedar inconsciente.

Ok, lamento haber ido tan rápido en los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida, pero no eran de tanta importancia y los odio, sin embargo, no podía excluirlos porque fueron los que me trajeron a una parte de mi historia, la cual es bastante enriquecedora, pero supongo que podemos dejarla para después e ir al día en que regrese a mi hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar que una amiga me pidió algo de tipo Forced entre Ra's y Tim, perdonenme x'DD  
> No pude, no me gusta ese estilo y definitivamente no voy a meterlo en la historia, trate, pero simplemente no es lo que quiero escribir


	16. De vuelta a casa

***Dos años después de que Tim dejo Gótica***

La ciudad estaba tal y como la recordaba. Tome un taxi directamente a casa.

Al llegar casi no podía contener la emoción de verlos a todos de nuevo, note que la seguridad de la mansión estaba casi triplicada, aunque inactiva, podía ver las trampas alrededor de los muros, digite mi código en la entrada, aun funcionaba, quería pensar que era la forma de decir que aún era bienvenido, toque la puerta, fue Alfred quien abrió.

-Oh por Dios

-Hola Alfred -Saludé, le di un abrazo, parecía que aún no podía creerlo.

-Lo recordaba más a mi altura, Joven Tim -Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la cual limpio rápidamente con su pañuelo.

-Me alegra volver, ¿Bruce está aquí? A esta hora debe seguir en la cama -Metí mi maleta y Alfred cerró la puerta.

-Mi padre ya no está más aquí -Un chico de unos 15 años había aparecido bajando las escaleras, era idéntico a Bruce, excepto por los ojos color esmeralda y la piel ligeramente tostada.

\- ¿Bruce adopto otro? -Le pregunte a Alfred con algo de incomodidad, el chico parecido ofenderse.

-Lamento decirle, joven Tim, que es hijo biológico del amo Bruce.

\- ¿Dónde está Bruce? -Comenzaba a fastidiarme de esto.

-Mi padre ha muerto -Respondió el odioso niño, mire rápidamente a Alfred buscando respuestas.

-Me temo que... Lo que el Joven Damian dice es verdad.

-Tiene que ser una broma ¿Dónde están Dick y Jason? -Eso no podía ser ni la mitad de verdad, esperaba que Bruce se enterara de mi llegada a Gótica y planeara junto con los chicos esta mala broma.

\- ¿Tenemos un invitado...? ¡Tim! -Dick se lanzó encima de mí, como lo supuse, le había rebasado en estatura -Te extrañamos mucho, han pasado tantas... -Puse el dedo índice sobre su boca para que se detuviera.

\- ¿Qué paso con Bruce, donde esta Jason y por qué esa cosa dice que es su hijo?

Dick me conto como es que la desaparición prolongada de Bruce les había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que había muerto, Jason se encontraba peleando con pandilleros por el dominio en ciudad Gótica y el niño era hijo de Bruce y Talia, quien había llegado con ellos unos meses después de que me fui, también que ahora Dick ocupaba el manto de Batman.

-Entonces este bastardo es hijo de esa zorra -Tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza.

-Cuida tus palabras, estás hablando de mi madre

-Una asesina a sangre fría, perra sádica, cucaracha repugnante, serpiente disfrazada de ramera -Mi adestramiento también incluía eso, naturalmente, el chico y yo procedimos a destruir la sala golpeándonos el uno al otro, pero como era de esperarse, (al parecer solo yo lo esperaba porque Dick y Alfred no podían creerlo) termine siendo el vencedor, debo admitir que el niño dio batalla, era digno descendiente de Talia, lo deje tirado en el piso, se reincorporo adolorido, estaba seguro de que me atacaría de nuevo, pero Dick se puso frente a él y le pidió detenerse -Investigare más acerca de esta desaparición.

-Tim, esto es difícil para todos, pero debemos aceptar que...

-Dick, hasta que no vea su cadáver frente a mí, Bruce está vivo -Ya no discutió más conmigo -De cualquier modo, no estoy aquí para hacer líos, sino para ayudar, te hace falta un Robin para ser Batman.

-De hecho... Damian es Robin ahora... -Muy bien, estaba a punto de hacer el coraje del año -Vamos Timmy, no puedo ser Batman con un Robin más alto, ven Barbara estará feliz de verte

\- ¿Barbara está aquí? -Alfred puso su mano en la frente.

Hago una pequeña pausa para decir que no mencione a Batgirl antes puesto que fue una terrible patada en el trasero, por ella fue que Dick y Bruce se enemistaron al inicio (No fui testigo de esto, pero Alfred me contó), ella fingió estar embarazada de Bruce mientras salía con Dick y eso hizo añicos mi familia por primera vez, además, nunca fue muy amable conmigo, solo paso un corto periodo de tiempo con nosotros, después el Joker la dejo impedida y se fue.

-Si, ella nos ha ayudado mucho, desde que te fuiste, es quien se encarga de la Baticomputadora -Listo, era hora de escupir mi hígado y Alfred lo sabía.

\- ¿Dejaron que Barbara tocara mi computadora y este... Chico tomo mi lugar?

-El vacío que dejo fue demasiado grande para llenarlo con una sola persona, Joven Tim -Alfred intentaba arreglarlo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Alfred, estaré afuera, tengo que hacer un agujero en el piso -Sali de ahí, fui por una pala y me dispuse a plantar una semilla, quería que fuera una especie de altar para una persona importante, la deje lo más alejado posible de la mansión, la cubrí de tierra y vertí un frasco de agua sobre ella.

Regrese, Alfred se disponía a subir mi equipaje.

-No Alfred, me iré, solo te pido que cuides de esa semilla por mí, vendré a visitarte, lo prometo.

La despedida fue menos amarga, pero sentía que lo dejaba tranquilo al saber que estaba bien y de regreso.

La siguiente semana la pase actualizándome sobre todo lo ocurrido estos últimos años en Gótica y buscando lo que me hacía falta para mi nuevo traje y si no iba a ser Robin ya no podía usar los batarangs, conseguí un diseño nuevo.

Con el contacto de Lucius Fox, no fue difícil obtener lo que necesitaba.

-Es un gusto tenerle de vuelta, señor Tim, supongo que además del equipo necesita al abogado para poner en orden su desaparición.

-Así es, se lo agradezco, señor Fox

-A propósito, su hermano mayor ha hecho un trabajo excelente al tomar el lugar de su padre, pero me temo que Wayne Enterprise dejo de ser prioridad -Mi percepción de la situación actual empeoraba a cada segundo -Según el testamento de señor Wayne, usted quedaba a cargo de los negocios de la familia, pero en su ausencia todo paso a manos del otro beneficiario.

-Entiendo, me sorprende un poco que hayamos sido los únicos en su testamento -Nos dimos la mano y pasé a retirarme, conseguí quedarme en el Penthouse que Bruce dejo también para mí, aunque ninguno de los otros sabia de su ubicación, según aquel abogado (antes había sido ocupado por Wonder Woman y Hawkgirl).

Jason no era mejor que Dick, últimamente había sido incitador a la violencia entre los grupos de la mafia y usado un nuevo tipo de casco que asemejaba ser el de Batman, había estado jugando con fuego, incitando a Bane para enfrentarlo. Debía hablar con él lo más pronto posible, localizarlo no sería fácil, tenía una guarida a la que llamaba Safehouse, nunca dejo indicios de ella, mi mejor opción era esperar a encontrarlo mientras patrullaba.

Estaba a punto de anochecer, mi cabello estaba muy largo, lo corte de forma que no me estorbara demasiado.

Horas más tarde me encontraba sobre un edificio de Gótica, había golpeado algunos asaltantes, nada interesante, el palo Bo retráctil con taser en las puntas que me proporciono Fox se convirtió en mi arma favorita.

Desde donde estaba, tenía una vista bastante buena de la guarida de Bane, era un bar donde había estado distribuyendo drogas hechas a base de su veneno.

Escuche disparos dentro, reconocería la estrepitosa voz de esas armas donde fuera, de poco sirvió, Jason salió volando por la ventana, un poderoso Bane rompió la pared dispuesto a acabar con él, Jason se levantó rápidamente, el enemigo lo golpeo con ambos brazos y nuevamente contra la pared, su casco se veía seriamente dañado, intento levantarse, no lo logro, supuse que esa era mi entrada.

Planee hasta el gigante, lo golpee de lleno en la cabeza, aturdiéndolo, con el palo Bo lo golpee un par de veces, pero apenas y se notaba que le había hecho algo, sabía que su punto débil era el suministro de veneno en su cabeza, pero no quería matarlo o que quedara imposibilitado para hablar, me dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho, fue en ese momento que entendí que de todos modos no hablaría, lance un par de discos, que ahora usaba como sustituto del batarang, a su cabeza, logre romper una de esas mangueras, aproveche la jaqueca que le había provocado para cortar la otra, no se desmayó pero quedo lo suficientemente débil como para no moverse por un rato, lo ate a un poste que estaba cerca y llame a la policía para que le recogieran.

-Eres nuevo, a ti no te había visto -Aun podía hablar, pero yo no, revise a Jason, tenía varias contusiones y estaba inconsciente.

-Me veras más seguido por aquí, puedes llamarme Red Robin -Cargue a Jason cual costal de papas y active la motocicleta que llego casi al instante.

No tenía opción, lo lleve a mi departamento y cure sus heridas, después de que le deje estable, salí de nuevo a patrullar, la ciudad comenzaba a ser más peligrosa a medida que la noche avanzaba.  
Regrese en la madrugada, aún seguía dormido, aproveche para ir a preparar algo de comer, estaba desayunando cuando un cuchillo de gran filo se coló frente a mi garganta.

-No muevas ni un musculo si quieres terminar tu estúpido desayuno -Suspire pesado, le di un codazo no muy fuerte en una de sus heridas y me lo quite de encima.

-No es forma de tratar a un anfitrión -Le dije al encararlo.

-No sé quién te crees que eres, pero esta ciudad es mía y no voy a permitir que cualquier payaso con traje de paloma venga a querer tomarse libertades que no le corresponden.

-Terrible, tendré que ponerlo en mi diario con mayúsculas... ¿Quieres? -Le señale el sartén que aun guardaba una porción para él.

\- ¿No me estas escuchando? Voy a matarte aquí mismo

\- ¿Tanto he cambiado que ya no me reconoces? -Fue entonces que me quite la máscara, su cuchillo cayó al suelo.

\- ¿BabyBird? -parecía confundido, se acercó a mí, me abrazo y acaricie su espalda.

Después del encuentro emotivo, finalmente logre que comiera y me contara porque estaba haciendo tantas barbaridades, al parecer la razón por la que se separó de los otros fue porque le dieron el título de Robin a Damian, prácticamente me dijo que si yo ya no estaba no tenía mayor razón para permanecer en la mansión.

Y su nuevo atuendo, se debía al hecho de que alguien debía ser el nuevo Batman, con nuevos métodos, métodos demasiado violentos.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? -Me pregunto

\- ¿Sobre...?

\- ¿Estás conmigo? anoche derrotaste a Bane por mí, eso fue impresionante, contigo como mi Robin seriamos imparables, Dick y el enano no tendrían oportunidad.

-No estoy aceptando, pero si lo hiciera ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Contigo aquí las cosas cambian, ya no necesito hacer que se maten entre ellos ni asociarme con criminales para obtener fondos.

\- ¿Crees que tengo dinero para financiar eso? -Pregunte con ironía, el respondió mirando a su alrededor, suspire - ¿Puedes prometerme que no quitaras ninguna vida, aunque se trate del ser más ruin y despiadado? -Me miro con molestia.

-No he matado a nadie desde que regresé con ustedes -Al parecer lo ofendí.

-No voy a cambiar mi nombre, y tú tampoco deberías perder tu identidad para tratar de tomar el lugar de Bruce, pero esa es tu decisión, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, aún estoy remodelando, quiero hacer una salida discreta para los vehículos...

-Tomare eso como un si -Sonrió mientas bebía de su taza.

Comenzamos a trabajar juntos, tuve que hacer una nueva habitación para él, me tomo la palabra y comenzó a mudarse el mismo día.

Ahora sólo éramos nosotros dos contra el mundo, más que una pequeña venganza hacia Dick por preferir a su par de inútiles que a mí, quería tener un ojo sobre él para asegurarme que no perdiera el camino de nuevo.

-Tu cabello luce...

-Lo corté yo mismo, no me juzgues tan duro -Interrumpí mientras le daba una mordida a mi hamburguesa, nos encontrábamos cenando en su lugar favorito, ya saben, con la gárgola.

-No me refería a eso, es que, estaba tan acostumbrado a verte como un niño y ahora pareces todo un adulto, es extraño -Sonrió, no dejaba de mirarme -No me has contado de lo que paso en tu viaje ni cómo es que te volviste tan bueno, no puedo afirmarlo, pero si venciste al engendro debes haberte encontrado con la Liga -Rei por lo bajo.

-Si, solo diré que si veo de nuevo a Talia Al Gul... -Suspire -Nada, olvídalo, fue un viaje de muchas experiencias tal vez por eso he cambiado un poco.

Pasaron los meses, debía admitir que hacíamos un excelente equipo, según mis estadísticas, superábamos a los otros en lograr que disminuyera el crimen, y no solo lo digo yo, fue primera plana de los diarios en Gótica "Clásico vs Moderno, ¿Un Robin adulto hace la diferencia o es la capucha?".

-Pasado mañana es el baile anual de la Fundación Wayne, necesito que vengas, Lex Luthor va asistir, y quiero que me cuides la espalda -Estábamos en casa, Jason pulía sus pistolas.

-Al parecer se rehabilito, ya no es más un criminal -Lo decía bastante seguro.

-Eso he oído, pero no está de más, no ha acudido en años y repentinamente acepto frente a la prensa la invitación.

\- ¿Qué hay de salir a vigilar? Tú debes ir a tu fiesta porque pasaste una semana planeándola, pero yo...

-Tranquilo, vamos muy a la cabeza y Arkham está lleno, además, es buena excusa para verte de esmoquin -Le sonreí.

A regañadientes, pero acepto acompañarme, para llevarlo a que confeccionaran su atuendo, invite a Alfred para que diera uso de su buen gusto ingles en la ropa de etiqueta.

-Joven Jason, luce excelente -Alfred parecía disfrutarlo más que nadie, Jason había comenzado a actuar como un modelo de revista, era bastante gracioso.

Después de que al fin nos decidimos por un modelo y colores, lleve a ambos a una cafetería cerca del centro donde a mi parecer, servían el mejor pastel de la ciudad.

-Deberías pensar en mudarte con nosotros, Alfred -Jason estaba de buen humor para variar.

-Te convenimos bastante -Me uní a la broma.

-Lo pensare, gracias por la oferta, caballeros -Al final del día, lo llevamos de vuelta a la mansión.

-Espera un momento Alfred, quisiera recoger algunas de mis cosas -Nos permitió entrar.

-Iré contigo, me da flojera esperarte en el auto -Jason se me unió, ni siquiera lo había invitado porque creí que aun estaría molesto con ellos.

Entramos después de Alfred, subimos a mi habitación, quería tomar una de mis cámaras y algunos discos de música, me pareció una buena oportunidad, vi la fotografía en mi buro donde Kon' y yo estábamos juntos, una fuerte nostalgia me invadió, pero no quise demostrarlo, Jason estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, metí las cosas que había ido a buscar en una bolsa de papel.

-Jay... -La voz de Dick - ¿Qué haces aquí? -Se acerco lo suficiente y pudo verme -Ah, entiendo, hola Timmy -Agito su mano.

-Te esperare afuera -Jason estaba a punto de irse, Dick lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo.

-Esperen, quédense a cenar, tiene tiempo que no los veo -Oh, oh, había cierta tensión aquí que me hizo sacar muchas conclusiones, Jason me miro buscando algo, Dick también lo hizo.

-Dejare que Jason decida -Respondí.

Dick era irresistible, de alguna manera hizo a Jason aceptar, el comedor era un cementerio, Barbara estaba ahí tratando de ignorarnos, Damian por otro lado me miraba con ira, también trate de ignorarlo, la tensión que había entre Jason y Dick me decía que habían tenido algo que no termino bien, naturalmente por culpa de Dick.

Apareció un perro de orejas puntiagudas en la entrada, estaba gruñendo, después de todo había dos extraños en su hogar, vi a Damian hacer un movimiento con la cabeza y entonces el perro corrió hacia mí, me levante, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, poco a poco el perro bajo la velocidad hasta estar cerca, se agazapo en el piso llorando, me incline para acariciar sus orejas.

-Buen chico -Lamio mis manos -Quieto -Dije firme, el perro movió la cola y se quedó donde le indique, Damian hervía de ira.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Titus, Drake? -Dijo casi gritando.

-Un perro disciplinado es un perro feliz -Le sonreí retándolo, me llamaba por mi apellido original, era su forma de decirme que no era parte de la familia, que no era hijo de su padre.

Alfred trajo la cena y el clima empeoro repentinamente, la lluvia era demasiado tupida, con el granizo no mejoró, la pintura de mi deportivo, que aún seguía afuera, iba a resentir eso.

-Pasen la noche aquí, con este clima no llegaran a ningún lado -Dick insistía en hacer que nos quedáramos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin ya integre a Damian :3  
> La historia de que fue lo que pasó con Tim mientras estuvo fuera, la sabrán más adelante :3  
> Sigan conmigo, esto comienza a ponerse interesante, les va a encantar, lo sé c:  
> Aclaró que el traje que Tim usará es el que sólo lleva mascara y no la capucha completa (New 52) por que? Porque me encanta <3  
> A parte de eso, el traje que usaría Jay es el de Arkham Knight, porque el que uso en Battle for the cowl no me gusto xD  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	17. Noche de baile

-Otro día -Fue la respuesta de Jason, a pesar de todo, entramos al auto y me las arregle para conducir de regreso.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? -Le pregunte a Jason cuando al fin llegamos a casa.

-Si, todo bien, ya debes imaginarlo todo -Se fue hasta su habitación, no quise incomodarlo más, esa noche estaba totalmente descartado salir a patrullar.

A la mañana siguiente fui temprano a recoger nuestros trajes, cuando regresé, escuché que Jason estaba cantando una canción de Katy Perry, lo vi bailando Roar.  
[Roar -Katy Perry](https://youtu.be/CevxZvSJLk8)  
"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire, 'cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar, louder, louder than a Lion, 'Cause I am a champion, ¡and you're gonna hear me roar!"

Lo miraba divertido, nunca en la vida hubiera pensado que le gustara la música de esa mujer, no porque fuera mala o porque no me gustara, solo que no pensé que fuera su estilo.

Al momento de darse la vuelta mientras bailaba, me vio y se quedó congelado.

-Sigue nena, no pares -Trataba de contener la risa.

-Si le dices a alguien te disparare en el trasero -Apago la música y se disponía a irse.

\- ¿Fue una amenaza o estas coqueteando conmigo?

-Diablos Tim -Me arrojo una prenda a la cara, fue lo primero que tomo, lo extendí, era ropa interior.

-Lo tomare como lo segundo -Hui riendo.

-Ya no quiero vivir contigo -Lo dijo riendo también.

La hora llego, ya mi auto había quedado... No agradable a la vista, tuvimos que llegar en una limusina, Fox había insistido en que la gente tenía que verme y dejar en claro que Wayne Enterprise estaba de vuelta en las grandes ligas (Con la desaparición de Bruce, la empresa había sido descuidada, por lo que Fox había estado apostando sobre seguro con ganancias no muy altas.

-Señor Drake, acaba de convertirse a su corta edad y sin estudios universitarios en el CEO de W. E. ¿Se siente a la altura de su puesto? -Alguien había hecho la tarea de investigar mi pasado.

\- ¿Por qué no nos acompaña y lo averigua?

-Señor Wayne, las acciones de W. E. han subido un 20% de su valor en la bolsa desde su llegada ¿Diría que se debe a usted? -Fox estaba cerca, me acerque y aprete sus hombros.

-Diría que es trabajo constante de parte de todo nuestro equipo, especialmente del señor Fox -Palmeo una de mis manos.

-Gracias, hijo, pero tú eres el cerebro detrás de todo.

-Señor, su acompañante ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen? -Jason me miraba fijamente.

-Es un amigo muy querido, se podría decir que mi hermano -Pase mi brazo tras su cintura y el hizo lo mismo con mis hombros.

-Siento interrumpirlos, pero tenemos que darles la mejor velada del año -Jason me jalo rumbo al interior del edificio.

Estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que tenía que hacerme cargo de un evento tan grande, en todo ese tiempo no lo había sentido porque estaba muy distraído pensando en todo, en otras circunstancias habría dejado que alguien más se hiciera cargo y hasta darme el lujo de no asistir, tal y como hacia Bruce, pero en esta tuve que mostrarle a Fox que estaba comprometido con el crecimiento de W. E.

Afloje un poco el moño de mi traje, Jason se acercó a mí con un par de vasos de cristal.

-Relájate y sonríe o lograras estresar a Fox -Me ofreció uno de los vasos, lo tome y trate de disimular mejor.

-Lo sé, todo parece ir bien ¿no? -Bebi del contenido sin saber realmente lo que era.

-Hay chicas lindas con ropa costosa, buenos bocadillos y barra libre con licor importado, lo único que falta aquí es espectáculo -Sonrió y tomo un sorbo del suyo.

-Está cubierto -El entretenimiento estaría ahí pronto, mientras tanto tenía que hacer la aburrida y agotadora tarea de saludar a todos, Fox me acompaño y presento, hasta que llegamos con Lex Luthor.

-Timothy, creo que nunca nos presentaron antes -Saludo.

-Lo cual, sin deseo de ofenderlo, fue un alivio -Quise hacerle notar que no olvidaba lo que intento hacer.

-No había tenido tiempo para ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas, no tienes por qué creerme, pero eventos no tan recientes me han hecho recapacitar mi propósito en la vida, el cual está en ayudar a las personas y salvar este hermoso planeta azul -No terminaba de convencerme.

-Es un magnifico orador, se lo concedo, pero los actos del hombre son los que lo definen, no bellas palabras, solo el tiempo me dirá si es verdad lo que dice -Fox se veía tenso, la música se había detenido, se había dado la noticia de que se tenía una sorpresa para la noche.

-Es un chico sabio, demasiado para su corta edad, de genio a genio, confesare que estoy ansioso por trabajar con usted y probar que realmente he enderezado mi camino, tal vez acepte una invitación a ver los nuevos proyectos que Lex Corp tiene en marcha.

-Ya veremos señor Luthor, por el momento solo me interesa corresponder la amabilidad de mi antecesor y llevar a este equipo de trabajo al éxito al que están acostumbrados -Mi nueva asistente, Tamara Fox, que había estado ayudándome con los arreglos de la noche, me hacía señas desde una esquina -Si me disculpa, tengo que retirarme un momento.

No di tiempo que ninguno de los dos me dijera nada, me venía de maravilla esto, quería escapar de esa charla antes de que terminara diciendo algo de lo que después me arrepentiría, note que Jason me seguía.

-Tim, tenemos un problema, están retrasados -La chica estaba al borde del pánico -Nos acaban de decir justo ahora, al menos tardaran 20 minutos y ya fueron anunciados.

-Tranquila, aún no han dicho que son ellos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Diablos, ya no me quedaba de otra.

-Sube ahí y di que la sorpresa está aquí, nada más -La chica asintió y salió corriendo, Jason tomo dos shots de la barra que estaba a lado.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -Tome uno

-Hacer tiempo -Tomé el otro y fui rápidamente hasta los músicos, les di un par de indicaciones.

-Su atención por favor, en nombre de W. E. quiero agradecerles su paciencia y dejo el escenario en manos de quién va a hacer más amena su noche -La chica tenía agallas, esperaba estar a la par de sus palabras, las luces disminuyeron y la música comenzó a sonar.  
[Panic! at the Disco - High Hopes](https://youtu.be/a4LnRet4TDA)

"Had to have high, high hopes for a living, shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing, didn't have a dime but I always had a visión, always had high, high hopes, had to have high, high hopes for a living, didn't know how but I always had a feeling, I was gonna be that one in a million, always had high, high hopes"

Había tenido que subir a cantar una canción de "Panic At The Disco", estaba en pánico, pero trataba de poner mi mejor sonrisa, sabia bailar este tipo de música, todas las personas se habían congregado frente al escenario, pude ver a Jason sentado en la barra sonriendo, muchos de los invitados más jóvenes cantaban también, y los de mayor edad miraban con aprobación, eso me calmaba.

Luthor estaba mirándome, su asistente, Mercy, creo recordar, estaba grabando con su teléfono, quisiera decir que pude ver más, pero alguien en los reflectores los dirigió a mí, dejándome sin visión de lo que había más allá.

Al fin termino la canción, todas las personas comenzaron a aplaudir energéticamente, miré de nuevo la chica de hace un momento, que estaba tras bambalinas, moviendo los labios, entendí un "Están aquí".

-Muchas gracias por su presencia en esta noche, espero no haberlos aburrido demasiado -La gente reía -Les dejo con una mejor voz que la mía -Escuché sonidos de desaprobación, no pude haberlo hecho tan mal.

Al escenario subió una banda que se hacía llamar Imagine Dragons, de mis favoritos, ellos causaron más euforia que yo, obviamente.

"I was hoping for an indication, I was seeking higher elevation..."

[Imagine Dragons -Rise Up](https://youtu.be/x12CWu3V0lg)

-Eres una caja de sorpresas -Jason me esperaba con otra bebida.

No se me ocurrió nada mejor, además es una disculpa por haberme burlado de ti en la mañana -bebi de nuevo, estaba un poco sudado por el movimiento de hace un momento, Fox se nos unió.

-Buen trabajo -Se veía satisfecho -Ya cumplió, señor Tim, todos me estaban preguntando por usted, es buen momento para emprender la retirada o no lo dejaran salir de aquí jamás -Ya nos podíamos ir.

-Vámonos -Jason golpeo mi hombro, ambos salimos discretamente para regresar a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trato de ponerles los videos que más me gustan, los originales xD o en su defecto, las que a mi parecer son las mejores traducciones (Hay algunos que solo copian y pegan del traductor) 
> 
> En el caso de la canción que cantó Tim, me interesaba que tomaran en cuenta la letra porque es un poco de lo que Timmy trata de decirle a todos los presentes, que es "uno en un millón" y que las expectativas nunca son suficientemente altas cuando se trata de él.
> 
> Por el lado de Jason, solo deseaba que hubiera un contraste entre su masculinidad, actitud de macho alfa y su lado sensible de superación personal xDDD
> 
> Y por ultimo, Rise Up es solo una canción que me encanta, siempre he creído que es la mejor de su álbum y no la valoraron lo suficiente, además sentí que iba perfecta con el capitulo.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden de vez en cuando dejarme algún comentario con amor, ya sea critica destructiva o palabras de aliento :3
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	18. El pecado

Jason y yo no estábamos siempre juntos, solíamos ir por separado e informarnos de la situación.  
Estaba investigando movimientos de traficantes de droga, solo necesitaba encontrar su escondite, los había seguido hasta un almacén que según mi computadora, pertenecía a una compañía pesquera, me subí al techo y por una ventana pude ver que ahí guardaban su mercancía, tenía las pruebas que necesitaba, entre por aquella ventana, me fui deshaciendo de algunos sigilosamente, pero al final uno de ellos me vio.

\- ¡Red Robin está aquí! -Grito el maleante

Inmediatamente una lluvia de balas me cayó encima, me escondí tras una lancha, lancé una bomba de humo, uno por uno los fui dejando fuera de combate, aunque habían logrado dispararme en el brazo, los ate y di aviso a la policía sobre donde estaban.

Con la grapple gun regrese al techo, cuando de repente sentí un fuerte dolor en el costado, mire y tenía bastante sangre, después de todo el traje no me defendía de disparos a quema ropa. Estaba algo débil, trate de contactar a Jay.

-Estoy herido... -Alcance a planear hasta un edificio no tan lejano.

\- ¿Puedes moverte? -Me preguntó, mientras volé hacia otro

-Si, te veré en... -Lo siguiente fue oscuridad, esperaba estar muerto, estaba a varios metros sobre el suelo.

Desperté con una vista bastante conocida, ese techo tapizado de murciélagos solo podía ser de la baticueva, me incorporé, mis heridas ya estaban vendadas, estaba semi desnudo, me dejaron hasta sin pantalones, aunque en las piernas no tenía heridas.

-No te levantes, perdiste mucha sangre, te puse una transfusión -Dick tenía puesto el traje de Batman, me trajo mucha nostalgia.

-Estoy bien, gracias por salvarme -Busque mi ropa con la mirada, cuando la localice fui hasta ella.

-Que necio eres -Se quito la capucha y se dirigió hasta mí quitándome la ropa para regresarla a donde la había tomado, me miro completo de una forma que me hizo sentir raro -Eres... Has crecido mucho... -Miraba fijamente mi torso.

-Dick... -No pude terminar esa oración porque se lanzo a besarme, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, esta noche no podía ponerse más rara, se acercó más a mí y froto su entrepierna con la mía, sentía su erección, mi cabeza no dejaba de decirme que esto no estaba bien.

Correspondí al beso, su boca estaba muy caliente, pasé mis manos por su espalda baja, al separarnos, mordió su labio y di un paso atrás, lo acepto, estaba algo asustado de esa nueva actitud.

-Ya debo irme -Juro que tenía toda la disposición de salir de ahí e incluso olvidarlo todo, pero jalo mi brazo y me empujo contra la camilla en la que había estado instantes atrás.

-Te gustó, puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero lo deseas tanto como yo -No había visto esta parte de Dick, era totalmente diferente, su mirada y voz cautivadora.

-No dije que no me gustaría -Sonrió con triunfo, a punto de besarme de nuevo, pero lo detuve al poner mi mano en su hombro -Lo que digo es que no está bien -Se quito la parte superior del traje, como si no me hubiera escuchado, insistía, volvió a besarme, se sentía tan bien, la forma en la que movía sus labios, rozó su muslo contra mi entrepierna, no podía más.

Le levante de la cadera hasta llevarlo a la mesa de trabajo donde tire todos los papeles y artilugios que había, bajo sus pantalones, mientras nos besabamos.

-Métela, date prisa -Él era el experto, no lo cuestionaría, le empuje para que quedara recostado, levante su cadera para entrar, no tenía precio el ver las expresiones de su rostro. De un último movimiento, logre meterme por completo, era bastante estrecho y doloroso, ya no me parecía tan buena idea.

Toqué todo su cuerpo, sus músculos perfectamente definidos y flexibles, su piel se tornaba rojiza al contacto de la mía, comencé a moverme, su voz era sensual, me invitaba a más, le masturbé al mismo ritmo que entraba y salia de su cuerpo.

Sus manos se enredaban despacio en mi cabello y tiraba de él de una forma algo dolorosa, pero de alguna manera agradable, me volvía loco con cada choque que había entre su piel y la mía, cada caricia, el aroma que se desprendía de su cuello mientras pasaba mis labios por esa zona era adictivo.

Inesperadamente se vino en mi mano sin previo aviso, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, como si no lo hubiera esperado, contuvo su voz y calmaba su respiración, mire su semen en mi mano y después a él, con sus ojos me dijo lo que quería que hiciera. Lo lami mientras le sostenía la mirada, se incorporó a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Satisfecho?

-No, pero no quiero seguir aquí -Me llevo hasta su habitación, apenas y tuve tiempo de ponerme la capa encima, afortunadamente nadie nos vio, o eso creí.

En el trayecto, me pregunté si estaba bien seguir con esto, lo que me respondí fue que ya habíamos cruzado esa línea, no había prisa por volver al otro lado, no había necesidad de contenerse ni de pedir permiso.

Apenas entramos cerré la puerta con seguro, Dick se lanzó sobre mí, besándome ansioso, al recibirlo, la capa cayó al suelo, enredo sus piernas en mi cintura, le llevé hasta su cama.

-Date la vuelta -Obedeció, me soltó y de una forma provocativa, pego su pecho a la cama y levanto su cadera, la luz que entraba por la ventana de las lámparas del jardín, me daba una tentadora vista.

Me recargué contra él para frotar mi erección contra su entrada, lamí su hombro hasta su cuello, un leve sonido agradable salió de sus labios, comenzó a restregar su cadera contra mí, mordí su hombro, con su mano jalo mi nuca para besarme y devolverme esa mordida al incrustar sus dientes en mi labio inferior.

-Ya deja de frotarte ¿No la vas a meter? -Dijo en un tono caprichos.

\- ¿Tienes prisa? -Acaricie su pecho y aprete su espalda baja enterrando un poco las uñas en esa zona, provocando que hiciera algunos sonidos de satisfacción – Hay toda una noche por delante.

-Si, Tim, date prisa, métela -Hablaba con vos suplicante, termine cediendo a lo que pedía, comencé a moverme en menor velocidad, su interior estaba ardiendo y recibiéndome tan gustoso.

Tal vez sería la única oportunidad que tendría para estar con él de esta manera, sería un pecado aun mayor el desaprovecharla.

Estuvimos así un rato entre caricias, mordiendo su piel, dejándole algunas marcas y mirando la forma tan fluida en la que curvaba su espalda tras cada choque de nuestra piel, era increíble.

Con un grito de placer, Dick termino una vez más, jadeaba complacido, sin embargo, aún no había terminado para mí, jale su hombro para que se diera la vuelta y estuviera recostado, no parecía que sus piernas fueran a aguantar esa posición por el momento, continúe moviéndome dentro de él.

-Espera, ya me vine, no puedo... -No le hice caso, trato de detenerme al empujarme con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia, aprisioné sus manos sobre su cabeza para que me dejara continuar, me falta muy poco, unas estocadas más y llegué a mi clímax, fue tan bueno que las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarme. Me hice a un lado al momento para no caerle encima, mi respiración era demasiado agitada, pero no vi mucho movimiento en Dick.

Me gire rápidamente a verlo, tenía los ojos cerrados, la relajación de mi cuerpo al llegar al orgasmo se había ido para no volver, tome su muñeca y constate que tenía pulso, respiraba lento, no entendía que demonios había pasado, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue que tal vez había estado en vigilancia muchas noches y se había quedado dormido, tal vez había sido muy duro con él, quería llamar a una ambulancia, mínimamente a Alfred, pero ¿Qué iba a decir? "Ayuda, se desmayó mientras lo hacíamos"

Finalmente, después de unos 15 minutos de pánico, despertó.

-Gracias al cielo ¿Qué demonios te pasó? -Estaba al borde de la histeria.

-Lo siento Timmy, a veces me desmayo, pero no pasa nada, debiste despertarme con alcohol en la nariz.

-Casi me da un infarto

-Eres bueno en esto, no imagino con cuantas personas has practicado, pero le pondría a todas un batarang en el cuello por mancillar a mi pequeño Tim -Me miraba aun con algo de lujuria y acaricio mi pecho apretando mis pectorales con la intención de animarme a que me quedara un poco más.

-No son tantas y ahora que estas en esa lista, no puedes decir eso -El susto hizo que recuperara la razón y fui a recoger mis cosas a la cueva, me siguió hasta ahí.

-Si quieres puedes llevártela, de todos modos, ahora casi no puedo usarla -Señalo con su pulgar su motocicleta, acepté y me subí a ella.

-Te la devolveré después, nos vemos Dick, agradece a Alfred por mi ¿Quieres?

\- ¿Por qué? -Me miro confundido

-Por... las vendas y todo eso.

-Yo fui quien te trajo y curó

\- ¿Y los otros? -Note que no había nadie más.

-Dami esta con los titanes, Barbara con su padre y no le dije a Alfred de ti, debe seguir durmiendo -Tenia la mano en su barbilla, su expresión era la de un vendedor que acaba de estafarte, posiblemente lo planeo todo o simplemente fue la suerte, de cualquier modo consiguió que me embriagara de él y ahora iba a pagarlo caro con la resaca.

-Gracias, Dick... ¿Sabes? No hay que hablar de esto de nuevo.

-Tendremos que hacerlo, Timmy -Sonrió, al parecer sabia algo que yo no. 

Salí a toda velocidad de ahí, eran como las 6 am, entonces recordé a Jay, de inmediato le llamé.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estas? Llevo toda la noche buscándote - Jason buscándome y yo en casa, haciendo cosas... Cosas que no debía hacer.

-Estuve en la baticueva, Dick me encontró, acabo de despertar, nos vemos en casa -Cortamos comunicación hasta que llegue al departamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El TimDick es mi gusto culposo xD de ahí el titulo del capitulo
> 
> No estoy muy adiestrada en escribir contenido de esta clase, ya debieron darse cuenta, pero comienza a gustarme :3
> 
> Nuevamente les pido que me den su opinión para ir mejorando en el futuro 
> 
> Era algo que necesitaba hacer antes de morir, espero que me perdonen a mi y a Dick, en el siguiente capitulo las cosas van a tener mas sentido... O no :3 para descubrirlo, sigan leyendo el cap de la próxima semana :D
> 
> Les recuerdo que aquí Timmy es más alto que Dick, esto solo lo recalco porque en la mayoría de los fanarts es al contrario :3
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	19. La culpa

-Esto se ve muy mal, reventaste los puntos que te hicieron ¿Qué mierda hiciste? Tienes suerte de no haberte desangrado en el camino -No lo podía ni mirar a los ojos, la culpa me comía por dentro -Escúpelo -Jason me miraba severamente.

\- ¿Escupir qué? -Me tenía, solo me hacia el idiota

-Dick se enredó contigo-Aseguró. Mi preocupación era descubrir que era lo que me había delatado, ya no podía negarlo, recargue mi frente en mi mano -Maldito idiota.

-No necesitas decírmelo, sé que lo soy, lo que hice no tiene excusa, tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto conmigo por haberte mentido y si...

-Cállate, no tú, el hijo de perra se metió contigo, prometió que no te tocaría -Jason estaba colérico, arrojo el centro de mesa de la sala por los suelos, tomo su teléfono y salió con la motocicleta de Dick.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Apestas a él, devolveré esto, quédate aquí y más te vale no moverte hasta que regrese.

Se fue, estaba preocupado por lo que fuera a pasar, esperaba toda la ira de Jason sobre mí, jamás me espere que fuera para Dick.

Mientras estuve en casa, junte muchas de las pistas que había logrado obtener del paradero de Bruce, una organización de Terroristas lo estaba persiguiendo, lo que ellos creían era que finalmente lo habían matado, pero al faltarnos su cuerpo, era evidente para mí que estaba vivo, lo que necesitaba averiguar era si le habían secuestrado, perdió la memoria (no sería la primera vez), se ocultaba, estaba perdido en otra dimensión, las posibilidades eran infinitas en el peor de los casos, si estaba muerto, deseaba recuperar sus restos para llevarlo con sus padres, darle paz a todos y a mí mismo.

Otro problema era que no tenía ni la más mínima pista acerca de su paradero o el de los terroristas, una base antigua, nombres, nada.

Noches anteriores había intentado sacarle algo a los criminales de Gótica, ninguno sabía nada, traté de contactar con amigos que hice durante mi viaje, pero tampoco tenían información útil.

Lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era cuidar de su ciudad y de su familia, aunque por lo visto, no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, en especial por Damian, reflexione acerca de cómo le había tratado. Toda la vida me habían enseñado a no juzgar a alguien sin conocerle, él no tenía la culpa de las atrocidades que Talia había hecho... Mi mentalidad era tan inocente.

Al fin Jason regreso, al parecer más tranquilo y sin heridas, esperaba que Dick estuviera en el mismo estado. No me hablo por un par de días, estaba como cachorro regañado, intentaba disculparme, pero no sabía exactamente porque, en el caso de que ellos hubieran tenido algo, eso ya había terminado, lo único que veía fuera de orden, era nuestro parentesco sentimental y legal (Hermanos adoptivos) y el hecho de que había mentido con respecto a lo que estuve haciendo, pero también entendía que Jason no hablaría si no le preguntaba, además llamaba mi atención cierto detalle.

-Oye, sobre lo de hace días, ¿Qué era esa promesa de la que hablaste? -Suspiro con pesadez.

-Antes de... Morir, Dick y yo... Quiero pensar que salíamos, pero ya lo conociste, solo me usaba para satisfacerse, también estaba con Kori y West y no sé cuantos más. Poco después de que te fuiste lo intentamos de nuevo, no funcionó, una noche en la que peleamos, salí un rato para despejarme y Kori llamo para preguntarme si estábamos juntos aún, puesto que Dick la había ido a buscar... Le dije que no y colgué -Oh mierda, tenia sentido por la forma en la que actuaban, no había nada que pudiera decir al respecto -Cuando regresé de la muerte, ya eras nuestro hermano pequeño, el día que cumpliste 16, despues de su 16va cerveza él te beso así nada más y cuando te jale para quitartelo de encima, accidentalmente te caiste a la piscina, entonces le hice prometer que no te usaría como lo hizo conmigo y ... Él me pidió lo mismo, después trate de sacarte y como no pude, Dick trató de ayudar y estábamos muy ebrios para salir del agua así que nos quedamos a dormir ahí, flotando -Ah, conque eso fue lo que pasó.

\- ¿Se prometieron mutuamente no meterse entre mis piernas? -Mi familia necesita mucha ayuda, demasiada y un buen antipsicótico, uno experimental, lo más reciente que la ciencia pudiera ofrecer. Comprendí que no era yo quien debía disculparse.

-Eso lo prometí yo, Dick por otro lado... -Le arroje una almohada a la cara ya no necesitaba ni una palabra más, me estaba dando una jaqueca marca diablo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me dejaría dominar por ti?

-No dije nada sobre dominar, solo que...

-Si quieres tener todavía tus bonitos dientes, te sugiero no decir otra palabra -Ya no dijimos nada más acerca del tema.

Seguía concentrándome en seguir los movimientos del Pingüino, uno de sus nuevos negocios estaba en la venta de joyas exóticas, la mayoría robadas, las otras ilegalmente sacadas de su país.

Jason dejo de usar aquella adaptación entre su estilo y Batman, volvió a ser Red Hood, me gustaba así.

Aquella noche llego con un amigo, Roy Harper, había escuchado de él, pero no lo conocía en persona.

\- ¿Entonces eres amigo de Dick o de Jason? -Quiero aclarar que lo que quise preguntar era quien había sido su amigo primero, pero por alguna razón dije eso.

-Soy amigo de Jason y me cojo a Dick -Ahora entendía por qué el y Jason se llevaban tan bien.

-Me agradas... Si bajas las botas de la maldita mesa me agradaras más -Inmediatamente lo hizo.

-Jason dice que ahora eres de nuestro club ¿Te gusto hacérselo a Dick? -Lo único que le pedí a Jason que no hiciera, le mire molesto, él solo siguió bebiendo, además ¿Qué clase de expresión era esa?

-No es algo de lo que este orgulloso... Tampoco algo de lo que quiera hablar

-Anda, cuéntanos tu experiencia, de todas formas, Dick terminara diciéndomelo -Era algo irritante, mire a Jason esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

-Anda Timbres, cuéntanos...

-No hay nada que decir, solo que fue la noche más extraña de mi vida -Parecía sorprendidos, tal vez esperaban alguna respuesta diferente, pero me sentía sucio al pensar en hablar de la intimidad de una persona que no estaba presente.

-Si nos dices que paso... Puedes pedirme lo que quieras -Jason ya estaba algo borracho, pero ese tipo de promesa era algo que no me gustaría dejar pasar.

-Lo quiero por escrito -Respondí riendo, yo era el único que no había bebido.

-Si, si, lo juro, Roy es testigo, anda, dinos.

-Bien, lo que paso es que Dick se desmayó en medio del acto y me dio el susto de mi vida ¿Contento?

\- ¿Se desmayo? -Los dos preguntaron a la vez

-A la primera, tu hermanito tiene un don o algo así, a mí solo me ha pasado una vez -Dijo Roy, a ellos también les había pasado, que miedo.

Les deje solos por unas horas, no estaba interesado en oír acerca de sus aventuras, por el momento, o retomar ese bochornoso tema, luego, Roy se fue.

\- ¿Está bien que lo dejemos ir así?

-Por supuesto, es el borracho designado de la pandilla -Jason arrastraba las palabras, y se tambaleaba un poco, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, alcance a sostenerlo y pase su brazo por mis hombros.

-Muy bien chico rudo, vamos a llevarte a tu habitación, a menos que quieras hacer una parada en el baño.

-No, déjalo, tengo el casco en la recamara, sirve para todo

-Eres asqueroso -Me reí.

-Soy demasiado sexy para ser asqueroso

-Lo importante es que tu autoestima está bien

-Eres muy lindo Tim, a pesar de que ahora te ves varonil y esa mierda, tus ojos de cachorro me fascinan y cuando tu cabello cae en tu frente después de bañarte...

-Si, ya cállate antes de que lance por la ventana -Demonios, Jason estaba diciendo ese tipo de cosas peligrosas, el que estuviera ebrio solo lo hacía peor, pues así era incapaz de mentir.

-Déjame -De un brusco jalón se libró de mi -Si me matas, tal vez sea el acto de piedad más piadoso que hagas por mí.

\- ¿Te estás escuchando? Anda, ven aquí, te ayudare a llegar a tu cama -Lo tome como antes para guiarlo hasta sus aposentos, se dejó sin rechistar, era bueno que me hiciera caso aun estandi en ese estado.  
Lo recosté, cuando iba a retirarme, me tomo por el cuello de la camisa y me puso a la altura de su cara.

-Tim, lo digo en serio, me gustas mucho y ahora que el idiota rompió nuestra promesa, ya puedo... -Me jalo hasta él y me beso, su boca sabia a cerveza, esperé a que terminara, cuando me soltó recargo su cabeza en su almohada y se quedó dormido inmediatamente, estaba en shock, Tim.exe dejó de funcionar.  
Después de que mi cabeza logró reiniciarse y se recuperó de esa crisis, salí de su habitación y me recosté en el sofá que fue el mueble más cercano.

¿Por qué hacían esto? Esto no lo había dicho, porque eran sentimientos que era mejor reprimir por los lazos que nos unían (Ya saben, hermanos adoptivos, compañeros de equipo, etc.), pero Jason era mi héroe cuando era niño (Ya saben, cuando aún era Robin).

Esa noche cuando lo fotografié por primera vez, no tuve la menor duda, era lo más asombroso que había visto jamás. Cuando al fin lo conocí, a pesar de ser un dolor de cabeza, me agradaba estar con él, nunca salía mal en las fotos que le tomaba, casi siempre era un idiota, pero cuando no, era bastante encantador, su comida era deliciosa y por un demonio, era Jason Todd, jodidamente atractivo. Para simplificar, era mi sueño hecho realidad.

Ahora que recordaba todo el camino que habíamos recorrido, tal vez no había sido muy bueno escondiendo mis emociones, digo, recientemente había coqueteado con él sin darme cuenta, incluso antes de haberme ido, buscaba mucho su contacto físico y había sido excesivamente tolerante ante sus bromitas pesadas.

El punto es que sentía algo especial por Jason, algo que hubiese sido mejor jamas rebelar, y el que me haya dicho eso me hacía sentir miserable, me dolía el estómago y solo podía comparar esto con una disputa de desayuno más entre él y Dick, yo era el panqueque del desempate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios mio, fuertes revelaciones y el cargo de conciencia de Timmy
> 
> Aquí se dieron un sin numero de confesiones que espero hagan que todo vaya quedando más claro xD 
> 
> Les recuerdo que si tienen alguna pregunta que no involucre hacer spoiler, pueden hacerla en los comentarios y se las responderé
> 
> Aclaración: Alguien me dijo que los capítulos son muy cortos xD en realidad, para eso hay dos razones, 1.- estoy haciendo en promedio 6 hojas, el problema es que Tim divaga mucho y una sola escena se convierte en el capitulo entero y 2.- Me encuentro en el cierre de mi semestre y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, sin embargo tampoco quiero hacer Hiatus, así que a consecuencia, estoy sacrificando un poco la cantidad de contenido, espero que lo entiendan y me sigan dando su apoyo para seguir con el Fic :D
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	20. Roto no quiere decir...

Al día siguiente, dejé el desayuno preparado y me fui temprano a una reunión de W. E., Fox parecía más relajado, al principio la mesa directiva parecía estar un poco en desacuerdo con mi llegada, ahora ya respetaban mis decisiones sin hacer tanto alboroto y confiaban un poco en ellas, había sido un largo camino en un corto tiempo.

-Gracias por haber venido, sé que debe estar ocupado, aunque parece que hoy el hielo se ha roto

-El hielo se rompió cuando me vieron subir al escenario a hacer el ridículo -Ahora solo faltaba enfrentar a Jason, esperaba que tuviera amnesia alcohólica.

Al llegar a casa lo vi sentado en el sofá.

-Hola

-Hola ¿Estas mejor? -Se veía algo demacrado, la resaca.

-Si, pero quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche

-Ah, sí, lo prometiste, así que debes hacer lo que yo quiera, me lo cobrare después -Estaba a punto de huir de nuevo.

-No eso, lo que dije anoche cuando me llevaste a dormir... A pesar de mi estado, lo que dije fue real, me gustas bastante y quiero...

-Jay, no soy un juguete, te pido que no trates de competir con Dick en este caso, no voy a acostarme contigo y por eso...

-Yo no estoy compitiendo con nadie, trato de decirte que te quiero... Y quiero algo más contigo... -Lo dijo, me espera todo menos el que me pidiera una relación "formal", nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto hasta que una fuerte carcajada abandono mi garganta - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Se molestó, pero la risa fue más por nervios que por otra cosa.

-Nada, nada, "Algo" ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Era más fácil que "Sal conmigo" -Frunció el ceño, se acercó a mí con paso seguro.

-Sal conmigo -Mi risa paro, sus ojos turquesa me miraban fijamente, baje la mirada.

-No puedo Jay...

\- ¿Por qué no? -Sujeto mis hombros buscando que le mirara de nuevo.

-No puedo perderte, ya no podría una vez más, estoy... Roto por dentro y no quiero hacerte daño... Si lo hecho a perder contigo no sé qué haría -Tenia un gran nudo en la garganta, recordé como habían terminado mis relaciones anteriores y el miedo de perder a la persona que amo de nuevo me aterraba y era tres veces peor si se trataba de él.

-Tu jamás, jamás, vas a perderme -Me abrazo, trataba de contener la inundación en mis ojos, apreté su camisa, estaba asustado, vulnerable -Dame una oportunidad, te prometo que valgo la pena, aunque también estoy roto, eso no me impide amarte -Levanto mi rostro, se veía un poco borroso por el líquido en mis ojos, se acercó a besarme, cerré los ojos con algo de miedo y finalmente las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

El beso fue corto y menos invasivo que el de la noche anterior, limpie rápido mi mejilla, seguramente lucia patético.

-No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, mereces algo mejor, Jay, alguien que no tema amarte con locura -Iba a retirarme, pero me detuvo.

-Tu no decides que es mejor para mí, te quiero a ti, no hay nadie mejor, pero soy paciente y nunca me rindo, no me des una respuesta definitiva aun, solo déjame convencerte de que "roto" no quiere decir "irreparable".

Sus palabras me hacían tenerle fe, tal vez había esperanza para un corazón endurecido, tal vez sus brazas podían ser fuego vivo de nuevo, tal vez... Solo tal vez... Tenía razón y podía ser "reparado".

Suspire con una sonrisa cansada.

-Es un país libre, pero no tengas altas expectativas -Me dio un beso en la frente que me tomo por sorpresa.

-Nunca son suficientemente altas cuando se trata de ti, BabyBird -Se dio la vuelta -Prepárate para para amarme con locura -Este desgraciado engreído.

Al caer la noche entro a mi habitación y me arrojo a la cabeza mi capa.

-Apresúrate, el crimen no se detendrá solo -Amaba su mirada juguetona. Negué con la cabeza. Cuando estuve listo cada quien fue por su lado, como de costumbre (Sólo íbamos juntos cuando se trataba de un golpe grande).

Seguía estando tras el Pingüino, estaba vigilando desde un edificio vecino a donde tenía uno de sus clubs nocturnos, lamentablemente vi algo que no me gusto, de un lujoso auto iba saliendo un hombre de ropajes verdes, mi corazón bombeaba la ira de mis venas, Ra' s Al Gul estaba aquí en Gótica.

Apretaba mis puños con fuerza, intentaba serenar mi mente para pensar cual iba a ser mi plan de acción, respiré profundo, desde ahí no iba a enterarme de nada, tenía que acercarme y escuchar lo que estaban planeando, los vi sentarse en una habitación.

Me columpie hasta el edificio, entre por una ventana abierta de los pisos superiores, baje por las escaleras hasta la habitación sobre la que ellos estaban y conecte un micrófono para escuchar su conversación.

\- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más? -El pingüino hacia sus característicos sonidos de ave

-Solo cumple con tu parte del trato, no me interesa lo que tengas que hacer o a quienes tengas que involucrar, entrégame al ave y entonces te daré lo que quieres - ¿Por qué estaría interesado en un ave? De cualquier modo, había ido con el tipo indicado si deseaba un ave.

-Ya tengo en mente a un posible aliado que tiene cuentas pendientes con esta... "Ave", se lo presentare -Ok, esto tenía que hacerme pensar diferente, no se trataba de un animal, si hablaban en sentido figurado, se reducía a dos posibles objetivos, Damian y yo.

El suelo debajo de mi se desmorono, logre caer al suelo de pie, la causa estaba frente a mí, Bane, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, me sujeto del cuello y me levanto en el aire.

-Termino siendo la casería más corta de la historia -Dijo mientas trataba de hacer que su mano cediera al agarre - ¿Dónde lo quiere? -Patee su cara sin ningún resultado.

Tome un pequeño frasco de ácido que llevaba en el cinturón y lo rompí contra su brazo, se quejó por el dolor y me soltó, en cuanto llegue al piso, tire una bomba de humo para escabullirme fuera.

Los hombres de Ra' s me detuvieron, luche contra ellos mientras el humo se disipaba, inmovilice al último cuando ya todo estaba más visible, salir por la ventana no era más una opción, salte hasta el techo de donde había caído, me disponía a salir nuevamente, Bane lanzo un escombro que me dio de lleno en la espalda y me hizo caer, subió a donde estaba de un salto, tomo el arnés de mi pecho, me levanto y me azoto contra el piso, la cabeza me daba vueltas, me levanto de nuevo pero esta vez me lanzo contra una estantería, me cayeron un montón de libros encima.

-Tarado, no te atrevas a matarlo o te...

-Déjalos, Pingüino, quiero ver esto...

***FlashBack***

-Muerto, una vez más -La voz de esa chica, me encontraba de rodillas con un ojo hinchado que me impedía ver bien y mi propio palo Bo en mi cuello.

Me puse de pie tambaleándome, no recordaba que tanto tiempo había estado así, tome mi arma de vuelta, me lance de nuevo contra ella con todas mis fuerzas, solo golpeo mis piernas, me hizo caer y me puso el palo en la espalda.

-No puedo seguir -Dije sintiendo todo el dolor que me había causado esa caída.

-Si no sigues, morirás, pelea, tu vida depende de que pelees. De pie -Ordeno, mis brazos temblaban al recargarme en ellos - ¿Tienes miedo de morir al menos? -Se acerco.

\- ¡No! -Grite lanzándome hacia ella, a lo que me golpeo de lleno en el rostro, nuevamente termine en el piso.

-Si no tienes miedo de morir ¿Cómo demonios esperas tener la fuerza necesaria para vivir? ¿Vas a proteger a los tuyos desde la tumba? ¿O quieres reencontrarte con tu novio muerto? -Apreté con fuerza los dientes y la golpee en el abdomen.

-No te atrevas a hablar de él -No tardo en recuperarse y emparejar mi otro ojo.

\- ¿Quieres que tu tutor muera al igual que tu padre? Por no poder protegerlo -Jalo mi cabello y lo puso a la altura de su cara, tenía una borrosa imagen que era lo que mis ojos podían ofrecer en ese momento -No eres un Al Gul, no eres un meta-humano, si te asesinan, se acabó, mientras haya una gota de sangre en tu cuerpo tienes que seguir -Me jalo del brazo hasta ponerme de pie nuevamente, tomo distancia y espero a que me preparara.

Arranque de mi camisa rota una tira de tela y la amarre sobre mis ojos, espere mi momento de atacar otra vez.

***FlashBackEnd***

Bane caminaba hacia a mí, agite un poco la cabeza, iba a golpearme nuevamente, rodé por el piso evitándolo, me levante y me puse en guardia.

Corrió hacia mí para embestirme, como si de un toro se tratara, salte sobre él, me apoye de sus hombros para caerle detrás y propinarle algunos golpes en la espada, se dio la vuelta con el puño en lo alto, le esquive y saque el palo Bo retráctil, le golpee varias veces, por último, di un fuerte golpe directo en su pecho, electrocutándolo.

No había activado su veneno, por eso había sido tan difícil, no estaba irracional e inconsciente de sus actos, aproveche el momento en el que quedo aturdido para correr hacia la ventana, con la capa iba a planear lejos de ahí, sin embargo, Bane me alcanzo, no podía con el peso de ambos, busque la pistola de gancho, cuando iba a dispararla, el gigante me la quito de las manos y me golpeo de lleno en el abdomen, intente recuperarla ¿No se daba cuenta de que ambos estábamos cayendo a de 30 pisos de altura? Le di una patada en la cara y recupere la pistola, dispare a una saliente, le enrede el cable alrededor de los brazos para inmovilizarlo, a último momento, me dio un cabezazo en la nariz, él se quedó colgando mientras yo seguía cayendo. Poco antes de llegar al suelo, fui sujetado por una figura negra.

Mi salvador me soltó una vez pudimos estar de nuevo en el techo de otro edificio, reconocí la capa, no otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya me hacia falta escribir algo de Battle, mi alma lo pedía a gritos después de haberme ensuciado con los dos últimos capítulos xD
> 
> Bane es uno de mis favoritos, aunque no sea un enemigo recurrente de Tim, debía involucrarlo
> 
> Creo que aquí ya acaban las revelaciones que necesitaba hacer para arreglar todo ese lío.
> 
> Voy a ser honesta, una de las grandes razones por las que estoy escribiendo este fic es para reparar el daño emocional que me hizo leer Battle for the cowl, así que como se podrán dar cuenta, quiero que haya mucho amor entre Jay y Tim ¿Hasta donde llegara ese amor? ¿Se queda en algo fraternal o no? El camino que falta para saberlo ya es muuuuuy corto, así que quédense conmigo para el cap de la siguiente semana, también para saber si Tim se va de nuevo con su salvador xDDD Bueno ya:3
> 
> No estamos leyendo~


	21. Solo palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Los Batboys están de regresooooo, bitches! xDD
> 
> Tim si se fue con su salvador, más bien su salvador se fue con Tim.
> 
> Bueno, también noté que les gusto mucho la pareja que hacen Tim y Dick xDDD (Al menos en la otra plataforma) (La verdad no pensé que fuera a funcionar, es mas, creí que perdería lectores por eso) Así que haré algo especial para ellos, pero fuera de esta historia, creo que merecen su propio fic
> 
> La fraternidad entre Dick y Tim será clave para la historia, así que también por eso no puedo emparejarlos aquí, pero no se desanimen ni pierdan su fe xDD
> 
> Hay todavía fic para rato, no me dejen y sigan dandome sus opiniones, de verdad me ayudan mucho para seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo ~

-Que no se te haga costumbre, Dick -Limpie la sangre de mi nariz, le mire de nuevo, no era Dick, conocía perfectamente la estampa de esta persona - ¿Bruce? -Se quito la capucha, si era él, me daba mucho gusto verle.

Abrió los brazos, corrí a darle ese tan esperado abrazo, sabía que no podía estar muerto, nadie puede con el murciélago.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo, Tim ¿Regresaste hace mucho?

-No, tengo algunos meses aquí -Me separe de él, me quite la máscara -Estoy feliz de verte sano y salvo ¿Dónde has estado?

-Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso, por ahora hay que ver que alguien venga por él -Miro a donde Bane se había quedado.

Llamamos a la policía, una vez que los de Arkham vinieron por él, pude hablar con Bruce en el techo de W. E.

-Dime ¿Qué piensas de Damian?

-Dick y él han hecho un buen trabajo en tu ausencia... Aunque el chico es algo temperamental, solo lo he visto un par de veces en persona.

-Supe lo que Ra' s intento hacerte...

-No quiero hablar de eso, ya paso mucho y no obtuvo nada de mi

-Luego desapareciste, es la historia que quiero oír -No quería contarle nada a nadie acerca de eso.

-Entrenando -Levanto una ceja, sostuve la mirada hasta que suspiro

-Vamos a casa, tienes mucho que contarme -No sabía si llevarlo a la mansión o a mi departamento -Pero antes de otra cosa... -Puso su mano sobre mi hombro -Buen trabajo, Robin -Iba a haber muchas lágrimas de macho en ese momento.

-Gracias, Batman, aunque...

-Red Robin ¿me escuchas? -Jason por el comunicador

-Te escucho Red Hood ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ninguno, solo... Hay que ir por hamburguesas -Miré a Bruce, moviendo los labios, entendí que decía "A casa"

-Te veré en la mansión, Red, hay algo que quiero mostrarles a todos -Jay hizo un largo silencio

-Estaré ahí -Corto la comunicación

Solo llevaba la motocicleta, tuve que llevar a Bruce en ella, por muy gracioso que se escuche (Batman en la parte de atrás, imagínenlo).

Al llegar a la Baticueva, ya todos se encontraban ahí.

Cuando Bruce bajo y se quitó la capucha, el primero en correr a abrazarlo fue Dick, Alfred no contuvo las lágrimas, esta vez, Damian también se alegró de ver a su padre, incluso Barbara, Jason era el único que se mantenía distante, me acerque a él.

-Tal vez no sea algo que esperaras mucho -Le dije.

-Siempre supe que traerías al viejo murciélago de regreso en algún momento -Sonrió con seguridad.

Bruce miro a Jasón, se acercó a él.

-Solo abrazo a Batman -Finalmente se dieron un abrazo, fue muy emotivo, muy hermoso.

Se acercaba el amanecer, Bruce nos explicó que su desaparición se debía a que fue en busca de destruir la organización terrorista que amenazaba su vida, finalmente logro su objetivo y regreso.

-Bueno, las visitas ya tenemos sueño -Dijo Jason tomando su casco -Vámonos, Tim

\- ¿Tim se ira contigo? -Bruce se dirigió a Jason esta vez

-Por supuesto, es mi compañero -No se veía muy contento por esa noticia, aunque creí que ya lo sabría. Jay me jalo del arnés, las magulladuras de mi encuentro con Bane punzaron e hice una expresión de dolor.

-Tim ¿Estas herido? -el tono de mi mentor era de preocupación

-Estoy bien, algunos moretones, lo de siempre -Era cierto, no sentía que pudiese tener contusiones o algo grave.

-Cura tus heridas, descansen y vengan más tarde, todos debemos hablar -Eso era una orden.

Ya en nuestro departamento, me quite el traje a petición de Jason, solo él podía encargarse de mi por el momento, me mire al espejo, tenía el cuerpo plagado de manchas moradas, casi llegando a ser negras.

\- ¿Te arrollo una locomotora? -Jason hacia una graciosa expresión de "Mierda, eso debe doler"

-Algo así, Bane, tengo que decirte sobre... Algo -Mientras ponía algo de hielo en mi espalda, le conté acerca de los planes que Ra' s tenía para mí, y que al parecer comenzaría a cazarme de nuevo.

-Mal nacido ¿Qué puede tener Ra' s que el Pingüino quiera? – A algunos golpes donde mi piel se había reventado, puso alcohol.

-No tengo idea, podría ser cualquier cosa, Ra' s tiene muchas riquezas y a Cobblepot le chifla el dinero, Bane odia a Batman y la última vez que lo vimos no fuimos muy amables que digamos.

Paso su pulgar sobre uno de mis moratones, dolor suave y sus manos se sentían cálidas por lo frio del hielo, me dio un ligero escalofrió.

-Lo siento

-Está bien, tus manos están cálidas

-Ve a dormir, hay que ver al viejo murciélago más tarde.

Le hice caso, conciliar el sueño fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Fuimos a la mansión por la tarde, Jason había insistido en conducir, poco antes de llegar, vimos que Barbara iba en un taxi hacia la ciudad, me vio, creo que, bajo la cabeza en señal de saludo, o despedida, no lo sé.

Cuando llegamos, fue Dick quien nos recibió.

-Barbara iba a...

-Se fue, Timmy -Respondió antes de que terminara

-Bruce...

-No, ella iba a irse de todos modos pronto, al parecer tiene a alguien con quien quiere sentar cabeza -Dick se veía animado.

-Y estas...

-Todo bien, ella y yo ya no somos más que viejos amigos ¿algo más?

-Sabes...

-No, Bruce no me ha dicho de que quiere hablar con ustedes -Comenzaba a irritarme de que contestara todo antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar.

Llegamos con Bruce, Dick le hizo una señal a Jay de que esperara un momento, cerró la puerta del estudio cuando entre.

-Tim, quiero que regreses a la mansión, necesito a alguien de confianza cerca- fue directo al grano.

-Dick...

-Dick está muy apegado a Damian recientemente, serás tú quien me asista, además nos pondremos al corriente con W. E. y comenzaras a ir a la universidad, perdiste mucho tiempo al irte como lo hiciste -Aun no me perdonaba por eso, respire hondo.

-Estoy viviendo con Jason en el departamento del centro, estamos haciéndolo excelente...

-Tim, entiéndelo, se por qué Bane te ataco esa noche -Soltó al fin sus verdaderas intenciones

-No soy forzosamente yo, también puede tratarse de que quieran a Damian -Quería hacerlo dudar para que dejara esa idea, aunque ya sabía que venían por mí.

-Soy de todo menos tonto, estoy tan seguro de que se trata de ti como tú debes estarlo.

-De cualquier manera, pueden venir por mi cuando quieran, estaré listo para recibirlos -Al darme la vuelta para irme, me tope con Jason que estaba cruzado de brazos mirándome con el ceño fruncido -No te vas a poner de su lado ¿o sí?

-Mira lo que Bane te hizo -Me golpeo en el pecho sobre una de mis heridas, dolió.

-Es mucho menos de lo que te hizo a ti -Ya no era el niño que se fue con la cabeza baja y la moral rota hace pocos años, esta vez no los iba a dejar subestimarme.

-Y la razón por la que no me mato, fue porque tuve ayuda, la tuya -Nunca imagine que Jason usaría ese tipo de argumento -Si tus heridas no fueron más graves, fue porque Bruce te salvo, siempre andabas diciendo que creías en esta familia ¿Eran solo palabras?

-Tu nunca creíste en ella ¿Por qué ahora es tan conveniente que lo haga?

-Porque desde que eras un renacuajo has estado enseñándome que no debo estar solo, que tener a alguien cuidando tu espalda no es malo y mientras estemos juntos somos más fuertes, la mejor prueba que nos diste de ello fue cuando te fuiste y todo comenzó a desmoronarse -No podía defenderme cuando usaban mis propias palabras en mi contra, mire hacia otro lado, pude ver a Damian por la ventana, inmediatamente se retiró, al parecer había escuchado todo.

-Bien, con la condición de que tú también vengas y demuestres que crees en lo que dices... O son solo palabras -pase a su lado para dejarles solos, ya no iba a decirles nada por el momento y seguro que tenían mucho de que hablar.

-Siempre es un placer ser tu guardaespaldas personal, BabyBird -Dijo en tono de triunfo, me sacaba de quicio.

Dick estaba recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, me miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo tengo curiosidad, cuando llegaste aquí, tenías toda la intención de quedarte y ahora no te agrada la idea de volver ¿me pregunto si se debe a que te gusta más vivir solo con Jason? -Ahí estaba su sonrisa burlona

-No es eso -Si era eso... Un poco -El chico es capaz de meterme una serpiente a la cama mientras duerno -dije con ironía.

\- ¿Entonces le tienes miedo a Dami? -Seguía con su burla e intentaba provocarme, empezaba a recordar estas escenas en el pasado, pero no eran entre Dick y yo, sino de Dick con Jason, debía arreglarlo.

-Mientras tú me cuides no tengo de que preocuparme ¿Verdad? -Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y le sonreí con cariño -Soy Tim, Dick, no lo olvides, lo que paso antes no tiene por qué cambiarnos.

-Por supuesto que no Timmy -Me dio un fuerte abrazo, este si era el Dick que yo conocía, acaricie su espalda como solía ser un abrazo entre nosotros dos, Jason salió de la habitación, nos miraba confundido.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo?

\- ¿Quieren ver una película? Tengo algunas arriba -Me colgué de los hombros de ambos.

-Tengo una mejor idea, vayamos a su guarida para traer sus cosas de regreso -Dick aun no sabía dónde estaba el lugar donde habíamos estado viviendo, supongo que moría de ganas por verlo.


	22. Casa embrujada y mamá gato

Terminamos llevando también a Damian, no sé en qué momento Dick lo subió al auto, pero nos dejaba menos espacio para meter cosas, recuerden que conducía un deportivo, no es que le cupieran mucho.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -Damian había tomado el protector de mi arnés que descuidadamente deje en la mesa de la sala, miraba la pequeña fotografía que tenía en su interior, en la cual aparecíamos tres chicos, dos chicas y un perro.

-Déjame ver -Dick se acercó a mirar también, se los quite antes de que Jason se acercara, no estaba ni cerca de estar listo para enfrentarme a los recuerdos de esa fotografía.

-Dick, ayúdame a llevar esta caja abajo -Le pedí mientras guardaba mi protector en la bolsa del pantalón.

Me hizo caso y se llevó la caja junto con Jason que también bajaba una.

-Los reconozco, ahora veo por qué eres tan bueno y odias tanto a mi madre -Damian sonaba... No sabría decirlo, no era su acostumbrado tono arrogante, o de rencor, más bien era calmado, llegando a comprensivo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que tu madre hizo?

-No he sabido de ella desde hace más de 1 año -Pobre chico, su madre era la peor figura materna que podría haber, deje lo que hacía para verlo de frente.

-No soy quién para hablarte de las atrocidades que ha hecho, aunque, entiendo que no eres culpable de sus pecados, así que no te juzgare por ellos, ya veremos si eres tan hijo de Bruce, como pareces serlo de Talia -Me gire de nuevo y tome la maleta que había terminado de llenar - ¿Vamos?

-Aun te odio, Drake

-Lo sé, Al Gul -Su actitud osca llegaba a divertirme un poco, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser irritante.

Ambos bajamos, Dick y Jay hablaban amenamente, recargados en el auto, tenía un buen tiempo que no los veía de esa manera.

-Yo conduzco -Jason tenía mis llaves. Revise en mis bolsas, efectivamente, las había tomado sin que lo notara.

-Si excedes el límite de velocidad te golpeare en la cara -dije entrando al asiento de copiloto, cabe decir que se pasó dos veces el rojo para molestarme, afortunadamente no habíamos sido detenidos.

\- ¿Saben? Aprovechare para meter algunas de mis cosas al ático -Dick se quería meter al ático -Tim, ayuda.

-No -Fue mi respuesta

\- ¿Por qué? -Era tan dramático.

-Te acompañaría a las profundidades del infierno, pero me niego a poner un pie ahí arriba -Tal vez no debí decir eso.

-Déjalo, Grayson, yo te ayudaré

-No esta tan mal, lo peor que puede haber son un par de arañas y eso -Jason no entendía.

-Hagan lo que mejor les parezca, te ayudo a llevar tus cosas hasta la escalera, pero no me harán poner un pie en ese lugar -Supe que estaba jodido en el momento en el que los dos mayores se miraron el uno al otro con complicidad.

Di pelea, no mucha, no estaba dispuesto a lastimarlos, debí hacerlo, me hicieron un lindo suéter de cuerdas, me pusieron cinta de secuestrador en la boca y Jasón me llevaba cargando encima de su hombro, Dick iba al frente y el demonio iba atrás, sonriendo con triunfo mientras yo trataba de sacar todo el odio que le tenía por los ojos.

Balbucee algunas palabras que eran indescifrables a causa de la cinta, Damian la quito de un tirón.

\- ¿Sí? Drake

-Se van a arrepentir de esto, si no lo hacen allá arriba, lo harán cua... -Me cubrió la boca de nuevo

-Pensé que serias un formidable oponente, pero si le tienes miedo a un cuarto empolvado ¿Qué tan digno puedes ser? -Rodé los ojos, estos idiotas nunca habían estado ahí por lo visto, había una buena razón por la que solo Alfred subía ahí arriba, de vez en cuando con ayuda de Bruce, estaban a punto de saber por qué.

Al fin habíamos llegado, la gran puerta estaba justo frente a nosotros, Dick intento abrirla sin éxito.

-Diablos, iré a pedirle las llaves a Alfred -Dick estaba a punto de irse, yo asentí energéticamente, pero Jason lo detuvo y le paso una ganzúa que tenía guardada en su chaqueta.

-No hay que perder tiempo -Suspire cansado, en un abrir y la puerta se abrió, el mayor de nosotros hizo una reverencia para que Jason entrara. Y lo hizo, la piel se me erizo al instante, solo de recordar la última vez que estuve ahí, para mi suerte había comenzado a llover ¿En gótica? Qué raro.

Jason me puso en el suelo, Damian iba entrando, me quitaron la cinta demasiado tarde.

\- ¡No cierres la maldita puerta! -Se cerró, seguida de un fuerte relámpago que ilumino la habitación, comenzaba a anochecer, la luz del sol nos había abandonado, Dick intento encender el interruptor de las luces, era sin duda mala suerte.

Intentaron abrirla de nuevo, pero encontraron el gran problema de ese lugar, solo había cerradura por fuera, así que la ganzúa ya no era de ayuda, nunca en la vida podríamos derribar esa monumental puerta de madera de quebracho.

Damian trataba de mantener la calma, pero Dick estaba desesperado por salir, tenía un serio problema al sentirse encerrado.

-Tú ya habías estado aquí ¿hay otra manera de salir? -Jason me soltó.

-No, las ventanas están a 3 metros sobre el suelo y cubiertas por barrotes de acero de dos centímetros de diámetro, la cocina esta por aquel lado -Les señale la dirección -Si hacemos un poco de ruido, posiblemente Alfred nos escuche...

\- ¿Qué?

-Yo no me movería de aquí, este lugar es un laberinto con puertas ocultas, trampas y... No sé, espantos -Me miraron un segundo y comenzaron a reír, me iba a levantar del suelo -Ríanse todo lo que quieran, cuando nos topemos con algo a ver si... -Resbale con una de las cuerdas, Jason me sostuvo, pero ambos caímos contra una pared que se abrió, dejándonos en otra habitación, cuando Dick se iba a acercar, esta se cerró de nuevo - ¿Ven? A esto me refería, podemos forzar la pared todo lo que quieran, pero esta no se abrirá de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Me pase deambulando aquí dentro un día entero, Bruce llamo a la policía y todo, nunca se les ocurrió mirar aquí arriba hasta que llegue a la parte que esta sobre la cocina y Alfred me escucho -Tenia muy malos recuerdos de este lugar, fue cuando recién había llegado, muy pequeño, con la muerte de mi padre bastante reciente y Bruce creyó que había escapado.

\- ¡Chicos, no puedo abrirla, hay que ir a donde Tim señalo, nos veremos ahí! -Escuchamos a Dick gritar desde el otro lado.

\- ¡Bien! -Respondió Jay.

\- ¡Mantengan los ojos abiertos, el lugar está lleno de trampas! -aconseje

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? -Jason camino descuidadamente y presiono un botón con su pie, lo que hizo que el piso se abriera y cayera unos dos metros y medio bajo el suelo.

-Como esa -Me agaché y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a subir -No son letales, sin ayuda te hubiera costado un poco más salir.

\- ¿Quién diablos hizo esto?

-No tengo idea, supongo que era alguna especie de cuarto de pánico, y las trampas eran para aquellos ajenos a la casa.

\- ¿Caíste en una de estas cuando estuviste aquí? -Seguimos caminando.

-Si, creo que es por aquí, no veo nada -Todo se había puesto muy oscuro, Jason encendió una linterna que encontró entre todos los muebles polvorientos que estaban ahí -Me sorprende que esa cosa sirva ¿por qué demonios nadie trae un teléfono?

-Veníamos al maldito ático, no a la casa de los sustos -Avanzamos bastante sin más problemas -Tal vez debas darme la mano, ya sabes, para darte valor -Se burlaba, estaba sumamente nervioso por lo que fuera a pasar a continuación, suspiré frustrado, le extendí la mano tratando de devolver la broma y se quedó mirando sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Si no ibas a hacerlo, no debiste mencionarlo -Me cruce de brazos con triunfo, escuchamos algunos quejidos, Jason caminó más rápido para acercarse a ver de dónde venía el sonido, nos topamos con Dick y Damian colgando en una red, al parecer tampoco se libraron de caer en una.

-Con que eran ustedes -Dijo sacando una navaja de su pantorrilla.

\- ¡No, no somos nosotros! Caímos en esto por venir huyendo de eso -Dick estaba en pánico y removiéndose.

-Todo esto debe tener una explicación, apresúrate Todd, sea quien sea, pagara por meterse a esta casa sin invitación -Damian estaba entre molesto y nervioso, eso se podía notar, seguramente algo habían visto -Deja de moverte, Grayson -Su paciencia con Dick se agotaba.

Los bajamos e hicimos el siguiente recorrido juntos, Jason tenía la linterna, iba en frente, seguido por mí, Dick y Damian.

Casi llegamos al lugar a donde deseábamos, la lampara parpadeo dos veces y se apagó.

Dick se abrazó de mí, esperaba con todo mi corazón que fuera Dick, Jason se hizo para atrás y a tientas busco mi mano, la sujeto con fuerza, comenzamos a oír de nuevo quejidos, esta vez más claros, pertenecían a una mujer, el sonido de un relámpago había hecho a Damian acercarse más a nosotros, entonces al fondo del pasillo vimos a una mujer, su cuerpo brillaba, su aspecto era demacrado, no otra vez.

\- ¡Es ella! -Dick grito y el fantasma se acercó velozmente a nosotros gritando con las manos extendidas, los cuatro gritamos sonoramente de pánico, incluso Damian se había aferrado al brazo de Dick, que seguía rodeando mi estómago, supongo que todos queríamos escapar, pero por estar sujetos unos con otros, no logramos movernos. En medio del susto distinguí un haz de luz bastante familiar y el fantasma desapareció.  
Las luces se encendieron y detrás de una estantería apareció Bruce, muerto de risa, traía una cámara en las manos.

-Esto no tiene ninguna gracia, padre -Damian estaba claramente molesto y avergonzado de sí mismo, como todos.

\- ¿Qué fue todo esto? -Mire a Bruce confundido.

-Efectos especiales de hace como 70 años, espejos, luces y eso -Apareció la siniestra mujer, quitándose la máscara, Alfred.

\- ¿Entonces fuiste tu quien me asusto hace años cuando entre aquí? -Quería llorar, no sé si de frustración, enojo o histeria.

-En realidad no, todo esto estaba montado con resortes y cables, era automático... Creí que no te habías encontrado con nada de esto antes -Ahora tenía un poco más de sentido.

\- ¿Y ahora que hago con mi trauma?

-Si hubieras hablado, te lo habría explicado -Dijo Bruce, parecía otro más "te lo dije" -Mi abuelo usaba este lugar para asustar a sus amigos, después lo convirtieron en un ático.

Como compensación por la mala broma, Bruce me dejo conservar una copia de la fotografía que tomo, no había manera de que pudiera dormir esa noche.

Salimos de nuevo a patrullar, conseguí zafarme por el momento de los demás, Jason trato de alcanzarme, pero logre perderlo, me salí del camino y espere a que todos se fueran para seguir, no era nada personal... Bueno... Si, pero no por ellos, ya tenía una cita.

Me dirigí a donde pensé que podría haber un hurto por una persona conocida, y ya que Bruce no lo había mencionado y con Damian a sus costillas, no podría ir solo, me encargaría yo mismo.

Una mujer francesa guardaba en su colección personal un collar de esmeraldas que había pertenecido a la primera cría de Jaguar, nacida en un Zoológico de Sudamérica, esa joya se subastó en Gótica, apenas unas horas atrás, logre meterme a la habitación de la que había sido la mejor postora.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? -Selina estaba concentrada abriendo la caja fuerte de aquella mujer, se giró a verme.

-Vuelve a la cama, amorcito, iré en seguida -Seguía con lo suyo.

\- ¿Me contaras un cuento, mamá Gato? -Me acerque un poco y se giró de nuevo con sorpresa.

\- ¿Pajarito? -Me miraba completo, me abrazo con fuerza -Todo este tiempo creí que eras solo otro cambio de ropa de alguno de tus hermanos, mira lo alto que estas, eres un joven muy apuesto -Sonreía.

-Tu no has cambiado nada, por lo que veo -Se veía tan hermosa como la última vez que la vi, los años no pasaban por su rostro, tampoco su conducta había cambiado.

-Al parecer los malos hábitos nunca mueren -Acerco su cuerpo bastante al mío, la voz seductora, la conocía bien, me recordaba un poco a lo ocurrido con Dick, aprendí mi lección.

-Mamá Gato... Conmigo no -Le sonreí, esperaba que viera en esa expresión al pequeño Robin que iba corriendo tras ella, ayudándola a patearle el trasero a los criminales cuando Bruce fue secuestrado.  
Se avergonzó y alejó un poco.

-Lo siento pajarito, como dije...

-Si, sé que eso es importante para ti -Miré la caja fuerte que había intentado abrir antes -Pero esperaba que pudieras dejarlo y me acompañaras a... Hacer algo más Catwoman -Rascaba mi sien, esperaba que aceptara, si no, no sabría como detenerla, no iba a hacerle daño o a usar fuerza bruta en su contra.

\- ¿Qué podría ser eso? -Sostenía su barbilla expectante.

-Te lo mostrare -Hice una reverencia frente a la ventana, invitándola a salir, ella sonrió y con su típica caminata de supermodelo, salto por la ventana y con ayuda de su látigo, llego al edificio vecino, la seguí, ahí había guardado un saco con algunos víveres, inmediatamente entendió a lo que me refería.

Repartimos todo a algunas personas sin hogar en Gótica, muchos de ellos la conocían bien.

-Que gusto me da verte y me da gusto porque eso quiere decir que hoy habrá algo de cenar -Un grupo de ancianos se acercó a nosotros

\- ¿Es tu novio? Es buen hombre -Una de ellos me sostenía las manos.

-No, es mi hijo... O algo así -Respondió, eso me conmovió bastante.

Terminamos comprando más para seguir con esa misión, incluso comida de gato para aquellos que vagaban por las calles, en algún callejón encontramos a un gatito bebe, de pelaje negro, no se veía cerca a su mamá, tenía la piel pegada a sus pequeñas costillas y el pelo en mal estado, lo levante y lamio mis manos, supongo que olisqueo la comida que había tocado.

-Sin su madre, no sobrevivirá -Dijo Selina.

\- ¿Cuidaras de él? -Le pregunté, acaricio su lomo tiernamente con sus afiladas uñas.

-Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo -Aun jugaba con el pequeño que seguía en mis manos.

-Tal vez no, aunque se de alguien que puede, pero antes debo llevarlo al veterinario -Lo pegue a mi pecho esperando que le diera un poco de calor. La luz del sol se hacía presente, esperaba haber hecho suficiente tiempo para que el collar ya no estuviera a su alcance.

-Ha sido una noche fabulosa, pajarito -Confeso.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre quise hacer esto contigo, para esas personas que no tienen nada, representas algo bueno, es una batalla que el murciélago jamás me enseñó a pelear, no directamente, al menos. Me alegra que... Pienses en mi como un hijo... O algo así -Reímos un poco, en un instante, ella cambio su semblante por uno más triste.

-Yo no puedo cambiar, Pajarito, lo sabes...

-Lo sé, espero haberte mostrado que tu esencia, no radica en esto -Señale sus garras -Sino en esto -Señale la parte izquierda de su pecho -Buenas noches... Mamá Gato -Me despedí y regrese a la cueva, no sin antes haberme quitado el traje y pasar por la primera clínica veterinaria que encontré e ingresar al gatito, esperaba que estuviera mejor para una fecha... Importante.

En los periódicos de la tarde, vi la noticia de que el collar de esmeradas había... Llegado sin contratiempos a Francia, sería una de las pocas veces en Gótica que una joya así no había sufrido percances en su estadía.

Bruce fue quien me puso el periódico en frente mientras "desayunaba" a la 1:00 pm.

-Buen trabajo -Fue todo lo que dijo y abandono la cocina con su taza de café en la mano.

-Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, estoy seguro de que pude hacerlo 100 veces mejor, Drake -Damian apareció detrás de mí, lo mire con una ceja arqueada.

-Puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras -Seguí en lo mío, este niño me perdió el respeto desde ese día... En realidad, nunca me lo tuvo, ahora que lo pienso, supongo que desde que vio que era vulnerable se sintió en más confianza para agredirme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un inicio tenía planeado que fueran dos capítulos, pero como realmente aquí no avanza demasiado la historia, decidí juntarlo para darles un cap más decente en cuanto a extensión.  
> Que les parece? La verdad siento que me estoy estancando en la historia, para el próximo capítulo espero ya dar un paso más cerca de todo lo que tengo planeado.  
> Seré honesta, pensaba en la primera parte de este capítulo para día de brujas pero por tiempos, entre otras cosas ya no lo escribí hasta ahora  
> También quiero dejar en claro la importancia que tiene mamá gato para Tim y dedicarles la mitad del cap, le tengo mucho cariño a Catwoman y la pienso incluir a lo largo de la historia aunque sea solo como personaje terciario.  
> Nos estamos leyendo~
> 
> Contare hasta 3 ¿bien?
> 
> 1...


	23. Otro camino

Cuando no salíamos a patrullar me levantaba temprano y salía a correr, sí, siempre hay un idiota que sale a correr a las 4 am, en mi familia, soy yo, no recuerdo a cuantas hectáreas equivalían los terrenos de la mansión.

Llegue hasta el árbol que había plantado el día que regrese, las flores azules ya habían hecho presencia a esta época del año, como me suponía, ya aparentaba ser un árbol maduro, bien se podría hacer un columpio en alguna de sus ramas. Había llevado conmigo el palo Boo retráctil, practicaba algunos movimientos con él y los ojos vendados, me servía como concentración, además de aprender de mi entorno, escuche perfectamente las pisadas de alguien acercándose, me quite a tiempo para esquivar el movimiento de una espada (Lo supe por el característico sonido del metal al cortar el viento).

Di un paso hacia atrás y me puse en guardia, mi oponente no se había presentado, pero no necesitaba quitarme la venda para saber quién era.

Avanzo de nuevo, me hice a un lado y logré darle un golpe leve y de cierto modo juguetón en su pantorrilla.

-Esa pierna debe ir más atrás -Corregí su postura, tuve como respuesta un grito de furia, se abalanzo de nuevo sobre mí, le esquive con facilidad, sin embargo, el arbusto que estaba detrás, no había tenido la misma suerte, esta vez y aprovechando que no había hecho caso acerca mi observación, lo hice caer con un empujón -Estas acostumbrado a que tus oponentes caigan después de que los golpeas, por eso descuidas tu guardia en ese punto -Mi opinión le dejo pensando por unos segundos.

Seguimos así por unos cuantos minutos más, supuse que a este punto no habría más arbustos sin podar en ese jardín, era como bailar, solo iba esquivando golpes, y él siguiéndome por todas partes.

-Me sorprende como cometes siempre los mismos errores -Hacerlo enojar era mi mejor forma de desconcentrarlo, era muy bueno, pero lleno de ira no haría más que algo de jardinería.

Nuestra danza nos llevó hasta aquel árbol de flores azules, me detuve en cuento lo sentí cerca. Mi adversario salto para atacarme de nuevo, pero si lo evitaba esta vez, podría hacerle daño a mi árbol, sujete mi arma con fuerza para detenerlo, por primera vez lo estaba enfrentando en vez de hacerme a un lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Drake, te cansaste? -Su tono era de burla.

-Solo de ti, Damian -Le empuje y logre que retrocediera, me quite la venda -Se acabo el baile -Mi palo se contrajo hasta el tamaño de mi puño y lo guarde, tome la sudadera que había dejado en el césped para irme.

-No se acaba hasta que la música pare -Ya le había dado la espalda para cuando corrió hacia mí de nuevo, pero nunca llego el corte de esta ridículamente filosa katana, me gire para ver lo que ocurría.

-No oigo nada de música -El antebrazo de Damian había sido atajado por Dick.

-No te metas en esto -Se libero del agarre y se dirigió a mí de nuevo -No hemos terminado, Drake

-Por ahora, lo hemos hecho -Respondí, ya no quería provocarlo, no después de que Dick lo había detenido. El joven se marchó molesto.

-No es un mal chico -Dick se me acerco y se recargo en mí, viendo como el menor se alejaba.

-No, solo quiere asesinarme -Dije con sarcasmo.

-A su modo le interesas, si te ataca es porque de alguna manera le agradas, es todo un ritual acercarse a él y mira quien te lo dice -Es verdad, nunca supe de alguien con quien Dick no congeniara, aunque debo admitir que se prodigo con Damian.

-Es muy hábil, pero descuidado, en otras palabras, engreído -Concluí -Tengo hambre...

-Alfred debe estarnos esperando -Ambos fuimos a desayunar, de camino volvió a preguntarme acerca de su traje, le preocupaba que no le quedara como antes, ya que había ganado más musculatura como Batman.

-Te ves perfectamente, diría que te sienta mejor el que se vea más ceñido que antes -Le seguía un poco la corriente, no por eso dejaba de ser verdad lo que decía.

Alfred y Jason, que estaban en el comedor para cuando nosotros llegamos y nos habían escuchado, nos miraban fijamente.

Tomamos asiento sin hacer mucho caso a juicio silencioso de Jason, Dick insistía en hablar de trajes.

-El tuyo te sienta tan bien, tus pectorales resaltan con el arnés... -Mi cara se sentía arder - ¿No es así? Jay -Para evitar hablar, el recién mencionado comenzó a beber de su jugo de naranja - ¿Ves? -Lo dijo como si aquello fuera la prueba irrefutable de que estaba de acuerdo -Aunque creo que la capa impide ver lo más importante -Jason comenzó a toser estrepitosamente, se atraganto con el jugo.

Bruce apareció seguido por Damian y Alfred, quien traía en una charola el desayuno para los recién llegados.

-Despacio, Jason -aconsejo Bruce mientras se sentaba -Tim, salimos a las 9:00 -Debía ir con Bruce y Fox para devolverle el control de W. E.

Me levante, tome mi último bocado del plato, agradecí a Alfred y subí para alistarme, ya no quedaba tanto tiempo.

Al bajar, Jay estaba en el recibidor, además usaba gafas y traje negros, note incluso el arma que llevaba en la cintura. Bruce al fin llego.

Me quede mirando al mayor de nosotros, esperando cualquier comentario al respecto.

-Jason será tu guarda espaldas el día de hoy -Tome aire para comenzar mi queja al respecto, pero Bruce me hizo un ademan de que me detuviera -Te explicare en el camino, ya es tarde -Me paso de largo y Jason abrió la puerta, haciendo un ademan exagerado para invitarlo a salir, se le cayeron un poco las gafas y aprovecho para giñarme el ojo.

Durante el trayecto, Jason se fue en su moto, justo detrás del auto en el que veníamos nosotros.

-Después de mi renombramiento, habrá una pequeña celebración, a la cual asistirá Lex Luthor, por eso le encargue a Jason que te cuidará.

\- ¿Solo por eso? De cualquier modo ¿Por qué Jason? Cualquiera pudo haber hecho ese trabajo -No era que no me gustara, sino que era un cambio brusco de opinión, por lo general, a Bruce no le gustaba mi dúo con él, supuse que ese era uno de los principales motivos por los que (prácticamente) me ordeno que regresara a la mansión.

-Dick tiene un empleo que mantener, Damian por su edad no pasara por guardaespaldas, por otro lado, Jason apenas oye tu nombre en una oración y ya está interesado -Respondió mientras sacaba el periódico.

-Si, tampoco creo que el enano fuera a recibir una bala por mi -Dije pensativo

-Te sorprenderías, admito que es más fácil tenerlo bajo control con ayuda de Dick –"Control" odio que diga esa palabra.

-Entonces... Dick te sirve para controlar a tu hijo, y yo te sirvo para controlar a la oveja roja de la familia -Comenzaba a enfurecerme

-Se cómo suena eso, pero es la mejor forma de protegerlos a todos, si Jason o Damian no los tuvieran como anclas ¿Qué les impediría convertirse en aquello que tratamos de erradicar? -Reflexione durante un momento, odiaba que me usaran y a estas alturas, odiaba más el ser subestimado -Jason te acompañara fuera de Gótica durante un par de semanas -Él sabía el torrente que le iba a caer encima.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Te necesito fuera, echare a Ra 's de la ciudad, no me arriesgare a que obtenga lo que quiere -Le dio la vuelta a la página del periódico.

-Si vas a pelear con la liga de los asesinos, voy a estar ahí -Dije con firmeza -Me entrene especialmente para pelear contra ellos, posiblemente soy lo mejor que tienes, me necesitas -Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Esto no se trata de ti, sino de lo que quieren tomar de ti y lo que planean hacer con ello, estoy al tanto de lo que te hicieron, todo -Hizo énfasis en esa palabra -Lo que te hicieron -Me incline un poco hacia él.

-Bruce, no tienes idea de todo lo que me hicieron -Recordé con odio el momento en el que me quitaron a una persona a la que amaba mucho.

-Me das más razones para enviarte lejos al ser personal -Suspire con fastidio -Confía en mí, Tim, resolveré esto pronto, antes de que lo esperes podrás volver y no van a molestarnos de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué hay de Damian? ¿No es personal para él?

-Mientras Dick este con él, no tengo de que preocuparme, tu por otro lado... Dick me sigue a mí, Damian lo sigue a él, Jason te seguirá a ti... Pero ¿A quién sigues tu? -Quería responder que me seguía a mí mismo, que no necesitaba de su permiso para ir tras aquella escoria, pero no era lo que creía, ni lo que había aprendido.

-Sigo a mi familia, sin importar lo que pase...

-Entonces haz lo que digo, contigo a salvo somos menos vulnerables.

-Lo que el amo Bruce intenta decir es que, si tiene problemas, no debe cargarlos solo, Joven Tim, nos tiene a nosotros, lo apoyaremos, pero para eso, requerimos su colaboración al abandonar la ciudad, al menos por esta ocasión -Alfred, quien se había quedado callado hasta el momento, me dio un poco de valor con esas palabras.

-Me golpearon, secuestraron, intentaron tomar mi ADN a la fuerza, asesinaron a mi novia... No me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados cuando vuelven para acosarnos a mi ciudad y a mí -Hubo un largo silencio hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino -Lo hare... Dejare esto en tus manos, pero cuando regresen, porque lo harán, lo haremos a mi manera -Baje del auto, supuse que estaría satisfecho con mi respuesta, Bruce no dejaba de pensar en el futuro, pero el presente, siempre era prioritario, me consolé con la idea de que ya llegaría mi oportunidad y para entonces, el gran murciélago no tendría de otra más que respaldarme.

Me mareó la estancia ahí, algunos socios de W. E. adulaban a Bruce, diciendo que había hecho una estupenda elección al dejarme a cargo, estaba al tanto de que la mayoría pensaba que solo era otro niño mimado que tenía detrás al verdadero cerebro de la compañía, no me importaba en realidad, supongo que, a causa de esos rumores, a mi mentor le urgía que tuviera mi título universitario.

Jason no me quitaba la vista de encima, eso contribuía a que se formara la cefalea.

-Es chica no te quita la vista de encima -Susurro en mi oído, lo cual era incorrecto, no era a mí a quien ella miraba, sino al idiota que estaba pegado a mi todo el tiempo. No tuve ocasión de responderle, pues en seguida apareció nuestro apreciable tío Lucas.

-Timothy, es un placer encontrarte de nuevo -Dijo ofreciéndome la mano, suspire.

-Igualmente, señor Luthor -Muy a mi pesar, respondí el saludo.

-Es una lástima que ahora vayamos a tener menos oportunidad de vernos, por otro lado, es buen motivo de celebración el regreso de Bruce.

Intercambiamos algunas palabras más, no confiaba en él del todo, aunque al enterarme de que había participado en la recuperación del hombre de acero, después de que un idiota le había disparado con una bala de kriptonita en el abdomen, según oí se las arregló para diseñar una forma de afilar el mineral y convertirlo en un bisturí para operarlo y reconstruir los órganos dañados, eso y algunos actos más que involucraban humanidad. De nuevo, estaba muy metido en la rama de la ingeniería genética, habían obtenido ayuda de científicos venidos de otros mundos, en algunas décadas, lograrían curar muchas enfermedades hereditarias, si desidia usar bien esa investigación.

Llego el momento de retirarme, me despedí de Bruce, la lluvia comenzó a hacer presencia cuando Jason cerró la puerta del auto después de que subí, el tráfico empeoro por las calles inundadas y la gran cantidad de taxis que eran requeridos.

-Siento que lloverá así por días -Dije, Jason sonrió como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

-Así que deja que la lluvia venga y limpie todo -Canturreo, sonreí de la misma manera al recordar esa canción, busque en mis listas de reproducción para ponerla en el estéreo del auto.

[Creed - Rain](https://youtu.be/K5QkC-qA1LM)

"I just cant figure out how to make it right, a thousand times before, I've wondered if there's something more... Something more"

\- "I feel it's gonna rain like this for days, so let it rain down and wash everything away" -Cantamos al unisonó, más bien gritamos, pasamos parte del camino cantando otras canciones, dejamos el paisaje urbano atrás, teníamos ya un par de horas de camino.

Jay se detuvo en una gasolinera, aproveche para comprar algo de comida, Jason estaba recargado en el auto esperando a que terminara de llenarse el tanque y yo le arroje un pastelillo de chocolate.

Después de unas horas de viaje, llegamos a una montaña, mentiría si dijera que sabía dónde estábamos, además, Jason y yo siempre tenemos algo de que hablar, o una canción que cantar, iba distraído.

El auto se detuvo frente a una rustica cabaña, apenas salí, llené por completo mis pulmones de aquel aire puro.


	24. La cabaña, la promesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A los que llegaron aquí buscando JayTim, he aquí el capítulo prometido <3  
> No se si voy mejorando con este género r18, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que comienza a agradarme escribirlo xD  
> No dejen de leer el capítulo de la siguiente semana porque las cosas se van a poner muuuuuy bellas  
> Al fin siento que pude hacer un avance en la historia
> 
> De verdad amé todo en este capitulo, para mi, la canción que bailaron estos dos es una de las mas bellas y románticas que han existido <3

Estaba atardeciendo, el sol se veía magnifico, me hizo sonreír, agradecía el hecho de estar ahí, pero se me revolvía el estómago al pensar que también quería estar en Gótica, rompiéndole la cara a una serpiente.

-Vamos, BabyBird, comienza a hacer frio -Abrió el maletero y saco un par de maletas, venia bien preparado.

\- ¿De dónde salió esta cabaña?

-Es de Oliver Queen, Roy y yo a veces la usamos como guarida

-Claro, supongo que con algo de luz negra...

\- ¿Qué? -se sorprendió por mi comentario.

\- Olvídalo, Jay -Tome una de las maletas que tenía y le ayude a meterla a la cabaña.

En efecto, había muchas botellas de cerveza esparcidas en el suelo, me acerque a la mesa del comedor y había un condón usado, en lugar de darme asco me causo algo de gracia, mire a Jay de nuevo, estaba algo pálido.

\- ¿Tienes bolsas para basura? te ayudare a limpiar -Me quite el saco y subí las mangas de mi camisa.

-Lo siento, te juro que no estaba así, Roy me las va a pagar -Por el estado... Fresco de todos los residuos, supuse que no tenían más de 24 horas ahí.

Pasamos un rato limpiando, al final solo el comedor y la cocina estaban desordenados, la habitación y el baño estaba relucientes, sorprendentemente.

Me quede de brazos cruzados al contemplar la única habitación que había en la cabaña, me preguntaba si Bruce lo había pensado bien a la hora de elegir a la persona que estaba a cargo de mi seguridad.

-Quédate aquí, yo estaré bien en el sofá -No quitaba la mano de su frente del fastidio.

\- ¿Cuál sofá? ¿El que está lleno de fluidos corporales? Ni hablar, la mitad de la derecha es tuya -Dije tomando una toalla -Me daré un baño -Dio la casualidad de que cuando llego la noche las luces no se encendían, y no porque no hubiera electricidad, sino porque todas las bombillas estaban fundidas.

-Voy a matar a ese infeliz -Tomo su teléfono y comenzó a hablar con alguien (Supongo que Roy), tuvieron una discusión muy acalorada, no entendí muy bien, pero escuchaba los gritos desde la ducha.

Supongo que a este punto no les sorprenderá que les diga que el agua caliente solo me duro dos minutos, ya estaba enjabonado así que tuve que terminar con agua fría, por supuesto, mi compañero se dio cuenta de ese detalle cuando al salir del baño, me tropecé con él.

-Tu piel está muy fría ¿Por qué? -Iba a responder cuando hizo un gesto de comprender lo que había pasado.

-Jay, está bien, de todas formas, siempre me baño con agua fría -No parecí calmarlo en lo absoluto, una vez con ropa puesta, revisé el calentador de agua, tenía algunos cables cortados, nada que un poco de cinta aislante no pudiera arreglar -Está listo -Le dije sonriendo lo mejor posible. Mientras se bañaba, busque en el armario y di con una lampara de buró.

Me acosté en la cama, ojeé un libro que también había encontrado, cuando el chico del casco rojo regreso, aparte el libro para verlo, lucia cansado.

-Todo resulto mal, el murciélago te dejo a mi cargo y esa zanahoria lo hecho a perder -Se tiro boca abajo a mi lado.

-Fue divertido arreglar el calentador con la linterna del teléfono -Acaricié su cabello, estaba húmedo, era muy sedoso y se desprendía un agradable aroma a jabón, aparté la mano.

-No, espera, se siente bien -Volteo a verme, entro a las cobijas y puso su cabeza más cerca de mí, volví a acariciarla de nuevo.

-JayBird, te sienta ahora más que nunca -No tardo en quedarse dormido, por mi parte, la sensación de su cabello en mis manos era agradable.

Me desperté por un constante picoteo en la ventana, abrí los ojos, un pajarito, seguramente peleaba con su propio reflejo en el cristal, estaba abrazado a torso de Jay, con mis piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, el día no se veía muy brillante, muchas nubes cubrirían el sol por un tiempo, saqué un brazo de la protección de las mantas, se me helo la piel.

-No te levantes aún -Jay me cubrió de nuevo con la manta y me abrazo otra vez.

Me quede quieto por unos minutos, estaba calientito, me hubiera quedado ahí más tiempo.

-Jay...

\- ¿Mmm? -Respondió adormilado.

-Tengo hambre...

-Yo también...

\- Hare el desayuno -Aflojo el abrazo y logre salir de la cama.

Me puse una chamarra y baje a la cocina, había casi de todo en la nevera y las repisas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el desayuno se sirvió, Jay no tardo en unirse.

-Me encanta lo que preparas, pensé que siempre serias un desastre para la cocina cuando quemaste aquellos panqueques -A mí me gustaba más lo que él cocinaba, antes de aventurarme en busca de entrenamiento, era malísimo, incluso alguna vez, tratando de preparar té, dejé que el agua se consumiera y las hojas de menta se carbonizaron en la tetera.

-El hambre es el mejor sazón -Respondí.

Al terminar, deje que él lavara los platos, me puse a hurgar en los rincones de la cabaña y di con un viejo tocadiscos, lo lleve hasta la sala y ahí le limpie un poco el polvo con las manos.

-Esa cosa no sirve, Tim -Lo mire detenidamente, tenía un disco de vinil dentro.

\- ¿Qué melodía es?

-No lo sabemos, la etiqueta está muy gastada, intentamos hacerlo funcionar para descubrirlo, como veras, no tuvimos éxito -Se sentó en el sofá frente a mí y encendió la televisión.

-Seguro que puedo hacerlo funcionar -Fui hasta el armario, donde antes había visto una caja de herramientas.

-Suerte -Jay no se movió mucho de ahí, trabajé en eso toda la mañana, al fin sentí que había terminado, pero tuve que posponer la última prueba por la hora de comer, y una vez más porque mi compañero insistió en salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque para estirar las piernas.

Correr en terreno inestable era lo mío, hay algunas técnicas para hacerlo, Jay me seguía bien el paso, pero el aire se hizo frio cuando comenzó a anochecer, regresamos a la seguridad y calor de la cabaña.

Al fin, era la hora de la verdad para ese viejo tocadiscos, lo conecte a la corriente, presione el botón de encendido y el disco comenzó a girar, me sentía como niño en navidad, una melodía conocida comenzó a sonar:

[Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling In Love](https://youtu.be/OTdPL8Gvtp4)

"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you.

Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you? "

Suspire, sentía autentica felicidad, era una de las canciones más hermosas que había escuchado, una buena sorpresa.

Jay me extendió la mano para que me levantara del piso, acepte y de un tirón me pego a él.

-Pasaste mucho tiempo arreglando esa cosa, vas a bailar esa canción, aunque solo pueda ser conmigo -Era tan hermoso, cada fracción de su rostro, uniéndose para formar su sonrisa.

-No hay nadie más con quien me gustaría compartirlo

Comenzamos a bailar, no estaba acostumbrado a que me guiaran, el concepto era casi el mismo.

Diablos, estaba tan enamorado. Seguíamos sin bombillas, la luz de la lampara nos daba un ambiente suave, templado, de matices dorados y rojizos.

La cercanía de sus labios se perdió frente a los míos, creo que nunca nadie me volvió a besar de una forma tan dulce como lo hizo Jason esa noche.

No podía respirar, mi corazón iba tan rápido, al pegar mi pecho contra el suyo, pude notar que el de él iba a la misma velocidad, era como si quisieran intercambiar lugares.

Nuestros labios se pegaron un poco, causaron unas leves cosquillas al separarnos, seguramente a causa del sudor por haber corrido momentos atrás.

Le mire directamente a los ojos, no sabría explicar la conexión que tuvimos en ese instante, solo puedo decir que, durante ese momento, habría hecho cualquier cosa que me hubiera pedido, me tenía, Jason Todd es la única persona que me ha hecho suyo con tan solo mirarme.

-Que hermosos ojos... -Dijo dándome un beso en los parpados ¿se suponía que él podía decir eso?

-Si alguien aquí tiene los ojos más hermosos, eres tú -Tome su rostro entre mis manos para ver mejor aquellos orbes turquesa.

-Solo tú te reflejas en ellos... Tim, acéptame, déjame ser el único que se refleje en los tuyos -Su voz, tan dominante y a la vez cargada de súplica, me hacía perder la voluntad, me daba valentía, me hacía ser creyente.

-Si es contigo... Si es por ti... Voy a creer en tus palabras, en que roto no quiere decir irreparable, dejare que tu seas el único que refleje en mis ojos, mientras yo sea el único que se refleje en los tuyos... Jay, juro que te amare hasta que la última estrella del universo se apague -Perdón, soy un cursi sin remedio, yo mismo me doy pena.

Nos besamos una vez más, habíamos hecho nuestra promesa.

Se que ambos habíamos estado esperando esto, tomo mis manos y me guió hasta la habitación, se sentó en la cama, me quede de pie frente a él, le ayude a quitarse la playera, dejo que yo mismo desabrochara sus pantalones, cuando fue su turno de desvestirme, se detuvo, dudaba, esta vez era yo quien debía darle valor. Tome una de sus manos, la pase por debajo de mi playera y la deje sobre la parte izquierda de mi pecho, deseaba darle a entender que también estaba nervioso, pero más que eso, emocionado. Funcionó, siguió adelante, los besos eran bastante largos, profundos, termine sentándome en sus piernas a horcajadas, quitarme los pantalones no fue tan difícil porque eran deportivos (Sin sierres o cinturón), aunque no me quite la camisa por completo.

Las miradas eran intensas, sus ojos entrecerrados solo le daban un efecto seductor. Cambiamos de posición, quede recostado sobre la cama, sosteniéndome con los antebrazos, nuevamente se paralizo frente a mí.

\- ¿Jay? -Le llamé.

-Es que... No puedo creer que al fin este pasando, es como si te fueras a desvanecer en cualquier momento ¿Cómo saber si no eres otro espejismo? -Eso puso a mi corazón como un lunático, esa frase contenía un sinnúmero de significados que solo me hacían entender que tanto había estado esperando por mi, no le diría jamas que abandone la fantasía de tenerle de de esa manera por pensar que era totalmente imposible que se fijara en mi. 

Levante el mechón blanco que colgaba por su frente para tener mejor visión de su rostro.

-Eso es simple, Jay, te demostrare que soy real, estoy aquí contigo y no iré a ninguna otra parte -Rodee su cuello con los brazos, su boca fácilmente se podía convertir en mi sabor favorito, dejando muy atrás al café.

No supe de donde lo saco o en qué momento se puso un preservativo, solo que al momento de levantar mi cadera fue que comencé a temblar, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez...

Trate de relajarme, afortunadamente el preservativo tenía un poco de lubricante, ayudó demasiado.

La intromisión fue más placentera de lo que esperaba, lo que me dejaba claro que estaba tratando con alguien experimentado, besaba mi cuello, se sentía muy bien, cada roce generaba una carga de electricidad que llegaba hasta mi propio miembro y me forzaba a mover la pelvis en busca de más. Su cabello sedoso me hacia algunas cosquillas.

Mordí mi labio inferior, conteniendo mi voz, JayBird comenzó a moverse despacio, torturante, iba a enloquecer a ese paso.

Me levanté un poco, pareció entender mi idea, se recostó a un lado y pude ponerme encima de él, sonreía con entusiasmo.

Como dije antes, no tenía mucha experiencia en ese rol, aun así, recordaba perfectamente como me gustaba que alguien se moviera para mí, subía y bajaba mi cadera encima de su miembro, era mucho mejor ir a mi propio ritmo.

La forma en la que fruncía el ceño y el sonido de su respiración agitada, él era una obra maestra.

Sus manos pasando por mi cuerpo hacían mi piel arder, casi para finalizar, él también comenzó a moverse, llegando más profundo en mi interior, una sensación eufórica en mi estomago mantenía mis ojos cerrados y a mis sentidos disfrutando de la presencia de Jason, su aroma, su voz, su piel, todo.

Se aferró a mi torso, enterrando la cabeza en mi pecho, también le abrace, apretando con mis manos su cabello para tratar de soportar la ultima presión antes de llegar a ese ansiado éxtasis.

Mi espalda se arqueo por el clímax, ambos respirábamos sin control, cubiertos en sudor, por un momento me quede sin fuerza, me sostuvo hasta que pude moverme de nuevo, mi resistencia era mucho menor cuando ocupaba ese rol, eso estaba claro.

-Nada mal para ser Red Robin -Dijo en tono burlón cuando me recosté a su lado -Casi me siento mal porque lo hayas hecho tan bien.

-Oh, cállate -Me avergonzaba cada que alguien se sorprendía al hacerlo conmigo (Solo ocurrió dos veces, pero bueno), se oía como si quisieran decirme "fácil" y estaba a años luz de ser así.

Pegué mi frente a la suya y le di un beso en el puente de la nariz.

-Descansa, BabyBird -Fue lo último que le escuche decir por esa noche.


	25. Secreto

Mire por la ventana, había luz, pero no había sol, lo único que se podía apreciar, era la densa niebla que apenas y dejaba ver los pinos más cercanos.

Un delicioso aroma a pizza caliente llegaba desde el exterior, cruzo por mi cabeza que Jason la había traído o cocinado, pero entonces ¿A quién demonios estaba abrazando?

Me levanté un poco y pude ver el rostro de Jason que iba despertando y al verme sonrió con pereza mientras se estiraba.

-Buenos... -No pudo terminar porque puse la mano sobre su boca para escuchar mejor, oímos el sonido estrepitoso de algún objeto de metal cayendo, en un parpadeo nos levantamos y nos pusimos pantalones.

-Quédate aquí -Dijo.

\- ¿Estás loco? Iré contigo

-Bien, entonces cúbreme -Salió por la puerta con sus armas, alcance a tomar el Bo y lo seguí.

Nos movimos con sigilo hasta la cocina, donde encontramos a un pelirrojo sacando del horno una pizza que tenía buena pinta. Jay bajo las armas y suspiro con pesadez, por lo que yo también hice que el palo volviera a su tamaño compacto.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Roy? -Su voz era de molestia. El amigo de Jason lo miraba muy sonriente, pero cuando volteo a verme a mí, Jay se puso en frente -Yo soy quien te está hablando.

-Ya te oí, ya te oí, solo vine a disculparme por el desastre que dejé y aquí está mi disculpa -Dijo poniendo la charola de la pizza en la mesa de madera -Hola, Tim -Ladeo la cabeza para poder verme y agito la mano.

-Hola, Roy -Respondí el saludo, sé que es mal momento para decirlo, pero la espalda de Jay se veía malditamente bien.

-Vienes en el peor momento de todos -Jason seguía molesto.

-Si, eso es evidente -Roy ya sabía sobre nosotros, no es que hubiésemos sido muy discretos.

Terminamos sentándonos a comer, logramos calmar al chico del casco rojo, que ahora era mi chico, de repente la vida se vía rosa de nuevo.

Y Roy era el mal tercio perfecto, se quedaba con la barbilla recargada sobre su mano, viendo como Jay limpiaba un poco de salsa de la comisura de mi boca.

-Ustedes dos son tan ridículos que los adoro a morir -Dijo de forma melosa y le dio otra mordida a su pizza.

-No tienes que ir a... No sé ¿Quemar algún lugar hasta los cimientos? -Jay quería deshacerse de él.

\- ¿Qué sentido tendría si no vas conmigo? -Roy respondió con la boca llena como si fuera algo obvio -Además, me gusta lo que veo -Seguíamos sin camiseta - ¿Estar así de bien es requisito para ser un chico murciélago?

-Algo así -Fui yo quien le respondió -Iré a vestirme.

-Oh no, por favor -Roy se divertía de lo lindo.

-Tim, ve por una maldita camiseta -En el camino ponía a prueba la paciencia de Jay.

-Tal vez quieras acompañarme -Respondí para salir de la cocina.

-Te dije que este si te iba a domesticar de una vez por todas -Comentario seguido del sonido que va con un puñetazo.

No tarde en ser alcanzado por Jay, estaba tentado a cerrar la pueta de la habitación con seguro y dejar que las cosas se dieran sin importar la presencia de Roy, pero seguramente no sería cómodo para mi jefe de seguridad ¿o sí?

Jay tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta el baño, una vez cerró la puerta, me empujo contra ella y me beso salvajemente, esto, son dos grandes mentes conectándose y funcionando como una, o dos idiotas ardiendo, como más les guste.

Mis brazos estaban aprisionados por sus manos, correspondí a los besos tanto como mi instinto me lo permitía, mordió mi labio inferior y sonrió al momento de jalarlo con los dientes.

\- ¿Dónde quedo la ternura con la que me besaste ayer? -Reclame, mi labio se estaba hinchando.

-Si quieres lo dejamos aquí y voy a comprarte flores

-... Pensándolo bien, igual me gusta así -Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos una vez pude liberarme de su agarre, los besos seguían, juguetones y placenteros, su piel comenzaba a entrar en calor, buena señal para decidir si parar o llegar hasta el final.

-Amigo, necesito usar el baño -Roy toco la puerta y el aura de Jay comenzaba a dar miedo.

-Hazlo en tus malditos pantalones -Respondió gritando.

-Créeme cuando te digo que te molestarías conmigo el doble -Su voz se oía algo desesperada.

-Carajo -Tomamos un poco de distancia y ambos salimos del baño para dejar pasar a Roy - ¿Y si salimos de la cabaña y arrojo una granada por la ventana? -Insistía en el contacto físico.

-Seria el ultimo inmueble que destruyes con Roy presente -Le respondí dándole un beso rápido, el sol se había hecho presente y dispersado la niebla que se formó durante la noche, prometía ser un hermoso día.

-Sería bueno ir por algunas cervezas ¿Qué dices Tim? -El pelirrojo apareció de nuevo.

-No podemos beber, estoy en servicio -Fue Jay quien se negó al señalarme con el pulgar.

-En primera, le pregunté a Tim, en segunda, dices que estas en servicio, pero duermes con el "Servicio", eso no es ser profesional, hermano -Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos para reprimir la carcajada.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué me exhibes en frente de mi BabyBird? -Reclamó

\- ¿Por qué estas con este tipo? Te mereces algo mejor -Se dirigió a mí.

-Tiene una estampa de infarto y me da comida y amor ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Bueno, a pesar del buen tiempo de afuera, nos quedamos a ver televisión, Red Hood con uno de nosotros a cada lado en el sofá y recargados en su hombro.

Antes de que llegara la hora de comer, nuestro mal tercio se fue, dijo que tenía que ir a otra parte y le quedaba de camino venir a ver cómo iba todo con nosotros, nuevamente nos quedábamos solos.

Fueron dos semanas muy intensas, tal vez demasiado para describir todo con lujo de detalle, lo más sobre saliente de ellas tal vez fue el hecho de que a cada segundo mis sentimientos por Jason crecían.

Bruce nos llamó de vuelta, había arreglado el problema de momento.

-No me quiero ir -Jay estaba parado detrás de mí y dejo caer su frente en mi hombro, cerré la maleta después de meter la última pertenencia que faltaba por recoger.

Me gire para tenerle de frente, su cabello estaba un poco más largo y le colgaban algunos mechones por la frente, especialmente aquel de color blanco, lo enrede en mi dedo y lo rice al soltarlo.

\- ¿Deberíamos decirle a los demás sobre nosotros? -Esa duda acababa de asaltarme.

-No, no por ahora, Bruce me mataría -Expreso abiertamente.

\- ¿Por qué? -Me imaginaba la respuesta, pero quería que dijera lo que pensaba.

-Sabes bien que nunca le ha gustado que estés conmigo -Desvió la mirada -Lo entiendo, tal vez como padre busca lo mejor para ti -Con un suave movimiento hice que volviera a mirarme.

-Él no decide que es lo mejor para mí -Le devolví el haber usado mis palabras en mi contra -Yo te quiero y si tu sientes lo mismo, no me importa nada más.

Al besarnos de esa forma, me daba una sensación de calidez como la que se siente al sentarte frente al fuego después de haber caminado por horas en la nieve.

-Si no les vamos a decir, va a ser difícil no poder besarte así cada que quiera -E iba a serlo.

-He estado pensando que... Si ya no vas a estar en peligro, ya no hay muchas razones para permanecer en la mansión, tu y yo estuvimos viviendo muy bien juntos durante este tiempo, así que pensé que, si tú quieres, podríamos...

-Me encantaría, sin embargo, mi departamento dejo de ser mío cuando Bruce volvió -Me reí un poco, pues era parte de mi herencia y como afortunadamente Bruce estaba vivo, lo devolví.

-No tiene que ser ahí, aún tengo mi guarida ¿Recuerdas?

La idea no sonaba nada mal, sin embargo, no es fácil independizarse, lo sabía perfectamente y no deseaba que Jason se asociara con criminales nuevamente, la rápida solución que hallo mi cabeza fue la universidad.

-Pero antes debo conseguir ese odioso título universitario -Le dije -Es... Importante para Bruce -Seré honesto, en mi juventud, uno de mis sueños era ir a la universidad, pero lo abandone al convertirme en Robin, no lo hubiera reconocido en aquel tiempo, pero ahora puedo asegurar que tenía cierto anhelo por recibir "educación superior".

-Lo conseguirías incluso si nos vamos -Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos tranquilos o con Bruce y los otros acosándonos? -Tenía un buen punto y él lo sabía.

-Quiero que sea lo más pronto posible

-Tranquilo, tigre, sé que puedo mantener las manos apartadas de ti cuando no sea oportuno -Jugamos un rato y después emprendimos el viaje de regreso a casa.

Bruce no me dio más detalles de lo que ocurrió en el tiempo que estuvimos fuera, Dick tampoco y mucho menos Damian, sin embargo, habíamos llegado a tiempo para aquella fecha importante.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Damian! -Gritaron las personas que estaban presentes, que claro, éramos los BatBoys y algunos titanes, entre ellos Blue Beatle, Chico Bestia, Raven y Kori.

Los conocía a todos, excepto al escarabajo nuevo, para mi desgracia, mis mejores amigos ya no formaban parte de ese grupo, no me refiero a los Titanes, Bart y Cassie seguían siendo miembros, me refiero a la amistad con Damian. Ver a Kori fue agradable, me hacía falta estar con amigos.

Tome una caja decorada con un lindo moño rosa (Imaginen la cara de desagrado de Damian al verme llegar con ella), todos le habían dado su regalo excepto yo, la verdad es que espere a ser el último.

-No debiste molestarte, Drake -Lo recibió de mala gana, su tono de voz lo decía todo, este chico en verdad me odiaba, Dick le dio un codazo.

-Oh, creme que no es ninguna molestia -Le despeine y puso un semblante aún más colérico, bufo como una fiera.

-Terminemos con esto -Abrió la caja y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al pequeño minino de ojos amarillos, lo saco de la caja sin importarle mucho que esta cayera al piso, estaba embelesado con la mascota.

El gatito enfermo y desnutrido era ahora un bello y regordete regalo para Damian, sabía que le gustaría, puesto que Dick dijo que amaba a los animales de toda clase.

-Creo que nunca lo había visto tan... Humano, Timmy -Me susurro Jay.

-Llámame "Hermano mayor" -Le respondí con burla.

\- ¡Gracias, Drake! -Se lanzo contra mí en lo que se suponía que era un abrazo, pero el golpe me dio de lleno en el diafragma y me dejo sin aliento por unos instantes.

\- ¿Estas bien, hermano mayor? -Pregunto Jason entre carcajadas

-Dame... Unos... Minutos -Dije a duras penas en un tono muy bajo y adolorido.

Bueno, Damian cumplía 16 y su regalo de cumpleaños no fue una loca noche de juerga en la que los mayores haríamos un enfermo pacto para no enredarnos con él, nos estábamos haciendo blandos, sobre todo los dos primeros.

-Tim -Escuche una voz conocida llamándome, me gire a ver quién era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo mucho la amistad entre Jay y Roy, la tenía que incluir  
> A todo esto, no dejen de leer el capítulo que sigue para saber a quién le pertenece esa voz familiar :3


	26. Titanes, viejos amigos

\- ¿Jon? - ¿Sería posible que ese chico fuera el pequeño Jon?

-Si -Su sonrisa entusiasta y aquellos grandes ojos azules eran la prueba.

-Vaya, sí que estas más alto que la última vez que te vi -Puse la mano sobre su hombro -Dime que no te falta un último estirón.

-No lo sé, apenas estoy en mis 15, espero crecer un poco mas

-No, por favor -Dramatice un poco, era sorprendente lo que los genes Kryptonianos podían hacer.

-Al fin soy más alto que tú, eh -Paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Se parecía tanto a Conner que su recuerdo me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho.

-Si, también me han contado que Damian y tu han hecho un gran equipo juntos en este tiempo -Trataba de concentrarme en la conversación.

-Oh, si, ya sabes, Robin y Superboy siempre están juntos -Dijo provocando más punzadas -He oído que has vuelto a ser un vigilante en la ciudad -Creo que se dio cuenta que lo anterior me había dejado pensativo -Te he visto en los periódicos "El Robin adulto"

-Pensé que a tu edad no se leían periódicos

-Bueno, no exactamente en el periódico, en internet hay de todo -Confesó.

Seguimos conversando durante un rato, hasta que me sentí severamente vigilado.

-Tim, ven aquí un momento -Jay me llamaba.

-Kent, requiero de tu asistencia -Era Damian

Estaba a punto de irme cuando Jon me jalo del hombro.

-Oye, sería bueno que vinieras a la torre un día de estos, sé que a Bart y Cassie les gustara verte -Mis amigos, no los había buscado antes, no los veía desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, no estaba tan seguro de que me recibieran precisamente con los brazos abiertos.

-Si, me las arreglare para visitarlos -Con esto me soltó y cada uno fue a donde le requerían.

No tenía casos pendientes, la ciudad estaba tranquila, lo normal después de una guerra es algo de paz y el murciélago guardián de Gótica seguramente había hecho gala de todo su poder para expulsar a los extranjeros. Los chicos malos esperarían un tiempo antes de volver a las calles. Bien se dice que la imponencia de una espada es la que mantiene a la otra envainada.

Ya era hora de enfrentarme a ellos, me fui abruptamente sin despedirme y sin tomar en cuenta que ellos compartían mi pena, lo mínimo que esperaba era que la joven amazona me abofeteara.

Llegue a la torre con el traje puesto, respire hondo al ver el monumento a Superboy que seguía ahí, sonreí con algo de nostalgia al recordarlo, me acerque a tocarlo, después de todo, era un recuerdo de mi primer amor.

\- ¿Red Robin? -La voz de una mujer, me gire a verla, su larga melena rubia ondeaba con el aire - ¿Tim?

-Hola, Cassie - ¿Sera que había cambiado tanto como ella? Camino hacia mí con paso firme y me dio una buena bofetada, inmediatamente después me abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

-Estúpido egoísta ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? Nos dejaste solos cuando más te necesitábamos ¿Por qué tenías que irte tú también? -Apretaba con fuerza mi ropa, acaricie su cabello para consolarla, tenía todo el derecho de reclamarme.

-Lo siento, Cassie -Mi disculpa se escuchaba tan insuficiente.

-Cállate, cretino infeliz, no digas nada y abrázame -Era difícil contener las lágrimas, eran demasiadas emociones encontradas.

\- ¿Qué haces, Cassie? -Alguien más apareció y ella me soltó para ver al recién llegado, se apartó para dejarlo verme, al fin sonrió - ¡Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin!

Bart corrió para saltarme encima, el impacto me hizo dar un par de pasos atrás.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Kid Flash -Le di un par de vueltas en el aire, creo que desde mi regreso él había sido la persona más alegre en recibirme.

-Así es -Bajo rápidamente y me mostro su nuevo traje amarillo - ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿No eres un poco mayor para ser "Kid"?

-Biológicamente, no somos adultos hasta los 24 -Me dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-... Buen punto -Por un demonio, lo último que necesitaba era el recordatorio de que aún era un adolescente.

La torre estaba tan cambiada desde la última vez, me había quitado la máscara y el arnés con la capa, Bart estaba jugando con ella.

-Pareces una bailarina de las vegas con eso puesto -Opino Cassie

-Tomare eso como un cumplido -Respondí, mi esfuerzo en hacer el diseño estaba herido, además, no estaba seguro de si Cassie podía decir eso mientras usaba su ajustado y brillante leotardo rojo.

-Si, nunca he sabido que una bailarina de las vegas se vea mal, al contrario -Bart me ¿defendió?

Nos sentamos en la sala de estar a beber algo de limonada, hacía mucho calor.

-Dinos que hiciste todo este tiempo -Pidió a quien había conocido como Impulso.

-No hay mucho que decir, fui a entrenarme para mejorar, eso fue todo -Una respuesta muy corta, la de siempre.

-Y en esa búsqueda ¿No encontraste a alguien especial? -Cassie me miraba con picardía.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien actualmente, si es lo que me querías preguntar, Cassie -Le respondí sonriendo.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido abrir de nuevo tu corazón, debió ser muy difícil -El comentario de Cassie me pareció sincero, pero me provoco nuevamente esa molestia en el pecho.

\- ¿Qué hay de ustedes? -Era mejor cambiar de tema - ¿Alguna historia para ponerme al corriente?

-Nada interesante... -Dijo Cassie, pero fue interrumpida a la mitad de la oración.

-Salgo con Jaime -Confeso Bart

Yo estaba en shock, el chico que había conocido la tarde anterior estaba saliendo con una de las personas más puras que conocí en la vida.

-Ah, sí, Bart sale con el latino ardiente -Se burlo Cassie -Te vez pálido, Tim.

-Es un poco difícil imaginarte con alguien, Bart, siempre pensé en ti como un hermano pequeño -Con ellos podía ser transparente, libre de decir lo que pensaba en cuanto lo pensaba.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, menos me quería ir, no se nos había unido nadie más hasta que aparecieron Damian y Jon.

\- ¡Tim! Me alegra que hayas podido venir -Jon corrió a sentarse a mi lado.

-Largo de aquí, Drake, este equipo ya tiene un Robin -Damian era bastante territorial.

-Tal vez deba enseñarte modales de nuevo -Cassie estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero la detuve, quien se paró y se llevó al chico a un lugar más apartado fui yo.

-No estamos en la mansión, Damian, no abuses de mi paciencia y no te metas en mis asuntos personales -Le advertí.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Drake, no dejare que trates de tomar un lugar que no te corresponde, ni aquí ni en ninguna otra parte -El niño era una amenaza.

-No tengo intención de quedarme, si es lo que te preocupa, vine a ver viejos amigos -Regresé a la sala, ya solo estaba Jon ahí, no entendí porque los otros dos se retiraron.

-Espero que lo hayas pasado bien -Me dijo animadamente.

-Si, me hacían falta, los extrañe mucho -Dije acercándome a la ventana para ver el monumento de Conner de nuevo.

Jon se acercó mucho, intento besarme, me tomo por sorpresa, pero logre hacerme a un lado a tiempo.

\- ¿Esta mal? -Pregunto con algo de arrepentimiento

-Eh... Yo... Lo siento, Jon, es que...

-Desde que era pequeño... Me has gustado, eras tan brillante, genial y amable, pero él estaba ahí, siendo feliz contigo y yo era muy joven para entenderlo, sin embargo, cuando te vi de nuevo... Supe que seguías gustándome y creo que también puedo tener una oportunidad -Esto era imposible, no tenía ningún deseo de enfrentarme a eso, ¿qué decir? ¿cómo actuar? nadie me preparo nunca para eso.

-Escucha, tu hermano fue mi primer amor, le ame tanto que pase lo que pase, sin importar las personas a las que les llegue a dar mi corazón, él siempre va a formar parte de mí... Simplemente no podría... -Pensé un momento antes de decir aquello -Mirarte y no pensar en lo mucho que aún lo amo, no sería justo para ti -Lo mejor era ser honesto, cada palabra parecía fuego en mi boca, decir la verdad es tan difícil, además era muy mayor para él.

Suspiro con tristeza, bajo la mirada de vuelta a aquel monumento y pareció que sus ojos se humedecían.

\- ¿Crees que estaría decepcionado de mí?

-Tal vez fui quien mejor lo conoció y te aseguro que estaría orgulloso de ver en quien te has convertido, quizás te hubiera golpeado por esto, pero decepcionado, jamás -Le aseguré, sonrió ante el comentario.

-He pasado todo este tiempo tratando de ser como él... Creo que ya es tiempo de ser yo mismo -Hizo una breve pausa -Dejando de lado lo que dijo Damian, sería bueno que vengas más seguido, ahora somos muchos más y vamos en diferentes misiones, tal vez me des un par de consejos para la batalla -Lanzo un par de golpes al aire.

Había sido una buena tarde con un final catastrófico, me tiré en mi cama tratando de recuperar la estabilidad emocional de la que presumí en capítulos anteriores y justo llego a mi la medicina para cualquier mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quienes dijeron "Kon'" en el cap anterior, estuvieron muy cerca :3  
> Denle mucho amor al JayTim, me encanta esta pareja, todo lo que tenga que ver con Tim es bellísimo para mi <3  
> Dios, que lío, TimJon también es una ship culposa, pero aún no se muy bien que hacer con el pequeño Jon, así que lo deje hasta ahí  
> Moría por que la amistad entre Bart y Tim regresará a la historia y a partir de aquí los vamos a ver más unidos (Eso espero)  
> Y pues todos ya sabemos quién es la medicina para todo mal :)  
> No olviden de vez en cuando dejar un comentario con su opinión acerca de cómo va la historía  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	27. ¿Bailarín exótico?

\- ¿Muy cansado? -Jason y toda su existencia era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

-No desde que apareciste -le dije dándome la vuelta para verlo mejor.

-Esta porquería no funciona bien -Me lanzo su casco, mismo que atrape en el aire, cuando lo dañaba, a veces le echaba un ojo por él.

Efectivamente, tenía un par de tornillos sueltos por el uso, le hice unos ajustes para que volviera a funcionar.

-Dale tu visto bueno -Lo devolví y se lo puso.

-Se ve bien -Respondió con el distorsionador de voz.

-Por ahora, mejor consigue un remplazo, con el uso que le das, pronto se dañara permanentemente -Guarde algunas de las herramientas que había utilizado.

-Salgamos esta noche

-Claro, hay que vestirse para la ocasión -Dije señalando la capa, ya que aún no me había quitado por completo el traje.

-No, es... Un asunto informal, algún bar de mala muerte, solo tu y yo -Respondió, lo encare y le di un beso sobre el casco donde estaría su boca.

-Dame 5 minutos -Me dirigí a mi guardarropa, Jay arrojo el casco a la cama y me abrazo por la espalda, giro mi cabeza para besarme, estábamos disfrutando de ese momento cuando alguien toco la puerta, inmediatamente después esta se abrió.

-Tim, voy a entrar -Advirtió Dick, antes de que nos viera, Jay instintivamente me empujo lejos, no estaba bien parado y termine cayendo al piso mientras él miraba hacia otro lado, el recién llegado entro a mi habitación - ¿Estas bien?

-Si, me tropecé con algo que deje tirado -Me levante, malditita caperucita roja.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -Dick miro detenidamente a Jay.

-Vine a que le echara un ojo a mi casco -Dijo señalando al objeto, Dick nos analizó por un par de segundos.

-Como sea, Tim, estoy investigando un caso de trata de personas, necesito a alguien adentro -Me dijo pasándome un folder con los detalles, no pude tomarlo porque fue interceptado por Jason.

-Ya está apartado para esta noche -Demonios, a este paso la caída de hace un momento no serviría para nada.

-Lo que sea que tenga que hacer, puede esperar -Bruce entro en la habitación, caminaba con la ayuda de un par de muletas, se había lastimado la pierna en los enfrentamientos de las semanas anteriores, de los cuales no fui testigo gracias a él -Nos hace falta gente para este golpe.

\- ¿El enano no puede asistirlos? -Si algo le encanta a Jason es desafiar a Bruce.

-Es un club nocturno -Respondió señalando el folder, lo abrió y había muchas fotografías de chicas bailando sin prenda alguna, Jason sonrió, instintivamente, supongo, luego volteo a verme y yo aparte la mirada ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Bueno, terminamos aceptando la misión, Dick convenció a Bruce de que entre más entráramos al lugar, luciríamos menos sospechosos.

Con algo de maquillaje hice que mi cara luciera como la de un hombre de unos 40 años, Jay se puso un bigote falso y lentes de sol.

Entramos al lugar y nos sentamos en una de las mesas disponibles, créanme, ver bailar a una chica sobre la mesa no era mi idea de una cita, pero entre las chicas que pasaban por ahí, vi a alguien conocido, me levanté de la mesa y la seguí, Jay estaba muy entretenido para darse cuenta.

Tuve que burlar a uno de los guardias, pero logre colarme dentro de los vestidores, cuando iba a dar la vuelta, la jale para hablarle.

-Mamá Gato ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -La mire, solo traía lencería puesta, me quite la chamarra que tenía y se la puse encima, esto no me iba a dejar dormir por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Pajarito? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me lo digas, ve y dile a ese murciélago entrometido que esto no es asunto suyo y si sigue estorbando lo voy a arañar donde no le llega el sol -Esto empezaba a tener sentido.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Si necesitas dinero...

\- ¡No! -Parece que la ofendí -Estoy detrás de los idiotas que están haciendo comercio con estas personas, nadie se mete con mi gente -Hablo más bajo, ese era el espíritu.

-Te ayudare, solo dime como -Me ofrecí, de algo podía servir.

Me miro completo y después de su cuidadoso análisis, sonrió.

Me llevo hasta una de las habitaciones que utilizaban para cambiarse (De mucho les servía), quito un espejo de la pared y por un pequeño orificio me mostro un trio de maleantes que iban entrando al establecimiento.

\- ¿Los ves? Son ellos, vienen aquí a vender su mercancía, solo reciben personas con las que ya hayan tratado antes, me gustaría sacarles información, los subordinados son fáciles de tratar, pero el líder siempre les impide irse con alguna chica, he tratado de seducirlo por semanas, pero ninguna ha tenido suerte -Dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Debe ser muy profesional -Me admiraba ese tipo de conducta en un maleante.

-En realidad, es más que no prefiere al sexo opuesto -Eso me cayó como cubetada de agua fría, me gire a mirarla.

-Oh no, no, no, definitivamente no

-Dijiste que querías ayudar, si me das tiempo suficiente puedo sacarle mucho a alguno de los otros -Era como si hablara de la mejor idea que se le hubiese ocurrido.

-Pero yo soy un chico -Balbuce algo indescifrable hasta que logre articularlo con coherencia -Ni siquiera sé cómo se baila esa porquería

-Por favor, te he visto hacer cosas más difíciles, además, aquí también bailan chicos, solo que hoy no es martes -No sé si lo decía en broma o no.

-Esta bien, lo confieso, no quiero hacer el papel de una teibolera - y lo dije con todo respeto a las mujeres que hacen eso para poner el pan en la mesa

-Prefiero el término "Bailarín exótico" - ¿Desde cuando me convertí en una broma para ella?

-Es una locura, y si reconocen mis cicatrices -Le mostré mi torso, el cual estaba cubierto de ellas -No creo que sea común que las bailarinas tengan el recuerdo de una bala en la piel.

En fin, puso algo de maquillaje sobre ellas, la luz tenue del lugar tampoco dejaba ver demasiado, se las arregló para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme un ajustado pantalón de vinil rojo junto con una chaqueta negra igual de apretada (Tal vez si bailan chicos ahí), no me dejo usar zapatos, pero gracias al cielo no me hizo usar tacones.

-Ahora solo toques finales -Limpio mi cara del maquillaje que traía puesto y me coloco un antifaz, bajó mi cabello hasta mi frente y lo partió a la mitad, como estaría naturalmente - ¿Eres o no la cosa más linda que he visto? -Fruncí el ceño -Bueno, tu expresión de murciélago no te va ayudar allá afuera -Me coloqué de nuevo el comunicador que Dick me dio para ponerlo al tanto de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- ¿Nigth? Estoy con Selina, voy a ayudarla a recolectar información -Le dije

-Al fin, en cambio Jason no ha hecho nada relevante desde que entraron -Respondió molesto.

-Hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí, de todas maneras, solo venia de adorno -Dijo el recién mencionado.

El recordar que mi persona especial estaba ahí, viendo mujeres bailar con poca ropa, no ayudaba a que quisiera salir así.

-Vamos pajarito, tu publico aguarda, pediré una canción especial para ti -Dijo Selina saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Cuál público? -Pregunto Jay, respire profundo mientras escuchaba el sonido del cuero en mis manos estrujarse.

La canción de la que me hablo Selina había comenzado, tengo que decir que el ritmo me dio valor, o algo así.

-Tú puedes, Tim, es por el bien de esas personas -Trataba de darme ánimo a mí mismo.  
[The Phantoms - Watch Me](https://youtu.be/QZ_v2wkBt3k)

"Gonna show them a thing or two, I'm gonna turn it up set it loose. Feast your eyes, I've got something new.  
From up here can't beat the view... Just watch me now"

Sali tratando de caminar con la misma seguridad con la que Selina lo hacía, hasta llegar al objetivo, ahí me subí a la mesa donde estaba otra chica, me miro con molestia, pero le sonreí guiñándole el ojo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, no sé cómo demonios pasó, solo que comenzamos a bailar juntos, algunos guardias se acercaron, el hombre al que tenía que entretener los detuvo con una señal y miraba con un mal disimulado interés.

Selina aprovecho el momento para llamar la atención de uno de los hombres que estaba con él y llevarlo con ella.

La chica sujetaba la barra de metal que atravesaba la mesa, bajando la cadera hasta el piso en movimientos circulares y lentos, los cuales imite, dándole una buena vista de mi espalda al sujeto, era como estar frente a un espejo. Al quedar en cuclillas, ella doblo su espalda hacia atrás, seguirla fue algo complicado, no soy tan flexible, el tipo acerco su cara a la mía, entonces ella se enderezo y antes de que yo intentara hacerlo, bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta y comenzó a tocar mi piel con sus largas uñas rojas desde el pecho hasta el abdomen.

El tipo se mordía los labios, bien, teníamos su total atención ahora, con las piernas cargue a la chica, quien enredo las suyas en la barra de metal, me puse de pie y desde donde estaba, me ayudo a quitar la por competo la chaqueta al ritmo de la música, baje para ponerme a gatas frente a él, relamí mi labio superior, trataba de pensar en otra cosa.

El tipo enrollo un billete y lo puso en su boca como si de un cigarro se tratara, me acerque y lo tome con los dientes, la chica bajo y se acercó al otro de sus compañeros y este también puso uno en el tirante de su sostén, me puse de pie para darle la espalda de nuevo, al fondo vi a Selina, salió corriendo del interior de los vestidores, me hizo un ademan de que debíamos salir de ahí proto.

Bajé de la mesa y salí tras ella, no conté con que mi compañera de baile también venia con nosotros, comenzaron los disparos, todo el mundo salió corriendo y gritando por todos lados. El tipo que Selina se llevó se veía bastante desalineado, le dijo un par de cosas a los otros y de repente más disparos hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Cuidado! -Hice que las dos mujeres se agacharan y las cubrí con mi propio cuerpo para evitar que las balas las les llegaran, Jason al fin había hecho acto de presencia, contuvo a los atacantes hasta que logre sacar a esas dos de ahí.

-No mueras y pídele a Selina mi número -Dijo aquella chica y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Deprisa, Holly -La llamo Selina, ya veo, esas dos se conocían, Nigth llego en el batimovil y les abrió la puerta.

-Estarán seguras -Le dijo a Selina y esta acepto subir -Bird, necesitaras esto -Me lanzo el palo Bo y mi cinturón de utilidades, con las damas dentro, arranco y se fue, por mi parte regrese al interior a ayudar a Red Hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es una fantasía estandarizada ver a tu personaje favorito en ese contexto osiosi  
> Además de que mi objetivo es manejar a Tim en plan "Soy un bat macho alfa pero también tengo mi lado cat y solo me dejaré dominar por Jay de vez en cuando"  
> Sigan leyendo el siguiente capítulo para saber en qué termina esta (si no mal recuerdo) primer pelea entre Tim y JayBird  
> Y por último (ya que es el últimocap del año), les deseo que tengan un feliz inicio de año, muchas gracias por seguirme hasta ahora, les amo mucho<3  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	28. En tus ojos

Lance una bomba de humo hacia los enemigos, Red salió de detrás de la barra y le dio una poderosa patada a uno en la cabeza y un puñetazo en la mandíbula a otro que lo elevo algunos centímetros sobre el piso, se posiciono sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo más, se ensaño mucho con ese, imaginen cual era.

Pero el que aún no había sido atacado, le puso la pistola en la cabeza, amenazando al del casco rojo, le di una descarga por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? -Pregunto el más alto casi gritando y lleno de furia.

-Ayudar -Le dije igual de molesto ¿Cómo era posible que bajara tanto la guardia por un tipo que ya estaba inhabilitado?

-No eso, esto -Dijo señalándome completo

-Misma respuesta - ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarme después del charco de baba que dejo en la mesa por ver a las chicas? ¿Acaso creía que me gustó hacer aquello?

Regresamos a la mansión, de malas, iba dispuesto a vestirme, estaba haciendo demasiado frio, llevaba mis manos cubriendo mis brazos.

Selina estaba ahí, parecido entender la situación, conservo la chamarra que le di y fue ella quien la colgó en mis hombros esta vez.

-Me siento sucio -Le dije y ella me abrazo.

-Lo sé, pajarito, lamento haberte puesto en esa situación, pero era necesario

-Tengo frío - Aun no había conseguido calzado y el piso rocoso de la cueva estaba helado.

Me sentía como un niño pequeño en los brazos de su madre y tenía mucho que no me sentía así.

-Tranquilo, daté una ducha caliente -Me soltó y me dirigí con la cabeza gacha a mi habitación.

Pero antes de llegar a la ducha me tope con Bruce.

-Ya lo sabias, el por qué ese sujeto no cooperaba, por eso tenía que ir yo, Selina no confía en ninguno de los otros lo suficiente y a ti ya te había rechazado -Aún seguía sin levantar la mirada.

-Gracias a la información que obtuvieron esta noche, muchas personas volverán a casa con sus familias, Selina solo perdía tiempo valioso jugando al policía encubierto -Aceptó, me reí con ironía.

-No, no, solo acepta que estuviste dispuesto a armar todo este circo para demostrar tu autoridad sobre esta ciudad frente a ella -Le arrebaté una de las muletas que traía y la partí a la mitad con la rodilla -Es malo para tu columna fingir una cogerá -Arrojé los pedazos al suelo y fui directo a la regadera, el agua caliente parecía llevarse todo lo malo, tenía demasiado frio, incluso temblaba, me refugié en las cobijas.

Estaba muy decepcionado, de Bruce, Selina, sobre todo de Jason, incluso de mí mismo, pensaba en todo el entrenamiento que tenía detrás y lo que estaba haciendo con él, no lo había hecho para distraer a un idiota.

En el calor del momento, me había concentrado en la tarea de mantener su mirada apartada de sus compañeros, pero ahora, recapitulando todo, me sentía asqueado de mí mismo, miraba al techo tratando de ver el sentido en todo, en lo bueno que había salido de hacer eso.

Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, escuche el sonido de una guitarra acústica.

[Katy Perry -Thinking of you](https://youtu.be/WWLIEvL8WYQ)

"Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection, like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed"

Era la voz de Jay, me incorporé y pude ver su silueta por debajo de la puerta, estaba sentado contra ella.

"What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night?

Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes"

La promesa que nos habíamos hecho en la cabaña.

"You're like an Indian summer in the middle of Winter, like a hard candy with a surprise center.  
How do I get better once I've had the best?

You said there's tons of fish in the water so the waters I will test"

Le dije que se buscara a alguien más e insistió conmigo.

"I wish that I was looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes"

Dejo de cantar, pero seguía tocando, esperando, hasta que le escuche suspirar pesadamente y paró.

\- "Won't you walk through and bust in the door and take me away. No more mistakes cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..." -Termine de cantar esa parte antes de que se fuera.

Abrí la puerta y tiré de su chaqueta para que entrara y volví a cerrar, dejamos su guitarra abandonada afuera.

Nos sentamos en la alfombra, recargados contra la pared.

-Escucha, no lamento haberme molestado ni tirarle los dientes a ese tipo -No estábamos empezando muy bien, no dije nada, espere a que siguiera -Comprendo que aquello no fue tu culpa y no te dejaron mucha opción esos dos, aunque no me sorprende de Bruce.

\- ¿Ya sabias que estaba fingiendo su lesión? -Pensé que solo yo lo había notado.

-Selina te escucho hablando con él, ella nos estuvo regañando hace un rato -Confeso -Debiste ver la cara de Bruce cuando le dijo: "Si estarías dispuesto a prostituir a tus hijos por esto, no eres el Héroe que tanto presumes ser" Esa mujer tiene muchas bolas, ni siquiera yo le he hablado así -Le divertía recordar la escena.

-Solo conoces dos mujeres así en la vida, una es madre y la otra amante -Pensaba en cuando esos dos estuvieran al fin juntos, Selina lo traería bien adiestrado.

-Estamos perdiendo el punto -Parecido recordar a que venía -Lo que quiero decir es que te amo y estoy molesto porque usaras tus encantos en alguien que no soy yo... -Estaba harto de oírlo, tenía una extraña molestia con el ruido, así que lo bese para que se callara.

Sentía la necesidad de calor, hacía mucho frio y la calidez de Jay era la mejor.

-Estas ardiendo -Dijo al separarse

-No eres quien para decirlo -Intente retomar lo que estábamos haciendo, pero me aparto.

-No me refiero a eso, idiota -Puso su mano en mi frente -Tienes fiebre -Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me dejo acostado en mi cama mientras fue por Alfred.

-En un futuro le recomiendo usar más ropa si va a conducir una motocicleta por la noche, joven Tim -Dijo Alfred revisando el termómetro -Tiene 39° -Empapo una toalla con agua fría y la puso en mi cabeza.

Sentía que el techo se me caía encima, de repente todos mis muebles se veían terriblemente altos.

-Creo que va a morir, Pennyworth -La voz de Damian -Alfred de repente quiere estar ahí -Cierto, el gatito estaba durmiendo encima de mí.

-Joven Damian, su gato estaría más cómodo en su propia cama

\- ¿Cómo sigue? -Era Bruce.

-Me temo que, si la fiebre no baja con esto, necesitaremos ayuda profesional, joven Jason, ayúdeme a levantarlo -Vi la silueta de Jay acercarse, pero Bruce se le adelanto, levantaron un poco mi torso, me dolía todo.

Alfred me hizo beber un medicamento, esperaba que ayudara.

-Amo Bruce, somos muchos aquí, el joven Tim necesita un ambiente fresco -No pude reprimir la risa, Alfred debía seguir molesto con él, vi a los presentes irse -Joven Jason, quédese por si necesito que me asista -Deje de sentir el ronroneo del gatito en mi abdomen, Damian se lo llevo.

Alfred me reviso de nuevo, la fiebre iba bajando.

-Tal vez pueda quedarse esta noche con él, estoy algo cansado y parece estable, pero no está de más que alguien lo vigile -Le dijo nuestro amado mayordomo a Jason.

Algo me decía que Alfred sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

No me dejo usar mantas, pero como dije antes, él y su calor eran la medicina para todo mal.  
Para cuando amaneció me sentía mucho mejor, Jay se había levantado para tomar una ducha.

Salió secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-Te ves mejor, quizá debas tomar una ducha también -Recomendó mientras se sentaba en la cama para comenzar a vestirse, se puso rápidamente el pantalón.

-Un minuto - Puse algo de música para disfrutar del espectáculo.

[Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way](https://youtu.be/4fndeDfaWCg)

"You are my fire, the one desire. Believe when I say: I want it that way"

\- ¿Vas a escuchar eso mientras me visto? -Me pregunto sorprendido - ¿Sera buena idea? -Se acerco a mí a gatas sobre la cama.

-Eso intento averiguar -Me incline para estar más a su alcance.

-Dicen que, con la fiebre, el deseo sexual disminuye

-Como puedes ver, ya no tengo fiebre y mi deseo sexual está intacto -se posiciono encima de mi con sus dos manos a los lados de mi cabeza, algunas gotas de agua cayeron de su cabello hasta mi pecho.

Tocaron un par de veces la puerta.

-Joven Jason, Joven Tim ¿Están decentes?

-Mentalmente, no, pero aún estamos vestidos, si es lo que quieres saber, Alf -respondió Jay, a lo que atine a darle un suave golpe en la cara con una almohada.

Se levanto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Alfred.

-Veo que su salud está completamente restaurada -Alfred nos observó -Lamento interrumpir, pero vine a recordarle que tiene un examen en 30 minutos, joven Tim -Oh mierda, olvidé por completo ese asunto.

Corrí a darme un rápido baño y a vestirme, tenía un examen de colocación en la universidad de Gótica.

-Te llevo -Jay robó nuevamente mis llaves, las giraba en su dedo con una mirada juguetona, quedaba poco tiempo y mi trastorno obsesivo compulsivo jamás me permitiría pasarme un alto, así que después del viaje más acelerado que había hecho en auto (Se los dice alguien que ha hecho de copiloto en el Batimovil), llegue a tiempo, incluso se podría decir que un poco antes.

El Dr. Palmer fue el encargado de supervisarme en ese largo y tedioso examen de 6 horas, en situaciones normales habrían sido 30 minutos, pero tenía que demostrar el conocimiento de 3 años en la universidad para saltármelos y terminar con más estudiantes de mi edad.

Finalmente fui aceptado y acreditado para el curso que Bruce había pedido para mí.

-No lo entiendo, Bruce quiere que te ponga en ese curso, pero estas listo para graduarte

-Dr. Palmer, si usted no lo entiende ¿Qué puedo decir yo? -Aunque si sabía la respuesta.

-Si estás dispuesto, puedo dejarte en el último grado, solo tendrías que cursar un semestre para graduarte.

-Creo que ni usted ni yo queremos desafiar a Bruce, así que...

-Eso si lo entiendo -Me dio la mano -Bien venido a la universidad de Ciudad Gótica, será un placer tener tantos estudiantes prometedores en el mismo curso -No sabría el significado de esas palabras hasta estar nuevamente ante él, recibiendo su cátedra.

La universidad era el menor de mis problemas ahora, Bruce me había dejado a cargo del departamento dedicado a la tecnología de W. E., sin mencionar que también debía seguir con las actividades de Red Robin, me estaba cargando de trabajo.

Esa misma tarde llegue exhausto y me tire en el sofá, Dick me miraba divertido y después volvía la vista a su teléfono, repetidamente.

\- ¿Qué estas mirando? -Dije un poco irritado.

-Por Dios, Timmy, eres tan polifacético, no sé si rogarte porque me tomes o hacerte gritar mi nombre - ¿Qué? Me acerque a ver lo que miraba en su teléfono, era un video de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- ¡Borra eso en este instante! -Grite y trate de arrebatarle el teléfono, él se apartó de un salto y salió corriendo, lo perseguí por toda la misión hasta que llego con Jason.

\- ¿Cuál es el alboroto? -Dick se escondió tras él.

-LittleWing, protégeme -Dijo entre risas.

-Tiene un video de lo de anoche, ayúdame a quitarle esa cosa -Le pedí (ordené) a Jay, quien se giró molesto a ver a Dick.

-Si me proteges te daré una copia -Jay parecido pensarlo

-Bien, estoy cansado de esto -Tome mi propio teléfono para hackear el de Dick y borrar ese endemoniado video.

\- ¡No! ¡Que alguien lo detenga! -Dijo Dick al ver que su teléfono había sido intervenido.

Hice que el video fuera eliminado, el dolor de cabeza disminuía.

-Tengo respaldo, Timmy ¿Con quién crees que estas tratando? -Dick me saco la lengua ¿Tenía 5 años? El dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

-Tendré intervenidos todos los dispositivos de la mansión hasta que lo borres -Le dije molesto.

-Entonces es bueno que no esté aquí en la mansión -Me acerque con un semblante sombrío y aparte a Jason para quedar frente a él.

-Bórralo, Dick, no me quieres como tu sombra para el resto de tu vida, créeme -Escuche cuando trago saliva.

-Vamos Timmy, es un buen recuerdo para nosotros, prometo que no lo vera nadie además de nosotros tres -Trataba de convencerme -Recuerda que tú tienes fotografías mías muy comprometedoras de tu cumpleaños, déjame conservar esto -Me dijo con su tono suplicante y sonrisa luminosa.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual sonrió más intensamente ¿Cómo lo hacía?, termine perdiendo esa batalla, pues era cierto, yo tenía fotos de Dick que deberían ser ilegales.

-Solo si prometes que nadie además de ti vera ese video -Le advertí

-Confía en mi -Dijo más animado, Jay tocio fuertemente.

-Rompe promesas -Dijo entre esa fingida tos. Esperaba que Dick cumpliera.

Ahora que tenía amigos de nuevo, también debía atenderlos, Bart era quien más estaba dispuesto a hacer un viaje de varios kilómetros en unos minutos para pasar tiempo conmigo, íbamos bastante seguido al cine a ver los estenos del mes, o a comer en algún establecimiento de la ciudad, él era de los pocos que sabían que estaba saliendo con Jay.

-Creo que es genial que planeen vivir juntos, pero ¿A dónde va realmente su relación? ¿Van a casarse? No podrán tener hijos ¿Adoptaran o rentaran una matriz? ¿Qué harías si de repente alguna chica aparece con un hijo de alguno de los dos? ¿Estás seguro de que no es incesto si son hermanos adoptivos? -Le metí a la boca una dona para que se callara y me dejara responder al menos algo, cuando alguien que no soy yo empieza a hablar hasta por los codos, pierdo la paciencia.

-No lo sé, no lo hemos pensado, por ahora creo que vamos a estar bien dando un paso a la vez, además, somos algo jóvenes para eso -Respondí y lo dejé pensativo.

\- ¿Esta bien si menciono a Conner? -dijo con la boca llena, asentí sonriendo, en realidad si quería hablar de él con alguien -Solía contarme sus planes contigo -Termino de tragar -Decía que en su boda iban a tener un pastel de Batman y Superman, una casa en el campo y él te llevaría al trabajo "Sin importar en qué lugar del país estuviera" -Trato de imitar a Conner -Adoptarían una niña y le pondrían Martha y finalmente cuando fueran viejos, jugarían bingo los sábados y bolos los domingos -Le causo risa la imagen en su cabeza.

Sonreí con ternura, nunca me hablo de eso, pero no dudaba que fuera verdad.

\- ¿Por qué tan de repente lo sacas a tema?

-Eres mi mejor amigo, fui testigo de lo que alguien que realmente te amaba hubiese hecho por ti, a su corta edad, estaba muy seguro de que te quería en su futuro -Ni siquiera dudo en responder aquello, pero hizo una breve pausa -Él te hubiera dado el mundo entero porque lo merecías ¿Por qué te conformarías con menos? Solo digo que... No lo sé, tal vez solo estoy celoso de que me cancelaras la última vez por salir con él y no lo conozco del todo-Dijo dándole otra mordida a su rosquilla.

Lo mire confundido, me había hecho todo un nudo en la cabeza, ya no necesitaba más cosas en la que quedarme despierto por semanas, menos si se trataba de algo tan personal como el futuro de una relación amorosa.

Regresar a la vida de estudiante era una pesadilla, sobre todo porque esta vez no conocía a nadie, tal vez seria lo mejor, así no tendría que involucrarme con personas y contar la historia que Bruce se había inventado para justificar mi desaparición.

-Timothy Jackson Wayne -Oh mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo, me gire a ver quién me llamaba.

\- ¿No era Drake?

-Si, pero lo adopto Bruce Wayne ¿Recuerdas? Apesto a que él no nos recuerda.

-Stephanie Brown y Cassandra Cain, me alegra verlas chicas -En realidad si me alegraba verlas, viejas amigas, ambas se recargaron en mis hombros.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, te dije que lo encontraríamos aquí -Dijo la chica rubia muy sonriente.

\- ¿Qué hacen un par de chicas lindas como ustedes aquí en Gótica? Creí que estarían en una universidad en Londres -Ahí era donde las había conocido.

-Si, pero estamos de intercambio por el Dr. Palmer -Cassandra abrazaba mi brazo.

-Te has puesto muy fuete ¿Sigues entrenando? -Esta vez fue Stephanie quien hablo.

-Si, de vez en cuando -Steph y Cass también eran artistas marciales, de lo mejor que había visto.

Pasaron todo el día preguntándome que había hecho desde el internado en Londres, ellas por su lado me informaron que actualmente se habían hecho pareja, lo que me dejaba más tranquilo.

Al salir Jay me estaba esperando.

\- ¿Quién es tu amigo? -Pregunto Steph que seguía cambiando de mi brazo al igual que Cass, Jay tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Es mi novio -Confesé, con ellas no había problema, si se los pedía guardarían el secreto, con esa revelación, el semblante de mi compañero se relajó -Jay, te presento a Cass y Steph, un par de amigas que hice en Londres.

-Oh que lástima que tengas novio -Dijo Steph, lo que hizo que regresara la arruga en la frente del chico frente a mi -Es un gusto conocerte, por cierto.

-Cass ¿está bien que ella diga eso? -Pregunte divertido.

-Creo que es una oportunidad aún mejor -Le dijo la recién nombrada a Steph

-Si, claro, es un gusto, adiós -Me tomo por la camisa y me jalo dentro del auto.

-Esperen, esperen -Steph toco la ventanilla y la baje para oírla -Nos gustaría que nos acompañaran a una cita doble -Mire a Jay.

-Ya no está disponible, chicas, entiendan que eso es todo -Arrancó el auto.

-Ella está saliendo conmigo, no se trata de eso -Cass lo aclaro y la tensión de Jay por irnos se calmó.

De alguna forma acepto venir con nosotros, esas dos se traían algo entre manos, pero no me podía ni imaginar que era.

El día en que nos encontramos, ellas le contaron la historia de cómo nos conocimos.

Los tres estábamos en el programa de artes marciales, como se podrán imaginar, destaque entre los demás (Me entreno Batman, amigos) y las dos chicas tendían a buscar mi atención, me hice buen amigo de las dos y nos enviamos algunos mails por un tiempo, después los mails pasaron de moda y ahí termino nuestra comunicación.

Al parecer terminaron enamorándose la una de la otra y ahí es a donde llegamos a nuestro final feliz.

-Últimamente hemos estado experimentando la búsqueda de la paz espiritual y el acercamiento divino a través de saciedad carnal del placer -Cass a veces habla así, era más fácil decirnos que practicaban tantra.

-Pero para nuestra siguiente etapa requerimos de un individuo del sexo masculino y concordamos que sería lindo que fuera el niño que nos gustaba a ambas, ya que teníamos un vínculo especial.

-Pero como tienes novio, también queremos invitarlo a formar parte de esto

-Requiere de mucho rendimiento físico y ambos lucen en buena forma.

Nos miramos al mismo tiempo.

-Discúlpenos un momento -Me levante de la mesa sobre la cual habíamos estado compartiendo aquella pizza.

-No tienen que responder ahora, no es común este tipo de propuesta y como pareja, querrán hablarlo -Cass era la más comprensiva.

-Les prometo que será una experiencia única y muy buena -Por otro lado, Steph intentaba presionar.

Jay también se levantó y lo seguí fuera del lugar hasta llegar a un callejón.

-De verdad no sabía que ellas iban a...

\- ¿Y qué es lo que harás? ¿Aceptaras? -Buena pregunta.

Lo examine desde que ellas comenzaron a hablar, que su lenguaje corporal me diera una pista de lo que pensaba, era una hoja en blanco, no se delataba de ningún modo.

-No me interesa, pero lo que realmente me importa es tu opinión al respecto ¿Quieres participar? -Formule una respuesta neutral, era verdad, no me interesaba, de hecho, no quería hacerlo, sin embargo, llegaba a mi mente lo mucho que le habían interesado las bailarinas exóticas de la otra noche.

-Pase por mucho para tenerte, no pienso compartirte con nadie -metió las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, desvió la mirada, su semblante era ¿triste?

-Entonces no hay nada que pensar -Tome sus mejillas y nos besamos unos minutos, me aliviaba un poco que tuviéramos la misma posesividad -Todo lo que necesito está aquí, en frente de mi -El turquesa de sus ojos tenía que ser obra de Dios mismo, no había otra explicación para tanta belleza.

-Ya no sigas, tengo muchas ganas de tomarte y esto no ayuda -Dijo empujándome levemente hacia atrás.

-Bien, vamos adentro a declinar la propuesta y esta noche no regresemos a la mansión -Se mordió los labios.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué le vas a decir a los demás?

-Puedo decir que estoy trabajando con Bart, pedirle que me cubra y no sería la primera vez que no llegas a dormir, así que... -Tomo mi mano y me llevo de vuelta con las chicas.

-Mientras antes acabemos con esto, mejor

Ellas estaban algo desanimadas, pero era obvio que esperaban una negativa de nuestra parte.

-Háganos saber si cambian de idea, aunque seguimos en busca de alguien, no es fácil encontrar a un chico con las características que necesitamos -Steph estaba pensativa. -Ya encontraran a alguien -Esa fue la despedida.

Llame a Dick para avisarle que estaría con Bart y a Bart, quien aceptó gustoso la encomienda de ayudarme a ocultar mi paradero.

Por primera vez, Jay me mostro su guarida, SafeHouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre la primera canción ¿Recuerdan que a Jay le gusta Katy P.? Es por eso que la toco para Tim, de hecho, me inspire mucho el cover de Last ConneXion para esa parte, pero como el chico no canta la letra completa, es por ello que puse ese otro video, Seria cool que pudieran verlo, no pude agregar el enlace por alguna extraña razón :(
> 
> Literal, me imagine a Jay con esta voz y todo xDD
> 
> AHHHHHH estoy muy emocionada por el capitulo que sigue, en serio, he estado esperando muchísimo para escribir acerca de SafeHouse, no se pueden perder ni en broma lo que se viene.
> 
> Al fin ya integre a personajes nuevos al fic y le tengo mucho cariño a estas dos batgirls, no me las pierdan de vista porque van a jugar un rol importante en cuanto a apoyar a Tim en lo que se avecina
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo ~


	29. SafeHouse

[Lana Del Rey - Lust For Life ft. The Weeknd](https://youtu.be/eP4eqhWc7sI)  
-Hogar, dulce hogar -Dijo al momento de encender las luces del recinto.

\- ¿Esto es una casa o un búnker? -Mencione después de ver que tan blindadas estaban las paredes, algo que ni el bonito papel tapiz podía cubrir.

\- ¿No te gusta? -Volvió a activar la alarma una vez cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Bromeas? Me encanta -El lugar tenía su esencia por todos lados, imposible decir que no lo adoraba casi tanto como a él.

Repentinamente fui atacado por esos labios demandantes y manos inquietas que me hacían perder la razón, una sorpresa bien recibida y a mi humilde opinión, igualmente correspondida.

A tropezones, nos dirigimos a su habitación, en el camino fuimos quitando la ropa que estorbaba y buscando el roce de la piel del otro.

Sus movimientos, su temperatura, sus hermosos ojos, estábamos terriblemente sedientos el uno del otro.

Su aroma desprendiéndose de todas partes, el calor que me provocaba la vista de Jason quitándose la camisa, dejando al descubierto su perfectamente formado torso y la respiración agitada me hacía sentirme en las nubes.

Besar cada centímetro de su piel, el inigualable sabor de su boca, no era suficiente.

Aparto con ansias mis piernas, al fin pude sentirlo dentro de mí, sus dientes encajándose en mi piel, haciéndome enterrar las manos en las sabanas, dejando que los sonidos que provocaba el placer abandonaran nuestras gargantas, sin pena, sin temor de que alguien más escuchara.

Paseaba mis manos por todo su cuerpo, necesitaba saciarme de ese sofocante deseo de tocarlo, no había necesidad de contenerse, por el contrario, no lograba tener suficiente, incluso cuando movía sus caderas tan rápido que el sonido de su piel chocando contra la mía pudo haberse escuchado hasta la Baticueva si nos hubiésemos encontrado en casa y ese delicioso dolor que me provocaba era peor que heroína.

La noche se volvía tan corta cuando se trataba de pasarla en su compañía, deseaba aferrarme a él y que el sol jamás apareciera, sin criminales, sin universidad, forajidos o titanes, solo nosotros dos en SafeHouse.

Mi gran temor, mi gran duda, era si él deseaba lo mismo, estoy convencido de que esto le gustaba tanto como a mí, solo que no hasta qué punto podíamos hablar de un "mañana".

¿Podía pensar en un "Por siempre" para nosotros? ¿Éramos demasiado jóvenes? ¿Estábamos bien con un "paso a la vez" por ahora? ¿Qué pasaría después? Te odio, Bart, por poner esas dudas en mi cabeza.

-Tim... -Su voz llamándome -No pienses en otras cosas mientras estás conmigo -Su tono era demandante ¿Cómo fue que noto que mi mente se desvió de ese momento? - Basta de compartir el tiempo que me corresponde con otros -Eso sonaba acusador, sus movimientos se volvieron bruscos.

-No suena justo, sin importar lo que haga, siempre estoy pensando en ti... -Se sentía tan bien, apenas y podía hablar -Incluso ahora... -Puso una expresión de sorpresa y detuvo aquella magnifica tortura.

-Solo tu lograrías distraerte pensando en mi mientras estamos de esta manera -Su piel estaba roja -Prométeme algo -Retomo el ritmo anterior y yo mordí fuertemente mi labio para contener esa sensación.

-Solo... Pide lo que quieras... Te daré todo lo que quieras de mi... -Ahora ni siquiera podía pensar bien, la razón me abandonó.

-Promete que eres mío, que no vas a dejar que nadie, además de mí, te toque de esta forma -Eso acaso era que ¿Jason se había sentido amenazado por las chicas de hace unas horas?

Me enderece para tener su rostro lo más cerca posible.

-No hay nadie en este mundo por quien quisiera ser tocado que no seas tu -Le respondí al momento de unir nuestros labios nuevamente.

Por ahora, me bastaba con disfrutar el momento, como vigilantes nocturnos, no había manera saber cuánto podría durar, nadie lo sabe mejor que yo... O mejor que él... Sin embargo, no estaba prohibido buscar quedarme entre sus brazos todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Era inevitable que la mañana llegara, pero que increíble noche había pasado, los dos quedamos satisfechos por el momento.

El flash de la cámara me despertó de un placentero sueño, cuando me di cuenta, Jay estaba frente a mí con una mirada juguetona, tallé mis ojos con pereza para despertarme mejor.

Note que en la piel llevaba, además de las innumerables marcas de mordidas, letras escritas con marcador ¿Qué tan profundamente dormido me quede para no haberme percatado de eso?

Me mire en el reflejo del casco rojo de mi idiota compañero, tenía escrito hasta en la cara las leyendas "Mio", "Jason", "No tocar", entre otras.

-Maldita sea, Jay -Dije entre divertido y molesto - ¿Esto es tinta permanente? -Reconocí el aroma del marcador, ahora si estaba molesto.

-De esa manera todo el mundo sabrá que no pueden acercarse a ti porque solo eres mío -Sostenía el marcador con una sonrisa triunfal.

No iba a ser fácil ocultar las marcas moradas que hizo... En todas partes, ahora tenía que lidiar con la pesadilla de quitarme esas leyendas de la cara, la sonrisa de Jay podía valer todo esto e incluso más.

Era fin de semana así que no tenía que salir corriendo a ninguna parte, me tome mi tiempo en la ducha para lograr quitarme los rastros de tinta.

Estábamos teniendo un buen momento mientras veíamos la televisión cuando mi teléfono interrumpió. Era Bruce, iba a ignorar la llamada, pero supuse que eso sería todavía más sospechoso.

\- ¿Bruce? -Pregunté.

-Casa, ahora -Usó un tono autoritario y después colgó.

Jason escucho perfectamente y puso una cara de confusión al igual que yo, entonces su propio teléfono comenzó a vibrar con la llamada de Dick.

-JayBrid ¿Dónde demonios estás? Bruce está hirviendo porque tú y Tim no llegaron a patrullar anoche -Su tono era bajo, seguramente estaba llamando en secreto.

\- ¿Paso algo malo? -Eso no lo pensamos.

-No, todo está bien, pero sabes que odia que se desaparezcan al mismo tiempo ¿Qué demonios hiciste anoche? -Me sentía más tranquilo al saber que no había ocurrido nada grave.

-Estaba con Bizarro y Artemisa -Respondió con simpleza.

-Llame a Artemisa, ella dijo que no estabas con ellos -Maldita sea, como si no conociera a Dick, Jay se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirándome fijamente en busca de algo que decir -Solo espero que no hayas ido a molestar a Tim y Bart durante su trabajo -Advirtió.

\- ¿Tim estuvo con Bart anoche? -Pregunto con bien fingida ignorancia.

-Si, él llamo para avisar -Dijo eso en un tono recriminatorio -y Kori me dijo que Bart se fue anoche para trabajar con él en un caso, así que está confirmado -Si Bart realmente se fue, entonces no habíamos sido los únicos en aprovechar la noche -No sé en que estés metido, pero piensa en una mejor excusa para cuando llegues... Pensándolo bien, mejor no regreses por ahora hasta que Tim lo vea y lo calme, tengo que colgar -la comunicación fue cortada.

-Tal vez también debiste llamar a Artemisa -Dije burlándome de que Dick lo había atrapado.

-Tu amigo castaño no es tan inocente como aparenta -Eso fue un golpe bajo, le di un suave golpe en el pecho, esperaba pasar todo el día con él, pero no todo estaba perdido, tal vez después de la reprimenda de Bruce, podríamos escapar de nuevo.

Siguiendo la recomendación de Dick, me fui primero para enfrentar a Bruce, lo cual no iba a ser nada agradable.

Damian estaba jugando con Titus y Alfred (El gatito) en una de las salas cuando llegue, me miro algo divertido, seguramente sabía lo que se avecinaba para mí.

Llegue a la cueva y ahí estaba Bruce, trabajando en la computadora.

\- ¿Bruce? -No sabía cómo iniciar la conversación.

-Trabajando con Kid Flash ¿verdad? -No, no había manera de que supiera que eso era mentira.

-Así es -Respondí.

-Te quitaste el rastreador que tenías implantado -Oh si, bueno, olvide mencionar eso, pero es parte de otra historia que contaremos más adelante.

-Y también me aseguré de que no intervinieras mi mascara y en general todo mi traje -Bruce ya no podía monitorear todos los movimientos que hacía.

\- ¿Sabes dónde estuvo Jason anoche? -Esto empezaba a volverse peligroso.

-No, tampoco sé dónde estuvo Dick o tu ¿Sabes por qué? Porque confió en ustedes y respeto su privacidad -Esa fuerte manía por tenernos a todos monitoreados me enfermaba.

-Eso es todo, Tim, ya puedes irte -Finalizo.

No iba a escuchar o a reprochar nada más, salí de la cueva y en la salida me encontré a Dick.

\- ¿Qué le pasa con esa actitud?

-Él solo quería estar seguro de que no te fuiste con Jason -A Dick le divertía este asunto -Tiene la pesadilla de que, si algo pasa entre ustedes, acabara mal y LittleWing se ira para siempre.

-Eso es estúpido -Pero aun así tenía la misma pesadilla.

-Ya lo sé, no es que no quiera verlos juntos, solo que, si Jay te pierde, no habría nada más que lo ate aquí y entonces podría perderse de nuevo, es lo que le preocupa -Estaba algo pensativo.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? -Me aventure descuidadamente a preguntar eso, pero no quería saber la respuesta.

-Jay me importa mucho, pero somos historia pasada ahora, no podría recuperarlo, aunque quisiera - ¿Eso era melancolía? -Es una de las razones por la que me metí contigo, rota nuestra promesa, ya no habría razón para que no lo intentara -Eso no me lo esperaba -Siempre te quiso ¿sabes? Pero eras muy joven para él, sobre todo para él -Hizo una cara de picardía, como evocando un recuerdo placentero que me hizo hervir ligeramente la sangre -Que salieras con Conner... -Hizo una breve pausa, recordó que era un tema difícil -Lo molestaba bastante, casi me golpea cuando se enteró de que pásate la noche conmigo, hasta que rebele mis verdaderas intenciones.

-Ya no menciones eso -Recordar esa noche me hacía sentir incomodo con Dick y con mi existencia.

-A propósito, si aún no estas con Jay, tal vez tu y yo podríamos volver a divertirnos alguno de estos días -Se abrazo de mi cuello -Se que dije que solo lo hice por Jason, pero me fascinaste de aquí hasta Tanagar como para no querer hacerlo contigo de nuevo.

\- "Aun", suena como si estuvieras seguro de que eso va a pasar -Me burle y entonces suspiro cansado y solo paso un brazo por mis hombros.

-Pasara, Timmy, hay dos tipos de encanto que no vas a poder resistir en toda tu vida, el mío y el de Jay

-Estoy resistiendo el tuyo -El comenzó a reír como si le hubiese contado un chiste.

-Presiento que la razón por la que te resistes a mí, es porque estas siendo cautivado por él -Por ahora era mejor no decir que era verdad.

-Acertaste, es mío, así que ya puedes irle quitando las manos de encima -Oh no, el forajido de casco rojo apareció.

-Entonces es un hecho que están saliendo -Dijo casi sin poder contener esa euforia, instintivamente me gire hacia Jay, esperando que dijera algo.

-Si -Dijo Jay divertido por la palidez de mi rostro.

Dick me miro con emoción y sorpresa, a ambos, mi siguiente movimiento o comentario podía ser crítico, pero recuerden que aun estábamos en el estudio donde está la entrada a la cueva.

El reloj de cuerda se apartó y dejo ver la figura del amo de esta casa que seguramente había escuchado todo.

Estaba cruzado de brazos mirándome severamente, un horrible escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, quizás gire demasiado mi cuello para verlo y deje al descubierto algo que no quería que viera.

Estiro el brazo hasta mi cuello y aparto mi sudadera un poco, dejando completamente a la vista una de las marcas que Red Hood me hizo mientras desahogábamos nuestro deseo.

-Entonces... Tim, supongo que mientras trabajabas con Bart, alguien te mordió -Auxilio, Bruce nos tenía y los nervios no me dejaban pensar muy bien en algo que pudiera ayudarme, estábamos perdidos, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar a Jason o Dick en busca de ayuda porque nos evidenciaría más.

Necesitaba de un milagro para salir de esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, les pido especialmente que busquen a un/una artista que se hace llamar TOIXX (Si no mal recuerdo la pueden encontrar en tumblr o twitter), tiene un Fanart precioso el cual tiene por descripción algo como: "Beso en SafeHouse", fue mi inspiracion principal para el capitulo de hoy (Disculpen que no ponga el enlace directamente, pero tengo algo de prisa por terminar de respaldar el fic :c)
> 
> Creo que anteriormente les dije que trataría de ponerles en los videos de las canciones las traducciones que mas me gustaran, pero en el caso de este capitulo, como solo es recomendación para acompañar la lectura, les pongo el original xD
> 
> Cuando escuche el sonido del motor al inicio de la canción automáticamente pensé en Jason, es que es perfecta, se ajusta perfecto a mi JayTim, creo que este es el capitulo más importante que he escrito acerca de ellos, si amaron leerlo el 2% de lo que yo ame escribirlo, triunfó la OTP <3
> 
> Como siempre les invito a seguir leyendo la otra semana para que puedan leer como la vida de Tim se va por el desagüe también conocido como "Papá Murciélago ya te cayo en la mentira"
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	30. Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya decidí que hacer con el demonio de Tasmania (Damian) xD -
> 
> Siempre quise que Damian y Tim se llevaran bien, tengo la impresion de que si se conocieran mejor, serian auténticos hermanos.
> 
> En cuanto a Slade, no se si haya un futuro para él aquí, pero saben lo que la presencia de Amanda Waller significa
> 
> Este fue como un capitulo de chocolate, pero creo que lo extendí lo suficiente, entre otras cosas, van a amar lo que se viene, así que aquí nos vemos la próxima semana :3
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo :D

-Fui yo, padre -Damian apareció por la ventana, que pésimo habito de espiar las conversaciones ajenas de ese modo -Drake y yo peleamos el otro día y lo mordí - ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Mentía por nosotros? Era seguro que había algo oscuro detrás de este favor, pero me era imposible no verlo como un ángel salvador en ese momento.

Esta vez sí me gire a ver a Dick, estaba tan sorprendido como Jason y Bruce solo lo miraba expectante.

-Te creo, pero hay que hablar más tarde de lo que hay entre ustedes dos -Bruce nos señaló a Jason y a mí -Y deja de ser tan agresivo con los demás habitantes de la casa, Damian.

-Tomare en cuenta tu consejo, padre -Respondió sin inmutarse -Pero no prometo nada -Dijo al guiñarme el ojo, algo que Bruce no pudo ver porque estaba ya de espaldas dirigiéndose a su habitación, supongo que estaba cansado, solo Dios sabe cuántas noches llevaba sin dormir.

En cuanto Bruce se alejó, Jason y Dick se llevaron a Damian a la cueva, ahí lo tenían contra la pared, como si de un interrogatorio se tratara.

-Muy bien, enano, empieza a hablar ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Yo solo miraba desde dos metros atrás, tal vez tenía otras intenciones, pero jamás pensé que esos dos lo tratarían así, sobre todo por el mayor de nosotros.

-Si, Little D, confiesa -Dick tenía el ceño fruncido, esto era sin duda una de las cosas más extrañas que pasaron en la mansión.

-En efecto, tengo mis razones para haberlos ayudado y nada tienen que ver con ustedes dos, si voy a tratar este asunto con alguien, es con Drake -Los dos mayores se miraron confundidos e incrédulos a lo que estaban escuchando, después dirigieron su vista a mí, que estaba cruzado de brazos viendo la escena, pero no estaba menos sorprendido que ellos.

Damián se soltó del agarre, sacudió un poco su ropa y camino hacia mí con su típica postura de superioridad.

-Ven, Drake, tu y yo hablaremos en privado -Retomo su camino fuera de la cueva, mire a los otros dos levantando una ceja, no podían creerlo, ya imaginaran que ambos tenían un semblante de molestia e incredulidad.

Seguí al chico fuera de la mansión, específicamente hasta mi auto.

-Debemos ir más lejos que solo el jardín para tener esta conversación -Abrí la puerta para dejarlo subir.

-Bien ¿A dónde? -Pregunte al arrancar el auto.

-Solo conduce, no importa a donde, tu auto es seguro, sé que no has dejado que padre o los otros pongan micrófonos o cámaras aquí -abrocho su cinturón.

Decidí que sería bueno que tomáramos un camino largo y sin mucho tráfico, con más árboles que edificios, algo lejos de los dominios de Batman.

-Bien, Damián ¿por qué nos ayudaste?

-Tenía muchos motivos, uno de ellos es una deuda que tengo con el escarabajo, Starfire lo tenía... "Castigado", si se entera de que Kid Flash estaba con él y no contigo, habrá problemas, otra, es que padre aprobara su relación con más facilidad si no se entera de que hicieron una gran red de mentiras para obtener una noche alivio carnal -Ok, eso tal vez puso algo de rubor en mi cara -Y la última es que matare a dos pájaros de un tiro con lo que se refiere a Grayson -Eso era interesante, ya había deducido aquello, pero necesitaba oírlo directamente de Damian.

-Y eso es... -Lo invite a ser más específico.

-No te hagas el tonto, Drake, ambos sabemos lo muy sexualmente activo que puede ser Grayson, con ustedes dos en una relación formal, Todd y tu dejan de ser una amenaza -No lo puedo creer, Damian Wayne, el pequeño demonio del odio y la maldad estaba contándome algo personal.

-Amenaza para... -Eso me había funcionado la última vez, quizá lo hiciera de nuevo.

-Mi futuro matrimonio con Grayson -Mi sorpresa ante esta confesión, no era en si el hecho de que Damian estaba enamorado de Dick, o el fuerte y repentino color carmín que coloreo el rostro del adolescente al decir aquello, sino que este chico que tantas veces había vociferado acerca de matarme, estaba confiando en mi para decirme algo sentimentalmente valioso (No le dices a cualquier persona de quien estas enamorado y mucho menos cuando aún no te has confesado).

\- ¿Dick sabe acerca de tus planes? -Trate de preguntar lo más natural posible.

-Aun no -Dijo recuperando la compostura.

-Bien, aun eres algo joven, pero estoy seguro de que la idea le parecerá estupenda cuando cumplas 18 - ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? No había sido el hermano mayor del año, el chico constantemente era incomprendido por su padre y casi toda la gente a su alrededor. Por mi parte había tenido excelentes hermanos mayores que me apoyaron mucho en mi adolescencia... Si, dormí con ambos y ahora era un poco difícil llamarlos hermanos, pero... Estoy divagando, el punto es que quería apoyar al chico porque me sentía con la obligación moral de hacerlo.

-Se a que te refieres, su libido es difícil de controlar, puedo lidiar con eso, pero pienso que después de todo se convertirá un excelente compañero, sus habilidades rivalizan con las de mi padre y por su carácter, será un buen instructor para mi heredero -Bien eso había sido un balde de agua fría cayendo en mi espalda, pero hay que recordar donde y por quien fue criado -El linaje de los murciélagos debe perdurar -Agrego al ver la expresión de confusión en mi rostro.

-Si, es excelente con los niños, buena elección -Pare el auto, habíamos llegado a un campo abierto -Vamos -Le indique que bajara mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

El chico, lento pero seguro se acercaba a estar casi de mi estatura, y pensar que cuando lo conocí era más bajo que Dick.

Del maletero saque un par de palos Bo de madera, le arroje uno y Damian lo atrapo en el aire.

-Esta no es un arma que yo quiera usar, es poco eficaz y gasta energía innecesariamente -Siempre será así de odioso, pero por ahora podía soportarlo.

\- ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un entrenamiento bueno sea fácil? -Me puse en guardia.

*Flash Back*

\- ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un entrenamiento bueno sea fácil? Ponte de pie, Tim, esto no se ha terminado -La chica seguía forzándome a continuar.

Llevábamos algunas horas entrenando dentro de la corriente de un río, había escogido como siempre el palo Bo, me ayudaba a equilibrarme dentro del agua, ella me atacaba con una espada, tenía ya varios cortes sangrantes.

Fui golpeado con el mango de la espada en el mentón para después recibir un rodillazo en el abdomen.

-Comienzo a dudar de tus métodos de enseñanza -Dije dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Tienes buena técnica, has mejorado, pero esa guardia sigue baja y una guardia baja te hace hombre muerto -Me ataco de nuevo pero esta vez le esquive y golpee su costado -Eso es, como dije, mejoras -Dijo con una expresión de dolor, pero inmediatamente me hizo otro corte en mi pierna izquierda -Aunque seguirías muerto.

Repetí mi ataque, esta vez, cuando ella lo devolvió, moví rápidamente mi arma para bloquearlo, chocamos nuestros instrumentos de defensa hasta que logre hacer que su espada saliera volando lejos de sus manos, ella aprovecho la confusión para golpearme con el puño cerrado, el cual logre detener con una mano y en una llave simple, la puse boca abajo sobre el agua y aprisione sus manos tras su espalda.

-Basta, basta, me rindo -Dijo en tono de dolor para que la soltara, obedecí y le ayude a ponerse de pie -A eso le llamo estar en guardia.

*EndFlashBack*

Damian cayo de espaldas al suelo y yo tenía la punta del palo en su cuello.

-Admito que eres un contrincante digno, Drake -Se puso de pie el mismo.

-Tienes mucho potencial sin pulir, que Dios nos ampare si logras alcanzar tu máximo nivel -Baje el palo -Por cierto... Creí que estarías más interesado en Jon...

\- ¿Kent? Es un aliado valioso, pero no estoy interesado en alguien menos hábil que yo -Vaya, ahora entiendo porque Jon se lanzó a mí en lugar de a Damian - ¿Vamos a seguir hablando de posibles parejas o vamos a pelear?

Pasamos una larga tarde ahí, al final él no quería parar, pero lo convencí de que sería más útil que demostrara lo poco que había aprendido en esas horas en las calles de Gótica.

-Esta noche patrullare con Drake, padre -Eso no lo tenía previsto.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué ese repentino cambio? -Bruce estaba tan incrédulo como todos nosotros.

-Tiene que supervisar la mejora que adquirí en nuestro entrenamiento de esta tarde -Jason me miraba con algo de reproche, solo levante los hombros en señal de que tampoco entendía nada.

-Little D, prometiste patrullar conmigo esta noche ¿Recuerdas? -Ese era Dick marcando territorio, que ironía.

-Prometiste salir a pasear a Titus ayer en la noche y no me tienes aquí quejándome porque no cumpliste -Después de que Dick se rompió, Damian y yo salimos en nuestras respectivas motocicletas.

Bruce estaría ocupado con asuntos de la liga por unos días, así que nuestra platica pendiente, se había pospuesto oportunamente... Otra vez.

Damian sin duda tenía un talento natural para las artes marciales, había corregido cada observación a sus movimientos, estaba un poco celoso, a mí me costó mucho dolor y esfuerzo lograr aquello.

Habíamos detenido a algunos pandilleros, una vez terminado ese trabajo, nos disponíamos a retirarnos, pero vi en el hombro de Damian un pequeño punto rojo, mierda.

Tome al chico de los hombros y lo tire al suelo, afortunadamente le moví a tiempo para evitar que la bala le diera, corrimos a refugiarnos tras una pared, no tenía una maldita idea de quien se trataba, un francotirador, por el tamaño de la bala, la distancia, pero ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Deadshot? Hasta donde sé, seguía en Arkham, además de él ¿Qué otro desquiciado pondría su mira sobre el chico maravilla? Y nuevamente lo más importante ¿Por qué?

Me asome por la pared para ver si llegaba a ver algo, peor era inútil, las calles estaban oscuras, entonces Damian se acercó a mirar también y un nuevo tiro casi termina con su vida, hice que regresara a cubierto, esto solo quería decir una cosa: Venían exclusivamente por Robin, fuera quien fuera, no estaba interesado en hacerme daño a mí, o cualquier otro ser vivo.

-Dame tu capa y mascara -Al tiempo que me quitaba los míos para ofrecérselos.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a aceptar esto y escapar como un cobarde -Testarudo hasta los huesos.

-Ve por refuerzos, tratare de acercarme para descubrir quién es, estaremos en contacto -Finalmente me dio lo que le pedí, ahora teníamos casi la misma estatura, así que seriamos fácilmente confundidos con los cambios que hicimos.

Dispare el cable a una saliente de un edificio vecino, al parecer dio resultado puesto que los disparos regresaron y esta vez, había logrado ubicar el origen con el sensor de la computadora de muñeca. Me dirigí hacia ahí, el asesino abandono su posición, no estaba tan lejos como pensé, iba a iniciar la persecución, cuando estaba columpiándome con el cable, fui interceptado en el aire por alguien que me apuñalo con un cuchillo de supervivencia en el costado.

El impacto nos hizo estrellarnos contra la ventana de cristal de un edificio, me reincorpore lo más rápido que pude y me saque aquella porquería del cuerpo.

-Oh demonios, mis disculpas, Red pajarillo, esto no es contigo -Oh no, esa voz -Quítate del camino, no hagas más difícil mi trabajo.

-Deathstroke... Si vienes por el chico, vienes por mi -Arroje el cuchillo ensangrentado al piso.

-Te me haces muy familiar -Se acerco a lo cual respondí dando pasos hacia atrás -Déjame adivinar, tercer Robin, aun tienes ese increíble aroma ¿Cómo se encuentra Nightwing, ha dicho que me extraña? -Maldito hijo de perra, saqué el palo retráctil del cual comenzaron a aparecer chispas -Vamos, no me digas que aún me guardas rencor, pudimos pasarla muy bien, pero tus compañeros lo echaron a perder, después de todo, el ave azul no me permitió disfrutar de ustedes dos como lo hice con él.

Inicie la pelea, "Concéntrate" repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, serenándola, enfocándome en derrotarlo para poder interrogarlo después.

-Me encantaría seguir jugando contigo, pero mis ordenes son específicas, a ti no tengo permitido dejarte un solo cabello fuera de su lugar, así que mantengamos en secreto lo de apuñalarte, sé que eres bueno guardando secretos -Era casi imposible no responder a mis emociones de ira, las contrarrestaba apretando con fuerza mi arma metálica, nivelando mi respiración.

*Flash Back*

-La ira es tu enemiga, el odio, te hace un idiota y la tristeza te debilita, supéralos, concéntrate, usa lo que sabes, recuerda lo que has aprendido, se inteligente, sobrevive y sobre todo... -La voz de esa chica me daba claridad.

*Flash Back End*

Use el palo para darme impulso y le patee la cara con ambas piernas, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, entonces le di una fuerte descarga y logre dejarlo inconsciente.

Mientras estuvo en ese estado me las arregle para amarrarlo y llamar a los chicos hasta mi posición.

Bien hasta este punto ya tendrán una idea de lo que pasa aquí, Slade trato de forzarnos a ser sus juguetes cuando éramos... Mas jóvenes, Jason y yo apenas y fuimos tocados, pero Dick jamás nos dijo que fue lo que a él le ocurrió y francamente no quiero saberlo o podría terminar a favor de ponerle fin a la vida de esa alimaña. El caso es que esta escoria tenía una especie de obsesión por el Robin en turno, pero eso no era razón para acabar con la vida de Damian, alguien lo había contratado. Ya iba a despertando cundo todos llegaron ahí.

-Es este sueño de nuevo, aunque es un inesperado cambio de roles -Se burlo, Jason tenía ganas de tirarle todos los dientes, lo sé, al igual que todos, pero era más importante que lo hiciéramos revelar a su cliente.

Era más difícil de este modo, por más que lo intimidáramos, no conseguíamos nada, Batman ya le hubiera hecho escupir todo, a nosotros no nos tomaba en serio.

-Escúchame bien, animal, si no... -Detuve a Jason.

-Si no hablas ahora, me tirare por la ventana y me asegurare de que todo el mundo sepa que fue tu culpa -Eso hizo que su expresión recuperara seriedad - ¿Quién te contrato, Slade?

-Me gustabas más cuando aún tenías algo de inocencia, bien, hablare, estoy atendiendo un contrato, Talia Al Gul le puso precio a la cabeza de Robin, sin embargo, la tarea también viene con la condición de que Red Robin no debe ser dañado o no habrá paga, por el contrario, me matarían -Oh no, no lo demostraba, pero todos pudimos ver algo romperse dentro de Damian al recibir esa noticia -Soy el primero de muchos, pero si creen que me dejaron fuera del juego, están muy equivocados.

Fue un error de todos, Slade se liberó de las ataduras, arrojo una granada de luz que nos dejó aturdidos por varios segundos y escapo.

******

Damian tenía las manos atadas a un poste, su traje estaba desgarrado y era brutalmente profanado por Deathstroke, giro su rostro repleto de hematomas hacia mí, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban hincados y no dejaban de emanar lágrimas, su expresión era de súplica, sus labios se movían, pero no alcanzaba a oír su voz, pero podía leer las palabras que trataba de decir "Ayuda, Tim... Tim...".

*******

-Tim, despierta, era solo una pesadilla - Desperté empapado en sudor y con el corazón a su máxima velocidad.

Jason estaba ahí conmigo, ya que Batman no estaba y habíamos revelado abiertamente que estamos juntos, pase lo que resto de la noche en su habitación.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Se oía preocupado.

-No... Quiero decir... Estoy bien... Jay, no podemos dejar que ese tipo se acerque a Damian, ambos sabemos que no le está tirando a matar y no lo hará hasta que tenga lo que quiere, después... -Este asunto me estresaba de sobre manera.

-Despreocúpate por ahora, el niño pasa la noche con Dick y un gran danés, estará bien mientras este en la mansión, vamos a atrapar a ese mal nacido -Eso definitivamente lograba calmarme.

Retomamos la siesta, abrazarme a Jason y escuchar el sonido de su corazón era como una canción de cuna especial para mí, no tarde en quedarme dormido de nuevo, esta vez no hubo más pesadillas.

No teníamos a Batman y lo último que haríamos seria decirle que la madre de Damian lo quería muerto y el malito al que envió a eliminarlo, tenía claras intenciones de mancillarlo mientras él ni siquiera estaba en el planeta.

Los tres salimos a patrullar sin Damian, pues le habíamos prohibido abandonar la mansión.

Separarnos no era una buena opción, Slade podría fácilmente contra cualquiera de nosotros y yo no me encontraba en las mejores condiciones, aun así, seguíamos dos pistas sobre lo que habían dicho algunos de nuestros soplones acerca de la guarida del mercenario, Jason y Dick irían a ver uno de los lugares, yo solo iría al otro (Estaba seguro de que Slade evitaría a toda costa hacerme daño), para cuando llegue, Damian ya estaba ahí.

-Te dijimos que esperaras en casa, Robin -Dije molesto.

-No soy de porcelana, yo sí puedo cuidar de mí mismo sin su ayuda -Respondió altivo.

-Escucha bien mocoso... -Fui interrumpido

-No, tu escucha, que padre te haya enviado lejos para que no estorbaras no significa que puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo...

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, otra granada de luz ya había explotado en nuestros pies, sentí un leve piquete en el cuello, pero sabía de lo que se trataba, envié una rápida señal de ayuda a los otros, antes de desmayarme vi la silueta de Deathstroke cargando a Robin.

\- ¡Tim! -Dick grito y logre abrir los ojos, me reincorpore con algo de dificultad -Se lo llevo... -Dijo al borde de un ataque de pánico.

\- ¿Cuánto hace de la llamada de auxilio? -Pregunte desplegando el holograma de la computadora.

-Unos 10 minutos -Respondió Red Hood.

-Estamos en tiempo, vamos -Bruce la había implantado un rastreador a Damian, nosotros, como usuarios secundarios de la Baticomputadora, no teníamos acceso para usarlo, no tomo mucho hackear ese permiso.

El sonido del motor de las motocicletas denotaba que lo estábamos lastimando por la velocidad a la que le obligamos a trabajar, después de un par de minutos que se sintieron como hora-s, llegamos al lugar donde se supondría debía estar nuestro miembro más joven.

Entramos a aquel almacén derribando las puertas de madera con nuestros vehículos, hallamos a Damian atado a una columna con un labio hinchado y sangrante a causa de un golpe, Slade estaba no muy lejos de él, Dick lo embistió con la moto y lo hizo caer varios metros lejos, Red Hood y yo fuimos hasta él para inmovilizarlo mientras Nightwing liberaba a Robin.

Las autoridades pertinentes aparecieron unos minutos después para llevarse a Slade Wilson.

-Nos hacemos cargo a partir de aquí -La mujer afroamericana hizo que sus hombres lo escoltaran a una gran camioneta blindada.

-Es todo suyo -Amanda Waller era tal y como me la habían descrito.

-Admitiré que no tenía fe en este plan tuyo, pero resulto tal como dijiste -Damian se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Plan? -Repitió Dick con un tono de furia - ¿Cuál plan? -Pudo haberme asesinado con la mirada si hubiese podido, la primera vez que me miraba de esa manera.

-Ya hablaremos de eso -Le señale discretamente a aquella mujer, que, a pesar de no estarnos viendo, sabía que nos escuchaba perfectamente.

Volvimos a casa y tuve que explicarles a los otros dos que la mejor manera de atrapar al mercenario, era usando de carnada a Damian, pero no podíamos hacerlo tan evidentemente apropósito o usar otro señuelo porque no lograríamos engañarlo.

-Sabía que no lo mataría sin antes... -La mirada de Dick era feroz, no me atreví a terminar esa oración -Lo importante es que Dami está bien y Slade fuera de las calles de Gótica, final feliz -Era como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza y hacerle con ella una camita a Alfred (El gato).

-Solo yo lo llamo "Dami" -Era mi imaginación o ese era Dick sacando su lado Alfa -Pudieron decirnos lo que planeaban.

-Jamás hubieras accedido, Grayson -Damian se ponía de mi lado, para variar -Drake y yo lo teníamos bajo control -Tal vez debía replantearme mejor el si realmente estaba de mi lado.

Dick no me hablo por las siguientes 8 horas, debo admitir que rompió un récord.

-Timmy, necesito tu opinión en este caso -Se asomo por la puerta con un expediente en las manos.

-Echémosle un vistazo -Le hice un ademan para que entrara.

¿Qué estaba pasando entre esos dos? Ni idea, lo único que estaba claro era que no teníamos que mencionar nada de lo que había ocurrido estos últimos días frente a Bruce. Por lo que modifique un poco los registros de los lugares en lo que el dispositivo de Damian lo habían ubicado.

-Quizás me haya equivocado en decir que eres un completo inútil -Damian, tan elocuente como siempre.

-Viniendo de ti, lo tomare como un cumplido -No terminábamos de llevarnos bien, pero por lo menos ya no estaba intentando sacarme del camino.

Después de esa misión, Damian y yo comenzamos a hablar más de un par de insultos por la mañana, Dick también se había relajado en cuanto a ese tema. Por primera vez en su vida, Bruce no sabía lo que estaba pasando, Alfred se notaba de buen humor y Jason ya podía estar libremente sobre mí a cualquier momento del día.

Como dije antes, podíamos considerarlo como un final feliz por ahora.


	31. Super Problemas

-Si de todas maneras Jason va a estarte siguiendo por todas partes, tal vez lo convenzas de seguir siendo tu guardaespaldas en W. E. -Esto no me lo esperaba del todo.

-No es mala idea, pero tengo que preguntar... -Bruce y yo habíamos salido a una reunión a Metrópolis, nos encontramos en su avión privado cuando de repente saco eso a tema.

-Lucius ha estado insistiendo en que no debí permitir que prescindieras de la seguridad extra... Y ya que no pude evitar que terminaran juntos, no hay razón para seguirlos separando -Eso me hizo toser por haber estado bebiendo mi quinta taza de café mientras Bruce decía aquello.

-Se que no tienes expectativas muy altas en nosotros como pareja, pero vamos a estar bien -Sonreí tratando de darle algo de seguridad, el me miro y suspiro pesadamente.

-No hablemos más de eso, mejor dame los detalles de la reunión de esta tarde -Pidió, desplegué el holograma para mostrarle las estadísticas que el equipo de W. E. había preparado.

Bruce y yo solo veníamos a hacer acto de presencia a la gala que organizaba el alcalde de la ciudad y aprovecharía para supervisar personalmente el trabajo de nuestro equipo en Metrópolis.

Imaginaran que, al bajar del avión, un grupo de reporteros ya estaba esperando a atacar a Bruce con preguntas, entre ellos, el buen amigo Clark Kent, de verdad que hubiese deseado ir hasta él y saludarlo directamente, pero eso habría sido raro, me limite a sonreír a todos, igual que Bruce.

-Señor Wayne ¿Cómo se siente haber vuelto y ser un miembro clave en la empresa de su padre? -Pregunto el reportero de gran estatura con anteojos.

-Es un orgullo formar parte del legado de un gran hombre -Respondió Bruce.

-Lo siento, pero la pregunta era para el otro señor Wayne -Eso había sido muy audaz viniendo de Clark, la mayoría comenzamos a reírnos, Bruce incluido.

-Misma respuesta -Sonreí y Clark me devolvió el gesto.

Bruce respondió algunas más y fuimos guiados por Alfred hasta el auto que nos llevaría hasta un hotel. Una vez instalados, alguien toco la puerta, Alfred atendió y dejo entrar al hombre de acero, que venía aun de civil.

Fui el primero en acercarse a saludar, Clark me dio un abrazo, confesare que no lo esperaba, sin embargo, no fue desagradable, por el contrario.

-Estoy feliz de verte, Tim, había escuchado de tu regreso, Jon no dejaba de hablar de ti -Eso me dio algo de paz, si lo decía en tiempo pasado es que ya no lo hacía.

-Lo vi hace algunas semanas, es un gran chico -De repente su semblante cambio a uno algo melancólico, no estábamos listos para mencionarlo todavía.

-Señor Kent, joven Tim, el amo Bruce los espera -A tiempo Alfred nos salvó de tener que enfrentarnos a una tristeza que teníamos en común.

Pasamos un rato agradable, los mayores me hablaron de su última misión, no importa la edad que tengas, siempre disfrutaras de oír acerca de una aventura de la Liga de la Justicia.

Clark tuvo que irse, al parecer lo veríamos esa misma noche en la gala, el resto de la tarde, acompañe a Bruce por toda la ciudad a intimidar gerentes con su presencia, después de ello, regresamos al hotel a prepararnos para la gala.

Odiaba ir a eventos sociales con Bruce, odiaba ir a eventos sociales en general, pero con Bruce, las cámaras y reporteros nos perseguían con más insistencia.

Estudios ahí un par de horas hasta que paso lo inevitable, estábamos en Metrópolis, maldita sea.

-Me adelantare -Fue lo último que Bruce dijo antes de huir y abandonarme a mi suerte con aquel personaje que estaba por abordarnos.

-Timothy, que agradable es ver una cara conocida -Adivinen, nuestro amado tío Lucas en persona.

-Señor Luthor, lo mismo podría decir, pero ya que esta es su ciudad, supongo que habrá muchas más caras conocidas para usted -No quería ser educado, el tipo me enfermaba, mi esfuerzo por disimular era en vano.

-Me han informado que ahora estas a cargo del Departamento de Tecnología -Insistía en hablar, estoy harto.

-Bruce se negó a dejar que me fuera de W. E.

-Es un hombre inteligente, no por nada ha llegado hasta donde esta, aprenderás mucho estando bajo su tutela -Me quede sin conversación -Me resulta conveniente que te encuentres en ese campo, quiero invitarte a que vengas a Lex Corp a echarle un vistazo a nuestros nuevos proyectos.

-No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de Lex Corp, señor Luthor -Era claro que declinaría.

-Entiendo, dejando el pasado en el pasado, puedo prometerte que vale la pena que estés presente en una de nuestras pruebas -Ir a Metrópolis solo a las instalaciones de Luthor, no gracias -Se que fuiste amigo de Conner Kent -Oh, este bastardo estaba entrando a un campo minado -Tal vez no te lo dijo, pero era mi hijo... Y es por él que inicie estos proyectos, personalmente... Significaría mucho para mí que me dieras la oportunidad de mostrártelos e intentar ganar mi redención por lo que trate de hacerte -Pero hizo bien su jugada.

-Está bien, señor Luthor, por la memoria de mi mejor amigo... Solo por él -Admitiré que fue muy inteligente en mencionarlo para hacerme aceptar.

-Es todo lo que deseo, cuando tenga la fecha programada para las pruebas, le informaré -Fue todo, nos despedimos y también escape del lugar.

Alfred se había quedado a esperarme, Bruce se había ido por otro medio de transporte, no era de irse con bonitas reporteras a casa, a pesar de lo que se decía de él, tal vez había ido con Clark a hacer eso de "Los mejores del mundo".

Llegué al hotel, abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación y Bruce y Clark estaban ahí, aun es traumático para mi hablar de esto. El portador de la capa negra estaba acostado en el sofá con Clark encima y la camisa desabotonada.

Los dos me miraron por un par de segundos, después cerré la puerta sin decir nada, di un paso hacia atrás, alejándome de a poco hasta que termine corriendo al ascensor, de ahí tome un taxi que me llevo a la estación de autobuses, donde tome uno a Ciudad Estrella, donde llame a Bart para hacerlo ir hasta ahí.

Horas después, cuando me encontré con mi amigo y lo hice abordar un avión a Holanda, le Conte lo que había pasado.

-Diablos, hermano ¿Estas bien?

-Estamos en un avión a Ámsterdam ¿Tu qué crees? -Dije con ironía

\- ¿Y por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí? Tengo cosas que hacer, la universidad, Jaime, mi otro trabajo -Estaba en toda la razón de reclamarme, pero no sabía a quién más acudir.

-Escogí esa ciudad porque dijiste que querías comer los postres que vimos el otro día en aquella película, cuando ese chico te arrojo sus palomitas y tú te las comiste en el aire.

-Oh Tim, es muy dulce de tu parte haberme tomado en cuenta para escoger tu lugar de escape... Y también la cantidad de información inútil que guardas en tu cerebro... Sin embargo, tienes que enfrentar a Bruce y Clark en algún momento.

-Pero Bart, mamá gato ¿Cómo lo va a tomar? Jon ¿Imaginas lo que dirá Jon? No estoy listo para enfrentarme a eso, ni siquiera sé si es algo formal o simplemente es por... -Sentí mi cara arder por la vergüenza y la oculté entre mis manos.

-Hermano, tu vida es una mala broma -Lo sabía, sé que era para distraerme, eso no lo hacía menos real -Suponiendo que tu padre no nos encuentre al poner un pie fuera del avión... O antes, porque tu padrastro sabe volar -Bart se estaba uniendo a la mala broma -Me quedare unos días contigo ¿Vale?

-Está bien -Dije en el tono de un niño.

-Y promete que regresaras conmigo y no volverás a irte por años -Esta vez su tono fue más amenazante.

-Lo prometo...

-Mencionaste cierto tipo de tensión entre ellos dos cada vez que se veían, quizá...

-Por favor no me hagas pensar en que esto es más antiguo de lo que me imagino -Demonios.

Bruce no nos esperó en el aeropuerto y el hombre de acero tampoco abordo el avión en medio del atlántico, a lo que pasamos cuatro días comiendo postres en las diferentes cafeterías del lugar, llevé al chico más veloz en Europa a conocer las diferentes atracciones turísticas y culturales de la ciudad y mientras tanto, tuve tiempo para pensar en cómo iba a regresar a casa.

Contacte a Bizarro y le pedí que le dijera Jason que estaba bien pero no podía regresar a casa por el momento y a mi regreso explicaría todo.

No me arriesgaría a que Bruce supiera donde estaba, no por nada entregue pasaportes falsos en el aeropuerto e hice tantas escalas en el camino.

Fui consciente de que no debía retener a mi fiel amigo en esta situación y regresamos a casa.

-Habla con Bruce, Tim, déjalo explicar primero y, sobre todo, acepta lo que le haga feliz -Creo que fue uno de los consejos más sabios que había recibido en mi vida.

Antes de que siquiera tocara la puerta de la mansión, Jason la abrió y me miro severamente con los brazos cruzados.

\- "Pequeño Rojo decir que estar bien, pero explicar después" -Recito como si se lo supiera de memoria, bueno, al menos Bizarro entrego el mensaje -Espero que tengas una buena explicación para haberte ido sin decir nada... Otra vez -Su enojo era palpable.

-Tengo una explicación... -Levanto una ceja esperando a que prosiguiera -Primero ofreceré mis disculpas -Saque un ramo de tulipanes rojos que me costaron un verdadero dolor de cabeza en la aduana, pero lograron llegar frescos e intactos.

-Eso es muy romántico, Timbo -Acepto las flores y su semblante cambio por uno ligeramente ruborizado y sonriente.

-Desde el momento en que los vi, supe que debía traértelos -Me acerque esperando que no me rechazara, me jalo de modo que quede inclinado de espaldas y recargado en su brazo que también sostenía las flores, algo así como los bailarines de tango (No supe como describir esto).

-Odio que tu cara sea tan bonita, pensaba golpearla hasta que pidieras perdón -Trague saliva al escuchar eso -No hay manera de que lo haga cuando eres así de lindo.

-No eres quien para hablar de caras bonitas -Acaricie su mejilla y nos besamos, después de eso, me reincorpore.

-Ahora me dirás la razón de que te fueras -Hablo con autoridad.

-Lo haré, pero antes debo hablar con Bruce... No quedamos en muy buenos términos cuando me fui -Jason entonces dedujo que fue por una pelea con Bruce y me dejo ir, subí las escaleras hasta el estudio para guardar algunos documentos que me había llevado para luego buscar a mi mentor, no sin antes percatarme que el chico con un inusual mechón blanco, seguía mirando aquellos tulipanes con una preciosa sonrisa.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Bruce, recostado en el escritorio con la cabeza de Clark enterrada en su cuello, cabe resaltar que ambos estaban sin camisa y el cierre del pantalón abierto. Mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo.

En un milisegundo de los que estuve ahí parado, pensé que esta vez podría llevarme a Jay e ir a Italia a probar la pizza en su lugar de origen. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando Clark se dirigió a mí.

-Tim, espera...

\- ¡¿Qué no aprendieron con lo de la última vez?! ¡Cierren la maldita puerta con candado de ser posible! ¡Hay como 50 habitaciones en este lugar, usen una! -La indecencia de ambos me abrumaba, no solo estaban utilizando una habitación que era de uso para todos, sino que habían sido descuidados al dejarla solo así.

Termine esperando a que ambos se vistieran para que pudiéramos habar.

-No sabes cuánto siento que nuestro comportamiento te haya puesto incomodo -Clark era un auténtico cachorro regañado.

-Por otro lado, debiste tocar la puerta -Bruce aún tenía esa actitud altiva.

-Uso este estudio tanto como tu... Casi tanto como tú, te recuerdo que aquí está la entrada a la cueva -Si quería pelea, conmigo tendría de sobra -Y en lo que refiere al hotel, la habitación era para ambos y Alfred.

-Alfred no supo porque te fuiste -Clark tenía la vista baja, yo tampoco sería capaz de verlo a los ojos en realidad -Solo no se lo digas o cualquiera de los otros podría dispararme, apuñalarme o solo Dios sabe que más les enseñaste a hacer -Eso último fue para Bruce.

-Ok... Tal vez me arrepienta de esto... ¿Desde cuándo? -Si que iba a arrepentirme de eso.

-Desde antes que me casara con Luisa... Pero lo dejamos durante ese tiempo...

-Soy lo bastante maduro como para entender la respuesta, así que... ¿Ustedes son...? – Espere a que ellos completaran la frase.

Para mi mala suerte, ambos se miraron durante un largo rato sin saber que responderme, había cierto ¿miedo? en los ojos del Kriptoniano. Bruce aparto la mirada.

-Solo somos... Compañeros de equipo y ocasionalmente de cama -Dijo el más alto con indiferencia después de ver la reacción de Bruce, quien se levantó de su lugar y estaba a punto de irse.

Jale su hombro sin nada de cuidado e hice que se sentara de nuevo en su lugar.

-De aquí nadie se va hasta que ustedes dos sean honestos conmigo... Y con ustedes mismos, no vas a hacerme lo mismo que con Selina, tu vida amorosa insatisfecha nos afecta a todos por igual -Tal vez fui un poco rudo con esas palabras.

-Pierdes el tiempo tratando de hacer que él sea honesto, Tim -Clark también se levantó con la intención de irse, me plante frente a él con toda la ira contenida por su maldita actitud.

-Ponme a prueba, Clark, ya te puse de espaldas contra el piso una vez y no estaba ni a la milésima parte de mi potencial actual ¿Quieres verme ir hasta metrópolis y traerte de regreso? -De alguna manera mis palabras lograron que volviera a su lugar. Clark sabe que no somos muy fuertes, pero tenemos la determinación necesaria para cumplir una amenaza -No les pido que se casen, no son un par de señoritas del siglo XV. Huir ya los trajo hasta este punto, lo que deseo que hagan es que enfrenten sus sentimientos.

-Aquí no hay sentimientos, Tim, solo es... Un buen rato -Clark era sarcástico, pero sabía que cada palabra lo heria.

-Cállate, tú no sabes de eso Clark, tal vez Bruce sí, pero tú no, eres el hombre más entregado que conozco ¿Esperas que me crea esa estupidez? -Con aquel comentario rompí aquella barrera de cristal en la que intento esconderse.

-Ya lo dijiste, no importa cuales sean mis sentimientos si no son recíprocos -Desvió la mirada, estaba harto de esta estupidez.

-Viki Vale es un buen rato, Barbara, Talia, ellas fueron buenos ratos, si solo fueras eso para él ¿De verdad piensas que habría aceptado estar contigo después de que yo los viera de esa manera, de que te casaras con Luisa? Esperar tantos años, salvarse la vida el uno al otro tantas veces, el solo haber repetido estos encuentros ya debería decirles algo -Les di la espalda para no tener que verlos y me distrajeran de lo que pensaba.

-Tienes razón -Dijo Bruce -No es solo un buen rato -Voltee rápidamente a ver aquello, la cara de sorpresa y felicidad de Clark no debía tener precio -Aun así, no quiero nada más con él -Hijo de perra -No funcionaria... -Clark al fin se levantó y tomo a Bruce de las manos.

-No me importa, solo di que me amas la mitad de lo que yo te amo y hare que funcione -Mi corazón, pude haber llorado.

Bruce se lanzó a los labios de Clark, aparte la mirada en el momento que los chicos y Alfred entraron al estudio para buscarnos a Bruce y a mí en la cueva, ahí acabaron los secretos familiares.

-No es un compañero digno, padre, su carácter es débil y sus habilidades, pobres -Damian acosaba a Bruce como de costumbre -La mujer gato era una buena opción...

-Es mi decisión, Damian, no le incumbe a nadie más -Sentencio.

-Eres el patriarca de esta familia, todas tus decisiones nos afectan, tanto si quieres como si no -Alguien iba a terminar abofeteándolo si no se callaba.

\- ¡Oigan! -Llamo la atención de todos los presentes -Quien esté en contra de esta relación, levante la mano -Nadie hizo aquello -Ahora los que estén a favor -Todos, incluyendo a Damian, la levantaron - ¿Entonces de que te quejas? -Definitivamente el más joven recibiría una bofetada.

-Estoy a favor de tu felicidad al igual que ellos, pero no dejo de pensar que no es digno -Bruce se puso la capucha, escuchando los argumentos de Damian, una vez en el Batimovil, la lengua del chico ya era solo problema de Bruce.

-Tim -Dirigí mi atención hasta Batman -Buen trabajo -Cerro la compuerta del auto y se fueron.

-Siempre tienes que ser el hijo preferido ¿No es así? -Dick se recargo en mi hombro como era su costumbre.

-Mira quien habla -Tomé su casco que estaba sobre la motocicleta y se lo puse al revés.

Bruce y Clark al fin habían dado ese paso, el reportero pasaba por aquí más seguido, junto con Jon, quien había decidido adoptar un nuevo traje con un diseño similar al de su padre, abandonando las zapatillas deportivas y los jeans rotos por un estilo con capa roja tan larga que llegaba a sus tobillos, un cambio que le sentaba bastante bien, en especial porque...

-Es adecuado, apruebo tu nuevo atuendo, Kent -A Damian le gustó.

-Ahora realmente somos hermanos, Damian –Jon tomo bastante bien lo de nuestros padres.

-Ya éramos hermanos de armas, eso es más importante que la sangre o que nuestros padres estén juntos, no cambia nada -Había que ver para creer, Damian demostraba vagamente algo de fraternidad con Jon.

-Ahora que lo pienso, me siento bastante estúpido por haber huido de esa manera hasta el otro lado del mundo cuando todos lo tomaron bastante bien -Jason estaba sentado en mi cama jugando con una de mis cámaras mientras curaba algunos raspones que tenía en su espalda por haberse barrido debajo del camión de unos contrabandistas.

-Todos lo tomaron con calma porque ya habías hecho el trabajo difícil, ninguno hubiera tenido las bolas para obligar a ese par a hablar de lo que sienten -Dejo la cámara a un lado.

-Ya puedes ponerte la camisa -Dije recogiendo las gasas de vuelta al botiquín, me quito aquello de las manos y lo puso en uno de los muebles.

-Quítate la tuya –Bajo despacio el cierre de mi traje, acercándose provocativamente a mis labios y ese característico mechón de cabello blanco acaricio mi frente.

La forma en la que Jason me seducía para pasar la noche con él, me hacía olvidar que tenía clases al día siguiente y después de eso atender mis actividades en W. E.

Por cierto, acepto ser mi guardaespaldas y con eso no volví a ver las llaves de mi auto ni a tener control sobre la música del estéreo, además, era gracioso ver como Tam trataba de hacer conversación.

-Así que pasas mucho tiempo con Tim ¿es divertido? Digo, es muy divertido ser su asistente, antes trabajaba directamente con el CEO, pero cuando lo transfirieron, pedí seguir trabajando con él porque mi padre no me escucha y él siempre toma en cuenta lo que digo, además... -Y ella seguía y seguía - ¿O tú que piensas?

-Que te agrada mucho tu jefe -Jay dejo la erguida posición de agente de servicio secreto y se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

La chica era así con todo el mundo, por supuesto, yo tampoco me salvaba de este tipo de cosas.

-Jason es muy cayado ¿No crees? Pero es un gran chico, el otro día cuando estabas haciendo la supervisión de los equipos de investigación, me trajo un café ¿Sabes que es lo más lindo? Sabía exactamente cuál era mi sabor favorito y lo necesitaba porque pase toda la noche... -Ni yo parloteaba tanto acerca de Jason como ella - ¿O tú que piensas? -Admitiré que me ponía un poco celoso, pero no era como si tuviera que desconfiar de alguno de ellos.

-Que si sigues hablándome de él de esa forma tal vez piense seriamente en pedirle matrimonio -De reojo vi algo en la puerta y al alzar la mirada vi a Jason, que estaba parado en la puerta en sonriendo con malicia.

Mi cara comenzó a adoptar un intenso color escarlata, Tam comenzó a agitar uno de los folders cerca de mi cara para hacer que me llegara aire fresco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperBat!!!! siiiii amo el superbat, es una de mis OTPs más amadas
> 
> Ahora no se que hacer con Jon bebe xDDD demonios
> 
> Bueno, creo que en este capitulo todos nos reímos, pero con este final, no se si lo que venga sean risas u otra cosa, esperenlo, sospecho que se pondrá bueno
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	32. El guardaespaldas

\- Jefe, Señorita Fox... -Se acerco a darnos dos tazas de café.

-Gracias, Jason -Respondimos Tam y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Estaré aquí afuera -Salió de la oficina.

-Muy bien, estuve por semanas tratando de sacárselos discretamente, ya estoy en mi limite ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos? -Y yo creyendo que la chica simplemente era habladora.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que hay algo entre nosotros? -Bebi de la taza.

-No llegue hasta aquí por mi cara bonita o porque sea hija de Lucius Fox, Tim, no soy estúpida -La chica nos tenía.

\- ¿La autorización de presupuesto para el proyecto en conjunto de laboratorios S.T.A.R. fue firmada? -No nos dejaría caer sin dar batalla.

-No trates de cambiar el tema -Pero insistía, suspire cansado -Puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a tu padre que sales con él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- "And I will always love you" - ¿Por qué las afroamericanas cantan tan bonito?

-Tam, cállate, esta no es la película "El guardaespaldas"

-Por favor, Jason jamás me dirá nada claro, prometo cubrirlos, necesitaran mi ayuda si quieren mantenerlo en secreto -Esta conversación me mareaba.

-No hay ningún secreto, Tam -Era verdad, si Bruce lo sabía que lo supiera el mundo, excepto Tam, ella podría distraerse con esa idea por meses.

-Si, estamos saliendo y se queda entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo? -Jay asomo la cabeza para decir eso, seguramente también estaba harto de oír a la chica molestarme.

-De acuerdo -La chica se emocionó y me dejo en paz para ir a molestar a Jason.

-Ahí lo tienes, Jason si te dijo algo claro -Me concentre en tratar de seguir trabajando para no tener que lidiar con la vergüenza que me estaba consumiendo.

Esto me enfermaba, Jason había tomado confianza con la chica y ahora pasaban casi todo el tiempo jugando y riendo, arrojando bolas de papel al basurero o haciéndole malas bromas al resto del personal.

-Señor Wayne, tiene que ponerle remedio a esto -La chica molesta frente a mí me mostraba que los sobres de azúcar de la cafetera habían sido cambiados por sal y yo solo tenía la cara cubierta por una de mis manos tratando de contener la jaqueca -Mi perro destrozaba todo en el departamento, cuando comencé a sacarlo a pasear, dejo de hacerlo... -Esta mujer corto sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta de mi molestia ante el comentario -Me retiro por ahora.

¿Cómo se atrevía a compararlo con un perro? Aunque tenía razón en una cosa, Jason estaba causando tantos problemas porque estaba aburrido y con Tam haciéndole segunda, ya no se contenía de hacer lo que quería.

-Jason, tenemos que hablar -La cara de susto de su nueva amiga me dio un indicio de que tan tenebroso había sido mi tono de voz al decir eso.

Cerré la puerta de la oficina después de que entro e hice que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones que había ahí frente a la ventana, había cerrado antes las persianas, pues a esa hora la luz del sol me molestaba un poco (Soy una criatura de la noche que vive con los ojos pegados a una computadora, no me juzguen).

-Deja de acosar a los demás y de arrastrar a Tam a tus travesuras -Eso lo hizo reír -Hablo en serio, Jason, si sigues de esa manera, nos meterás en problemas a nosotros.

\- ¿Qué harás al respecto? -Hablando de aquellos a los que les gusta retar a la autoridad.

-Puedo hacer mucho al respecto, antes quiero oír tu alternativa -Me mantenía firme, según yo.

-Me aburro demasiado aquí, odio que tengas que venir a trabajar, solo dile al murciélago que lo dejaras y ya -Ahí estaban sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo ardiente que luces con traje negro? -Me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas, si él iba a hacer maldades para hacerme renunciar, dos podían jugar a ese juego.

-No vas a convencerme a menos que renuncies -Sonrió mirando hacia otro lado, como si ya lo hubiese esperado.

-Déjame intentarlo -Pase mis manos por su pecho hasta sus mejillas, haciendo que volviera la vista hacia mí, inicie un beso acalorado, moviendo un poco mis manos sobre su pecho y cuello, podía sentir su falo despertando y su respiración me decía que lo estaba disfrutando -Tienes razón, esto no funcionará, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo tratando de convencerte -Me levante con una muy mal fingida resignación y fui hasta mi escritorio y comencé leer algunos papeles al azar -Ya puedes retirarte, Jay -Camino hacia la puerta, pero como imagine, no fue para irse, sino para poner el seguro.

-Si crees que puedes provocarme de esa manera y salir ileso, estas muy...

Corto sus palabras cuando me voltee hacia él, de un tirón me quite la corbata y al deslizarse por mi camisa, esta hizo un sonido que pude deducir, le gustó, me quite el saco y lo puse a un lado.

-Hace un poco de calor y esa cosa me estaba ahorcando -Solté los dos primeros botones de mi camisa y masajeé mi cuello.

-Se lo que intentas, no va a funcionar -Se cruzó de brazos.

-Si tan seguro estas, entonces ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? -Su rostro se pigmento de color escarlata.

Se acerco y puso su mano en mi mejilla, acaricio mi labio inferior con su pulgar y aproveche aquello para mover mis labios y lengua como si se tratara de un beso.

-No, no, no -Se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás -Por mucho que me gustaría rodear tu cuello con mis manos, no voy a ceder a tu chantaje.

-Si... Ya sabes, ultimaste ha sido difícil, universidad, patrullaje, trabajo, y como tú también estas ocupado... Solo digo que con Alfred y Bruce merodeando por la casa y el millón de interrupciones que hemos tenido no estoy del todo satisfecho de ti... Aquí tenemos espacio y tiempo -Este hombre ya era mío. Me miró por unos instantes.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo -Regreso a besarme con fiereza, no había pasado tanto desde la última vez, si acaso un par de semanas, pero sé que eran siglos para Jason.

Acarició mi muslo y yo levante mi pierna, enredándola en la suya para que tuviera mejor alcance de ella. Me desabroche los botones que quedaban sin interrumpir el beso, apenas termine, paso sus manos por mi costado, acariciando las numerosas cicatrices que tenía en la piel.

-Tengo mis condiciones, BabyBird -Dijo apenas separándose que aun podía sentir su calor.

-Pídeme todo lo que quieras -Sonrió con malicia, pero no me intimidaba para nada, al contrario, es cierto que el propósito de esto era hacer que Jason se portara bien a partir de ahora, pero admitiré que mi curiosidad hacia los deseos más profundos y exigentes de mi pareja tenía pinta de ser insaciable.

Se sentó en la silla detrás de mi escritorio (La mía) y me hizo una señal para que me acercara y palmeo su propia pierna en señal de que quiera que me sentara en ellas, obedecí y me senté tal y como lo hice momentos atrás.

Tomo mis manos e hizo que las pusiera tras mi espalda y con mi propia corbata las ató para que no pudiera usarlas, apretando tanto el último nudo que me causo escalofríos.

-Pediste por esto ¿no es así? -Dijo pasando su lengua entre mis pectorales y pasando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

-Pediría por más -Le reté, mi orgullo a pesar de todo no me permitía verme TAN sumiso ante él.

-Si vas a pedir algo es mejor que te pongas de rodillas -No tenía que ser un genio para entender el verdadero significado de esa oración. Hizo la silla de ruedas hacia atrás para dejarme espacio.

Como dijo, me arrodille ante él, cualquiera diría que tenía que hacer uso de toda mi imaginación para hacer esto sin las manos, pero... Dick me mostro como hacer eso.

Con los dientes bajé el cierre de su pantalón, afortunadamente había desabrochado su cinturón previamente y no tuve más impedimento para llevar a cabo mi tarea, acepto que me puso algo nervioso el hecho de que él no estaba usando ropa interior.

Su miembro masculino ya estaba erguido, recargué mi pecho en la silla para evitar caerme y empecé aquel trabajo de darle satisfacción usando mi boca, hace tiempo había considerado que hacerlo de esa forma era desagradable, pero en el calor del momento, me parecía una magnifica idea.

-Eso es, sigue haciendo eso -Sujetó mi nuca jalando de mi cabello y forzando una intromisión más profunda de su falo en mi boca, había recargado su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y tenía una expresión de ensueño que me dio más de la motivación que necesitaba para seguir moviendo mi lengua y dejar que se abriera paso sin restricciones dentro de mi garganta.

Tenía algunas lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, no lo negare, dolía un poco y por otro lado, tenía algo obstruyendo la entrada de mi laringe (Mi cuerpo creía que se estaba ahogando) pero no era hora de darme por vencido, no cuando la voz de Jay me anunciaba que estaba cerca.

-Suficiente -Me aparto bruscamente, lo que me provoco un fuerte dolor de garganta pues mi cavidad no había tenido oportunidad de contraerse con la suavidad que hubiese querido -Eso estuvo cerca, dime ¿Cuánto has practicado para hacer un oral de esa calidad?

-Es... -Me costaba trabajo hablar -La primera vez que lo hago... -Bueno, eso no era para nada una mentira.

-Me estas mintiendo ¿no es así? -Apretó mis mejillas con una sola de sus manos, me libere para responder.

-No, es la verdad.

-Bajar el cierre con los dientes es de pros -Alegó.

-Dick me mostro como -Aquí había una zona gris que debí aclarar en el momento.

Vi la chispa de ira en su mirada, era obvio que tendría esa reacción, hizo que me levantara y me puso de cara contra el escritorio.

-Así que fue él -Bajo mis pantalones sin cuidado, algo que hizo que mi espalda se curvara -Dime, que más te enseñó.

-No es como te lo imaginas -Dije divertido, me encantaba hacerlo perder los estribos, podrían pensar que no era buena idea, pero, todo lo contrario.

-Explícate -Jalo mi cabello hacia atrás provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo.

-El día que Dick y tú me dieron "la charla", Dick llego por la noche y me mostro una película para adultos -Confesé. No podía verlo, pero estaba seguro que Jason tenía la boca bien abierta.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que toda esa experiencia que cargas viene de ...?

\- ¡No! -Respondí antes de que dijera la palabra.

\- ¿Se supone que me haga sentir mejor? -Reclamó

-Me estoy enfriando, Jason -Le recordé que me tenía justo donde me quería y estaba perdiendo el punto.

Con brusquedad tomo mi hombro y me hizo dar la vuelta para quedar de frente a él.

-Mira esos ojos azules y grandes, esa preciosa cara, quien diría que alguien que luce tan inocente me prendería fuego en las venas al demandarme que lo tome mientras su piel se enrojece cada que la toco -Ok eso me había puesto de nuevo en el juego. Se deshizo del saco y abrió los botones de su camisa roja -Si no le molesta, jefe, voy a tonar mi autentica paga.

Se recargo sobre sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, lo que siguió fue destruir mi oficina y manchar con semen un documento que tenía que entregarle a Bruce esa misma tarde y me las arregle para imprimirlo de nuevo y Tam le inventó a Fox que ella había derramado café sobre esas hojas y consiguió que firmara de nuevo. Ni de chiste le dijimos a Tam lo que había pasado, pero nos apoyó sin hacer preguntas, adoro a esa chica, incluso me dio un poco de su crema para las manos ya que notó tenía las muñecas laceradas por el nudo tan apretado de esa corbata.

Había estado resistiéndome durante el trabajo a saltar sobre mi guardaespaldas, con eso puesto, no sé cómo logre hacerlo por tanto tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo esta temática del guardaespaldas y la oficina como no tienen idea.  
> Y Tam es un personaje que quise rescatar de las profundidades para agregarles una cómplice a esos dos que por cierto, lo necesitaban con urgencia xD  
> Bueno, sin importar cuánto amo estos capítulos de relleno, creo que es hora de avanzar en la historia, no creen?  
> No dejen de leer la próxima semana  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	33. Lo siento

Bart llamo, dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda para encontrar al culpable de los ataques al museo de Flash, sería una noche ocupada. Me estaba preparando para viajar a Ciudad Central.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo? -Jason había estado un par de semanas fuera con su equipo de forajidos, apenas regreso esa noche y yo tenía que irme.

-Si, debes descansar, aun tienes algunas heridas -Termine de ajustar el arnés y me acerque a él para jalarlo por la camisa y darle un beso de despedida -Estaré de regreso en un flash -Bromee al ponerme la máscara y salir en la motocicleta.

Entre en el museo junto con Bart, iluminando con la lampara en búsqueda de alguna pista que los detectives a cargo del caso hubieran pasado por alto, brillaron unos extraños objetos debajo de una de las exhibiciones, me acerque a recogerlos, eran los pedazos de un pequeño artefacto.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Bart se acercó a ver.

-No estoy seguro, parece una especie de detonador, es muy complejo -Examine los pedazos.

-Este tipo de tecnología es de mi tiempo -Eso solo significaba problemas.

-Odio no ser el único velocista de mi época -Una voz se escuchó desde la oscuridad.

-Zoom -Dijo Bart haciendo una expresión de ira -Corrió hasta ahí, no podía ver nada y no porque estuviera oscuro, sino porque iban demasiado rápido para lograrlo.

Apoye a Bart encendiendo las luces, lo cual no ayudo de mucho, pues cayo por los aires al recibir un certero golpe del villano en la barbilla, le arroje un par de Batarangs para conseguir su atención, los tomo en el aire, llego en menos de un parpadeo hasta mí y me dio una cantidad de golpes que ni siquiera pude contar, caí al suelo siendo víctima del dolor.

Bart se colgó le llego por detrás presionando su cuello con el brazo, me puse de pie en seguida y le puse uno de esos collares que neutralizan los poderes de los meta-humanos, Bart se apartó y al mismo tiempo ambos lo golpeamos en la cara.

Llamamos a los refuerzos, el gran Flash apareció para ver que el criminal fuera debidamente apresado.

\- ¿Batman también lleva uno de esos en su cinturón? -Me pregunto el castaño extrañado.

-Me gustaría decir que tenía otra mejor idea para neutralizar a un velocista -Me defendí, en realidad, Waller me lo obsequio cuando le entregamos a Slade, por si conseguíamos capturarle a otro villano.

-Gran noche de trabajo, Robin, Robin -En realidad había tardado más en viajar hasta ahí que capturar al culpable -Quédate esta noche, ya es muy tarde y la abuela hizo un delicioso pastel de vainilla.

-Me encantaría, pero... -Uno de los policías nos miraba con algo de atención -Ya sabes quién, llego esta tarde, si conduzco toda la noche llegare al salir el sol -Estaba deseoso de regresar a casa y verlo -Bart resoplo con fastidio.

-No ese idiota otra vez, estoy harto de que me dejes botado por él -Se cruzo de brazos mirándome con desaprobación.

-Entonces eso va a ser un problema ¿Sabes? Me graduare en unos meses, por cierto, me gustaría que estuvieras ahí -Ya no podía manejar esto, debía. contárselo a alguien.

-Cuenta conmigo -Dijo más contento.

-Conseguí un departamento cerca del centro, buen espacio, y ya lo remodelé para poder guardar los trajes y los vehículos -Bart ya suponía a donde me dirigía.

-Oh por dios -Dijo esperando a que continuara.

-Esta vez, seré yo quien le pida que vivamos juntos -Estaba muy ilusionado con esa idea -Se lo diré en mi graduación -Kid Flash se lanzó a abrazarme.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Robin, seguro que estará encantado, si viven juntos ya no tendrás escusas para plantarme.

Hablamos por unos cuantos minutos más y tome mi camino, la noche era tan tranquila, era un momento que decidí disfrutar mientras estuviera sobre ese par de ruedas, el camino a casa jamás se había visto así de agradable.

Dejé la moto en la cueva, estacionándola sin cuidado, corrí escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación de mi persona amada, me moría por besarlo.

Lo que encontré en mi camino fue a Damian que iba con el porte de ser toda una fiera, note que llevaba mi cámara (La que fue alguna vez de mi padre) en las manos con una fotografía aun en la salida, golpeo con ella mi pecho y bajo las escaleras con prisa y sin decir ni una palabra, creo que jamás lo había visto así.

Mire la fotografía aún estaba revelándose, Jason salió de su habitación a tropezones acomodándose el pantalón de pijama.

\- ¡Espera tu maldito...! -Se congelo al verme y centro su vista en la cámara que traía en las manos ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Instintivamente mire de nuevo la foto que ya había terminado de revelarse, en realidad todo había terminado de revelarse.

La foto mostraba a Dick y Jason abrazados en su cama con solo una sábana cubriéndoles, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, esta vez dejando ver al mayor de los BatBoys, cubriendo su parte baja con una almohada, al verme, su mirada se horrorizo y volvió a ocultarse ahí dentro.

Mis manos perdieron su fuerza, la cámara cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, haciéndose pedazos, estaba mareado.

Dicen que cuando te enamoras el tiempo se detiene, y luego cuando se reinicia, se mueve más rápido para compensar. Había presenciado ese fenómeno tres veces, incluyendo esta, en mi caso, era lo que ocurría cuando mi corazón quedaba hecho añicos, como la vieja cámara en el suelo, solo Dios sabe si esa conversación hubiese terminado diferente si el tiempo hubiese transcurrido normal.

-Tim, esto no es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo

-Hazlo, explícalo, miente si tienes que hacerlo, no importa, creeré cada palabra que tu digas, solo hazlo -Las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos, pronto ya no podría contenerlas más.

-Yo... -ordenaba sus pensamientos, pero estaba desesperado por una respuesta.

\- ¿Tu...? -En lo más profundo de mi alma, deseaba que sus labios dijeran que todo era una mala broma por haberlo dejado esa noche y Alfred saldría de las sombras habiendo tomado una foto de mi ridícula expresión.

Pero eso no sucedió, bajo la mirada, espere a que dijera algo, lo que fuera.

-Lo siento -Tal vez hubiera sido mejor habernos quedado en silencio por toda la eternidad.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? -Mi mano temblaba, sujetando aquella fotografía, aun sin poder soltarla, si era por mi culpa, el dolor disminuiría.

-No -Dijo enseguida, por cada paso que dio hacia mí, yo me alejaba -No pude... Él siempre será... Alguien a quien no puedo rechazar, de verdad, te pido que me perdones.

*Flash Back*

-Cuando tengas miedo, cuando estés bajo mucha tensión, escucha los latidos de tu corazón, serena tu mente, cálmate, concéntrate y hallaras la solución

*Flash Back End*

No podía oírlos, trataba con todo lo que podía, pero no lograba escuchar nada, solo estaba ese maldito temblor en las manos.

\- ¿Perdonar? -Mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, estaba muy vulnerable, muy a merced de cometer errores -Yo te perdono, Jay -Nuevamente intento acercarse, me lance a darle un fuerte abrazo, las lágrimas ya estaban brotando -Te amo, eso no cambiara nunca -Respondió a mi abrazo, apretándome tan fuerte como yo a él -Ahora entiendo que a pesar de eso, jamás podre repararte -Me separe para mirar sus ojos, estaba muy sorprendido por mis palabras -Te agradezco por haberlo intentado y darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, pero hasta aquí llego nuestra promesa -Me libere suavemente de sus manos y volví por el camino que me había llevado hasta ahí.

-Joven Tim ¿Tan pronto en casa? ¿Gustaría de...? -Alfred detuvo sus palabras al ver mis ojos llorosos - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Saldré por un rato, Alfred, por favor dile a Bruce que llamé para avisar que mi misión se prolongó indefinidamente -Puse la mano sobre su hombro para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien o al menos esa era mi intención.

Fui hasta aquel prado que solía ocupar para entrenar, tenía que pensar las cosas mejor, siempre tendría una habitación en la torre de los titanes, o en la casa de Bart, quizá incluso aquel apartamento que había conseguido, pero me quería mantener lo más alejado posible de los dominios de Bruce, Dick y Jason.

Pero fuera cual fuera la opción que tomara, solo era una parada, pensaba ir más lejos, tan lejos como pudiera, huir, básicamente ese había sido el comienzo de la solución de los problemas a lo largo de mi vida.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Drake -Damián se acercó.

-Ahora no, Damian -Dije sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Cree cuando te digo que esto me afecta tanto a mi como a ti -había cierto rastro de decepción en sus palabras -La forma en la que te enteraste fue abrupta, quizás aun no tenía nada con Grayson, pero tú y Todd, sí. Has superado mis expectativas, no podía permitirles que se burlaran de ti.

\- ¿Lo hiciste por mí? ¿Tomado esa foto con la cámara de mi padre? -Mis palabras lo golpearon de una forma que no me esperaba, bajó la mirada y guardo silencio por unos instantes.

-Te ofrezco mis disculpas, estaba tan furioso que no dimensione la importancia de esos detalles -Era una época de ver cosas que nunca creí que pasarían, Damian se estaba disculpando, Jason y yo habíamos terminado, Dick me lastimo a propósito, Bruce acepto sus sentimientos por Clark, etc.

-Descuida, ahora ya no tiene importancia -Ahora todo dejaba de importar, note que el menor no había llegado en algún vehículo como yo -Si así lo quieres, puedo llevarte a casa, me queda de camino -Me puse de pie.

\- ¿Te iras? ¿A dónde?

-Aún no lo sé, será lo mejor, hasta que...

-No puedes irte, Drake, tú y Pennyworth son todo lo que me queda ¿En quién más puedo confiar ahora? Mi madre intenta asesinarme y requiero de toda la asistencia que pueda tener -El chico y yo estábamos en el mismo barco después de todo, le abrace, no correspondió, pero sé que lo necesitaba.

-Está bien, estaré cerca por si me necesitas

-Solo no quiero perder un aliado -Le solté y sonreí, esta decisión me iba a costar caro, pero lejos de la protección del manto de su padre, Damian estaría muy expuesto y conociendo su impulsividad, moriría antes de pedirle ayuda a los otros dos.

Volvimos a casa, Alfred suspiro discretamente con alivio al vernos llegar juntos.

Habíamos estado fuera algunas horas, oscurecía cuando llegamos, Bruce ya debía estar en casa, esperaba no tener que enfrentarlo tan pronto.

-Joven Tim, si va a la cocina, le preparare algo de café -Supongo que mi semblante era bastante malo después de haber pasado la noche sin dormir, todo el día sin comer y muchas lágrimas retenidas.

Me senté en la barra de la cocina, pase la mano desde mi frente hasta mi cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás, ahí lo deje, hasta ahora había notado lo mucho que había crecido, baje la cabeza tratando de calmarme para cuando Alfred volviera.

Frente a mi pusieron un plato de galletas de nuez y una taza de leche caliente con chocolate, no era lo que esperaba, pero me bastaba.

-Gracias, Alfred -Suspire, me daba algo de nostalgia, no eran mi postre favorito, pero cuando recién me adoptó, Bruce me las traía si escuchaba que no podía dormir.

-Por nada, Joven Tim -Respondió Bruce, sonreía amable. Lo mire con sorpresa, un nudo se formó en mi garganta -Lo siento -Parecía el Bruce de hace algunos años que hablaba con el pequeño Tim, era demasiada nostalgia en un solo momento, pero mi ego me salvo de romper a llorar otra vez.

-Supiste lo que paso ¿No es así? -Pregunté.

-Así como todos -Respondió mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Debí haber hecho caso cuando trataste de advertirme que no me acercara a Jason -Dije sintiendo como mis manos se calentaban con el calor de la taza.

-Reconozco que desde el principio sospeche que terminarían así, ambos son mis hijos, los amo y no quería que terminaran sufriendo -Por primera vez lo entendí, Bruce hacia todo por tratar de protegernos -Sin embargo, no los habría detenido ni en sueños.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Pregunte esperando no más sorpresas.

-Jason jamás supero a Dick, eso lo atormento incluso después de haber resucitado, tenía la esperanza de que lograra rehacer su vida a lado de la segunda persona que más le había importado, tu -Confesó, ahora todo tenía sentido -Pero Dick... -Suspiro pesadamente -No sabe pertenecerle a alguien por mucho tiempo, tal vez Barbara y yo tengamos la culpa de eso... Puede que ahora se quede con Jason, pero sé que terminaran de la misma manera que en un inicio -No necesitaba saber aquello, me dejaba un mal sabor de boca pensar que Bruce predijera ese final -Lo que más lamento de que esos dos repitieran su historia, es que esta vez te arrastraron a esa tormenta.

-Estaré bien, solo necesito tiempo -Tenia que creer en mis propias palabras.

-Entenderé si decides irte de nuevo -Dijo Bruce, estaba triste, no quería perdernos, no lo haría, por lo menos no iniciaría conmigo.

-No puedo dejarte solo con Damian, sobre todo porque ya no pienso que considere a Dick un ancla -Mi rostro estaba en blanco, Bruce estaba mejor ahora que sabía que no me iría.

Las semanas pasaban, realmente había sido muy difícil estar en la misma casa, la tensión era abrumadora durante la cena, que era el único momento en que nos reuníamos todos.

-Pequeño Tim, quiero hablar contigo -Dick solo lo intento una vez.

-Lo mejor será que mantengamos nuestras conversaciones al mínimo -Buscaba ser profesional, solo hablaba con ellos a la hora de revisar algún caso o lo extremadamente necesario como compañeros que comparten casa.

\- ¿Terminaste de lavar tu ropa? -Le pregunte Jason que se llevaba un cesto lleno de esta.

-Si...

-Gracias -Entre al cuarto de lavado y cerré la puerta cuando él salió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tienen idea de que tantas ganas tengo de cortarme las venas, pero Tim me echaría al pozo de lázaro solo para matarme el mismo si no continúo con la siguiente etapa de esta historia.  
> Ya saben que no importa que tan sad se ponga esto, va a mejorar al 1000% así que no le abandonen ;-;  
> Todavía estamos muuuuy muuuuuuuuuy lejos del final  
> Nos estamos leyendo~~~


	34. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: en este capítulo se manejan temas de secuestro y tortura.

Me encontraba revisando mi zona de vigilancia con los binoculares cuando accidentalmente esos dos aparecieron en mi campo de visión, estaban en un callejón, Jason ¿Fumaba? ¿Desde cuándo? Dio una calada profunda y beso a Dick, quien a su término dejo salir aquel humo de sus bocas.  
-Es lo más toxico que he visto -Dije en vos alta para mí mismo, me causaba una molestia en la boca del estómago, no lo voy a negar.

Una moto se paró frente a ellos, oh no, era Roy, se veía furioso, grito algunas cosas inaudibles desde mi posición, luego golpeo a Jason en la cara y a Dick después, quedarme a mirar era peligroso y, de todas maneras, no era algo en lo que yo debiera intervenir, camine hasta la cornisa y planee hasta otro lugar donde seguir con mi patrullaje.

Horas más tarde, sentí la presencia del arquero, que había llegado a convertirse en un buen amigo.

-Hola ¿De visita aquí en Gótica? -Salude lo más natural posible.

-Supe lo que paso, RedBird, deveras lo siento -Se acerco a sentarse a mi lado -Esta vez sí aceptaras mi invitación a ir por unas cervezas -Dijo con algo de burla -Te ayudara a olvidarlo por un rato.

-Te lo agradezco, Roy, pero... Fueron hermosos recuerdos y no quisiera despedirlos de esa forma -Sonreí forzado, entendía que intentara levantarme el ánimo, pero no era mi estilo emborracharme por un corazón roto.

-Debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que merecías algo mejor

-Sostengo mi palabra, él era lo mejor y no hables así de tu amigo - ¿Cómo le podía hacer creer que estaba bien? Suspiro cansado.

-Este mundo en general no te merece, RedBird... Dejare de llamarte de esa forma -Ese era el mote de Jason, había comenzado a llamarme de la misma forma poco después de que comenzáramos a salir.

-Deja todo eso de lado, escuche que te metiste en problemas de nuevo ¿Qué exploto esta vez? -Abrí el tema de conversación, escuchar a Roy hablar de sus diabluras me ponía de buen humor, duramos así un par de horas, mientras escuchaba atentamente como les había dado una paliza a unos rufianes.

\- ¿Sabes qué más? Le di una lección a ese par antes de venir aquí -Comencé a reír tras escuchar aquello, debo confesar que muy en el fondo, se había sentido bien cuando vi a Roy haciendo algo que tal vez a mí también me hubiese gustado hacer.

Escuchamos el grito de una mujer, instintivamente me lance al vacío para atender al llamado de auxilio, planee hasta donde ubique a la dama en peligro, un delincuente se acercaba a ella con cuchillo en mano, planee hasta él para envestirlo y noquearlo, caí frente a la mujer, sabía que Roy me observaba y trate de devolverle el favor haciéndolo reír.

-Red Robin, siempre a su servicio, Madame -Dije haciendo una teatral reverencia.

-Que chico tan educado -Que grave error, fue lo último que oí, antes de ver un montón de estrellas en medio de la oscuridad.

Desperté con una terrible cefalea, alguien me había noqueado.

-Me da gusto ver que despertaste, pequeño gorrión -Adivinen.

-Harley -Ella se acercó a la luz para que pudiera verla, me encontraba en una mesa de operaciones con el pecho y las piernas sujetas por correas de cuero -Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, no estoy muy familiarizado con el bondage -El Guasón también se dejó ver para darme un fuerte golpe en la cara, sentí un poco de sangre caliente corriendo por mi boca.

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu futura madre, tendré que disciplinarte como el abuelo Guasón, en paz descanse, lo hacía conmigo -Su sonrisa espeluznante regreso.

\- ¿Madre? -Tenía que estar bromeando.

-Tráeme los instrumentos de disciplina, cariño -Le dio una palmada en el trasero a Harley.

-Lo que digas, corazón -La mujer salió de la habitación.

-De todos tus malos chistes, este es el peor -Le dije.

-Que molesto eres, hijo... Ya iré comenzando a llamarte así -Rio sonoramente al tiempo que Harley llego con un carrito repleto de recipientes de vidrio, pinzas, navajas, unos electrodos, esto no se veía nada bien.

\- ¿Hijo? Se están prodigando con esta locura -Vamos, payaso, cuéntame lo que planeas.

Preparo una de las jeringas de vidrio con un extraño suero, cuando intento inyectarme, moví el brazo e hice que esta cayera al suelo y se rompiera. Harley me dio una bofetada, el Guasón sujeto su muñeca con fuerza.

-El deber de corregirlo solo es de papá -Le dijo con una cara sombría.

-Lo lamento cariñito, no sucederá de nuevo -Dijo Harley con una risa nerviosa, a lo que el otro volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Planean adoptarme? Porque ya tengo edad legal para irme de casa -Presione un poco más.

-Petirrojo, tenemos tanta historia juntos, te hemos visto crecer, vemos en ti a un hijo -Hablo Harley.

-Y ya que estamos cerca del retiro, necesitamos que alguien se haga cargo del negocio familiar -Las luces de todo el lugar se encendieron mostrando la guarida del Guasón, llena de un montón de juegos mecánicos salidos de una especie de casa de los sustos -Y que mantenga a este par de viejos, claro.

-Quien mejor que tú, un chico que al cual ya podamos explotar y no levanten cargos contra nosotros por abuso de menores ¿Sabías que son más años por eso? -Estaban enfermos, debo dejar de decir lo obvio.

-Pierden su tiempo, yo ya tengo un padre y una madre -Aunque Selina y Bruce nunca llegaron a estar juntos (formalmente), ellos dos eran mis padres.

Esperaba que Roy estuviera bien, no dudaba que se hubiese lanzado a ayudarme, pero si estaba aquí, era porque obviamente no logro detenerlos.

Maldecía el momento en el que me quite el rastreador de Bruce, tal vez sin privacidad y libertad, pero a esta hora ya estaría a salvo.

Fueron horas terribles, la mesa de operaciones fue puesta verticalmente, el suero que me inyecto me hacía sentir el dolor al doble, era fuego recorriendo mis venas, el sudor caía por mi frente hasta mis ojos, quemaba como el infierno, por cada mala palabra que solté por aquella agonía, me arranco una uña de las manos.

Como podran imaginarse, el payaso no se quedo con las ganas de golpearme a diestra y siniestra con una palanca como la ultima vez pero ahora no estaba Conner para salvarme y al parecer Jason tampoco aparecería.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando trajo los electrodos, mi cuerpo se sacudía violentamente con la corriente administrada, me dejo ensordecido y con la vista nublada, antes de desmayarme por segunda ocasión, vi aquel pequeño charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse a causa de las heridas en mis manos y la sangre seca en mi rostro pe provocaba picazón.

-Quitarle esa mascara es imposible, Pudin -Desperté otra vez por el sonido de la voz de Harley -Cada que la toco me electrocuta -Se quejo la rubia.

-Tendremos que quitársela a la antigua -El Guasón tomo una sierra quirúrgica y la dirigió a mi cara, era solo una excusa para cortarme la cara.

No habían notado que ya estaba despierto, cuando acerco su cara para ver mejor donde comenzaría, le di un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz, soltó la sierra y la dejo caer en mi brazo izquierdo, me hizo daño, pero libero esa extremidad, tome la sierra y termine de liberarme mientras Harley corría a auxiliar a su pudin.

-Hijo, si vuelves a la mesa en este preciso instante, prometo que no te castigaremos por esto -Dijo Harley al ver que aún tenía la sierra en las manos.

Le di una patada en el estómago y arrojé aquel endemoniado carrito al suelo, todos los frascos se rompieron y algunos de estos soltaron algo de vapor cuando el líquido fue expuesto.

No sabría decir si estaba pensando claro o no, ate a Harley a aquella mesa, haciendo un nudo con las correas, pues estas habían sido cortadas, luego regrese con aquel maniaco y comencé a golpearlo hasta que dejo de reírse, preocupado por las suplicas de Harley acerca de que no lo matara, tome su pulso y comprobé que aún seguía vivo, con unas sogas que encontré no muy lejos, lo amarre para que no escapara.

Encontré en mi traje, la radio para pedir ayuda, estaba algo golpeada y quemada, de milagro servía.

-Aquí Red Robin ¿alguien me copia? -Comenzaba a sentirme extraño de nuevo.

-Aquí Robin ¿Dónde demonios estás? -La voz de Damián era como el canto de un ángel. Le di mi ubicación y me senté en el piso a esperar, estaba cubierto de sangre seca mezclada con sudor, el traje había absorbido la corriente, pero cuando me quitaron los guantes para arrancar mis uñas, dejo de ser útil.

Me levante cuando escuche a alguien llegar, fui hasta la puerta, la luz me cegó, pero vi perfectamente la silueta de Damian, me desmaye nuevamente antes de llegar hasta él.

Esta vez, desperté en lo que considere el cielo, la cueva con los murciélagos volando y chillando por todos lados, estaba en casa, me enderece, Jason vino hasta mí, sujeto mi cara para ver mejor uno de los hematomas que tenía, aparte su mano con marcada molestia.  
-Aléjate de mí -No quise decir eso, aunque no me sentía muy dueño de mis acciones.

-Es un efecto temporal -Bruce apareció -Es a causa de los electrodos, es por eso que no puedes evitarlo -Aclaró -En un par de días todo será como antes.

Lo mejor sería tener la boca cerrada por ese tiempo, comencé a quitarme las intravenosas, pude ver la herida en mi otro brazo, me había acortado las venas con la sierra, no era ninguna sorpresa que me desmayara cuando llegaron por mí.

-Oye, no puedes quitarte eso -Jason tomo mis brazos para obligarme a parar.

-Esto no te incumbe, ve a... -Vi a Damian bajar a la cueva.

"Mantén la boca cerrada" Repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, si no tenía filtros en ella para contener lo que realmente pensaba, debía crearlos, superar mis heridas físicas.

-Solo déjame tranquilo, mis signos vitales están bien -Señale la pantalla de la máquina que estaba monitoreándome -Quiero descansar en mi habitación -Me puse de pie, él intento ayudarme.

-Yo lo hago -Damian se acercó con prisa para hacer a Jason a un lado y paso mi brazo por sus hombros, no era necesario, era capaz de mantenerme en pie, aunque básicamente existir era doloroso, mis músculos se encontraban en mal estado por las descargas.

\- ¿Sabes si Roy está bien? -pregunté una vez salimos de la cueva.

-Arsenal vino a decirnos que habías sido secuestrado, no alcanzo a los criminales porque le dispararon en el hombro -Respondió -Estará bien... Estuviste desaparecido por tres días -Robin estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano preguntaría por eso otro.

\- ¿Fue tan poco? -Dije entre risas. Me llevo hasta mi habitación y ahí me ayudo nuevamente a recostarme -Gracias, Robin.

-Reconsidera lo del rastreador -Camino hasta mi tocador, donde había una caja de regalo, decorada con un moño rosa, eso debía ser su venganza -Feliz cumpleaños, Drake -Sonrió.

-Cierto, eso fue ayer, si no me equivoco -Me estire para tomar la caja con mi mano sana -No debiste molestarte.

-No volveré a comprar un regalo con anticipación, no sabía si volverías con vida, se hubiera desperdiciado -Al fin lo veía bromear como un ser humano normal o puede que no.

Abrí la caja torpemente con una sola mano, era una cámara instantánea.

-Fue mi culpa que se rompiera la tuya, sin embargo, era un modelo viejo, esta es mejor, en internet dice que las tomas son más nítidas y grandes -Se había tomado el tiempo de investigar eso -Sufrirás menos para conseguir los repuestos, al parecer está de moda y puedes comprarlos en... -Alcance a abrazarlo, esta vez correspondió.

-Gracias, Damian, significa mucho para mí -Sujete la cámara con cariño.

-Solo es porque antes me diste un regalo igual de asombroso, Tim -Comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre.

Eso era el inicio de una verdadera fraternidad.

Bart llego poco después para llorar sobre mi hombro.

-Estoy muy feliz de que te encuentres vivo -Repetía una y otra vez, yo solo dejaba que me diera todo su afecto.

-Ya, ya, estoy bien, en unos cuantos días volveré a ser una amenaza para los criminales -acariciaba su espalda mientras se acostaba a mi lado.

Bart fue el primero de mis amigos en enterarse de lo que ahora volvía a estar soltero, supongo que Kori se enteró por él y Roy de Kori.

-Si quieres quedarte en mi casa mientras te recuperas, estaré encantado de recibirte -Me ofreció.

-Estaré bien aquí ¿Qué más seguro que mi propia casa?

-Es por eso que te lo digo, no me da confianza dejarte aquí mientras estas... Recuperándote -Sabia que la palabra que en realdad quiso decir, era "débil"

-Alfred y Bruce me cuidan, además, tengo una tregua con Damian -Bart se conformó con ello, sin embargo, me visto muy seguido durante mi recuperación.

Mientras estuve solo, Dick entro a la habitación, sin tan siquiera tocar, me miro por un par de segundos y se soltó a llorar.

-No tienes idea de cuanto me alegra que estés a salvo, no quiero que pase un día más sin decirte que lo siento, me aterraba la idea de que hubieses muerto y lo último que hicimos juntos fue ignorarnos -Me destrozaba con cada palabra, aún estaba muy herido por lo que había ocurrido, pero concordaba con él.

-Tranquilo, Dick, abrázame y todo estará bien -Lloro durante un largo rato mientras estaba aferrado a mí.

-Eras una de las personas a las que más valoro y te lastime, te traicione, todo lo que he recibido de ti ha sido atención, amor, comprensión y yo te quite algo que amabas, debes estar tan decepcionado -Si no se detenía, con lo sensible que estaba por todos los recientes acontecimientos, terminaría rompiéndome y sería incapaz de consolarlo -Debí ser yo quien pasara por toda esa tortura y no tu.

-Ya basta, no digas eso, te lo dije antes ¿Verdad? Eres mi hermano y nunca voy a estar decepcionado de ti -Parecido calmarse.

-Todo ocurrió muy rápido, en un instante estaba con Dami en la cueva y comenzó esa maldita fiebre, debiste ver su expresión, estaba asustado, en un momento de lucidez me alejé de él y me fui a mi habitación, en el camino me tropecé con Jason y fue ahí que perdí el control... Quiero que estés consciente de que no fue su culpa, cuando esta... Fiebre comienza, no puedo detenerme, apenas y puedo creer que me atreví a atacar a Little D de esa forma. Me asusta la idea de que, si estuviera solo con Alfred o Bruce, a ellos también podría... -Cubrió su rostro con vergüenza, no imaginaba de cuanto valor debió armarse para confesar aquello.

Dick tenía una adicción y pueden burlarse todo lo que quieran, pero quienes hayan tenido un ser querido con algún un problema de este tipo, sabrán cuan horrible es ver como la vida de esa persona y todo lo que ama se consume hasta quedar hecho cenizas.

En este caso, Dick tomo a Jason, algún adolescente drogado, la billetera de su madre, un hombre alcoholizado, la vida de su esposa, el daño puede ir por niveles, pero coincide en que no es reversible, lo único que nos queda, es ser valientes y enfrentar juntos las consecuencias.

-Te entiendo, y pase lo que pase, siempre contaras conmigo, buscaremos una forma de ayudarte -Era todo lo que podía hacer por él.

\- ¿Cómo? No puedo seguir viviendo con esta ansiedad de desear meterme con cada persona que se cruza en mi camino -Mi mente trabajaba al mil por hora, buscando la manera de ayudar.

-Creo que conozco a alguien... -Al fin, en los infinitos registros que había en mi cabeza, aparecieron un par de nombres que podían ser la respuesta.

Arregle el encuentro entre los cuatro para poder dejar a Dick en las manos de personas profesionales que, para nuestra buena suerte, no abandonarían Gótica en algún tiempo y estaban más que dispuestas a ayudar.

-Cass, Steph, les presento a mi hermano, Richard Grayson -Lo miraban con aprobación, él era todo lo que habían estado buscando.

-Señoritas -Dick tomo la mano de cada una y la beso con elegancia.

-Para comenzar, debes entender que el placer sexual es una forma de conectar tu espíritu con el de la persona con quien vas a compartirlo, el deseo de estar con alguien, es lo que nos da vida, es entregar tu cuerpo y tu alma -Escucharlas hablar era mágico.

-Tu cuerpo es el medio para expresar estos sentimientos, debes cuidar de él, jamás dejes que una persona con la que no tienes un vínculo profundo y romántico te toque de esa manera, haces inmortal en tu alma a la persona con la que realizas el coito, por eso debes hacer que las sensaciones que le provoques, también te hagan inmortal en la suya -Había estado con ellos una pequeña parte de la sesión, por lo que había escuchado, podía dejarlo en sus manos sin tener que preocuparme demasiado.

Cuando me fui, mi hermano mayor me miro como un niño emocionado mira a su madre cuando lo lleva por primera vez a una clase de la actividad que ama.

Dick ahora practicaba yoga por las mañanas y pasaba mucho tiempo meditando, Jason y él ya no... Tenían nada, aun se hablaban como antes, paso por mi mente que ya estarían acostumbrados a ese proceso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que no hace falta decir que el que el guasón secuestrara y torturara a Tim, me dejó con un trauma profundo, así que utilice el capítulo como terapia xD  
> Ya que la última vez olvide poner una advertencia en el cap (con lo de Slade), aquellos que hayan preferido no leerlo, les daré una breve sinopsis en el capitulo que viene para ponerlos al tanto.  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	35. ¿En qué momento fue que terminamos así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, les pongo rápidamente al tanto, mientras Tim estaba patrullando, fue secuestrado por nuestra pareja favorita de payasos y querían torturarlo hasta que los aceptara como padres adoptivos (Si, a sus 20 años). De alguna manera, Tim logra escapar y Damián lo lleva de regreso a la cueva, acto que hace que esos dos se vuelvan más cercanos.  
> Creo que eso es lo más sobresaliente, seguimos con la programación habitual:

Jason y yo aun no nos hablábamos, era terriblemente incómodo, pues aún era mi guardaespaldas, seguía llevándome por las mañanas a la universidad y me recogía por las tardes para llevarme a trabajar y de regreso a casa. Antes usaba el asiento de copiloto, pero ahora iba en el de atrás.

Por supuesto que no pasó desapercibido por Tam, y ya no podía seguir con esta rutina.

-Tam, solicita la baja de Jason Todd de la nómina -Dije sin siquiera verla, estaba ocupado escribiendo algunos reportes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? -Pregunto en un tono de reproche, me gire a verla esta vez.

-No bromeo cuando se trata de trabajo -Continúe con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero Tim, no puedes...

-Señorita Fox -La interrumpí antes de que siguiera -Por favor, necesito que hagas eso por mi -Guardo silencio esta vez y abandono la oficina.

Esto era más difícil de lo que imagine, el tiempo seguía pasando y Jason seguía viniendo a trabajar como de costumbre, constantemente me miraba por el retrovisor, esto nos hacía mal a ambos.

-Tam, te lo pedí hace semanas -Discutí con mi asistente, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, le estaba dando tiempo a Jason, pero eso ya no serviría de nada.

-Lo siento, Tim, he estado muy ocupada y no he podido hacerlo -Suspire con cansancio, Jason estaba ahí escuchando todo, no podía ser peor.

-Lo entiendo -Me levanté de la silla y salí con ambos siguiéndome.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -Tam estaba asustada, todo estaba saliendo muy mal.

-Somos amigos, Tam, compañeros de trabajo, un equipo, has estado muy ocupada, así que te ayudare con una de tus tareas

-Tim, por favor, no hagas esto...

-Odio esto más que cualquiera, por eso te pedí que lo hicieras por mí, pero me dejaste sin opciones - Vi a través del cristal como la chica luchaba para no llorar y mantenía el paso.

Llegue hasta el área de recursos humanos y la secretaria mal humorada estaba arreglándose las uñas.

-Necesito la baja de un trabajador y el cheque de su liquidación -La mujer tenía un semblante de molestia, pero al ver que se trataba de mí, se irguió y comenzó a teclear en su computadora.

-Si, señor Wayne, el nombre...

-Jason Todd -Dije con firmeza, Jason estaba detrás de mí.

-No necesito eso -Su tono era agresivo.

-Tíralo a la basura, regálaselo a alguien, no es mi problema lo que hagas con él, solo tómalo y será oficial -La ira me ayudaba a disimular la tristeza en esas palabras.

Sujeto mis hombros haciendo que quedáramos de frente para besarme a la fuerza, al principio me negué, luego deje de forcejear, aunque no correspondí a ese beso, solo espere a que se alejara.

\- ¿Terminaste? -Pregunte enterrando mis uñas en la palma para contener todas esas emociones encontradas que ese beso trajo -Ya detente, Jason, deja de hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya es -No pude contenerme más, unas lágrimas rebeldes abandonaron mis ojos, las limpie de mi rostro antes de que pudieran caer por mis mejillas.

-Tu detente ¿Crees que todo esto solo te afecta a ti? Estoy harto de tu actitud de "Has lo que quieras mientras no estorbes" ¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando? Estarás bien, eres Tim Wayne, cada persona en este maldito mundo daría lo que fuera por tenerte -Sus ojos también comenzaban a irritarse, él no podía llorar, si lo hacía me tendría haciendo cualquier cosa que pidiera -Antes de ti no tenía nada, mi vida se volvió perfecta con el hecho de que ahora estabas en ella ¿Qué se supone que haga si me dejas? -Hubo un largo silencio -Roy tiene razón, eche a perder lo mejor que me había pasado y ahora voy a lamentarlo el resto de mi vida.

-Señor, Jason Todd no puede ser dado de baja -Hablo la secretaria sumisa al saber que interrumpía un momento tan tenso.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Pregunte cubriendo mi rostro con la mano para ocultar su estado.

-Porque yo di esa indicación -Bruce apareció -Jason no se va hasta que yo lo diga -Fabuloso ¿Ahora qué?

Fuimos hasta una sala de juntas a terminar esa conversación, pues con el teatro de hace un momento, la mitad del personal estaba ahí, presenciando la escena.

-Si quieres tener a Jason aquí, entonces lo mejor será que me vaya -Le dije.

-Ninguno ira a ninguna parte -Dijo firmemente -Creí que ya habías aprendido la lección, Tim -Cada que había ignorado sus instrucciones, todo resulto mal, seguía restregándome eso en la cara.

-Si me explicas, tal vez seria menos difícil seguir tus ordenes -Esperaba que me escuchara.

-Lex Luthor sigue interesado en ti y mientras así sea, no les confiare tu seguridad a extraños -El murciélago tenía su maldito punto -Y en cuanto a ti -Se dirigió al otro hombre en la habitación - ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer en día además de meterte en problemas? -El murciélago tenía otro maldito punto, nos quedamos callados.

Bruce se retiró y Jason también, no lo vi durante el resto de la tarde hasta que fui al estacionamiento y él estaba recargado en el auto, fumando. Cuando me vio, subió al asiento de conductor, fui hasta ahí para intentar entrar, pero las puertas de atrás estaban cerradas, abrí la del copiloto para comunicarme con él.

-Las manijas están dañadas, las llevare a reparar mañana -Suspire agotado y subí, el siguió fumando el resto del camino, baje la ventanilla - ¿Te molesta el humo?

-Hace calor -Todo esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla, pronto me despertaría en sus brazos y me diría "Solo fue un mal sueño" -Antes no te había visto fumar.

-Antes no me sentía ansioso al estar contigo -Todo el significado de esa oración callo sobre mis hombros.

-Estas consciente de que todo esto está a años luz de ser mi culpa ¿Verdad? -Lo enfrenté. Me irritaban esos comentarios que eran lanzados con toda la intención de herirme.

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera... Cuando dijiste que me perdonarías, tenía la esperanza de que todo volvería a ser como antes, que me amarías incondicionalmente -Ahí estaba de nuevo.

-Yo te amo y te amare hasta que la última estrella del universo se apague, jamás dudes de mi palabra, te lo dije aquella noche y lo repetiré frente a quien sea, pero rompiste nuestra promesa ¿Recuerdas? Tuyo mientras seas mío... Además, no sé a qué viene todo esto, no te veías muy triste estando con Dick hace unos días -Detuvo el auto de golpe, de no haber tenido el cinturón de seguridad puesto, habría dejado mis dientes en el parabrisas.

\- ¿Crees que he dejado de ser tuyo? Incluso estando con él no podía evitar pensar en ti, esperando que, en algún momento, fueran tus labios los que estaba besando y no los de él, que era tu piel y tu calor y no los suyos.

-No digas algo así de nuevo, es repulsivo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes jurar que me amas y a la vez rechazarme? Eres un hipócrita

-No eres quien para hablar cuando estas sentado a mi lado, reusándote a dejarme en paz después de... -Suspire cortando mis palabras, simplemente me negaba a seguir lastimándolo con la misma boca con la que bese sus labios, con la que le exprese lo mucho que lo amaba, pero me lo estaba poniendo extremadamente difícil.

-Anda ¡Dilo! -Exclamó.

\- ¡No! Insiste todo lo que quieras, esa siempre será mi respuesta -Baje del auto aprovechando que había parado.

\- ¿A dónde piensas que vas? -Bajo también.

-Caminare -Esta parte del camino era casi rural, no había ni un alma cerca, solo una gran cantidad de árboles.

-Aún soy responsable de llevarte a casa a salvo -Sujeto mi antebrazo.

-Se cuidarme solo - ¿En qué momento fue que terminamos así?

\- ¿Como cuando te secuestro Klarion, el Guasón y Luthor?

-Si, justo como cuando me secuestro el Guasón, antes era joven y estúpido, me las arreglé para regresar esta última vez ¿no es así? -me solté y seguí mi camino.

-Solo tuviste suerte, por amor de Dios -Él estaba desesperado.

-Entonces solo me hace falta algo de suerte.

-Lo único que quiero es estar ahí si me necesitas -Estúpido mentiroso, me detuve para encararlo.

\- ¿Y dónde estuviste esos tres días en los que me fui al infierno? -Damian me dijo que Jason se fue a una misión con Artemisa y Bizarro, porque creyó que simplemente era un engaño de Roy.

-Creí que...

-Ya no importa... Vayamos a casa -Regresamos al auto y no volvimos a hablar.

En una tarde tranquila, estaba leyendo con Damian en la sala, mientras la gran cabeza de Titus dormitaba en mi pierna y Alfred (el gato) hacia lo mismo en el regazo de mi acompañante, se había vuelto un hábito.

Mi teléfono recibió una llamada de un número que esperaba no tener que ver jamás, ya saben de quien hablo.

-Diga -Conteste.

-Timothy, me alegra saludarte -Luthor.

-Lo mismo digo ¿A qué debo el gusto?

-La fecha para las pruebas del proyecto que mencione antes han sido fijadas

-Entiendo ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana, 8 am, en el edificio que nos trae malos recuerdos.

-Estaré ahí, que tenga una tarde agradable, señor Luthor -Corte la comunicación, los problemas no dejaban de venir.

Un viaje en avión, que emoción, estar encerrado en una cabina con Jason fumando todo el rato, le quité la cajetilla y le di una caja metálica de caramelos que había encontrado.

-Creí que no te molestaba el humo -Se burlo, poco a poco teníamos que superar esto, seguíamos siendo de alguna forma hermanos y en la pelea del auto dijimos muchas cosas que necesitábamos decir para desahogarnos, al menos yo lo hice.

-No me molesta, lo que no soporto es que lo hagas por ansiedad -Hablando de ansiedad, yo estaba dando vueltas como león enjaulado por todo el avión.

Al fin llegamos y fuimos directo a aquel odioso lugar.

-Bienvenido, señor Wayne, lo estábamos esperando.

-Mercy ¿Cierto? Gracias por recibirnos

-Al contrario, somos nosotros quienes agradecemos su presencia -La mujer nos escolto hasta que llegamos al laboratorio donde Luthor nos esperaba.

-Es un gusto verte, me preocupaba que no fueras a venir -me extendió la mano

-Le di mi palabra -Respondí el saludo.

-Bien, a lo que nos compete -Lo seguimos a través del lugar, donde había un montón de personas dentro de tanques cilíndricos de vidrio -No te alarmes, son personas que han donado su cuerpo para la ciencia, puedo mostrarte los certificados.

-Prosiga con el recorrido -Dije, mientras antes termináramos, mejor.

-A lo largo de mi vida, una de mis grandes metas, fue derrotar a Superman, en ese intento, di vida a varios seres a base de su ADN, nunca imaginé el potencial de esa tecnología hasta que tuve la oportunidad de interactuar con mentes de otros mundos. Abandone mis ideales personalistas y me centre en lo que podía aportar al bien colectivo de la vida en el universo. Resulto que las bases de esa tecnología podían servir para reparar tejido dañado, pero no estoy hablando de un simple raspón, hablo del tejido más importante.

Llegamos a una habitación con una gran ventana que estaba a oscuras, salvo por la luz de dos hileras de botones que brillaban en cada mitad de la habitación sobre su respectiva consola.

-El cerebro -Dije al verlo apretar todos los botones de la primera hilera, uno por uno.

-Acertaste -Presiono el ultimo, las luces de esa mitad se encendieron, dejaron ver a una niña en una capsula y el sonido de la maquinaria comenzando a funcionar, el proceso hizo que las luces fallaran ligeramente, después de unos segundos, la capsula se abrió y la niña abrió los ojos -Esta pequeña sufrió un accidente que le causo muerte cerebral, aquí, fue reparado -Note que la niña tenía grilletes en las manos y los pies, que la mantenían sujeta a la capsula.

La criatura comenzó a moverse como si se tratara de un animal salvaje, gruñendo y bufando.

\- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? -Pregunté.

-Aun no es del todo perfecto, su cerebro sufrió una reparación, y su raciocinio esta apagado, lo cual deja al instinto a cargo, dando como resultado este comportamiento -Una puerta se abrió detrás de la capsula y una pareja de mediana edad entro por ella -Como una computadora que debe reiniciarse, es por eso que necesita reconocer algo que haga despertar el cerebro con un sentimiento humano, amor paternal, por ejemplo.

La niña, al ver a sus padres dejo su actitud salvaje, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco unos segundos.

\- ¿Mami? ¿Papi? -Pronuncio la pequeña al recuperar la conciencia.

-Danny -Los tres se unieron en un conmovedor abrazo.

-Cumplió, señor Luthor, lo que aquí tiene es la máxima representación de "No todo está perdido", la vida de personas inocentes que sufrieron un traumatismo cerebral, puede ser salvada -Sonreí con aprobación ante la idea.

Luthor presiono los botones de la que supuse seria otra capsula, aunque esa parte aún estaba oscura, pero se detuvo en el último.

\- ¿Harías los honores? -Estaba un poco temeroso de que se tratara de una trampa, miré a Jason, pero no tuve una respuesta clara.

-Está bien -Me acerque hasta ahí, mire aquel botón, lo presione, devolverle su vida a una persona en ese estado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo ven al tío Lucas tratando de salvar su alma?  
> No se, yo lo veo sincero, esperemos que no se trate de otra trampa xD  
> ¿Ustedes que creen?  
> Me duele en lo más profundo lo que ha pasado entre Tim y Jason, no se como pero tengo que arreglarlo de alguna manera, no dejen de visitar este, su fic favorito  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	36. ¡Ha vuelto!

La cámara se ilumino, pero no se podía ver muy bien el rostro de la persona por el vapor ahí dentro, este se disipo poco después de que el proceso terminara.  
-No puede ser ¡Conner! -Dije horrorizado al ver que se trataba de él - ¿Qué ha hecho? Esto no es curar tejido cerebral dañado, es una resucitación -Estaba al borde de la histeria, siendo de esta manera, no se podía saber si regresaría siendo el mismo.

-Al fin lo entiendes, Timothy, Conner fue lo único bueno que hice por la humanidad y ahora estará de vuelta -Conner abrió los ojos, estos eran azules, pero su conjuntiva era negra en lugar de blanca.

-Algo no está bien -Dije al notar aquello -Ni siquiera luce como cuando murió -Parecía algo mayor, tal vez de mi edad.

-Algunas mejoras que tuve que hacer -Dijo el estúpido calvo.

Paso lo que tanto me temía, estaba descontrolado, se liberó de las ataduras sin problemas y salió volando por el techo.  
Corrí fuera del edificio, había que detenerlo y pronto, un Super individuo con sus instintos más primitivos suelto por metrópolis, y yo que pensé que ese día no podía empeorar.

Flotaba en medio de los edificios cubriendo su cara con las manos, gritando como un animal moribundo, fui sin pensarlo hacia él.

-Es peligroso -Jason me detuvo.

-No voy a abandonarlo, si Luthor tiene razón, tal vez pueda traerlo de vuelta.

\- ¿Arriesgaras tu vida por un maldito "Tal vez"?

-Lo haría por menos -Me solté y retomé aquella carrera.

Poco a poco descendía, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojo brillante.

\- ¡Kon'! -Grite con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

La criatura se acercó a gran velocidad, su expresión era de ira pura, se detuvo frente a mí, no había funcionado, cerré los ojos esperando aquel amargo final ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que sería de esta forma? Aunque en un milisegundo pensé "Si es Kon', está bien".

Con su pulgar, limpio suavemente una lagrima de mi mejilla, la cual no había notado, abrí los ojos, los de él eran completamente negros aun, pero ahora su rostro denotaba confusión, como si tratara de recordar algo. Su garganta hacia sonidos extraños, tratando, sin éxito, de hablar.

-Tim -Dijo claramente

\- ¿Kon'? -Me miro otra vez, sonreía de una forma muy especial, quizás ahora lucia diferente, pero era él, no había duda, podía reconocerlo más allá de esos ojos azules.

-Mi amor -Me quebré ante él, cubría mi boca para evitar sollozar, me abrazo, pegando su pecho al mío, su frente a la mía -No llores, estoy aquí -Nos elevamos entre los edificios.

-No puedo creerlo, estas vivo, regresaste -Nos quedamos de esa manera por bastante tiempo, hasta que el auténtico hombre de acero apareció.

Se sorprendió tanto como yo, vi la expresión de desconfianza al ver que era diferente.

-Clark -Kon' estaba auténticamente feliz de verlo, el mayor no dudo más en unirse al abrazo.

-No sé cómo y ahora no quiero saberlo, pero me alegra que estés de vuelta - Regresamos al suelo, donde fue necesario despedirnos, pues esto era un tema de fuerte debate.

Kon' se negó a separarse de mí, pero a tiempo aparecieron Cassie y Bart para ayudar.

-Tim debe volver a casa para cambiarse de ropa -Bromeo Cassie.

Bart estaba llorando y se aferró a la espalda de Conner como solía hacerlo.

-Te veré en la torre entonces -Tomo mi mano ¿Cómo reaccionar ante eso? Sonreí con melancolía, no podía corresponder como hubiera deseado, tenía el corazón muy roto para eso.

La torre de los titanes fue sede de la gran reunión de superhéroes, los miembros fundadores y líderes de la Liga de la Justicia, junto con algunos de los que conocíamos al chico clon.

-El invento de Luthor es una aberración, regresar de la muerte no es algo natural, no debe usarse de nuevo para estos fines

-Por favor, cuantos de nosotros hemos resucitado, algunos en más de una ocasión, no escuche a nadie quejarse cuando Superman regreso a ayudarnos en la guerra con Apokolips.

-No estamos seguros de que su mente es controlada por otros, alguien debe revisar eso.

-Esto está fuera de lugar, la verdadera pregunta es ¿El chico está bien? Luthor no solo lo trajo a la vida, también le hizo modificaciones genéticas

-Diría que esa pregunta debe contestarla alguien que haya sido cercano a él, que pueda decir si algo cambio ¿Red Robin?

Yo estaba mirando por la ventana como Conner jugueteaba con Krypto, embelesado por el hecho de que, después de tanta añoranza, él estaba de vuelta.

-Véanlo por ustedes mismos -Los invite a acercarse -Puede que físicamente, no se parezca al Superboy que dio su vida por salvar la de alguien a quien apreciaba mucho... Pero es él, no tengo la menor duda.

La Mujer Maravilla, Batman, Superman, Chica Alcón y Flash, votaron a favor de darle una oportunidad a Conner de probar que era uno de nosotros, se llegó al acuerdo de que a tecnología de Lex Luthor no se usaría de nuevo para una resucitación, sin importar las circunstancias, y el chico de ojos negros sería sometido a una revisión total de su mente para comprobar que no era controlado por nadie.

Pasaron un par de días antes de que al fin pudiera acercarme a él de nuevo. Cuando llegué al jardín de la torre, lo sorprendí admirando aquel monumento que se levantó en su memoria.

-Me preguntaba cuándo podría hablar contigo -Noto mi presencia de inmediato -Hubo muchos cambios mientras no estuve aquí ¿No es un poco ceñido ese traje? -Podía respirar su alegría de estar vivo.

-Mira quien lo dice -El que él llevaba desde que salió de esa capsula, era negro con líneas rojas y una gran "S" en su pecho, por supuesto, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Bart me ha puesto al día... Te fuiste por un largo tiempo y que tú y Jason...

-Estoy trabajando en dejar eso atrás -No hablaría de eso ahora.

-Lo entiendo, morí y tu tenías que continuar, lamento haberte dejado solo -Se acerco a darme un abrazo, se sentía tan bien, tenerlo de vuelta era algo con lo que había soñado muchas veces y aún se sentía como un sueño -Aun te amo y quiero verte feliz, sin importar que sea con ese estúpido, por cierto, debes abandonar ese pésimo gusto romántico, primero un menor de edad y ahora el que es prácticamente tu hermano -Lo golpee jugando en el brazo y nos reímos.

-Jason y yo ya no estamos saliendo -Confesé.

\- ¿No me digas que terminaron por mí? -Se preocupo, me parecía un gesto muy dulce.

-No, eso ya tiene un par de meses -Estaba totalmente descartado dar más detalles -Hablando de otra cosa, me graduare de la universidad pronto, seria agradable que pudieras venir -Nos pusimos al día con todo lo que había pasado estos últimos años.

-No te creo -Decía entre risas.

-No tengo porque mentirte

\- ¿Solo 3 en toda tu vida? Digo, yo era casi un niño y salí con muchas más -Se burlaba de mi pequeño número de parejas - ¿Quién es el otro?

\- ¿Otro?

-Si, Jason, yo y...

-Ella -Lo corregí -Y no diré nada al respecto -Estaba impactado por aquella revelación.

Pasado el tiempo tuve que irme, pero regresaría al día siguiente, ya nada me impedía visitarlo y había que recuperar tiempo perdido.

Había prometido jugar con Damian y Titus esa misma tarde, el gran danés corría tras la pelota que le había arrojado.

-El alienígena que anteriormente fue tu pareja ha vuelto ¿Cómo lo estas llevando? -Pregunto abiertamente.

-Antes de eso, fue mi mejor amigo, estoy muy feliz por su regreso -El perro trajo de vuelta la pelota y comenzamos a caminar.

-Según escuche, no llegaron a terminar ¿en qué los deja ese hecho sumado a tu rompimiento con Todd? -Hablar con Damian era viajar entre universos, nunca sabias a donde te llevaría un simple comentario, nos habíamos hecho más unidos y aun no sabía que responder a su pregunta - ¿Qué es eso? -Señalo hacia arriba y una especie de meteorito rojo cruzo el cielo.

Cambio su dirección hacia donde estábamos, me lance sobre Damian para protegerlo al creer que se tratara de un misil o algo por el estilo, no hizo más daño que atravesar el techo de la casa.

Ambos nos apresuramos a entrar a la mansión y ahí estaba Conner con los ojos irradiando energía roja, apretando los dientes y sus facciones desfiguradas por enojo, sujetando a Jason del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos.

-Tu, maldito buitre, esperando el más mínimo error para quitármelo ¿Qué hiciste cuando al fin lo tuviste? -Jason hizo la misma expresión ante sus palabras - ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso? Nadie en esta estúpida casa tuvo las agallas para ponerte en tu lugar, pero ya estoy aquí y voy a hacerlo ahora, mientras haya aire en mis pulmones no dejare que nadie le haga daño de nuevo -Alzo el puño con toda la intención de darle una paliza, fui hasta ahí y me puse en medio de ambos -A un lado, Tim, voy a darle su merecido a este cretino.

-Antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi -Conner soltó a Jason bruscamente.

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Es que sigues amándolo aun después de lo que hizo? -Vocifero.

-Si -El silencio reino por unos instantes -Vete Kon' y no vuelvas si es para destruir esta casa o lastimar a uno de los miembros de mi familia... La próxima vez no podre protegerte -Me aparte y Conner pudo ver en su pecho aquel punto rojo que pertenecía a la mira láser del rifle que tenía Alfred cargado con aquella bala de Kriptonita (Antes se hizo referencia a ella como "Fragmento" pero fue modificada para ser una bala). El Kiptoniano se fue, esta conversación debía terminarse, pero no ahí, no en ese momento, no frente a todos.

También me dispuse a retirarme, Jason tomo mi mano, mire su agarre con el ceño fruncido y me soltó de inmediato.

Los días siguientes todos en casa estábamos de malas por el numeroso grupo de trabajadores que fueron traídos para reparar los múltiples daños.

-Hacen un ruido infernal -Se quejo Damian, quitándome el libro que tenía en las manos y cubriendo sus oídos con ese y el suyo, Dick iba entrando a la habitación, el más joven bufo sonoramente -Nos veremos más tarde para patrullar, Tim -Se fue y sus fieles mascotas lo siguieron.

-No me ha perdonado -La actitud de Damian entristecía a Dick.

-Es como un gato, odian por generaciones, sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos van a odiarte -Jason también apareció.

-Tim, si estas interesado, Pennyworth preparo fresas con natilla -Damian regreso a salvarme.

-Ya voy -Me levante a seguirlo como Titus y Alfred.

-Es como si tuviéramos la peste -Se quejo Dick.

\- ¿Tú crees? -El sarcasmo en Jason se escuchaba agresivo.

Ahí estábamos en la cocina, los cuatro, comiendo fresas con natilla, con el sonido de las herramientas de fondo, pues Alfred había preparado para todos.

\- ¿Tienes más? -Dick se aventuró a preguntar.

-Otra porción podría ser dañina para su salud, joven Richard -Era la cuarta vez que le servía, genial, Dick comía por ansiedad.

-Delicioso, gracias, Alfred -Recogí mi plato para ponerlo en el fregadero.

La tarde ya ofrecía los últimos rayos de sol, lo que significa que pronto seria la hora de nuestra aparición en las calles.

Batman y Robin debían hacer su acto del dúo dinámico, los demás fuimos por separado.

A medio camino me encontré con Kon'.

-Se que estas escuchando cada palabra que digo, pero ¿Te importaría mirarme cuando te hablo? -Había estado siguiéndome, dando la explicación de porque había hecho aquello.

-Kon', te lo agradezco, en casa, el único que me ha apoyado ha sido Damian, los demás han estado directa o indirectamente del lado de Jason, significa mucho que... Hayas querido defenderme, sin embargo, no debes olvidar que después de todo, seguimos siendo familia, además, irrumpiste en casa haciendo un desastre -Esta vez hice caso a lo que dijo y le vi directamente a los ojos para decir aquello.

-Bart ya me regaño por eso -Sobre el hombro de Kon', a lo lejos pude ver una silueta que se escabullía, yo conocía esa figura -Esta noche quiero disculparme con tu padre... -No termine de escuchar lo que decía, pues salte desde donde estábamos, en el aire dispare el cable para ir tras esa sombra - ¿Tim? -Inicie esa persecución, no había tiempo para explicar nada, si dejaba pasar un solo segundo la perdería.

La seguí corriendo por varias cuadras, no sé en qué momento Red Hood y Robin se me unieron.

\- ¿Quién es? -Pregunto Damian mientras corríamos, no respondería hasta no estar seguro.

Llegamos al final de esa zona, no había más edificios a los cuales saltar.

-Ríndase, señorita, ya no hay a donde huir -Dijo Jason percatándose de que se trataba de una fémina, ahora que la podíamos ver más de cerca, llevaba un traje muy parecido al mío, solo que el suyo era negro con café, la capa era lisa y toda su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha.

Dio un par de pasos atrás, hasta el borde del techo.

-Detente -Gritó Damian, yo corrí hacia ella - ¡No! -Tal vez se preocupó porque cayo de espaldas.

Mientras caía, extendió la capa como un ave sus alas y planeo con maestría por los aires, seguí sus mismos movimientos, me posicione sobre ella y la atrape, caímos al suelo rodando, cuando se puso de pie para seguir huyendo, le atrape de nuevo y la bese sobre la capucha.

\- ¿Besas a todas las villanas que encuentras en las calles? -Percibí su sonrisa coqueta debajo de la tela, esa voz, no había duda.

-Solo a las más hermosas -Le quite la capucha -Julieta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quienes creyeron en mi, les entrego todo mi amor y mi promesa cumplida <3  
> A todos los que dudaron del regreso de Kon': Quiero mi disculpa >:[  
> Como mi viejo y confiable abuelito solía decir: "Mi palabra vale más que mi firma"  
> Mi amado Kon' está de regreso  
> En cuanto al traje, nuevamente me gustó más el negro de líneas Rojas (New 52), amo ese atuendo, no se, a mi humilde opinión es mejor que la camiseta negra y los jeans, aunque esa camiseta tiene algo que también me encanta, en fin, la idea es que ese traje negro es el que usará Kon' a partir de ahora.  
> ¿Recuerdan que Tim dijo que había una historia que contar acerca del tiempo que desapareció?  
> Bueno, pues ahora va a contarnosla  
> Tengo previsto que sean unos 3 capítulos de Flash Back a partir del siguiente capítulo, así que tengan un poco de paciencia aunque pienso que van a disfrutarlo y entenderán un par de cosas acerca de esta historia.  
> Nos estamos leyendo ~


	37. Rebel Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo se ubica cronológicamente después de lo ocurrido en el capítulo "Evasión"

Apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos, la luz del sol me despertó, una brisa fresca entraba por la ventana, mire a mi alrededor, mi cuerpo estaba vendado, iba a ponerme de pie...

Estaba sonando una canción que me encantaba, y la voz de una mujer la cantaba.

[The Goo Goo Dolls - Rebel Beat](https://youtu.be/dSM3A-sCcSc)

"You need time to cope and time to heal, time to cry if it's what you feel, life can hurt when it gets too real, I can hold you up when it's hard to feel alive, alive.  
Alive is all I wanna feel, tonight tonight. I need to be where you are, I need to be where you are"

Estaba de espaldas, cabello largo y castaño, se giró a verme, sus ojos eran verdes, con algunas manchas cafés en el centro, y su piel bronceada.

-Ya despertaste ¿Cómo te encuentras? -No sabía que decirle estaba algo sorprendido - ¿Hablas inglés, español, portugués, italiano, français?-Oh, español está bien -Recuerden que después de todo vengo de EUA, pero se hablar un par de idiomas más.- ¿Quieres desayunar? -Mi estomago comenzó a gruñir -Eso es un sí, ven -La chica salió de la habitación y espero a que hiciera lo mismo, solo estaba vestido con un pantalón azul que solo dios sabe quién me puso -Por cierto, tuvimos que quitarte el rastreador que tenías implantado y destruirlo, espero que no sea un inconveniente -Me quitaron el rastreador que Bruce me había puesto, toque mi cuello y efectivamente, tenía unas vendas cubriendo esa incisión.Fui tras ella, observé el lugar, parecía ser una de esas haciendas de las películas de vaqueros.

-Hazme un favor, dime como llegue a México -Dije con ironía.

-Oh, te diste cuenta demasiado rápido

\- ¿En serio? Solo lo dije al azar -Sarcasmo

-La otra noche te encontramos en la fortaleza de la Liga de los Asesinos, parecías un rehén, por eso te trajimos con nosotros -La historia parecía divertirla.

\- ¿Ustedes provocaron ese desastre?

-Ellos empezaron, solo fuimos a terminarlo o a retrasarlo, de cualquier modo, en cuanto nos digas lo que sabes sobre ellos te ayudaremos a volver a casa ¿Esta bien?

-No deberían meterse con esas personas, son muy poderosas -Trate de advertirle lo que se vendría.

-Todo lo contrario, son ellos los que no debieron meterse con nosotros, a propósito ¿vas a decirnos tu nombre? -Llegamos a una parte bastante incomoda ¿debía decirles la verdad o no? -Puedes confiar en nosotros, no somos los malos, te lo puedo garantizar, seas lo que seas, igual no te haremos daño, nosotros no matamos, al menos que seas un Al Gul, eso sería un problema.

\- ¿Que? No, no soy un Al Gul ¿Me matarían si lo fuera?

-Si y le enviaríamos tu cadáver a tu patriarca, como cucarachas, siempre vuelven.

Me quede callado ¿Qué tipo de personas eran? Llegamos al comedor.

-Julieta, al fin llegas, casi te dejamos sin nada -Dijo un hombre bastante grande, de cabello negro, y barba tupida, aunque corta -Al fin despertó la damisela en apuros ¿eh?

-No soy una damisela -dije con molestia.

-Habla español, Rick, aunque es tarde para que lo sepas.

-Que mal -Dijo una chica que apenas era un adolescente, cabello rojo, ojos cafés, tendría unos 16 años, no es que yo fuera muy mayor.

-No es la primera vez que te pasa, no sé por qué lo sigues haciendo -Otro hombre, no muy mayor, unos 20 al igual que el otro, de ojos café claro, usaba lentes y cabello castaño, menos robusto, igual que los otros su piel se veía quemada por el sol.

-Lo siento niño, es que cuando Julieta te trajo en brazos como una princesa, creímos... Auch -La chica lo golpeo con el codo cuando saco un plato de la repisa tras él.

-Cumplí los 18 hace unos meses, no soy un niño -Eso me recordaba que pasé mi cumpleaños guiando turistas a través de Tebas.

-Ven, siéntate -Dijo la chica más joven al indicarme un lugar junto a ella, obedecí -Me llamo Ana, tu eres...

-Soy Tim -No quería entrar en detalles, al igual que ellos, supongo.

-Ya conociste a Rick y a Julieta, él es Dan y bajo de la mesa está el Negro - ¿Qué? Soy humano, lo siento, cuando escuché eso tuve que mirar bajo la mesa.

Una bestia peluda y negra salto de debajo de la mesa encima de mí, me tiro con todo y silla, lamia mi cara y no pude evitar comenzar a reírme, nunca había tenido un perro.

-Lección #1, no asomes la cara bajo la mesa durante la comida o el Negro te saltara encima -Dan parecía el sabelotodo de este equipo.

-Lo siento, Ana siempre les hace esa broma a las visitas -Dijo Julieta, el perro era un pastor de pelo color negro, después de un instante dejo de lamer mi cara y ahora me miraba jadeando, parecía que se contenía para saltarme otra vez encima. Sonara ridículo, pero después de tanto tiempo lejos de casa necesitaba amor, así que acaricie su cabeza, una vez que vi que no me haría daño, lo abrace.

-Alguien necesitaba un abrazo -Dijo Rick, el perro lamio despacio mi cara y comenzó a llorar un poco, creí que lo apretaba demasiado fuerte, cuando lo solté y me senté de nuevo a la mesa, el perro puso su hocico sobre mi pierna -Lamentamos dejarte, pero tenemos trabajo antes de irnos -Los tres que inicialmente estaban aquí se retiraron.

Julieta me paso un recipiente con agua y una toalla, me lave las manos y después me ofreció un plato con comida que en mi vida había visto, tenía un sabor delicioso, después de haber estado comiendo arroz y papas en Arabia, esto me sabia a gloria.

\- ¿Café, té, jugo, agua? -Ofreció Julieta.

-Café, por favor - ¡CAFEINA! ¡POR FIN!

La chica tomo una cafetera de las que puedes poner al fuego y me sirvió una taza, tomo la azucarera y con la mirada me pregunto si quería, a lo que negué con la cabeza, soy un amante del café, he probado de todo tipo, pero nunca antes el aroma de uno me había erizado la piel como este, tome un sorbo, era algo fuera de este mundo.

-Literalmente pude ver como tus pupilas se extendían -La chica se burló.

-Lo siento, ha pasado una eternidad desde que tome una taza, es magnífico.

-Si, es lo que todos me dicen, también lo prefiero sin azúcar.

\- ¿No comerás nada?

-Ya lo hice, gracias

\- ¿Este perro es muy cariñoso o todos son así? -No había quitado su hocico de mi pierna, su mirada era muy tierna - ¿Se llama Negro?

-Él es especial, en realidad se llama Ivanhoe, no sé por qué me molesto en ponerle nombre si al final terminó con un apodo racista.

-Es un buen perro

-Si, él sabe cuándo una persona esta triste y hace eso para consolarte -Miré de nuevo al perro, en sus ojos profundos había mucha paz, sonreí -Cuando necesites una pata sobre la cual llorar, cuenta con él.

Termine mi desayuno y la chica le dio las sobras al "Negro", después nos reunimos de vuelta con los otros.

-Estamos listos, hay que apurarnos si quieren volar más tarde -Dijo Rick.

-Vamos a llevarte con el consejo de ancianos para que se decida tu futuro -Dan me miraba con algo de desconfianza.

Fuimos hasta los establos, todos tomamos un caballo, Ana iba al frente, el perro se subió con ella al caballo, yo la seguía, Rick y Dan atrás de mí y al final Julieta.

El camino era algo escarpado, definitivamente no se podía ir en otro tipo de vehículo, la vista del lugar era impresionante, las tierras de la Hacienda se veían extensas, me pareció vislumbrar cafetos, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para asegurarlo.

Llegamos a la final del camino, dejamos a los caballos amarrados bajo la sombra de un árbol bastante frondoso, nunca había visto uno así, sus flores eran de un bonito color azul claro, parecían rozas de castilla, aunque en el centro había una pequeña bola de algodón color negro al igual que su tronco. A unos metros de ahí había una gran caverna, entramos en ella, pero a diferencia de lo que creí, había una gran luz azul dentro, pude verlo, era un gran estanque, de agua brillante y cristalina, Jason apareció en mi mente al instante, imaginen por qué.

-Bienvenido, forastero -Un grupo pequeño de ancianos se reunió alrededor del estanque.

-Oigan, hemos...

-Silencio, queremos escucharlo directamente de él -Interrumpió una anciana a Ana.

Ahí fue cuando tuve que comenzar con la historia de que era un estudiante marcial que buscaba complementar el entrenamiento de su padre y llego hasta la Liga de los Asesinos, de ahí tuve que explicar la incómoda historia de cómo fue que llegue a estar atado en la habitación de Ra's, me hubiera gustado mentir, pero supuse que a estas personas no sería fácil engañarlas.

-Es uno de ellos -Acuso Dan -Peor aún, es objeto de interés para ellos, lo usaran de alguna forma para...

-Basta, hemos escuchado y lo que entendemos aquí es que no es culpable por los crímenes de la Liga, en la búsqueda del conocimiento uno se expone a encontrar serpientes, tu más que nadie debería saberlo -Otro anciano contesto, Dan pareció reflexionar lo que le dijeron -Sin embargo, si la liga tiene algún interés en usarte para hacer daño, no lo permitiremos, ya sea que el chico acepte por su bien y del mundo sacrificarse o permanecer aquí para siempre -Problemas, tenía que salir de ahí y pronto.

-Maestros, permítanme la palabra -Julieta intervino.

-Que hable la joven jaguar -dijeron.

-Siempre me he... Nos hemos enorgullecido de ser mejores que ellos, sin embargo, las opciones que ofrecen son sórdidas y nos ponen en el mismo nivel, igual de despiadados e inhumanos -Nunca había visto tanta determinación en alguien, eso fue lo que llamó mi atención y no solo la mía.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que se haga si no? -Lo que seguía era de mi total interés, esperaba poder irme intacto, aunque no supiera muy bien a donde.

-Busca conocimiento, mejorar, que se quede, podemos enseñarle a defenderse, una vez listo podrá irse y no será vulnerable ante ellos -Los ancianos se miraban unos a otros.

\- ¿Tu respondes por él?

-Totalmente, si -Ella estaba respaldándome

-Entonces a partir de ahora, es tu responsabilidad, pero nosotros juzgaremos cuando podrá irse -Asintió con la cabeza

-Con su permiso, nos retiramos y agradecemos su tiempo, llevaremos a nuestro novato a...

-Primero tendrá que demostrar que está a la altura de tu equipo, de lo contrario comenzara desde cero -Ella se veía algo molesta.

-Que comience desde cero, no sobrevivirá a la iniciación -Me subestimaban otra vez.

-Estas a cargo de su entrenamiento, nadie más, retírense -Parecía que trataban de hacerlo complicado.

Al despedirse, todos pusieron la mano derecha sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho e hicieron una referencia con la cabeza, una vez afuera hubo una acalorada discusión.

-No puedo creer que estés defendiendo a este individuo, cuando te comprometes tú, nos comprometes a todos, una responsabilidad de esa magnitud representa...

-Lo sé, pero te aseguro que todo lo que dije ahí adentro es cierto, tenemos la obligación de que nuestra filosofía y misión no se pierda solo porque nos enfrentamos a situaciones que nunca antes habíamos experimentado -Julieta interrumpió a Dan.

-Les aseguro que mi última intención era causarles molestias después de todo lo que han hecho por mí, salvaron mi vida y ahora mi libertad, daré lo mejor de mi para que podamos terminar con esto lo antes posible -Trate de dejar en claro que no deseaba ser una carga -Si lo desean, puedo hacer... La iniciación de la que hablaban -Rick se hecho a reír.

-Admiro tu determinación, novato, pero hay todo un camino que recorrer antes de llegar ahí -Rick me palmeo la espalda.

-Al menos díganme de que se trata, tal vez pueda sorprenderlos.

-Bien, eso le toca a tu guía espiritual, vamos Dan, Ana, tenemos que ir a prepararnos, todo tuyo J -Rick monto y se fue con los otros dos, parecía que intentaba poner de mejor humor a Dan, había algo entre ellos.

Me quede solo con Julieta, mi vida es un constante "no sabía que hacer o que decir".

-Debes tener muchas dudas, las responderé tan pronto como las hagas -Subió a su caballo - ¿Vienes? -Atine a subirme al mío y seguirla.

-Nunca había visto un árbol como este -Le dije.

-Solo se da aquí

-El estanque era un Pozo de Lázaro ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo...?

-Mi hermano me contó historias -Respondí.

-Si, eso es, ese árbol, su semilla solo germina si es regado por primera vez con esas aguas, crecen extremadamente rápido y viven muchos años.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es una pregunta con una respuesta muy larga, aunque básicamente somos una comunidad ancestral que protege ese pozo y sus secretos del mundo exterior, tratamos de... Proteger el equilibrio natural, muchas personas han intentado tomar el poder de esas aguas para su beneficio, como los Al Gul.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes también usan las aguas para...?

-No, nuestra regla más sagrada es no usar el poder del agua para revivir o rejuvenecer a una persona, eso es abusar de su poder, por otro lado ¿qué de malo hay en plantar un árbol? -Tenía lógica para mi

\- Los ancianos están ahí porque...

-Son la última línea de defensa del pozo, ya son mayores y superaron toda clase de pruebas, no son tentados por él, cuidan que nadie de nosotros traicione nuestra misión... La iniciación se hace en aquel risco -Señalo, no muy lejos -Debes saltar y sobrevivir, imagina que lo logras, habrás hecho un largo viaje sin aprender nada, sé que tal vez no estés muy de acuerdo con todo lo que acaba de suceder, pero puedes ver que de alguna forma todos ganamos.

-Si soy honesto contigo, apenas estoy asimilando todo lo que ha pasado para que terminara aquí, solo veo el mundo moverse y que me mueve con él.

-Suena a un corazón roto - ¿Cómo lo supo? -Descuida, no voy a meterme en lo que no me importa, mientras estés aquí eres parte de nosotros, cuando estés listo para hablar, no dudes en hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a estar listo algún día? -Me molestaba un poco que pretendiera saberlo todo, aunque si parecía hacerlo, rió un poco.

-Las rocas más duras se parten con las olas, Tim, es cuestión de tiempo -Su sonrisa tenía algo, no hubiese podido decir si me agradaba o no, solo que era diferente -Te mostrare el lugar, inicias mañana.

Me llevo en un recorrido por todo el lugar, estaba totalmente alejado de cualquier otra forma de civilización, ni siquiera imaginaba como habíamos llegado hasta ahí, no se veía que tuviesen un avión o un transporte terrestre, básicamente nada, lo que si había eran una hectárea de cafetos y algunas otras de árboles frutales, estaba la casa principal, que fue donde yo desperté y muchas otras a los alrededores, al parecer de familias, todos los que vivían ahí eran trabajadores, solo los niños que asistían a la escuela estaban exentos, parecían bastante animados a pesar de que las jornadas lucían severamente agotadoras, calcule una población de 500 habitantes.

Por la tarde cuando los niños salían de la escuela, todos iban a comer, al terminar se iban a jugar por todas partes mientras que alguien los vigilaba, los adolescentes eran entrenados marcialmente por los adultos, nadie, absolutamente nadie, paraba, un grupo de adultos mayores recolectaban el algodón de los árboles azules y otros lo tejían a manera de hacer largos pliegos de tela, era gente jodidamente activa y alegre.

Escuchaba a los demás hablar, por lo que entendía, la gente estaba dividida en grupos que se dedicaban a las diferentes actividades del lugar, aunque aún no sabía a qué se dedicaba el de Julieta.

El día siguiente fue un infierno, me levantó a las 5 am, la comida como siempre deliciosa, me dejaba con los diferentes equipos de la Hacienda, un día a arar, otro a mantener los árboles, etc. Por las tardes quería que entrenara con los demás, era demasiado después de dos meses paso lo inevitable, me desmaye por la fatiga, no era tanto el esfuerzo físico... Bueno, si lo era, a eso juntar el calor abrazador del sol y el ritmo que querían que siguiera, no era normal para un ser humano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok el personaje de Julieta fue inspirado en Camila Cabello y pues de ahí se la pueden imaginar xD  
> No me pregunten que onda con todo esto, prácticamente toqué el teclado y se escribió solo  
> Y no pierdan de vista cada detalle porque mucho de esto todavía va a servir más adelante en la historia y también explica algunas cosas que llevamos hasta ahora  
> Igual sería asombroso que le pusieran algo de atención a la letra de la canción que les recomiendo en un inicio porque es básicamente el mensaje que Tim recibe de estos nuevos personajes (Que por cierto esos si me pertenecen :3)  
> No se desesperen con este FlashBack, creo que ya agarré de nuevo el hilo del fic y reduciré esto a 2 capítulos para regresar a la programación habitual.  
> No dejen de decirme que les está pareciendo todo, su opinión es muy importante para mí  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	38. Ultima lección para sanar

Al despertar ella estaba ahí mirándome, se veía entre decepcionada y preocupada, anteriormente dije que no me exigían lo suficiente y ahora caía en cuenta de que tal vez no podía hacerlo, me preguntaba si Bruce o los otros podrían.

-Esto no está funcionando -Fueron sus palabras.

-Obviamente no, es demasiado, me sorprende que los derechos humanos no entren en este lugar e impidan que sigan explotando a esta gente -Respondí enfadado, ella rodó los ojos.

-Ven conmigo -Me levanté y la seguí, algo adolorido por los músculos fatigados, me llevo bastante lejos, hasta la falda del risco, en todo el trayecto no dijo nada -Bien, contéstame ¿Por qué todos podemos hacer esto y tu no?

-Están acostumbrados, hacen esto desde siempre -Conteste

-Dan, Ana y yo estamos aquí desde hace siete años y podemos ¿Por qué tu no? -Estaba molesto, quería saber la respuesta también.

-El pozo de Lázaro -Trate de adivinar -Su alimentación, su ropa, viene de ahí.

-Tú también comes y usas lo mismo, y no regamos nada con esas aguas.

-Maldita sea, no tengo idea -Frustrado por no encontrar una respuesta a eso me senté en el suelo y recordé algunas enseñanzas de Bruce -A menos que usen un tipo de meditación

-Casi -Se sentó frente a mi -El flujo de energía que corre a través del mundo, es inagotable y está en todas partes, fluye a través de las plantas, los animales, elementos, tu y yo -Se puso de pie y tomo una piedra mediana del piso -Observa -La apretó con tal fuerza que esta se rompió en pedazos más pequeños, sacudió sus manos -Puedes tomar toda la que desees.

\- ¿Puedo ser como Superman? -Esto ya lo había visto, vi a Dick golpear la pared y hacerle una grieta.

-El problema es que no somos Metahumanos -Se acerco a una roca bastante más grande, llegaba a la altura de su muslo, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, un haz de luz verde salió de la tierra y se dirigió a su espalda, entonces con un poderoso golpe rompió la roca a la mitad, estaba sorprendido, deseoso de saber cómo hacer aquello, hasta que vi su mano sangrando de los nudillos -Seguimos siendo humanos y frágiles, por eso es bueno conocer límites.

-Necesitas que alguien te revise -Me levante enseguida y tome su mano para ver mejor la herida, había anochecido y la única luz presente era la de las estrellas, más de las que nunca había visto en mi vida -Es muy hermoso... -Dije mirando hacia arriba.

-Lo es -Aparto su mano despacio -No hay cielos como estos en las grandes ciudades, inténtalo ahora -me indico que me sentara en el suelo, obedecí -Cierra los ojos, concéntrate, mira tu propia energía, busca de donde proviene... -Realmente pude hacerlo, veía las serpientes de luz recorrerlo todo desde mi cabeza hasta mis extremidades, pero no veía con los ojos, era más como una imagen mental, la sensación de que estaban presentes -Busca conectar ese punto con tu entorno, agua, aire, árboles, la tierra, animales, todo...

Realmente había llegado a un punto en el cual podía sentir todo fluir a través de mi cuerpo, en determinado momento fue tanto que me vi obligado a abrir los ojos y fui lanzado por los aires por esa fuerza invisible.

-Muy bien, parece que lo lograste a la primera, solo debes afinarlo, estas listo para la siguiente etapa -Me sentía super listo, grite sonoramente de emoción, repentinamente estaba como nuevo.

Pasé el siguiente mes controlando lo aprendido, hasta entonces había estado viviendo en una casa con otros... Solteros del lugar, pero fui enviado a vivir en la casa principal con Ana, Rick, Dan y Julieta, ahí el entrenamiento marcial era de todo el día hasta la tarde, limpiar la casa, el jardín y jugar de vez en cuando con el perro.

Al fin Dan me había aceptado, no era lo que esperaba, con ellos era sumamente cariñoso y si, él y Rick tenían una relación sentimental, al parecer se amaban mucho, Julieta y él eran mejores amigos, Ana también tenía 20, eso me hacia el menor, descubrí que ellos estaban ahí porque eran los protectores de esa pequeña ciudad, cualquier batalla que se debiera enfrentar, ellos estaban al frente.

Rick era bastante amigable y energético, no fue difícil llevarme bien con él, siempre estaba dispuesto a hablar de lo que fuera.

Ana por otro lado, no era cerrada a hablar, aunque si algo tímida, estaba muy perdida en su música, a mí me gusta la música, así que teníamos un poco en común.

Julieta, ese es un lindo tema del que me gusta hablar, pasábamos mucho tiempo junto. Sentía mucha admiración por ella, era linda, inteligente y buen sentido del humor, se podría decir que después de todo ese tiempo, me hizo sonreír de nuevo, aunque algo ruda a la hora del entrenamiento.

Tuvo razón, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que decidiera hablar, a ella le conté todo, sobre quien era, de donde venia, acerca de ser Robin, de cómo perdí a Conner, entre otras cosas.

-Nunca se está listo para perder algo que amas, menos una tragedia tan grande como la de tu padre y tu novio, el dolor endurece el corazón, sin embargo, siempre tienes a alguien que te puede dar fuerza, paz y escucharte

-Si... -Pensé en Dick, Alfred, Bruce, Jason -La familia está contigo siempre

-No me refiero a eso, cuando las cosas se ponen realmente difíciles, el único lugar donde estas a salvo es tu hogar y tu hogar está dentro de ti, con todas tus memorias, sentimientos, todo lo que te hace ser quién eres -Sus palabras de cierto modo tocaron mi alma, siempre lo hacían, parecía mentira que alguien tan joven tuviera ese tipo de... Sabiduría.

Un día Julieta tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, yo iba pasando por fuera de su recamara cuando escuche que respiraba demasiado rápido, pensé que alguien la estaba atacando, cuando entre la vi sentada en el suelo, le costaba respirar, sus ojos estaban rojos y brotaban lágrimas de desesperación, logre hacer que se tranquilizara, al día siguiente, Rick me explico lo que pasaba.

-Ella al igual que Dan y Ana llegaron aquí hace 7 años, los tres escaparon de familias disfuncionales, llegaron juntos, yo soy originario de aquí, me hice responsable de los tres, me enamoré de Dan, y ahora ellas dos son nuestras hijas.

-Y ¿Qué hay de julieta, es normal que eso le pase?

-No sé cómo explicártelo, ayer hablo con su familia, supongo que eso fue lo que desencadeno esto, le dan desde que tenía 6 años, o algo así, aunque tenía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba.

Eso me hizo ver que, a pesar de no ser una persona perfecta, no dejaba de ser grandiosa, demonios, con ella el vaso siempre estaba medio lleno. Como ya podrán imaginarse, desarrolle un sentimiento muy hermoso hacia ella, muy diferente al que tenía por Conner, pero casi igual de intenso.

-Ya dile lo que sientes -Dan me sorprendió mirando a la nada.

\- ¿Qué?

-Finge que no sabes de que hablo

-Pero es que soy... ¿cómo se supone que...?

-Ya dile lo que sientes -Ana apareció de la nada y me asusto

\- ¿En serio? ¿Soy tan obvio?

-Si, ya dile -Rick apareció de la misma forma que Ana y tuve la misma reacción.

\- ¿Qué vamos a decir? -Ella entro a escena. Se que después de haber pasado toda mi vida al lado de Batman debería estar acostumbrado, estoy harto.

-Nada, solo vamos a estar aquí, el uno para el otro, mientras podamos

-Eso es muy lindo Tim, no olvides que te queremos -Eso era todo, ella se fue y los demás me miraban esperando algo.

-Que no, entiendan...

Conner era un tema que me dolía mucho, a veces aun lloraba su muerte, en el tiempo que había estado tomándome para enfrentar el hecho de que ya no estaba, sane algunas heridas, tratando de recordar nuestros mejores momentos, comprendí que mi amor por el jamás desaparecería y que mientras lo recordara, seguiría conmigo y eso no significaba que estuviera mal el tener una nueva persona a la cual amar.

Estaba totalmente decidido a confesarme, iba alentado por mis amigos y con la seguridad de que esta mujer también me amaba.

\- ¿Estás listo Tim? -Pregunto refiriéndose a mi entrenamiento de ese día

-J, debo confesarte algo...

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Entre en pánico al final y tomé lo primero que encontré cerca.

-No sé para qué es esto -Su cara estaba en blanco.

-Es un... Martillo... Eh... Es bastante simple ¿Viste Tom y Jerry? -Sentía como Dan me juzgaba a lo lejos, "Se un hombre, maldita sea" su mirada me lo decía claro.

-Te amo, somos jóvenes, pero quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos -Su cara seguía en blanco, auxilio.

[Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Señorita](https://youtu.be/Pkh8UtuejGw)

\- ¿Es una invitación? Joven Tim -Alguien sálveme -Ven -Me llevo a un lugar apartado de la visión de los demás, por si alguien se lo pregunta, si, lo hicimos, no voy a dar detalles de eso... Quizá más adelante si me lo piden, el punto de esto es que entable una relación con la chica bonita y fuerte que me enseño... Muchas cosas.

Llego el día de mi primera misión, termine siendo de bastante ayuda, resulto que tenían tecnología avanzada, supercomputadoras y fuentes de energía sustentable, esta gente era muy green.

El problema fue que uno de nuestros comerciantes (Quien vendía lo cosechado en la hacienda para obtener el efectivo que financiaba todo) había sido capturado por contrabandistas de órganos, teníamos poco tiempo, proporcione datos acerca de la localización de nuestro compañero, apoyo táctico, e incluso me dejaron participar, tiramos muchos dientes y recuperamos a nuestro compañero, dejando en libertad a más personas.

-Debemos irnos ¿Qué haces? -Rick veía como las patrullas se acercaban.

-Solo me aseguro de que no pase de nuevo -Deje bastante evidencia en una USB pegada a la cara de uno de esos sujetos ¿qué puedo decir? Los viejos hábitos jamás mueren.

Con esta misión exitosa, los ancianos dieron su aprobación para que pasara a la siguiente etapa y de ahí a mi iniciación.

-La naturaleza es tu principal aliada, todo lo que ella da, es útil -Era mi nuevo mantra.

J me enseñó a usar los árboles para obtener información, es difícil de explicar, era una especie de comunicación que no constaba de palabras o imágenes, solo sensaciones, con ello, pudimos localizar a un Jaguar, una criatura común de la región que estaba haciendo muchos destrozos a los alrededores, hubo un momento en el que nos separamos y termine estando cara a cara con él.

-Tranquilo, no temas, es parte de nuestro mundo como nosotros del suyo y no querrás herir al símbolo de tu novia -Rick se acercó y acaricio al jaguar como si de un gatito se tratara, el jaguar más que familiarizado, parecía intimidado - ¿Ves?

Lo hice yo también, pero en mi caso, el animal lamio sumisamente mi mano.

-No puedo creer lo rápido que avanzas, en esta ocasión tienes que escoger un arma que se adecue a ti -J me enseño la innumerable cantidad de armamento que poseían tanto de fuego como blancas.

Sabía que ella usaba una espada curva de estilo medio-oriental, Rick un par de pistolas, Dan, porra eléctrica y Ana, nunchakus. Probé casi todas, me detuve con el palo Bo, sentía una sincronía perfecta con él, las armas de fuego no eran tanto de mi agrado.

-Es un arma noble, perfecta para ti, no es para matar, sino para defender, ideal para alguien cuyo fuerte está en la mente y no en el cuerpo.

Había crecido mucho en este tiempo, tanto en estatura como en habilidad, fácilmente rebasando la altura de Dick, no más que Jason, entendí que mi verdadero potencial lo alcanzaba utilizando más estrategia que esperando tener fluidez en mis movimientos, me sentía finalmente a la altura de los demás.

-Es importante que entiendas que tipo de animal va representar lo que eres

A través de una meditación simple, buscando dentro de mí a este animal, vi un pequeño pajarito con cabeza y pecho rojos y alas negras, no sabía su nombre, más tarde, ese mismo día, vi uno justo igual.

-Ese pájaro, es justo igual al que vi -Le informé a J.

-Oh, es un Turtupilín, creo que en tu idioma sería algo como "Red Robin".

Al fin, el día de mi iniciación había llegado, con tela fabricada del árbol azul, tuve que confeccionarme una especie de capa que más bien parecía un par de alas, este material resulto ser muy resistente a altas temperaturas, me hacía recordar mi traje de Robin, era un poco más resistente pero el triple de pesado, esta capa debía sujetarla con un arnés, se suponía que por la forma, me ayudaría a planear, Julieta me enseño un poco acerca de cómo debía moverla para hacer cambiar de dirección y eso.

Habíamos comenzado a dormir juntos, esa mañana, como siempre, me despertó con una buena taza de café, casi todos se habían reunido para ver el espectáculo.

-Yo... Eh... Mover las alas lastima un poco tu esternón y tu diafragma, así que te hice esto -Me dio una placa metálica con el símbolo de la cabeza de un ave y la puso en la unión de mi arnés, la jalé de la cintura para darle un beso.

-De buena suerte -Después de decir eso, corrí al risco para saltar, definitivamente se me daba natural, había logrado maniobrar bastante bien, las personas abajo hacían mucho alboroto, termine aterrizando perfectamente, los ancianos habían visto todo desde la caverna.

Fui llamado ante su presencia, pero esta vez debía ir solo. Julieta llevaba su propia capa, pero su símbolo era el de la cabeza de un jaguar.

-Te lo cambio -Intercambié el mío por el suyo -Así estarás cerca de mi corazón -Ella me sonrió y acudí al llamado de los Maestros.

-El destino fue caprichoso en traerte aquí, joven pajarillo, dejaste tu hogar en busca de conocimiento y llegaste a nosotros, eres fuerte, de los más fuertes, puedes protegerte a ti y a los tuyos de nuestros ancestrales enemigos, si lo deseas, puedes marcharte, tu entrenamiento esta completo -Un anciano termino de hablar, iba a responder cuando un chico apareció, apenas y podía respirar.

-Maestros, Tim, hay gente de La Liga en el lado este -Otra vez, ese terrible escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda, con ayuda de la capa, llegue en cuestión de minutos.

La pelea era acalorada, a pesar de que les superaban en número, parecían arreglársela bien, Julieta estaba peleando con una mujer a la que ya había visto entre las fotos de Bruce, Talia, está, bajo la guardia y la espada de mi chica entro de lleno en su abdomen, estaba horrorizado, pero sabía que sería revivida y con eso la lucha se daba por terminada.

Entonces otro de ellos atravesó por su espalda una espada, saliendo justo por el lado izquierdo de su pecho, tomaron el cuerpo de Talia y se retiraron en un helicóptero militar.

Corrí desesperado hasta ella, justo cuando iba a caer al piso logré sujetarla.

-Tim, ellos te querían de vuelta, no se van a rendir, debes marcharte... No pueden tenerte de nuevo, solo Dios sabe lo que quieren hacerte...

-Ya, ya basta, no gastes fuerza, la ayuda ya viene, solo quédate conmigo, todo saldrá bien.

-Tienes que volver, protege a tu familia, a tu ciudad

-No, no voy a dejarte, y no quiero que me dejes

-Ya te lo había dicho, no moriré mientras me conserves en tus memorias, siempre que me necesites ahí podrás encontrarme -Al terminar de decir aquello, la luz abandono sus ojos.

Aquí el tiempo se detiene de nuevo, todos corrían demasiado rápido y yo solo quería quedarme abrazado a ella.

-Tim, lamento tener que pedírtelo, pero necesitamos el protector, es el único que no está dañado y uso en vida - la chica que se lo llevo dejo en su lugar el que ella me había regalado, fue enterrada y su protector fue colgado en la caverna junto con muchos otros que ya estaban ahí, de otros que también habían dado su vida protegiendo ese lugar, Dan estaba totalmente desecho.

-Tim, ella dejo esto para ti, los Ancianos aprobaron que te lo lleves -Rick me dio un portafolio que contenía una semilla y un frasco pequeño con agua del pozo -Te será útil más adelante.

Decidí quedarme un tiempo más, sanar un poco, disfrutar esa paz que me habían dado esas tierras, vigilar que todo se quedara en orden para mi partida, después de todo, ese pequeño equipo se haría más pequeño.

Quien más sufrió su partida después de nosotros, fue el perro, me dolió el hecho de que él no comprendía porque ya no estaba más aquí, y que ya no podía volver, los últimos días, durmió conmigo en la que fue su cama.

Hice mi traje nuevo, solo me faltaban un par de accesorios que serían más fáciles de obtener en otra parte.

Poco después de cumplir 20 años, decidí partir de vuelta a Gótica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya están al día con la vida de Timmy y su pasado con esta shava xD  
> Amé la pareja de Shawn Mendes y Camila Cabello, para mi, Shawn es un Tim en potencia xD al menos en complexión, de ahí la inspiración para estos capítulos.  
> Me complace avisarles que aquí termina el periodo de FlashBack y la próxima semana regresamos al "presente"   
> Finalmente mi bloqueo se fue y ya tengo muuuuchas ideas para lo que sigue, vamos avanzando con la historia, ahora si viene lo shido :3  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	39. Ella y ellos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí, la historia regresa a la actualidad, es decir, desde el capítulo "¡Ha vuelto!"

\- ¿Vas a presentarnos? -Cuando me gire, los demás ya estaban ahí, incluyendo a Conner.

-A-Ah, sí, chicos, Julieta, Julieta, Chicos -La mejor presentación del mundo, por Tim Drake.

-Eres un desastre -Opinó.

-Sabes que no soy muy bueno para estas cosas -Bromee con ella.

-Si, conozco todos tus puntos malos -Dramatizo, la había extrañado tanto.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -Pregunté ansioso de saber la respuesta.

-Tal vez sea mejor que lo discutamos en otra parte, se supone que no debía verte mientras estuviera aquí -Se puso de nuevo la capucha.

Nos reunimos en la cueva, ella hablaba amenamente con Bruce, de alguna manera, le hizo reír.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablan? -Inquirió Dick.

-Nada importante -Dijo Bruce con complicidad -Debiste traer a esta chica hace años -Rasque mi cuello con nerviosismo.

-Si, sobre eso... -Trataba de buscar las palabras para explicar aquello.

-Ese era el plan, por lo menos el mío, pero fui asesinada, es por eso que no habla de mi - ¿Cómo sabía que no hablaba con nadie de ella?

-Explícate -Bruce dejo de estar encantado con ella.

-Es la liga de los asesinos, tenemos pruebas de que están planeando algo grande en nuestra contra, fui resucitada en el pozo para ayudar a detenerlos, vine a Gótica para interceptar a uno de los asesinos que venían por el hijo de Talía, esperamos que nos diga donde está -Esto no pintaba bien, jamás la hubieran traído de vuelta si no fuera algo grave.

-Pensé que no se metían con ellos a menos que fuera necesario -Dije molesto.

-Hablamos de una amenaza a nuestra forma de vida y nuestra misión sagrada de proteger el pozo, nos incumbe directamente.

\- ¿Qué pasara contigo si logramos detenerlos? -Eso quería saberlo.

-En el extraño caso de que sobreviva, debo volver a casa para que me ayuden a descansar otra vez -Sonrió -No pongas esa cara, Tim, sabes perfectamente que no es algo natural, se trata de un asunto importante.

-Yo también...

-Es cierto, tenía algo importante que decirte, Jay -interrumpí al recién mencionado y lo lleve a un lugar más apartado -Esta gente está muy obsesionada con este tipo de cosas, si se entera de tu condición, te asesinara.

-Puede intentarlo -Me imagine unas cuantas malas palabras.

\- ¿Qué condición? -Ella estaba detrás de mí y me asusto.

-También fui revivido en el pozo de Lázaro -Maldita sea.

\- ¿En serio? Que coincidencia ¿Fue solo conmigo o eso duele como el infierno? -No lo podía creer, estaba haciendo mofa de eso.

\- ¿No vas a asesinarlo? -Pregunte extrañado.

-Por Dios, no, él no está ordenado como yo, no hizo juramento ni nada por el estilo ¿Por qué lo mataría? No somos asesinos, Tim, lo sabes -La ofendí con esa acusación.

-En todo caso, yo también regrese de la muerte - ¿Quién dejo entrar a Conner?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tú también? Tenemos mucho en común -Hablando de pesadillas.

-Los tres salimos con Tim -Jason se unió a la mala broma, ella me miro sorprendida.

-Entonces tú debes ser Conner ¿verdad? Tim me hablo mucho de ti

-A nosotros en cambio jamás nos dijo nada de ti -Jason me miraba inquisitivamente.

-Es bueno saberlo, juró no revelar nada acerca de nosotros cuando se marchó -Sonreía con ternura -Es un hombre de palabra.

-Si nuestra invitada va a pasar la noche aquí, puedo ir preparándole una habitación -Alfred hizo acto de presencia.

-Eso no será necesario -Respondí antes que cualquiera.

-Tim, no seas descortés -Dick me regaño.

-Ella pasara la noche conmigo, no necesitamos de otra habitación -Aclare.

Tal vez no debí decir eso en frente de todos ellos, pero no era lo que creían, yo no tenía intenciones de hacer nada con ella, solo... El tiempo que le quedaba era muy poco, quería aprovecharlo.

-Lo siento Jay -Dijo Dick dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro a Jason.

\- ¿De qué hablan? -Preguntó Damian.

-Tim va a pasar la noche con una chica lo suficientemente agradable como para hacer reír al hielo de tu padre y con la latente sexualidad de un jaguar agazapado ¿Tu qué crees? -Dijo Dick haciéndome sentir más incómodo.

-Entonces reconforta al alíen también -Pensé que no podía empeorar, pero Damian lo logro.

Nos retiramos a dormir, pero nosotros no hicimos eso y antes de que piensen que me estoy contradiciendo, lo que hice fue contarle todo aquello que había vivido desde que ella murió, que en realidad había sido poco tiempo.

Me tire en sus brazos a llorar como si de eso dependiera mi vida, todo lo que no había podido en estos días, era la única persona en este mundo que podía verme tan destruido y vulnerable, pues sabía perfectamente que ella entendía, además, ya me había visto de esa forma en el pasado.

-Hubieras estado tan decepcionada de mí, haber terminado con Jason de esa manera me hizo añicos, trate de recordar... Todo lo que me enseñaste, termine vestido de prostituta para distraer a un maleante -Escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía -Y mucha gente dice que tengo mal gusto para el amor.

-Tim, está bien, perder algo siempre conlleva vivir un duelo, has sido muy valiente al quedarte por el chico y tu padre... Y haber aceptado ese rol por el bien de otros -Dijo.

\- ¿Valiente? Todo esto lo he hecho por miedo, miedo a herir a Bruce, a que asesinen a Damian, a que mis palabras alejen a Jason de nuevo, a que Dick no pueda superar su adicción y termine arruinando su vida.

-Tim, la valentía no radica en golpear criminales peligrosos por las noches o detener alienígenas que quieren conquistar el mundo, el verdadero valor está en enfrentarse a uno mismo, ver tus propios demonios, aceptarlos, amarlos y dar todo por el bienestar de las personas que amas, eso es ser valiente -Agache la cabeza, últimamente no me sentía una persona que fuera capaz de lo que ella describía -Hacer que tu padre aceptara sus sentimientos por aquel reportero, llevar a tu hermano a buscar ayuda para superarse, proteger al chico a pesar de lo mucho que odias a su madre, correr hacia el abismo para "tal vez" salvar a tu amigo, quedarte para que Jason no perdiera a su familia, todo eso requirió de valor y solo tú eras capaz de hacerlo, otro en tu lugar habría abandonado el barco hace mucho tiempo -De alguna forma, siempre me hacía sentir mejor -Y ya te he dicho que el miedo no es enemigo, es...

-Un aliado -Termine la frase.

Nos quedamos dormidos un par de horas, al menos yo lo hice, pues cuando me desperté, ella ya no estaba ahí, me levanté con prisa para buscarla, temía que se hubiera ido, choqué con Conner al salir.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buenos días, fui invitado a pasar la noche -Respondió

\- ¿Por quién? -Era extraño.

-Por Jason -más extraño, después me enteraría de su estúpida tregua.

\- ¿Has visto a Julieta? -Voltee a todos lados.

-Julieta, Julieta, desde que aparecí no te he visto tan desesperado por mi compañía -Tal vez era cierto.

-Perdóname -Dije bajando la mirada -Todo esto es muy extraño y ha pasado tan rápido, que apenas estoy procesando un evento cuando otros dos ya ocurrieron -Me abrazo poniendo su barbilla sobre mi cabeza, eso era lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Qué la hace tan especial? -Esa era una pregunta fácil

-Cuando estoy con ella, me siento a salvo, me enseñó a mejorar, cuando está cerca, recuerdo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar de mí mismo y de aquellos a quienes amo -Suspiro desanimado.

\- ¿Soy especial? ¿Te sientes a salvo conmigo?

-Kon', por favor, eres mi primer amor, uno de mis mejores amigos, he pasado todo este tiempo admirándote por tu sacrificio, dejaría mi vida en tus manos sin pensarlo -Era ridículo que preguntara algo así, como si no lo supiera, sonrió satisfecho y baje con él a desayunar, Alfred había hecho mucha comida.

-Estos platillos son nuevos -Observo Kon'.

-La señorita Julieta se ofreció a ayudarme a hacer el desayuno -Si algo le gustaba a Alfred, es la gente que cocina, es por eso que Jason era su consentido.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? -Pregunté, debía tenerlos fastidiados con esa pregunta.

-Salió hace unos minutos con el Joven Damian al jardín a arreglar sus diferencias -Eso no sonaba bien, lo mire extrañado, Alfred jamás nos permitiría golpear a una mujer, salí a buscarlos, Conner venia detrás de mí.

Afuera encontramos a Jason, Dick y Bruce sentados en una de las bancas de mármol del jardín, cada uno con su plato de comida, observando como Damian caía dolorosamente al suelo.

-Otra vez -Julieta caminaba alrededor de él, esto me traía recuerdos.

Damian ya tenía un par de golpes en la cara, esto no me gustaba, los entrenamientos con ella podían llegar a ser muy bruscos. Me acerque para detener aquello.

-No, Tim, tiene que hacerlo solo -Me advirtió que no me acercara. Damian se levantó y se puso en guardia -Concéntrate, usa lo que sabes, recuerda lo que has aprendido, se inteligente, sobrevive y sobre todo... Salva a los que amas -Esta vez el ataque venia dirigido a mí, estaba listo para defenderme, aunque el golpe jamás llego, pues Damian lo había detenido -Bien hecho.

Chocaron sus armas durante un rato, hasta que Damian tuvo una rara ventana para atacar, la cual no desaprovecho, pateo su espalda haciéndola caer, después puso la catana en su garganta, invitándola a rendirse.

-Puede que Tim tenga razón contigo y la herencia de tu padre purifique la debilidad de tu otra sangre -La chica aparto la espada con la mano para levantarse, Damian sonreía con triunfo.

-No suelo decir esto, habrías sido una compañera apropiada para Tim, su unión era adecuada -Eso hizo que Dick escupiera el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo.

Dejemos algo en claro, la clave para ganar a Damian es la habilidad, y a ella le sobraba, así que no me sorprendía del todo que se llevaran bien de inmediato.

-Mi siclo con Tim termino, lo amare por siempre y sé que él a mí también, sin embargo, ahora tiene una nueva vida, nuevas personas en ella y metas diferentes a las que yo persigo, es mi deseo más sincero el verlo feliz -Esa debió ser la sonrisa más auténtica que llegue a ver.

-Supongo que esa estupidez del "Te amare por siempre sin importar lo que pase, pero no podemos estar juntos" se la enseñaste tu -Acusó Jason.

-En efecto ¿Sabes que más le enseñe? -Sonrió como lo había hecho Damian instantes atrás, estaba tentando demasiado su suerte. Jason puso a un lado su plato y se levantó con paso seguro hasta ella.

-Háblame de eso -Se retiraron a una conversación más privada, a la cual Dick corrió a unirse, era como el inicio de un mal chiste.

La fiebre llamada Julieta también afecto a nuestro buen amigo de acero.

-Lo que nosotros hacemos en esas situaciones es hacer otro canal por el que pueda salir el agua hacia otro lado y no se concentre la humedad, de esa manera su padre no volverá a tener problemas con caracoles -Era increíble ver que logro hacer que Clark le dijera de la granja de sus padres y sus problemas con las plagas.

-Entiendo, si alguna vez tienes tiempo, a mi padre y a mí nos encantaría algo de ayuda y mi madre ama las visitas, hace el mejor pie de manzana de Kansas -Dijo orgulloso.

La visita se alargó más de lo esperado, mucho más de lo esperado, ahora Conner también estaba aquí de planta, cortesía de Jason. Lo que quiero decir es que tenía tres acosadores bajo mi techo, y una durmiendo en mi cama, no lo pensé muy bien cuando decidí que ella se quedara conmigo.

Me estresaba en serio que esos tres estuvieran por ahí haciendo de las suyas, Julieta no estaba más de mi lado, Kon' al parecer tampoco.

Era uno de esos días en los que te levantas siendo una persona insufrible, me sentía con mucha ira, ni siquiera sabía el porqué, liberaba algo de esa tención haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio de la casa, me colgué de la barra fija en el techo, levantando mi peso junto con algunos discos de metal que venían atados con cadenas a mi cintura.

La música que había dispuesto para hacer aquello me hacía recordar mi pelea con Jason el otro día en el auto, lo cual me hizo enfurecer más.

[Skillet - It's not me it's you](https://youtu.be/X80n4x3URq0)

"Let's get the story straight, you were a poison, you flooded through my veins, you left me broken. You tried to make me think that the blame was all on me. With the pain you put me through and now I know that it's not me it's you"

Otra posible razón de esa ira, era que a Julieta solo le quedaban unos pocos días de vida, me la habían arrebatado, ahora lo harían de nuevo y no podía hacer nada al respecto porque sabía que era su deseo que las cosas fueran así.

[Bullet For My Valentine - Forever And Always](https://youtu.be/Eu630FUSnVk)

"It hurts to remember this will soon be over. Should it all come crashing down around me. Would you be there should I stumble and fall pick up the pieces?

Forget about the shit that we've been through, I wanna stay here forever and always"

¿Qué se traía Conner con Jason? ¿Por qué lo invito a quedarse? ¿Era otra forma de hacerme perder la cabeza? Quizás no era tan diferente de Slade y quería agregar a Jason a su colección de Robins, maldecía el día en que murió y todo se arruino, el día en que esta maldita ira había aparecido. Reflexionando un poco, nunca se fue, solo la mantenía guardada pudriéndome desde adentro.

[The Kill - 30 Seconds To Mars](https://youtu.be/0cmuZ6kCWHw)

"Come, break me down, Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you. Look in my eyes, You're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you"

¿A qué venia realmente Kon'? ¿A darme el ultimo tiro para destruirme de raíz? Ese día, no confiaba realmente en nadie.

[Escape - Rupert Holmes](https://youtu.be/vLom-87AmO8)

"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain, if you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain, if you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape. I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape"

Eso había sido un repentino y drástico cambio de música, me gire a ver lo que ocurría con mi reproductor.

Ahí estaban los responsables, sentados en una banca, cruzando una pierna, J, Jason y Conner.

Bajé la barra con algunos discos en los extremos, que traía sobre los hombros mientras hacía desplantes, fui directamente por la camisa que me había quitado a causa del insoportable calor.

-La función termino -Tomé una toalla y la puse sobre mis hombros, secando el sudor de mi cuello.

Me di una ducha fría y al salir, en mi habitación estaba Kon', mirando la foto que hace algunos años habíamos puesto en un marco a lado de mi cama.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -Dijo arrojándome una pequeña caja roja que se suponía estaba en guardada en lo más profundo de uno de mis cajones, con la esperanza de no volverla a ver. Era una de esas cajas en las que comúnmente se pone un anillo, ya saben.

-Es... Era un regalo para... Jason, hazme un favor y lánzala al espacio -Se la arroje de vuelta.

\- ¿Puedo ver lo que contiene?

-Tu no necesitas abrirla para saber lo que es, aunque ya no importa -Ante mí no negativa, la abrió, era una llave plateada.

-No usaría mi visión de rayos x para eso, lucia como si le fueras a pedir matrimonio -Se burlo.

-Era el primer paso para llegar hasta ahí, el plan era pedirle que se mudara conmigo, esa llave es de un departamento que conseguí -Saque una camiseta de mis cajones y me la puse.

\- ¿Hiciste muchos planes para ustedes dos?

-Solo uno, hacerlo feliz ¿Estas muy seguro de que quieres habar de esto? -Sonreí con sarcasmo mientras me ponía pantalones y zapatos con cuidado de no desvestirme frente a él.

Tiro de mi camisa para tumbarme sobre la cama y ponerse sobre mí, aprisionando mis muñecas al lado de mi cabeza.

-Si, quiero saber ¿Por qué soy diferente a ellos? Planeabas traerla aquí y presentarla a tu familia, con él incluso te hubieras casado ¿Y yo? -Tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío, sus imponentes ojos azules rodeados por esa masa negra, me resultaba intimidante... Quizá excitante, pero no estaba listo para eso ¿o sí?

-Éramos muy jóvenes, Kon', solo pensar en verte al día siguiente me hacía morir de euforia -Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, el suave color de la sangre se esparció por sus mejillas -Habrías recibido el mismo trato si hubiese tenido la madurez suficiente.

-Ahora la tienes, ahora la tengo, mis sentimientos no han cambiado, sigo amándote de la misma forma, Julieta dice que eres diferente, pero no para mí, puedo percibir en ti a ese chico cautivador que jamás cierra la boca y piensa en todos antes de en sí mismo, puede que algunas cosas no sigan igual, pero me encantan, más que nunca -Soltó mis muñecas y entrelazo sus manos con las mías, ese movimiento hizo que mi corazón se volviera loco -Quiero mi oportunidad.

Estaba hipnotizado por su piel bronceada, las facciones masculinas de su rostro, esos ojos, me costaba respirar adecuadamente, pensándolo bien, uno de sus superpoderes era quitarme el aliento. Acerco su rostro al mío aún más y por reflejo entre abrí los labios y recibí el beso de Kon', tan suave, tan nostálgico y familiar.

Alguien toco la puerta y nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación, en realidad la puerta ya estaba abierta cuando tocaron.

-Siento interrumpir, Bruce te llama -Jason, demonios, si bien ya no tenía que rendirle cuentas por la escena en la que nos interrumpió, se sentía fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -Recordé la última vez que nos atrapo de una forma similar años atrás y mintió con esas mismas palabras.

-Si no quieres, no vayas -Se molesto y azoto la puerta, cuando al fin sentía una mejora entre nosotros, todo volvía a perderse, suspire cansado y Kon' se movió para dejar que me levantara.

-Ve -El chico de acero me animo a comprobar si era verdad. Había sido bueno salir de ahí, estaba muy confundido respecto a Kon', me sentía culpable por mi reciente ruptura con Jason.

Caminaba por el pasillo, estaba perdido en esa oración "Quiero mi oportunidad", pase el pulgar por mis labios recordando el cálido toque de Conner, pensándolo detenidamente, lo merecíamos, ambos, fuimos abruptamente separados ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si él no hubiera muerto? Era posible saber la respuesta ahora.

Para cuando me di cuenta, alguien ya había cubierto mi boca con su mano y me metió a una de las muchas habitaciones de la casa.

-Resulto que después de todo no eres un ángel ¿verdad? -Jason, me había engañado de nuevo, me libere del agarre.

-Cierra la boca, no puedo creer que lo hicieras otra vez -Ese temblor en las manos estaba amenazando con regresar.

\- ¿Tenias una llave para mí? Que romántico, no es muy tarde para que me dejes hacer lo mismo por ti, no es muy tarde para que sea yo quien te haga feliz -Escucho toda mi conversación con Conner -Y ya que dejas que cualquiera te bese -Me tomo desprevenido, unió sus labios a los míos de forma demandante. Lo empuje lejos, note que su piel estaba más caliente de lo normal.

-Esa llave ya no es para ti, déjame tranquilo -Tome la perilla de la puerta y él detuvo mi mano, usaba más fuerza de la habitual.

\- ¿Por qué no me diste esa llave? -Se estaba divirtiendo a costa de mía ¿Cómo podía sonreír victorioso al hacer y decir todo eso? Mi rostro se contraía por el enojo.

-Te metiste entre las piernas de alguien más antes de que lo hiciera -Reaccione ante la crueldad de esas palabras cuando ya era muy tarde.

-Son palabras muy crudas para ti -Seguía en su tono divertido.

-Ya lo dijiste, no soy un ángel –Me empujo bruscamente contra la pared, tanto que mi cabeza reboto contra ella y me quede aturdido.

-No, pero sí que luces como uno -Aspiro mi cuello y comenzó meter sus manos bajo mi ropa, solo podía sentir aberración, pensar que su toque era tan mágico hace tan solo unos meses -Justo ahora quiero sentirme en el cielo contigo de nuevo -Comenzó a jalar mi ropa, intentando quitarla y no podía defenderme como yo hubiera querido por ese golpe.

-Ya basta, Jason, tú no eres así ¿Qué tienes? -La situación era aterradora, no me sentía así desde que fui atrapado por Ra' s y en definitiva este no podía ser Jason.

\- ¡Jay! -La voz de Dick gritando, abrió la puerta y nos encontró -Demonios, te dije que te alejaras de esa porquería -Lo alejo de mi con brusquedad -Lo lamento, Tim, el muy idiota se tomó un afrodisiaco que me dieron las chicas -Por amor de Cristo, no saldría ileso de esta casa.

\- ¿Por qué te dieron eso? -Me encontraba en crisis, pero ya habiendo recuperado el total control de mis sentidos.

-Es para relajar los músculos con un pequeño sorbo, pero él bebió toda la botella -Me mostro la gran botella de vidrio vacía (Parecida a una de licor, supongo que de ahí que la bebiera toda), entre ambos logramos inmovilizarlo, estaba ardiendo como el infierno, fue una verdadera pesadilla, lo metimos a una tina con hielos y le hicimos vomitar el líquido que aún no había metabolizado. La gran cantidad que ingirió le provoco fiebre y ésta, delirios.

-Joven Tim, tal vez deba ir a descansar, ya se encuentra estable -Alfred estaba conmigo, en la habitación de Red Hood, monitoreando su condición.

-Está bien, Alf, tu ve a descansar, yo cuido de él por lo que llegase a suceder -Asintió y se retiró.

Tome la toalla húmeda de su frente para refrescarla de nuevo en un recipiente con agua.

-Tim... -Dijo susurrando.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? -Pregunte preocupado.

-No...

-Llamare a Alfred -Tomó mi mano antes de que me levantara.

-No es físico -Confeso.

-Oh Jay...

-Lo lamento -Esta vez no pude hacer nada para evitar que llorara.

-Está bien, no estabas del todo consciente de lo que hacías -Acaricie su cabello.

-No, bueno... También por eso, fui un estúpido, presione a Tam para que no me despidieras, lo que dije en el auto, dejarte a tu suerte cuando ese maniaco te hizo todo eso, lo de Dick, en serio lo siento, no quise que nada de eso sucediera, tenía mucho miedo de perderte, ahora que esos dos están aquí, mi desesperación por recuperarte es peor, quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo, me mata que pases la noche con ella o que él te toque tanto...

-Jason, eso...

-Quiero mi llave... -Seguía llorando, me partía el alma, muy en el fondo de mi corazón, deseaba lo mismo -Hare todo lo que tu digas, sacare a pasear al perro del enano, votare los cigarros, no beberé de más con Roy otra vez, sacare la basura y dejare que tus amigos raros te abrasen todo lo que quieran, solo dame mi llave, prometo cuidarla bien, repárame, sé que puedes, no te rindas conmigo -Toque su frente, estaba ardiendo de nuevo, aunque no era la fiebre, estaba deshidratado y llorar no le sentó bien.

-Tranquilo, Jay -Le acerque un vaso con agua, la bebió toda y se calmó -Hablaremos de esto cuando mejore tu estado, por ahora duerme

\- ¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche?

-No iré a ninguna parte -Le sonreí, gesto al que respondió igual, dicho eso, recargo la cabeza en la almohada.

-Te amo, no lo olvides -Dijo al final y se quedó dormido.

¿Por qué me hacían esto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de cualquier otra cosa, déjenme aclararles algo, el titulo no es por ninguna basura de lenguaje inclusivo (no porque este en contra de la inclusividad, sino porque lo considero cacofónico y una falta a la identidad de mi lengua materna, que es el español), la idea era hacer dos capítulos, "Ella" y después "Ellos", pero ya quiero avanzar con la historia porque siento que me estoy estancando otra vez, por eso los junte y quedo extra largo xD  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	40. Siempre a mi lado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy emocionada por un par de ideas que tengo para el fic y muero porque ya puedan leerlas, pero primero, voy a terminar por completo esta etapa y pasar al siguiente nivel.  
> Ahora les explico, la idea de traer a un personaje secundario del pasado que haya sido muy importante para Tim, solo es mi manera de decirle a Jason y Kon' "Tim es una persona excepcional y no son los únicos que están tras él, así que ponganle más ganas porque hay más competencia de la que se imaginan xDD"  
> Amo muchísimo a Tim, ya lo saben y lo shipeo con todo lo que se mueve :3  
> En lo que respecta al cap de la próxima semana, lo único que se es que o lo van a amar o me van a asesinar xDD  
> Por cierto, sigan todas las recomendaciones sanitarias que ha propuesto la OMS y cuiden mucho de su salud, los quiero mucho y no deseo que esta catástrofe les afecte :( <3  
> Nos estamos leyendo~

Jason mejoro al día siguiente, aunque no abordamos el tema del que hablamos antes de que se quedara dormido, por el momento.

-Si que tienes un problema -Julieta se burló de mi cuando le conté lo sucedido con esos dos. Estaba con la cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras ella jugaba con los mechones de mi cabello -Te hace falta un corte.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es una pesadilla ¿No puedo volver el tiempo atrás y arreglar todo? -Le pregunté.

-Si, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué tanto volverías? ¿Salvarías a Conner o dejarías que Jason te acompañara a Ciudad Central esa noche?

-Solo lo empeoras -Me levanté.

-Tienes una oportunidad, Tim ¿A quién se la darás?

\- ¿Tu qué opinas? Confiare en tu buen juicio

-Ya que la vida es constantemente, lanzar una moneda, te recomiendo que eso hagas -Eso no ayudaba para nada.

El asesino que venía por Damian no tardo en aparecer, el tiempo se había terminado, lo atrapamos sin mucho problema.

-Muy bien, comienza a hablar -Red Hood lo tenía tirado en el suelo, amarrado.

-Piérdete, jamás diré... ¡Ah! -Grito de dolor cuando Julieta le rompió un dedo.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo ¿Dónde está Talia, que piensa hacer? -Miraba con desaprobación todo eso, no era fanático de los métodos que ella usaba.

-Jodete, maldita pe... ¡Ah! -Esta vez le rompió el brazo.

-Oye, eso no es... -Bruce se acercó a intentar detenerla.

\- ¡Habla! -Gritó, el asesino estaba a nada de entrar en shock, ante el silencio, ella tomo su pierna y puso el pie sobre su rodilla para romperle la tibia.

-Espera, espera, Talia está al sur de Hawái, en una isla fuera del mapa, hay un volcán activo ahí, piensan usar la energía del magma para destruir el otro pozo -Después de eso ella lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara y quedo inconsciente.

-Tengo la ubicación, recójanme -Hablo por su comunicador, uno de los aviones que ellos usaban, apareció a un par de edificios de nosotros.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer? -Exigió saber Batman.

-Matar a Talía, destruir sus planes, salvar a mi gente -Fue su corta respuesta y soltó a correr hasta el avión que la esperaba.

-No pueden hacer eso -Bruce salió tras de ella para detenerla. Corrí tras ellos, me adelante a Bruce y la alcance primero cuando ya estaba cerca del avión, ella me miro confundida, sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Junte las manos para darle impulso, ella salto sobre ellas y llego al avión. Bruce nos alcanzó. Me gire a tiempo para darle una poderosa patada en la cara.

\- ¡Tim! -Grito Julieta extendiéndome la mano, salte y logre tomarla.

Una vez arriba, mire atrás, Bruce estaba en el suelo sobando su mandíbula, acababa de golpear a mi mentor, a mi padre, esto no podía ir peor.

Unos segundos de vuelo después, hubo una fuerte turbulencia, la puerta se abrió forzadamente y Kon' entro por ella, me miro furioso, decepcionado.

\- ¿Perdiste la cabeza? ¿Cómo pudiste seguir a esta banda de asesinos antes que a tu propio padre? -Grito -Ven conmigo, te llevare a casa antes de que las cosas empeoren -Me ofreció su mano.

-Tengo que hacer esto, Kon' -Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Esto es una misión suicida ¿Estás dispuesto a morir con ella? -La señalo.

-Si es a lado de amigos, moriré donde sea -Le dije seguro -Esto no es por ella, no dejare que sigan haciendo daño, no dejare que destruyan el lugar que me sanó cando te perdí -Medito un momento lo que le dije. Suspiro sonoramente.

-Entonces iré contigo -se cruzó de brazos.

-Es peligroso, tú lo dijiste

-Alguien debe llevarte a casa cuando todo esto termine -Me sonrió.

Tardamos algunos minutos en llegar a nuestro destino, mientras tanto, me encontré con viejos amigos.

-Timmy -Dan tomo mi antebrazo y yo hice lo mismo, saludé de la misma forma a Rick.

-Te extrañamos mucho -Ana salto sobre mí.

-Me alegra verlos, chicos -El momento duro muy poco, finalmente llegamos a ese volcán -J, prométeme que no mataras a Talia, me encargare de que reciba su castigo, pero por favor, no lo hagas -Hubo un gran silencio en el lugar.

-Está bien -Respondió.

-Nuestras ordenes son... -Dan intervino.

-Ya no sigo las ordenes, oficialmente me declaro excomulgada -Respondió -Tim hizo lo mismo por nosotros, corresponderé a ese acto -Me sonrió, sé que los demás no estaban de acuerdo, pero no tenían opción.

Solo Julieta, Conner y yo bajamos, los demás tenían órdenes de retirarse si algo cambiaba y ya que la recién mencionada ya no era uno de los suyos, tenían que dejarla atrás por mucho que no desearan hacerlo.

La isla era muy pequeña, llegamos hasta Talia sin demora.

-Finalmente aparecen, la gata y el petirrojo -Dijo aquella mujer, esto era malo, Talia vestía las lujosas telas de seda verde con bordados de hilo dorado.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu padre, te dejo sola aquí como carnada? -Me imaginaba la respuesta.

-Asesine a mi padre, petirrojo, tuvimos muchos desacuerdos en cuanto a la visión del nuevo mundo, pero aún tengo planes para ti -Me disparo un dardo, con lo que imagino era algún tipo de toxina para noquearme, pero no contaba con que traía un escudo de acero. Superboy se interpuso y ese dardo revoto al piso -Que desafortunado -Había todo un mundo de maquinaria tras ella, por lo que entendí, calor de la lava le daría energía suficiente para crear un gran cañón, que, disparado desde ahí, provocaría una oleada de calor que acabaría con la vida de cualquiera que estuviera en el rango de daño.

Talia presiono un botón y en las pantallas comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

\- ¡Desactívalo! -Julieta se lanzó con la espada en las manos hacia Talia, quien atrapo el arma y le dio una patada en el abdomen, la estaba entreteniendo.

Kon' fue a ayudar, Talia saco una piedra de kriptonita de entre sus ropajes.

-Se la robamos a Luthor hace algunos años, finalmente fue de ayuda -Lo abofeteo mientras caía al suelo adolorido por los efectos del extraño mineral.

Iba a ayudarlo, pero Julieta se adelantó y con la espada hizo un corte profundo en la mano de la villana y la piedra cayo en la lava, Kon' aún se veía mareado, me dirigí a los controles, me concentre en abortar el disparo de aquella arma, lo logre un par de segundos antes de que la cuenta regresiva terminara.

Ambas féminas chocaron espadas, hasta que la mayor hizo que Julieta perdiera la suya al hacerla caer al rio de lava bajo nosotros, en un rápido movimiento, desarmó a Talía, quedándose con su espada.

\- ¡Ah! -Grito Talia - J había atravesado su costado. Ganamos -Si voy a caer, caerás conmigo -De su boca escurría algo de sangre, aun así, la herida no era mortal, como prometió.

Talia activo un mecanismo en la hoja de su arma que hizo disparar una lanza al abdomen de mi amiga.

\- ¡No! -Grite corriendo hasta ellas, Julieta trato de sacárselo, pero era imposible, debía tener ganchos, ambas puntas estaba unidas, no podía separarlas, Conner aún se recuperaba -No puedo quitarte esta maldita porquería -Estaba desesperado, la punta que estaba enterrada en Talia era igual.

-Está bien, Tim, si no moría aquí, moriría allá -Dijo tosiendo y sacando un pequeño dispositivo de sus ropas, una bomba.

-No, no, por favor, solo espera un segundo, podemos sacarte de esta -Comencé a llorar de la desesperación -No me dejes, no otra vez -Deje caer mi frente sobre su espalda. Kon' logro reincorporarse y tomo mis hombros.

-Protégelo, eres el único que puede, no tienes la fuerza suficiente para llevarnos a los tres -Ella le sonrió a Kon' -Lamento el tener que hacer esto, Tim.

-No te vayas, te necesito -Le dije.

-Estoy aquí, Tim -Toco mi frente -Tanto tiempo y aun no comprendes que mientras no me olvides, no iras a ninguna parte sin que vaya contigo -Palmeo el Brazo de Kon', en señal de que debíamos irnos -Talia, será un placer morir contigo, de nuevo.

-Digo lo mismo -Respondió la mujer -Petirrojo, dile a mi hijo que lo amo, asesinarlo no fue mi decisión, fue la razón por la que mate a su abuelo -Asentí.

Julieta abrazo a Talia y se dejó caer al fondo del volcán, Conner a penas y podía volar, logramos alejarnos de ahí mientras la isla se hundía en la abrazadora sustancia naranja brillante.

Estaba consciente de que debía dejarla ir, esta vez para siempre.

Fui a su funeral, a pesar de que se declaró excomulgada, se le hizo un homenaje en la hacienda, solo el chico de acero pudo acompañarme, esta vez no estuve solo.

Aquella hacienda, tan llena de recuerdos hermosos, si me descuidaba un poco, podía verla cerca de los establos, llevándole agua a los caballos.

Kon' me abrazaba protectoramente, era irónico que J me acompaño durante mi duelo por su muerte, y ahora él cuidaba de mi mientras sufría por la de ella.

Verla, me recordó lo fuerte que era, todo lo que podía lograr, sin darme cuenta, su voz me decía que hacer cuando la necesitaba, tenía razón, mientras estuviera en mi memoria, seguiría conmigo.

Sin embargo, tenía que volver a casa y enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis actos.

Al llegar a la cueva, Bruce me golpeo en el rostro, repetidas veces, antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa. Damian quiso intervenir, pero le hice una señal de que esperara, merecía esa paliza por haberlo golpeado.

-Permitiste que mataran a Talia, te convertiste en el cómplice de un asesinato -Sus palabras me golpeaban más duro que sus puños, pero eso no era cierto -Estoy tan decepcionado de ti... Un asesino no es bienvenido en esta casa – Yo no era un asesino, pero bajo ese cargo, finalmente, también me había convertido en otra oveja negra de la familia y había sido expulsado de la misma.

-Las cosas no fueron así, él... -Conner quería defenderme.

-Basta, Kon' -Lo detuve -Batman ya ha hablado.

-No es justo, Julieta hizo lo que le pediste y aun así este sujeto te esta...

-Ya no importa -Dije fuerte para evitar que siguiera -Me iré, tal y como me lo han pedido -Mire directamente a Bruce a los ojos, me había llamado asesino por simples conjeturas -Si no confiaste en mí, no tiene caso que sigamos aparentando ser un equipo, me voy. Damian, tu madre dejo un mensaje para ti -El recién nombrado se crispo -Te amaba, el matarte fue orden de tu abuelo, no de ella, es por eso que... Se deshizo de él... Lo siento.

Vi una fuerte tensión abandonar los hombros del chico, enterarse de que su madre no quería eliminarlo y que, por el contrario, lo amaba, debía ser liberador.

Me retire a empacar algunas cosas, lo necesario, estaba en blanco, no tenía a donde ir, tome una maleta mediana con algo de ropa, me despedí de Alfred y Dick.

-Nos veremos, Pennyworth -Damian también se despedía, llevaba una mochila en la espalda, todos nos sorprendimos.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -Preguntó Dick alterado.

-Con Tim, por supuesto, ahora que no soy un blanco, no requiero de la protección de mi padre, además, Julieta le encomendó finalizar mi entrenamiento -Oh, mierda, si fue uno de sus últimos deseos, ni de broma podría negarme a permitir que me acompañara.

Ambos partimos, solo había dos lugares a los que podía ir si Damian me acompañaba, los titanes o el departamento que tenía en Gótica, cuya llave, afortunadamente, no fue lanzada al espacio.

Escogimos el segundo lugar.

-Es pequeño, pero apropiado -Como si el apartamento que ocupaba todo un piso en la punta del edificio fuera una ratonera, ahora me incomodaba un poco estar parado a su lado, pues me rebaso en lo que esperaba fuera su ultimo estirón, bien estaba cerca de llegar a la altura de Jason.

-Tal vez debiste pensarlo mejor, la mansión apenas y tiene el espacio suficiente para ti -Le dije mientras dejaba caer mi maleta en el suelo -Traeré algunos muebles mañana, por ahora, hay sacos de dormir en el armario.

-Desperdiciaste mucho tiempo, este sitio ya podría haber estado amueblado -Dijo notando la gran capa de polvo en el piso, pues hacía mucho que no iba ahí.

-La idea era dejar que alguien más escogiera los muebles -Fue tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije, Damian me miraba con decepción.

-Todd es muchas cosas, pero un decorador de interiores no es una de ellas -adivino, aunque pensaba diferente, Jason teína buen gusto, Safehouse era la prueba -Personalmente, pienso que deberías volver con él, es tu mejor opción -Damian estaba del lado de Jason, que contrariedad.

-Justifica tu opinión -Me interesaba.

-Por las mismas razones que había encontrado en Grayson, iguala habilidad, competente, te conoce mejor, entiende tu posición de cruzado contra el crimen, un compañero adecuado para cuidar de tu descendencia... -Damian dejo de hablar, como si de repente hubiese tenido una epifanía - ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo, ni Todd ni el clon son suficiente para ti, lo mejor será que te enfoques en tu misión de vigilante y esperes a que aparezca un pretendiente adecuado.

-Bien -Lo miraba extrañado, al menos alguien se preocupaba por el futuro de mi vida amorosa.


	41. La última carta

Bueno, Kon' tardo una semana en encontrarnos, estábamos en Gótica, no era que le hubiese tomado mucho esfuerzo.

-Fui a buscarte a esa hacienda, como entrenarías al enano (Él todavía podía llamarlo así, que tristeza), fue mi primera opción -Tal vez un poco, solo un poco.

-Jamás lo llevaría ahí, a menos que fuera con un ejército de super clones y tomara el lugar por la fuerza, Damian no podría poner un pie ahí y salir ileso -Bastaba con llamar a la escuela de Damian o a mi universidad, podíamos habernos ido de casa, pero no pondría en riesgo su vida académica.

-Bruce me envió a buscarte, le dije lo que ocurrió y...

-No quiero saberlo -Lo interrumpí.

-Por favor, todos cometemos errores, solo quiere que ambos vuelvan

-Lo sé, pronto hablare con él... -Suspire con cansancio -Solo estaba buscando una excusa para irme -Confesé.

-Pudiste venir conmigo, Lex me dejo un departamento en Metrópolis que no está nada mal o si buscas algo más cálido, la granja de los abuelos siempre tiene sus puertas abiertas para ti.

-Gracias, Kon', pero dudo que quieras que Damian juzgue severamente tu alfombrado, o sea él mismo con tu abuela, es por eso que no fui a casa de Bart o a cualquier otra parte.

-Los otros vendrán a buscarte y no hablo de Dick y Jason, lo titanes, la liga, entre otros grupos que están interesados en ti, se corrió el rumor de que yo no trabajas con Batman

\- ¿A quién le debo ese favor? -Lo mire fijamente.

-No me mires a mí, no se lo dije a nadie -Se defendió.

-A este punto no me sorprendería que fuera una de las tácticas de Bruce para presionarme a volver, pero como dije, mientras tenga a Damian...

-A este punto no me sorprendería que traerlo contigo fuera una de tus tácticas para arruinar los planes de Bruce -Acompañarme por el hijo de Batman había sido muy espontaneo, pero oportuno.

-Es mi idea o esa barba corta te sienta bastante bien -Le cambie el tema, toco su mentón, supongo que no había notado que ya la tenía -No quiero ni imaginar lo que tienes que hacer para rasurarte -Es un super, cortarle un cabello no debía ser fácil.

\- ¿Te gusta? -Tal vez no debí hacer ese comentario, tal vez sí. Acerco su rostro al mío, le sonreí, extrañaba muchísimo la forma en la que me coqueteaba.

-Tienes suerte de ser así de perfecto, todo te sienta bien -Estaba cocinando y embarre algo de lo que preparaba en sus labios, rápidamente relamió aquello.

-Esta delicioso ¿Qué es? -Pregunto más interesado.

-Crema de nuez -Respondí.

-Recuerdo que eras un desastre al cocinar, esto es increíblemente bueno -Miraba el tazón con la crema.

-Si Alfred no lo hace, Damian no se lo come, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo extra.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a cenar?

-Por supuesto, donde comemos dos, comemos tres -Me ayudo a terminar la cena, mi compañero de piso no comía carne, así que su crema iría con vegetales, nosotros por otro lado, éramos libres de azar un buen filete.

Cada vez era más común que Kon' viniera a comer con nosotros, astutamente se hacía acompañar por Jon, quien acaparaba la atención del más joven de los BatBoys, dejándonos con bastante espacio para hablar.

Teníamos ya un mes viviendo ahí, durante el cual, habíamos perdido comunicación con los residentes de la mansión Wayne, dejamos de patrullar para evitar encuentros con otros superhéroes y concentramos esfuerzos en el mejoramiento de las habilidades de Damian y en conseguir un trabajo, ya que renuncié a W. E., lo que conseguí me permitía trabajar desde casa, así que no las estábamos arreglando.

El joven demonio se tomó la molestia de escoger los muebles que deseaba para vivir ahí, algo que casi nos deja sin fondos, no es que fueran muchos, sino que eras bastante caros, la mayor parte del lugar la acondicionamos para entrenar.

Resultó ser un agradable compañero, tan callado que a veces sentía que no estaba ahí, veíamos películas por la noche, uno de los indicadores de que ya estaba envejeciendo, era el que me quedaba dormido a mitad de la 3ra, eso o que la pasaba despierto hasta por 3 noches seguidas trabajando.  
Una tarde Damian estaba que echaba chispas, tomo la katana que había estado guardando bajo su cama y salió con pasos apresurados. No tuve ni tiempo de preguntarle lo que ocurría, salí tras él para averiguarlo.

-Bird ¿Estas bien? -Lo alcance en el estacionamiento, tenía mis llaves y estaba listo para irse, como odio que toquen mi auto.

-Ese par de estúpidos tienen a Alfred y Titus -Me mostro el mensaje en su teléfono:

"Little D, si no vienes en seguida con Tim, Alfred y Titus darán un paseo sin regreso a la perrera

-Dick y Jay"

Por el amor de Cristo, había oído de picarle las costillas al diablo, pero esto era una locura.

-Iré contigo -Pedí las llaves.

-Son mis animales, esto no te concierne.

-Si se meten contigo, se meten conmigo, además, tengo que ver que no te metas en demasiados problemas -Me arrojo las llaves, estaba decidido a cambiar el modo de arranque de ese auto por uno biométrico.

Lo lleve hasta la mansión, donde vimos como Bruce le lanzaba la pelota a Titus, ese perro estaba muy lejos de ir a la perrera.

-Padre ¿Qué significa esto? -El adolescente está furioso, el gran danés, al percatarse de la presencia de su amo, corrió a sus brazos.

-Comprometer la integridad de tus mascotas era el último recurso que tenía para traerlos aquí -Respondió Bruce.

\- ¿Dónde está Alfred?

-Durmiendo en tu cama, te ha extrañado bastante -Pico un punto débil en Damian, ya veía a donde iba esto -Si no me crees, puedes comprobarlo tú mismo -El joven nos dejó para ir al interior de la casa -Son difíciles de localizar, arriesgas a Damian al haberle quitado el rastreador.

-No se lo quite, solo lo desactive, está a salvo conmigo -Respondí

\- ¿Solo porque Talia ya no está?

-Porque puedo protegerlo de lo que sea, está más seguro conmigo que con personas que no confían en él... o en su defecto, en quienes él no confía.

-Se que cometí un error en juzgarte sin saber todo lo que ocurrió -Batman aceptando que se equivocó, había la posibilidad de que se tratara de un impostor.

-Tú me enseñaste a no seguir el camino fácil, sino el correcto. Nunca los hubiéramos detenido, sabía que podía disuadirla de matar a Talia si me iba con ellos, no solo no confiaste en mí, no confiaste en que aquello que aprendí de ti era más fuerte que lo que aprendí de ellos.

-Haces que pedir una disculpa sea más difícil que bañar al gato de Damian

-Es algo que aprendí de mi padre -Puso su brazo sobre mis hombros, mierda, aquí venia otro cambio de domicilio -Se que fuiste tu quien envió ese mensaje.

\- ¿Qué me delato?

-Dick jamás permitiría que alguien tocara las cosas de Damian, ni se prestaría a traernos aquí con trampas ¿Que tienes en mente para hacer que el demonio regrese? Sabes que no me quedare si él no lo hace y tocaste un punto muy sensible.

-Si entras, te lo mostrare -Lo seguí hasta el interior de la casa, en cuanto abrimos la puerta la última carta de Bruce para mantenernos juntos fue rebelada.

Damian se encontraba besando a Dick apasionadamente bajo el gran candelabro de cristal en el centro del vestíbulo, sin perder tiempo, saque mi teléfono y tome una foto perfecta del momento. Esto definitivamente era un buen final.

-Juntar a Dick con Damian para anclarlo aquí, buena jugada, papá murciélago -Chocamos puños sin dejar de ver la escena.

-Es gracias a ti, si no lo hubieras mandado a rehabilitar con esas chicas, nuestros ojos jamás lo hubieran visto -Se cruzo de brazos orgulloso, lo imité.

Al separarse, ambos se percataron de nuestra presencia, Bruce y yo sonreíamos de satisfacción, el rubor inundó la cara de ambos, esto era material de primera clase.

-Es cárcel -Le die a Dick por lo bajo una vez se alejó un poco de Damian, este volvió a sonrojarse, ahora podría desquitarme de todas esas burlas que hizo cuando comencé a salir con Conner.  
Convencí a Damian de que me dijera lo que había pasado.

-Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, Richard estaba durmiendo en mi cama con Alfred, ambos despertaron, el gato vino hacia mí, le dije que me lo llevaría junto con Titus, me siguió escaleras abajo, "Si te los llevas no tendré ya nada de ti", entre sollozos agrego "Te quiero... Perdóname por haberte asustado, me gustas demasiado y no fui capaz de contenerme" (Supongo que se refería a la vez que lo ataco en la cueva) a lo que respondí "No me asuste porque vinieras hacia mí, fue más una sorpresa, lo que no puedo perdonar, es que te alejaras por ir con Todd cuando yo estaba dispuesto a darte todo lo que desearas de mi", "¿Me correspondías?" pregunto emocionado, entonces no pude soportar más su estupidez, sujete su cintura y mejilla para besarlo, más evidente no pude ser, fue ahí que ustedes aparecieron -Trataba de contenerla, ocultarla, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, podía ver esa sonrisa queriendo escapar de sus labios al contar cada parte de esa anécdota -Realmente ¿Crees que este mal que sea un menor de edad? -Al parecer me escucho, se veía algo preocupado.

-Para nada, yo deje de ser puro a los 16, Jason y Dick, me parece que antes -Me miraba sorprendido y con su rostro ardiendo.

-Así que ¿Soy quien ha mantenido su castidad por más tiempo?

-Me temo que sí, descuida, eso es... algo bueno, quiere decir que te reservaste para una ocasión especial ¿Entiendes? -Asintió avergonzado.

Y ya que Jason, Bruce y Alfred no estaba dispuestos a tener "La charla" con él (Dick estaba totalmente descartado), la responsabilidad recayó en mí, creo que fue lo mejor, el demonio no tenía cara de trauma como yo cuando Dick y Jay hablaron conmigo, en realidad hizo muchas preguntas y perdió el pánico al hablar del tema, soy un buen hermano mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como les digo, estoy trabajando en algo fabuloso (estoy disfrutando cada segundo que paso escribiendo) y dentro de poco voy a compartirse los, de momento necesito algo de tiempo para terminarlo (ahora que estaremos en cuarentena, es muy posible que tenga más del que necesito)  
> Aún así creo que compensó la calidad a la cantidad, digo, no se ustedes, pero yo esperaba con ansias el DamiDick <3  
> Y estoy satisfecha con el progreso que tuvo esa pareja, quienes esperaban DamiTim, ya hablaremos de eso después xD.  
> Ya se que todos odiamos a Bruce porque se mancha con Timmy, pero se que van a amar lo que se viene, así que estén pendientes del cap de la otra semana.  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	42. SuperBat

En fin, como podrán imaginase, regresamos a casa, tuve que renunciar a mi empleo y retome el que tenía en W.E. (Tam lloro cuando se enteró de que regresaba, es una buena chica), Jason volvió a ser mi jefe de seguridad (La tensión entre nosotros había bajado ya hasta ser casi nula), Alfred me corto de nuevo el cabello (Se que lo había estado deseando) y Conner acompañaba a Clark y Jon a las cenas que llegábamos a tener en familia.

En una de esas reuniones, paso algo... No sé cómo describirlo, si lo esperaba, pero, aun así, es de esas cosas que te hacen desatinar.

-Muchachos, Bruce y yo hemos estado pensando en sentar cabeza.

Conner, Jason y Damian escupieron su bebida, Dick y Jon se atragantaron y yo tuve la suerte de no tener nada en la boca, pero de seguro que me hubiera pasado lo mismo, eso no me salvo de ser salpicado por Damian, de hecho, el único que estaba en una pieza era Alfred.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, estaba congelado, en shock, había sido demasiado repentino.

-Felicidades, es una gran decisión y muy buena, además -Dick fue el primero en felicitarlos.

-Entonces ¿Les parece bien? -Auxilio, un alienígena criado en Kansas y que vuela nos pedía la mano de nuestro padre.

-Sigo creyendo que no eres un conyugue digno para mi padre, pero si su unión lo satisface, no tengo objeción -Damian limpiaba el líquido derramado de sus labios con una servilleta.

-Estará bien satisfecho -Jason haciendo sus inoportunos comentarios incomodos, ganándose una patada por debajo de la mesa justo en su entrepierna por parte de Dick, lo imagine por su expresión de dolor.

-Nada me haría más feliz que ver a Bruce a lado de un buen hombre -Termine de dar mi opinión.

-Siempre espere verlos juntos, es bueno que al fin estés con una persona que te ame de la forma que necesitas, papá -Jon había madurado tanto.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo con todos, necesitas a alguien que te domine, Clark -Por alguna razón, lo que dijo Conner nos hizo reír a todos.

-Siendo así... -Clark se levantó de la mesa, oh por Dios, a todos se nos aceleró el corazón, se puso de rodillas frente a Bruce y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra, al abrirla dejo a la vista un anillo dorado -Bruce Wayne ¿Compartirías tu vida conmigo a partir de ahora? -La emoción me hizo marearme, todos estábamos tensos por escuchar la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que sí, boy scout - ¿Han escuchado el escándalo que hacemos los hombres cuando vemos un partido (De lo que sea) y nuestro equipo hace una anotación que les da la victoriaen el último minuto? Pues eso se quedó corto con el desastre de festejos eufóricos que armamos en el comedor, Dick beso de nuevo a Damian, lo cual hizo esto algo incomodo y me da tristeza decirlo, pero pude ver el momento exacto en el que el corazón de Jon se rompió.

Para evitar otra cosa parecida, me aleje de los otros dos presentes (Jason y Kon'), pues ambos voltearon a verme cuando ese beso ocurrió.

Hablamos por un par de horas más y al despedirnos, Kon' me hizo aquella señal con la cabeza de "Nos vemos afuera"

Me hizo morder el labio, creo que fue casi un reflejo, esa señal siempre resultaba en un buen sabor de boca, esperaba que no fuera la excepción.

Ya sabía dónde buscarlo, fui a mi habitación lo más natural posible.

-Es muy pronto para ir a dormir -Me encontré a Jasón en el pasillo.

-Son las 2 am, descansa Jay -Golpeé amistosamente su pecho con el dorso de la mano.

-Descansa, BabyBird -Hacia un tiempo que no me llamaba así, se dirigió a su habitación.

Seguí mi camino, en el balcón estaba Kon', flotando frente a la ventana, su figura atlética bien proporcionada detrás de las delgadas cortinas, lo hacían parecer una bella alucinación.

Aparte la fina tela para llegar hasta él, sus ojos eran algo de otro mundo, literalmente. No me cansaba de admirarlos, que fueran tan diferentes y a la vez, contenían toda la autenticidad del joven clon que fue mi primer amor.

-Ven conmigo, te mostrare algo -Me ofreció su mano, no dude ni un instante en tomarla, nos elevamos por los aires, mi piel se erizó, quizá por el frio, quizá por la emoción de seguir a Conner a donde quiera que me llevara.

[Coldplay - A Sky Full of Stars](https://youtu.be/GkEjCynfk_E)

Pasando por la ultima estela de nubes, tiro de mi brazo para ponerme de frente, tuve que poner mis pies sobre los suyos para conservar esa postura (Pues no tengo la capacidad de levitar), dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, lo imite, mis ojos se inundaron de la infinidad de estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno. Quizá las haya visto antes, pero nunca a esa altura, nunca con él, eso lo hacía incluso más especial.

-Este es mi mundo, Tim -Hablo suave, a penas y pude oírlo, sonreí.

-Claro, tu vienes de las estrellas -Afirme, estaba en un dilema, ver el rostro de Kon' o aquel mundo que me estaba mostrando.

-No solo eso, lo es porque es a ti a quien veo en este cielo estrellado, todas las noches, desde en ese entonces hasta ahora, esperando que me veas ahí también -No podía respirar, ¿sería por la presión atmosférica o por aquello que me hacía sentir? ¿Está bien hacer algo que deseas con desesperación, pero sabes que te sentirás culpable después? Estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

-No importa, ya sea un cielo estrellado, soleado o nublado, siempre que miraba hacia arriba esperaba verte ahí, siempre radiante, como un sol que mejora todo al amanecer -Quería darle mi corazón entero en esas palabras.

\- ¿Aun es así? -Preguntó triste mirando hacia abajo.

-Nunca ha dejado de serlo -Levante su barbilla.

Abrace su cuello, en un reflejo él hizo lo mismo con mi espalda, ladee mi cabez

a, uní mis labios a los suyos, esto se sentía tan familiar, increíble, cada movimiento me convencía de que era imposible vivir sin él, a pesar de que me las había arreglado para hacerlo.

-Tim... -Dijo recuperando el aliento, lo que había comenzado por ser un beso corto, se convirtió imperceptiblemente en uno apasionado -Mi corazón es tuyo, a este punto, no importa lo que decidas hacer con él, solo se consiente de que te pertenece, ayer, hoy y siempre.

-Kon'...

-Trato de entender cómo funciona esa mente tuya, cuando dices que siempre me has amado paro no puedes sacar a Jason de tus pensamientos -Se adelanto a decir.

-Es complicado -Mire hacia otra parte.

-Eso es lo único que entiendo -dijo entre risas -Te creo, no sé cómo lo haces posible, pero te creo, sin embargo, quiero que seas exclusivo para mí -Esos ojos me estaban volviendo loco, me mareaban, me impedían respirar normalmente, no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

Me quede sin palabras ¿Era una propuesta? ¿Qué más podía decir?

-No tienes que responderme ahora, es más, creo que aún no he hecho los suficientes méritos para que me aceptes, pero ten en cuenta que, si ya hice que te enamoraras de mí una vez, volveré a hacerlo -Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa llena de confianza.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos de vuelta en la ventana de mi habitación, me dio un beso suave muy cerca de los labios, mi cara se sentía caliente.

-Buenas noches, Chico Maravilla -Me estaba dejando con ganas de más.

-Buenas noches... Clone Boy -Se alejo volando, dedicándome la curvatura de sus labios, él era tan genial y yo estaba actuando como una quinceañera.

De alguna manera me convencieron de ir los fines de semana a la Torre de los Titanes, no había demasiado por hacer, excepto por ayudar con la administración y el entrenamiento de los reclutas más jóvenes e inexpertos, por supuesto, Damian no me permitía enseñarle a nadie que no fueran él y Jon.

Bart era mi mano derecha, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos con Conner, como en los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿Qué tal todo en casa? -Se aventuro a preguntar mi amigo castaño.

-Es una locura, Dick, Selina y Kara se desviven por planear la boda, no sé por cuento tiempo más pueda resistir los nervios -Confesé.

\- ¿Por qué? No eres tú el que va a casarse -Se burló.

-Tengo pánico de que alguno de los dos flaquee a última hora -Arreglábamos algunos paneles que habían sido dañados en la última pelea que tuvieron Damian y Raven, lo cual nos había dejado sin energía en el lugar.

\- ¿Por qué? No eres tú a quien van a dejar plantado -Demonios, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Porque es mi padre, porque la mujer que pudo ser mi madre está planeando su boda, es terrible lidiar con un murciélago cuya vida amorosa esta insatisfecha y porque solo quiero 5 minutos de paz -Al terminar esa oración las luces volvieron -Terminamos por ahora -Dije guardando las herramientas que había usado.

-Esto del SuperBat puede ser por generaciones -Bart me estaba provocando.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Deja de llamar así a esa pareja

-Tú y Kon'... -Esa mirada traviesa me decía que Conner ya le había dicho todo lo que planeaba.

-Aún no tenemos nada formal, y no seré Batman, no en esta vida, hay tres posibles sucesores que estarían encantados de tomar la capa, dejare que la tengan.

-Vamos Tim, seria hermoso que el manto también venga con esa relación -Me animaba.

-Entonces convence a Jon y Damian, para ser honesto, no creo que Kon' aun quiera ser Superman -Dejamos el tema de momento.

Por último, tenía que hacerle un par de calibraciones al mecanismo del teletransportador que había sido traído aquí por la JLA para alguna emergencia, Conner se nos unió

-Bien chicos, si me necesitan, estaré con Jaime - Y Bart nos dejó solos.

Estaba acostado en el suelo, para poder meterme debajo de los controles de la máquina.

-Kon', pásame las pinzas -Dije estirando la mano para recibir el objeto, lo que hizo fue tirar de ella, sacándome de ahí, quedando él entre mis piernas con una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-No creo que seas consciente de lo provocativo que luces ahí haciendo esto -Trague pesado, tenerlo tan cerca me ponía nervioso, incluso ansioso.

-Superboy, este no es un buen lugar -Trate de que recuperáramos la cordura.

-Eso quiere decir que en otro lugar si podríamos... -Paso su mano por mi muslo, pegándolo a su cadera.

Una luz abrumadoramente brillante se hizo presente entre ambos, no nos dio mucho tiempo de hacer nada, en una leve explosión, Kon' fue lanzado hacia atrás y sobre mi apareció un personaje extraño.

Traía puesto un traje de piel, negro, era un chico, por lo que se podía ver, muy al estilo Catwoman, con la capucha con orejas de gato, el látigo en la cintura y las garras en las manos, me miro unos instantes.

Vi sus ojos a través de esos cristales verdes, pero su rostro era imposible de reconocer con esa capucha.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron por unos segundos y cuando volvieron a encenderse, este personaje ya se había marchado, escuchamos un cristal romperse, había huido por una de las ventanas de otra habitación.

Al ver por la ventana, no había ni rastro de él, lo buscamos por todos los alrededores y nada, era como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

-Las cámaras de seguridad no captaron mucho -Dijo Kori reproduciendo el video en una gran pantalla, mostrándole a todos los presentes mi momento incomodo con Conner, cubrí mi rostro, avergonzado por aquello -Ahí -Pauso el video y pudimos apreciarlo mejor.

-No lo conozco -Dijo Damian.

-Parece uno salido de su Galera -Agrego Jaime -Tal vez Batman o los otros lo reconozcan

-No, se parece a Catwoman, pero ella jamás ha tenido ninguna clase de compañero, debe ser un imitador -Dije -Uno muy bueno.

-Incluso se cuidó de que las cámaras de afuera no lo detectaran, es más que bueno -Agrego Cyborg.

-Nos llevamos el caso a Gótica, si tiene una conexión con Catwoman lo sabremos -Dije

-Bien, llévense a Superboy -Dijo Kori, Jon y Conner asintieron, después se miraron el uno al otro de una forma incomoda -Superboy Prime -Se corrigió, así tenían registrado a Conner para evitar la redundancia.

-Este caso es nuestro, no necesitamos... -Damian no pudo terminar su protesta.

-Si se dio en la torre, es nuestro también, Superboy va con ustedes -Lo interrumpió Kori

A regañadientes, pero Damian tuvo que dejar que el chico clon nos acompañara.

La noche estaba encima de nosotros, perfecta para salir a investigar, nuestra primera parada era por supuesto el departamento de Selina.

Fui hasta ahí con Conner, dejamos que Damian informara a Bruce de la situación, si ese sujeto era tan bueno como nos hizo creer, no podíamos perder tiempo.

-... -Se quedo sin palabras al ver la fotografía que le mostramos.

-Por favor, si tienes algún tipo de información, nos ayudaría mucho, no importa que tan trivial parezca -Esperaba que dijera algo.

-Es que... No lo entiendo... Hace... Hace algunos años tuve un sueño extraño, tenía un hijo y le ponía un traje como el mío -Eso llamo mi atención, noto que no entendía a lo que se refería -Como ya sabes, mi primer traje lo hice con cosas que compre por aquí y por allá, mi primer gran robo fue una escultura de acero del Dios Gato egipcio, lo fundí e hice dos pares de garras retractiles, este acero tiene un brillo especial que no he visto en ningún otro metal, es único -Seguíamos sin entender -Las garras que trae ese chico lo tienen -Finalizo, fue hasta su armario, de ahí saco una caja con ambos pares de garras, lo que quería decir que no se has rabian robado, entonces ¿De dónde las saco? -En ese sueño... Le puse a su máscara cristales verdes para que no lo confundieran conmigo -Ella usaba unos de color rojo.

-Gracias, Selina, si llegas a ver algo raro, solo llámanos, vendremos a ayudar -Me despedí.

-Tengan cuidado, pajarito -Por la ventana vimos una silueta correr, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí tras él.

Le debía una ventana a Selina, apenas lo alcance, se movía de la misma forma que ella, pero... Había algo más, tenía otros criterios, era astuto en otro sentido, algo que le hacía menos predecible, desconocido, a la vez, familiar.

Conner se le planto de frente y nuestro sospechoso choco bruscamente con él, cayo de espaldas y fue cuando pude inmovilizarlo.

-Tan bruto como siempre, Conner -Lo escuchamos hablar por primera vez, oh maldita sea, Kon' me miro sorprendido, reconoció la voz, al igual que yo.

Superboy le quito la capucha, estuve a nada de desmayarme de la impresión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me emocioné más de lo que se puedan imaginar al escribir la escena de la propuesta, era algo que estaba esperando hacer desde hace siglos, mi amado SuperBat es una OTP hecha y derecha, consumada y todo, tanto que hasta va por generaciones(?.  
> Ya se que muchos me van a matar por el JonDami (DamiJon) pero, como dije antes, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba y ninguna ship muere hasta que yo lo diga (?  
> El siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos y no puedo esperar a que lo lean, casi estoy tentada a subirlo el domingo, pero eso me dejaría con aún menos tiempo para seguir con otra sorpresa que tengo planeada, así que sean pacientes.  
> Les adoro, nos estamos leyendo ~


	43. Catlad

\- ¿Tim? -Pregunto Kon', mirando fijamente el rostro detrás de la capucha.

\- ¿Sí? -El sujeto que habíamos atrapado era yo, con la singularidad de que sus ojos eran verdes y no azules, tenía una sonrisa traviesa, como un minino que estaba a punto de hacer una fechoría.

-Hay que llevarlo a la cueva -Dije.

\- ¿Sera buena idea? Un gatito travieso en la cueva del murciélago malo ¿Jason? - ¿Qué? ¿Jason? ¿Él no me había reconocido? Aun traía puesta la máscara, modificaba mi voz al ser Red Robin y mi cabello lucía diferente al suyo, pero creí que lo sabría.

-Definitivamente hay que llevarlo a la cueva -Lo atamos de pies a cabeza, no tenía ni dos gramos de confianza en ese personaje, tuve que ponerle una mordaza porque no dejaba de poner nervioso a Kon'.

-Definitivamente hay que llevarlo a la cueva -Lo atamos de pies a cabeza, no tenía ni dos gramos de confianza en ese personaje, tuve que ponerle una mordaza porque no dejaba de poner nervioso a Kon'  
Al llegar apareció Dick para recibirnos, tenía puesto su traje y mascara.

\- ¿Y Batman? -Pregunté.

-Fuera por asuntos de la liga, Robin me puso al tanto, no creí que lo atraparan tan pronto -Dijo mirando a Kon' que cargaba a... Mi otro yo, cuando Dick lo vio no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-Hola Dicky -Dijo el otro Tim emocionado de verlo, logro quitarse la mordaza.

\- ¿Ahora que hicieron? -Nigthwing estaba en shock.

-Esperamos que él nos diga -Dijo Kon' poniéndolo en una silla de las que usábamos para los interrogatorios, él se puso cómodo y nos miraba divertido.

-Bien, ahora dinos ¿Quién eres, que quieres y como llegaste aquí? -Exigió el ave azul.

-Esto es raro, no estoy acostumbrado a que me trates así -Dijo mirando a Dick resentido ¿Era mi idea o sus ojos se habían hecho más grandes y tiernos?

-Esto es raro, no estoy acostumbrado a que me trates así -Dijo mirando a Dick resentido ¿Era mi idea o sus ojos se habían hecho más grandes y tiernos?  
-No puedo con esto -Dick abandono el interrogatorio y se sentó a un par de metros.

-Misma pregunta -Me acerqué fastidiado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Jay? ¿No vas a consentirme? ¿No hay un Catlad en este mundo? -Preguntó.

-Se llama Catlad y viene de un universo paralelo -Le dije a Dick.

-Tú no eres Jay -Cambio su semblante de súplica por uno perspicaz.

-Parece que ya nos conoces a todos, así que ¿Qué más da? -Me quite la máscara y deje que me viera.

-Oh por amor de... -También estaba impactado -Dios, jamás me había sentido tan atraído por mí mismo -Dijo mordiéndose el labio, lo mire con extrañeza.

-Contrólate y dinos lo que quieres -Le ordene, esto era lo más raro que me había pasado.

-Creo que ahora entiendo por qué aparecí sobre ti, eres mi conexión con este mundo -Dijo para sí mismo mientras balbuceaba otras cosas.

-Ahora si se parece a ti -Dijo Dick al borde de una carcajada.

-Oye, comparte lo que sabes -le recordé que seguíamos aquí.

-Bien, estaba ayudando a un amigo que trabaja en laboratorios Star con un puente a otros universos, perdimos el control de la maquina y llegue hasta aquí, tuve suerte de que fuera un mundo con otro Tim, si no, mi existencia simplemente habría desaparecido -Eso me dejaba un poco tranquilo, quería decir que no era de este mundo, por lo tanto, no era una creación maligna de algún supervillano que supiera mi identidad secreta.

-Hay que ir a ahí, tal vez tengan tecnología similar y nos ayuden a llevarlo de vuelta a casa -Dije a Conner -Lo dejo a tu cuidado -Esta vez me dirigí a Dick.

-Si, déjenme al cuidado Dicky, nos la pasaremos bien -Esa sonrisa provocativa y ojos afilados, Dick trago saliva.

-Ah... Mejor voy con ustedes, necesito estirar un poco las piernas -Dijo alejándose del chico.

-Con eso también puedo ayudarte -Por Dios, que alguien lo detenga.

Jason apareció en mal momento, o bueno, no sabría decirlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? -Dijo al ver que ahora había dos de mí y uno atado a una silla con el traje de Selina.

-Jay, que bueno que estas aquí, ¿puedes cuidar de... Catlad mientras vamos a buscar ayuda? -Dick se encargó de explicarle rápidamente a Jason lo que ocurría.

Aunque tampoco me daba confianza dejar a esos dos solos.

***************Catlad*************

Miau, yo también soy Tim, así que igual puedo narrar esta historia, y vaya que estoy disfrutando el meterme en ella.

Ese trio de idiotas me trajo a la cueva y me dejo justo con el único personaje que no deseaba ver ni en pintura, Jason.

-No me digas que tú también estas molesto conmigo -Dijo aquel al que en este mundo se le conoce como Red Hood. Lo mire con molestia y sin decir nada - ¿Que te hizo el Jason de tu mundo?

-Deja la curiosidad para mí, a los murciélagos no se les da bien -Me concentre en ver las estalactitas de esa cueva, tan igual de muchas maneras.

Jalo una silla frente a mí y se sentó a horcajadas mirándome fijamente, algo que hacía que fuera más difícil ignorarlo.

-Seguiré preguntando -Dijo, odiaba que se parecieran tanto.

-Si te pareces por lo menos el 5% al Jason de mi mundo, ya sabrás que lo echaste a perder ¿No es así?

-Los detalles son lo que me interesa, si no puedes desquitarte con el de tu mundo, tal vez puedas conmigo -Empatía, eso no lo esperaba.

Recordar lo que me había he0cho me hacía que se me revolviera el estómago, tan solo verlo me daban ganas de clavarle las uñas en el cuello.

-Hagamos esto, si tú me dices que le hiciste a tu Tim, te diré lo que me hizo mi Jason -Abrió los ojos con sorpresa -Por favor, desde que te vi aparecer supe la enorme carga que es para él tener que fingir que todo está bien -Suspiro cansado.

-Dick fue mi primer amor, algo unilateral, comencé a salir con Tim y yo... -Corto sus palabras.

-Ay no ¿Con Dick? Hombre, es como tu hermano mayor ¿Qué les pasa? Olvídalo, no quiero saber, por lo que veo, en este mundo, el murciélago malo fue quien me adopto y no Selina, eso es peor porque tu Tim es como tu hermano pequeño, anda continua -Lo invite a seguir su retorcida historia.

-Es todo, me acosté con Dick y eso hizo que termináramos, luego regreso el clon de Superman y las cosas se complicaron, ahora no sé qué hacer -Si mi Jason hubiera sido así de honesto, probablemente no estaría "atado" en este mundo -Luche mucho por tenerlo y solo le hice daño, a veces pienso que es mejor dejarlo que se quede con el Clon -Maldito infeliz.

-Si quieres una opinión, deja de lamentarte por ser estúpido y si lo amas, ve por él, nadie va a amarlo de la misma forma que tu -Hubiese deseado que alguien le dijera eso al mío.

-No lo sé, a veces parece que Super bobo lo haría mejor, lo hizo mejor en el pasado... -Desvió la mirada.

-No dije que fueras mejor, dije que él no lo haría de la misma forma que tú, además ¿Qué sabes de lo que Tim prefiere? -Al parecer lo descompuse, paso unos instantes reflexionando en silencio y mirando a la nada.

-Es tu turno -Dijo sonriendo, odio esa sonrisa.

-Ok, Jason comenzó a ser Robin poco antes de que me convirtiera en Catlad, nos hicimos amigos y a veces jugábamos juntos, se nos unió Conner. Cuando fuimos adolescentes, Robin y yo comenzamos a salir, el joker lo asesino, deje todo este teatro del ladrón con mascara de gato y me fui a trabajar en Laboratorios Star de Ciudad Central, años después supe de un hijo de perra que golpeo a Selina y la dejo mal herida, se hacía llamar el Caballero de Arkham, regrese a romperle la cara pero resulto que era mi novio muerto, trate de hacerlo entrar en razón, más de una vez, al final me golpeo casi hasta matarme y dijo "El chico que amaste murió en una bodega", si Kon' no hubiese aparecido... En fin, Bruce lo detuvo y hace unos meses, se casó con Catwoman, por lo que ambos se retiraron. Están de luna de miel, Jason ahora es Batman y yo aun me dedico a hacer esto del chico gato de vez en cuando, solo no quiero volver a verlo -Dije desahogando un poco de toda esa ira contenida al hablar de eso.

-Es un verdadero idiota -Opinó -Al menos no te fue infiel.

-Pero si lo vi quemando la fotografía de nuestra primera cita -Repuse molesto.

Acerco su cara bastante a la mía.

-Tus ojos son diferentes, no lo entiendo -Era una oportunidad única. Solté un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz.

-Wuuuu -Grite de emoción -Gracias por ayudarme, libere mucha tensión -Me encantaba burlarme de este tipo.

Me apunto con una pistola, vaya, un déjà vu, me reí ante esa acción.

-Jason, Jason, Jason ¿Crees que puedes dispararme cuando traigo puesta la cara de la persona que amas? Eres tan lindo -Acerque mi frente a esa arma.

-Pruébame -Le quito el seguro.

-De cualquier forma, yo sé de qué pata cojeas -Pasé mi lengua por el cañón de aquella pistola, la metí a mi boca succionándola suavemente, pero sabía que aquellos movimientos le agradan, apretaba los dientes mientras me veía hacer eso, sus mejillas se ponían rojas y su pulso comenzaba a temblar.

\- Jason ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -Oh, oh, mi otro yo apareció y aquí se acababa la diversión... Por ahora.

************Red Robin************

-Jason, Jason, Jason ¿Crees que puedes dispararme cuando traigo puesta la cara de la persona que amas? Eres tan lindo -Eso no sonaba bien.

-Pruébame -Íbamos llegando a penas a la cueva después de esa rápida visita a los S.L.

-De cualquier forma, yo sé de qué pata cojeas -Al fin los tuvimos a la vista y esa vista era por demás inapropiada, además de que me causo una horrible sensación en el estómago.

\- Jason ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -Casi grite de ira - ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa, no es mi problema -Lo pase de largo, chocando mi hombro contra el suyo para ir hasta la computadora de la cueva.

No podía sacar esa escena de mi cabeza, seguía causándome malestar y me mantenía de mal humor.

Terminamos de explicar lo que habíamos averiguado, el chico gato debía regresar a su mundo a la brevedad posible, pues su ausencia causaría un desbalance dimensional, lo que provocaría que este colapsara, el problema, es que necesitaba una conexión física para volver.

\- ¿Tienes algún hermano o padres biológicos... Hijos? -Pregunte aun de malas.

-No -Me respondió simplemente.

-Mierda -Dije.

\- ¿Tu sí tienes? -Se estaba metiendo conmigo a niveles extremos.

-Cállate, estamos tratando de ayudar -Dick se encargó de enfrentar aquello por mí.

-Tal vez si te quedas, Jason te acepté de mascota -En mi defensa, diré que estaba muy estresado y la catarsis que encontré fue desquitarme con mi yo de un universo paralelo.

-Hablemos en otro lado -Jason tomo mi antebrazo, me solté bruscamente y lo seguí a una parte más apartada.

-Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir, no cambia el hecho de que eres un idiota -Era la furia hablando, no yo.

\- ¿Podemos tener una conversación tranquila? -Ok, tenía razón, debía dejar de estar a la defensiva.

-Bien -Respire profundo, calmando mi mente.

-En primer lugar, vete al infierno -Escuche como mi guante rechino por la fuerza que ejercí al cerrar el puño -Estoy harto de esa actitud de "Todos son unos idiotas menos yo", por si no lo notaste, te acabas de comportar como un auténtico patán -Me cruce de brazos y lleve mi mirada hacia donde estaba esa copia mía, que seguía haciendo que Conner se sonrojara bruscamente (Hablaba en voz baja y el resto no podíamos oír, pero era claro que el super oído de Kon' si podía).

\- ¿Si estas consciente de que ese sujeto no es una dama en apuros como para que me comporte como un caballero con él? -Me percate del golpe que tenía en la frente, posiblemente era la razón por la que le apuntó con su arma - ¿Cómo bajaste la guardia tanto para que te hiciera eso? -Tome su mejilla con una mano para hacer que bajara su cabeza y pudiera ver mejor esa hinchazón que comenzaba a formarse.

-Tiene su encanto, odia a los murciélagos, es por eso que me golpeo -Lo solté al escuchar aquello.

-Deberías buscar hielo... -Me acerque a los demás -A partir de ahora, yo voy a vigilarlo, los demás, manténganse alejados.

-Tim ¿Estás seguro? -Dick me miraba desconfiado.

-Es un Tim criado por Selina con un odio hacia nosotros a niveles que no conocemos, además, parece que soy el único que no está cayendo por su lívido -Conner estaba casi temblando ante la mirada de lujuria que Catlad le estaba dedicando -Es mejor que te vayas por ahora, Kon', infórmale a Kori de nuestro avance -Asintió sin decir una palabra más, tal vez no quería que notásemos su erección.

Los demás se fueron, Damian aún no lo veía, pero supuse que Dick le habría hablado sobre él y lo mantendría alejado y con mucha razón, me quede cuidando que no hiciera nada extraño toda la noche, eso y también investigando de que otra manera podríamos mandarlo de regreso a su universo.

\- ¿Sabes? Si me soltaras podría ayudarte -Dijo tentadoramente.

-No voy a caer en una tan vieja -Respondí.

Estaba bastante cerca de él cuando de alguna forma libero sus piernas y las enredo en mi cadera.

-Ven, déjame mirarte más de cerca -Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y logro quitarme la máscara sin ser dañado por el mecanismo de defensa (Un taser).

\- ¿Cómo demonios te...? ¿No te parece que estas muy cerca? -Trate de liberarme.

-Solo un poco -Estaba muy intrigado mirando mis ojos -Que lindos ojos de cachorro -Acaricio mi mejilla -Solía tenerlos así cuando era niño y todos estos músculos fuertes -Acaricio mi pecho -Jamás me imagine con una complexión así -Sujete su mano -Eres todo un murciélago ¿No es así? Relájate, no voy a hacer ningún daño a nadie, si eso quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho -Hacia que las esposas que le habíamos puesto en un inicio, giraran en su dedo.

-Y tú eres todo un gato, es por eso que no confío en ti -Declaré.

-Touché, solo recuerda que muy en el fondo sigo siendo tú, esto que ves es solo la cubierta -Sonrió -Tuviste mucha suerte, criado aquí, en la gran mansión de los Wayne.

-No siempre viví aquí -Recordé a mis padres biológicos, eran ya memorias muy lejanas, como de una vida pasada, inseguro de que realmente hubiera ocurrido -Pero nunca me falto nada.

-Y yo tampoco nací en un hogar de amor, mi madre era una prostituta y mi padre un ladrón, no eran la pareja perfecta, pero era algo -Me congelé al oír eso - Una noche, ambos consiguieron que los mataran... Así fue como terminé con Selina -Lo miré detenidamente, no sabía que había detrás de él, pero no podía ser malo, no del todo -Mori de frío en una caja de cartón que encontré en un callejón mientras llovía.

-Las lluvias en esta ciudad suelen hacerte sentir así -Dije comprensivo.

-No, en realidad morí, Isis me trajo de regreso y me llevo con mamá gato -Sonrió, repentinamente tuve una luz en mi cabeza -Ella me convirtió cuando era muy pequeño, por eso tuve algunas mutaciones físicas, como los ojos.

-Eso es -Dije habiendo resuelto ya este problema -Isis -La gatita de Selina, la cual tenía un color de pelaje muy exótico, Catlad estaba confundido, pero al instante comprendió todo.

-Ella también podría ser una conexión genética con mi mudo -Su emoción era tan palpable como la mía.

Teníamos una conexión, podíamos mandarlo de regreso sin riesgos.

****************Catlad*****************

Tengo que reconocerlo, es casi tan brillante como yo, con el porte gallardo de un murciélago y malditamente atractivo, definitivamente cuenta como amor propio, estoy seguro, me hacía gritar "Miau".

Tengo que reconocerlo, es casi tan brillante como yo, con el porte gallardo de un murciélago y malditamente atractivo, definitivamente cuenta como amor propio, estoy seguro, me hacía gritar "Miau"  
Un pequeño minino llego hasta mí y comenzó a frotarse contra mi pierna. Lo levante y lo pegue contra mi pecho.

-Hola Alfred -Red Robin, como le llamaban aquí, acaricio sus orejas -Es raro verlo sin su amo.

Ese chico, que en mi mundo yo conocía muy bien bajo corriendo las escaleras de la cueva.

-Alfred -Llamo a su gato, se sorprendió al ver que yo lo tenía -Ya veo que lo que decía Richard es cierto, Catlad -Trataba de esconderlo, pero sabía perfectamente que le fascinaba verme.

-Alfred -Llamo a su gato, se sorprendió al ver que yo lo tenía -Ya veo que lo que decía Richard es cierto, Catlad -Trataba de esconderlo, pero sabía perfectamente que le fascinaba verme  
-El Damian de mi mundo me adora, me pregunto ¿Si el tuyo es igual? -Me dirigí a mi otro yo.

-Nos llevamos bien -Dijo mirando con una sonrisa al menor. Baje a Alfred para que volviera a los brazos de su amo, el cual apenas recupero a su mascota, se fue con una expresión de satisfacción.

-Pareces un chico rudo, más rudo que yo en todo caso, quizá te convenza de cambiar lugares conmigo y le des una paliza a mi ex y yo te ayudare a lidiar con toda esa tención sexual que hay entre tú y Conner -Le dije medio en broma.

-Estoy seguro de que no necesitas ayuda para poner en su lugar a ese idiota, por otro lado, entre Conner y yo no hay tal cosa -Solté una fuerte carcajada al escuchar eso.

-Por favor, hasta yo puedo oler esas feromonas Kriptonianas en descontrol -Me burle. Se sonrojo, eso era hermoso.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que... -Corto sus palabras.

-Lo hiciste con alguien -Complete la oración, asintió avergonzado -Cada vez somos menos diferentes -Inmediatamente alzo el rostro.

-No puedo creerte ¿Te has visto? Tienes un lívido fuera de este mundo... Literalmente -Soltó.

-Ya te lo dije, es solo la cubierta, ni siquiera Selina tiene la vida sexual que aparenta, si no es con el murciélago malo, nadie consigue nada.

-No quería saber eso -Cubrió sus orejas con las manos.

-Si te hace falta... Ya sabes, desahogarte y no puedes con el chico clon porque es muy complicado, hazlo conmigo -Me acerque a él y acaricie su abdomen.

**************Red Robin***************

Una versión de mí, pero más sensual, atrevida y casi llegando a competir contra Dick para el mejor trasero del año me estaba dando luz verde para ponerle las manos en cima sin compromisos, sin culpa (porque básicamente soy yo) y sin la posibilidad de que los otros me reclamaran por ello ¿Ustedes que habrían hecho en mi lugar?

\- ¿Y a eso como se le llama? No sé si es buena idea... -Dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pruébame -Dijo bajando despacio el cierre de su ajustado traje de cuero hasta por debajo de su abdomen, acariciando con su mano sus músculos estéticamente marcados.

-Pruébame -Dijo bajando despacio el cierre de su ajustado traje de cuero hasta por debajo de su abdomen, acariciando con su mano sus músculos estéticamente marcados  
-Al diablo -Me quite los guantes y me lance hacia el en un beso intenso y correspondido de la misma forma.

Introduje mis manos dentro de su traje, ayudándole a quitárselo, con una maestría superior, se deshizo de la capa y la parte superior de mi vestuario, arañando suavemente mi espalda, apretaba todo lo que quería, mordió sin cuidado mi piel.

Tire de su cabello, dejando al descubierto su cuello, pase mi lengua desde la base hasta su barbilla, quería devorarlo.

Me empujo hasta hacerme caer en aquella silla en la que lo tuvimos amarrado momentos antes, con sus finos dedos bajo el cierre de mi pantalón, relamió sus labios al ver mi virilidad despierta.

-Espera ¿Estás seguro? -Era la pregunta más patética e insegura que había hecho.

-Tu déjalo en mis manos -Sonrió travieso.

Su lengua era... Diferente, algo áspera, no tanto como para hacerme daño, lo suficiente como para darle su sello personal a una de las mejores felaciones que había recibido.

No hay manera de describirlo, era excitante, asombroso, sabia justo lo que tenía que hacer, como moverse para complacerme, una ventaja que ambos teníamos, seguramente por eso es que caí en sus seductoras garras.

Su boca estaba en llamas. Se sentía tan bien que mi mente se fue de vacaciones, olvide que probablemente debía contener mi voz, u otro de los habitantes de la mansión podría escuchar.

-D-dame un segundo, estoy cerca -Le dije para que se detuviera.

-Eres todo un caballero, deteniéndome para no terminar en mi boca -Se sentó en mis piernas, mirándome con esos ojos feroces me estaba derritiendo por dentro ante esa mirada felina -Eres como yerba gatera para un chico como yo -Inicio un largo beso, frotando su cadera contra la mía.

Su columna era tan flexible, ofrecía un movimiento placentero e inusual en el que su miembro y el mío se frotaban el uno contra el otro sin necesidad de que nuestras manos intervinieran.

Suspire sonoramente al llegar a mi clímax, ambos lo hicimos, jadeantes, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo por el calor del momento, se dejó caer sobre mí, me encargue de sostenerle hasta que pudo recuperarse.

-Tim -Susurro en mi oído -No estamos solos -Esa noticia me sorprendió, se puso de pie fácilmente, subió el cierre de su traje y me levante de inmediato, recogiendo la parte de mi traje que había terminado en el piso.

Caminó hacia la parte de atrás de la computadora, moviendo ligeramente la cadera, no quería ni imaginarme la identidad de ese tercero, si no me enteraba, ambos podríamos fingir que eso no paso. Pero me contagio la curiosidad y seguí sus pasos para ver por mí mismo de quien se trataba.

-Esto es deplorable, incluso para un murciélago -Dijo Catlad mirando la escena que teníamos en frente.

Jason tenía la cara cubierta por el color carmín de la vergüenza, estaba sentado en el suelo, apretando los dientes por aquel comentario, cubría su entrepierna, pero el piso estaba manchado con un líquido blanco característico de este tipo de situaciones.

El chico en traje de cuero negro aparto sus manos con el pie para ver lo que ocultaba.

-Esto es un desastre -Dijo con reprobación -y es tu culpa -Se dirigió a mí.

\- ¿Mia? -Dije totalmente confundido por aquella acusación.

-Tú has permitido que esto ocurra, tanto Conner como Jason están en este estado porque no has querido ceder ante ninguno, no les dices que no, pero tampoco que si -Eso lo dijo algo enojado -Ya va siendo hora de que te decidas por uno para que el otro se retire.

\- ¿A quién elegiste tu? -Me aventure a preguntar, solo logre que pusiera una cara aún más molesta.

-A ninguno, pero al menos tuve la atención de dejarle claro a ambos que no quería volver a verlos en mi vida -Eso se escucha bastante mal.

-Lo siento -Le dije al percatarme de que le hice decir algo que parecía difícil de explicar.

-No puedo enojarme contigo y menos después de aquello -Suspiro y después me dedico una sonrisa atrevida que me hizo sonrojar.

Pase la tarde ayudando al chico de S. L. a configurar la máquina que debía mandar de regreso a Catlad a su mundo, actividad a la que él se unió, demostró ser más que una cara bonita, era realmente inteligente y hábil para usar la tecnología, finalmente estuvimos listos para mandarle de vuelta.

-Fue una delicia pasar tiempo con ustedes -Me dio un abrazo al cual correspondí.

Se acerco a Kon' para darle un abrazo de despedida e hizo un sonido muy parecido a un ronroneo cerca de su oreja, el chico de acero dio un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás y pude notar que su piel se erizó, ante esa reacción cubrí un poco mi boca para disimular la pequeña risita que me provoco verlos.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, Jason -No me sorprendía del todo que le dedicara esa última oración, pero me daba curiosidad saber de qué tanto había hablado ese par.

Desapareció al entrar a un portal de luz, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que lo veríamos dando problemas, esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran entre los personajes de su mundo, al igual que esperaba que se arreglaran aquí.

El gato tenía razón, ya era hora tomar muchas decisiones que había estado evitando por miedo a fracasar o arrepentirme de ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoro a Tim como Catlad, es mi sueño, es mi todo, en mi tiene una fiel seguidora  
> Ok, terminado con mis 5 min de fangirl ¿qué les pareció? Este es mi capítulo sorpresa xD  
> Tengo pensado hacer otro fic (cuando este termine) enfocado al mundo del que viene Catlad ¿Que opinan? ¿Les interesaría leer algo así?  
> En cuanto al capítulo de la siguiente semana, ya vamos acercándonos a otro nivel :3  
> Nos estamos leyendo~~


	44. Decisión difícil

La vida de administrativo de W. E. no es tan tranquila como se imaginan, tengo muchas responsabilidades tediosas, una de ellas es entrevistarme con los líderes de equipo de otras empresas para conseguir convenios y colaboraciones. No es un secreto que jamás me gusto tener nada que ver con Lex Corp, pero este caso era diferente, Lex había puesto a Conner a cargo de la división de tecnología de su empresa, por lo que podrán imaginarse que ahora teníamos que vernos de vez en cuando exclusivamente para trabajo, o eso intentaba.

-Entonces si hacemos este trato, con las tecnologías que patenta cada empresa, podríamos... -El asistente de Kon' no paraba de hablar. Ahora él usaba unos lentes sofisticados que hacían que sus ojos se vieran normales, no dejaba de mirarme intensamente con esa sonrisa provocativa, hasta que comenzó pasar uno de sus lustrosos zapatos por debajo de mi pantalón, levantándolo mientras acariciaba mi pierna, eso y verlo en aquel traje negro, era inevitable perder totalmente la cabeza.

Ahora él usaba unos lentes sofisticados que hacían que sus ojos se vieran normales, no dejaba de mirarme intensamente con esa sonrisa provocativa, hasta que comenzó pasar uno de sus lustrosos zapatos por debajo de mi pantalón, levantándolo mientr...  
Rompí la pluma que traía en las manos en un desesperado intento de mi subconsciente por liberar presión, lo cual exalto a los presentes en la sala. Jason estaba ahí, "cuidándome" (básicamente, era su trabajo), mantenía en todo momento la mano sobre su arma y estoy seguro de haber escuchado que abría la funda de la misma.

-Señor Wayne ¿Se encuentra bien? -Pregunto preocupado aquel chico al momento de pasarme un pañuelo para limpiar la tinta que escurría de mi mano.

-Si, si, fui algo bruto al tomar esa pluma, lo siento, por favor, prosiga -Lo invite a continuar mientras limpiaba mis manos.

-Como les estaba diciendo.... -Y seguía y seguía, solo quería salir de ahí antes de que otra cosa pasara.

La exposición termino y finalmente nos dimos un momento para meditar la decisión de si realmente debíamos aceptar ese convenio.

Jason estaba conmigo, revisando un par de documentos, pero no sentir la mirada de Conner era imposible, me distraje un momento para verlo recargado contra la pared, sonriendo de la misma forma que antes. Al percatarse de ello, Jason paso su brazo por mis hombros protectoramente y giro mi cabeza de vuelta a aquellos papeles que estábamos revisando.

Al percatarse de ello, Jason paso su brazo por mis hombros protectoramente y giro mi cabeza de vuelta a aquellos papeles que estábamos revisando  
Al final, aunque no me parecía un mal proyecto, todo se redujo a una llamada de 10 segundos con Bruce.

-No aceptes -Fue lo único que dijo.

-Está bien -Respondí y colgué.

Íbamos saliendo de las oficinas de Lex Corp, Kon' no se veía nada decepcionado por nuestra negativa, al contrario, parecía que había salido victorioso de todo esto.

-Supongo que ya tendremos otra ocasión para colaborar, Señor Wayne, no deje de contestar mis llamadas -Esta vez, paso su mano por mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo para terminar dándome un beso a la mitad de mis labios, eso había sido extremadamente osado, tomando en cuenta que lo hizo frente a Jason.

Jay tiro de mi brazo, separándonos, lo encaró, ahora ambos eran casi de la misma estatura, Kon' debía superarlo por un par de centímetros.

\- ¿Crees que eres suficientemente hombre para hacer eso? -No por favor.

-Soy 10 veces más hombre que tu – "Por favor, yo también soy hombre, par de idiotas", eso debí decir.

-Así es como un hombre de verdad debe besarlo -Mi cabeza estaba en las malditas nubes y mi guardia completamente baja, Jason solo tuvo que hacer un movimiento rápido para sujetar mi muñeca, mi cintura y besarme salvajemente.

No sabía que hacer o como moverme, como reaccionar, mi corazón debía ser como el aleteo de un colibrí. Ese beso me mareó, respiré agitadamente y cuando nos separamos, cubrí mi boca por la vergüenza.

Me giré rápidamente a ver a Kon', pero había desaparecido, hasta que fui tomado por los hombros y elevado por los aires, la expresión de odio y desesperación de Jason lo dijeron todo, Superboy me había sacado de ahí.

-Conner ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? -Me cambio de posición para cargarme como una endemoniada princesa.

\- ¿No lo notaste? La prensa se estaba sirviendo con la cuchara grande de esa escena -Sus palabras me cayeron encima como un cubo de agua helada.

Lo peor no era que no había notado aquel numeroso grupo de reporteros, sino lo que ocurrió un par de horas después de que Kon' me llevara de regreso a casa.

Bruce nuevamente me arrojo un periódico a la mesa, donde la primera plana resaltaba en letras gigantes: "El más buscado de Ciudad Gótica", Dick apareció y tomo el periódico al percatarse de que restregaba mi cara con las manos por la vergüenza.

\- "Timothy Wayne, está siguiendo muy de cerca los pasos de su predecesor (Bruce Wayne), como dicen, el alumno supera al maestro.

Esta mañana, fuera de las instalaciones de Lex Corp, el joven rompió el récord de su mentor, siendo el centro de atención de tres apuestos personajes" -Me exalte al escuchar aquello, Dick me miro divertido y continúo leyendo – "El primero de ellos, es Conner Kent, hijo de Lex Luthor, quien fue reconocido por su padre hace apenas unos meses. Uno más de ellos, es su propio guardaespaldas, del quien no hemos podido encontrar mucha información. Por ultimo y no menos importante, el que en mi opinión es el chico más atractivo de los Jóvenes Titanes y se hace llamar Superboy Prime.

Aunque ya habíamos visto con anterioridad que el chico Wayne tenía una conexión con este último, termino de confirmarse ante el heroico rescate que efectuó cuando los dos primeros luchaban por la atención del que presumimos podría ser la siguiente cabeza de W. E.

Así es como Tim Wayne no solo rompe la marca de Bruce, sino también la de Luisa Lane al ser la manzana de la discordia entre dos de los iconos de la juventud y la justicia actual en Metrópolis.

Solo queda Preguntar ¿Esta el CEO de W. E. orgulloso de su hijo?" -Concluyo Dick.

Las fotografías de Conner y Jason besándome y aquella en la que Superboy me abrazaba fuertemente mientras flotábamos en el aire (El día en que regreso), hacían que me sintiera muy mal.

Cubrí mi cabeza con los brazos, para colmo eso había sido escrito por la exnovia de Bruce, Viki Vale, así que ese artículo era una forma de atacar su ego.

-Espero que estés satisfecho -Recrimino aquel que usaba el manto de Batman.

\- ¿Crees que yo quería esto? ¿Qué disfruto este tipo de mala fama? -ya me sentía terrible como para que lo empeorara.

-Déjalo en paz, Bruce, no es él a quien debes regañar -Dick me defendió, en ese preciso instante, entro Jason a la habitación y todos dirigimos la mirada hacia él.

\- ¿Que? -Dijo altivo.

-Tienes razón, Dick, no fue culpa de Tim -Dijo Bruce mirando al recién llegado con marcada molestia.

-Deja de mirarme así, viejo, de lo único que me arrepiento es de haber dejado que ese estúpido se lo llevara al final -No puedo con tanto estrés y cinismo.

-Si hubieras dejado las cosas así, el medio beso inocente de Conner habría quedado en la nada -Dick estaba furioso -Pero tuviste que empeorarlo con ese drama y ahora te lleva dos a una -Dijo mostrando el periódico donde ciertamente yo aparecía en dos fotografías con el chico de acero.

-Eso fue todo menos inocente -Jason gruño molesto.

-Tim, puede que no haya sido tu culpa, pero está en tus manos arreglar este desastre -Bruce siempre dejando sobre mis hombros estas cosas.

Hable con Fox acerca de cómo esto afectaba la imagen de la empresa y que debíamos hacer para arreglarlo.

-No sé cómo lo hace, Timothy, las acciones de alguna manera subieron un 1.2% desde que la noticia de su vida amorosa indefinida se publicó, debo añadir que tiene la agenda repleta, no han dejado de llamar de otras empresas buscando colaboración con W. E., específicamente con su departamento -Bruce escuchaba todo lo que Lucius decía con un semblante de concentración que solo era propio de Batman.

-Declina las que sean notoriamente intenciones de unirse a esa... Indefinición -Declaro mi sobreprotector padre.

-Tendría que tachar muchas que en mi opinión son bastante convenientes. Si quiere mi opinión, Timothy tiene lo que se necesita para manejarlo y con su ángel guardián a menos de dos metros de él, no tiene mucho de qué preocuparse -Bruce frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

-Bien, entonces solo toma en cuenta las que tengan una potencial conveniencia para la empresa -Sentencio.

-Entre ellos, no nos podemos perder de la colaboración de Lex Corp para el proyecto "World's Finest", lo hemos estado rechazando cuando es una gran oportunidad -Me cohibía el que Bruce estuviera siendo ferozmente atacado por Fox para que dejara de sobreprotegerme.

-De acuerdo, tienen luz verde -Dijo fastidiado.

-Personalmente hablando, recomiendo que resuelva su situación sentimental, pero como parte de W. E., siga soltero hasta que hayamos logrado nuestro 20% de crecimiento -Se dirigió a mi esta vez.

Sonreí con nerviosismo. Siguieron un montón de reuniones con algunos buitres que Jason mantenía a raya con solo mirarlos, uno de ellos me siguió por uno de los pasillos, para... Bueno, me acorralo contra la pared y dijo cosas desagradables, aunque antes de que me pusiera una mano encima, Jay lo intercepto y se la rompió (Por cierto, no hubo ningún tipo de demanda porque aquí en Gótica... El acoso sexual está más penado que la agresión física). Pude haberme defendido yo mismo y evitar todo eso sin problemas, pero quería que Jason recibiera aunque sea un pequeño castigo por meterme en ese lío.

\- ¡Ya basta! Deja de enviarlo como carnada para atraer a tus pirañas, al próximo depravado que quiera ponerle una mano encima lo matare, juro que lo hare -Jason discutía con Bruce.

-Esto es debido a ti, tú lo metiste en eso, tú lo ayudaras a salir, ahora cállate y regresa a tu trabajo, porque si alguien intenta hacerle daño a Tim y otra vez no estás ahí para evitarlo, voy a destituirte y quien sabe, tal vez a Conner le interese el puesto -Ese golpe iba directo a la entrepierna del ego de Jason.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar apartarme de él y mucho menos para poner a ese clon a su lado.

-Entonces acata una simple orden en lugar de seguir tus impulsos y empeorar la situación -Jason salió hecho una furia de la oficina de Bruce, yo estaba recargado en la pared a unos cuantos metros, lo escuche todo.

\- ¿Todo está bien? Jay -Le pregunte para tratar de calmarlo.

-No, todo se va a la mierda, gracias por preguntar -Dijo ya exasperado, intenté acercarme para tocarlo y calmarle, como cuando apenas era un niño y el un adolescente furioso, pero detuve mi mano al recordar que... Bueno, que ya no éramos esos chicos y, además, estábamos muy dañados como para intentar confortarlo.

Al ver eso bufo fastidiado y se acercó él mismo a abrazarme, correspondí de inmediato acariciando su espalda, alejando esa sensación que le quitaba el buen humor.

-Date prisa y ámame de nuevo para que podamos dejar este capítulo atrás -Se separo y se fue sin dejar que dijera nada, igual no tenía idea de que decir - ¿Qué esperas? -Volteo a verme, cierto, debía regresar a casa con él, apresure el paso para caminar con él.

Íbamos camino al auto, cuando de repente...

-El jefe le manda saludos, señor Wayne -Ni siquiera me percaté de que había alguien más en el estacionamiento.

Jason me abrazó para lanzarnos al suelo y protegerme, quedó sobre mí, el sujeto disparó un par de veces, mi guardaespaldas tomo su arma y respondió el fuego, le dio al sujeto en una pierna y para entonces el demás personal de seguridad de la empresa hizo su aparición.

Rodearon al agresor y lo inmovilizaron.

Suspiré al ver que el sujeto ya no representaba un problema, al tratar de levantarme, me di cuenta de que mi camisa estaba llena de sangre, pero yo no estaba herido.

\- ¡Jason! -Grité preocupado - ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! -Le dije a los demás.

Recosté a Jason sobre mi abdomen.

-Tranquilo, BabyBird, no es grave -Dijo haciendo gestos por el dolor.

\- ¿Cómo que no es grave? Estas sangrando -Dije histérico.

-Si lo fuera ya estaría muerto, y como puedes ver... -Dijo bromeando.

-Este no es momento para bromas, Jason -Dije abriendo su camisa para ver su herida, la bala estaba en su abdomen, hice presión sobre la herida para evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre.

Al fin, la ambulancia llegó, los camilleros se lo llevaron...

-Lo siento señor, solo familiares pueden venir -Dijo el paramédico.

No podía decir que era mi hermano por el millón de cosas que eso implicaba, como por ejemplo ¿Bruce tiene otro hijo? ¿Por qué tu hermano es tu guardaespaldas?, entre otras.

-Es mi novio -El paramédico se congeló, pero me abrió la puerta para que subiera también. Al fin y al cabo, el periódico se encargó de decirle a todo el mundo que él y yo teníamos una relación más allá de lo profesional ¿Qué más daba?

Estuve en la sala de espera por unas horas hasta que una médica salió.

-Familiares de Jason Todd -Dijo y me acerque.

\- ¿Como se encuentra? -Pregunté preocupado.

-Estable, es un hombre fuerte y joven, se recuperará pronto, tuvo mucha suerte, la bala no logró dañar sus órganos vitales y detuvimos la hemorragia a tiempo -Suspire aliviado -Se quedará un poco más aquí para ponerle algunas transfusiones, monitorearlo y asegurarnos que esta fuera de peligro, pero es probable que le demos de alta mañana por la noche.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

-Seguro, ya le hemos trasladado a una habitación y me preguntó por usted -Dijo sonriente y me guio a la habitación de Jason.

Sonreí al verlo, estaba recostado sobre su cama y se alegró de verme.

[The Weeknd Die For You](https://youtu.be/mTLQhPFx2nM)

-Hola, JayBird -Saludé.

-BabyBird, creí que estarías en casa, cuando la doctora dijo que había un chico atractivo de cabello negro, creí que se refería a Dick.

-Ah -Bufé irritado -Si prefieres puedo decirle que venga a suplirme -Me molesté por ese comentario.

-Estoy bromeando, sabia que eras tu -Dijo burlón -Pero no esperaba que vinieras...

-Literalmente, recibiste una bala por mi ¿esperabas que te dejara solo?

\- ¿Solo lo hiciste por eso? -Me acerqué a su cama y me senté en la silla que estaba a un lado.

-No preguntes tonterías, sabes porque estoy aquí -Respondí.

-Lo sé, sé que ahora te cuesta mucho decirlo, pero me amas -Odiaba que lo supiera tan bien -Ahora dime ¿Quién es mejor besador? Él o yo -Me tomo totalmente por sorpresa esa pregunta -Conque soy yo, ya lo esperaba -Dijo acomodándose en su lecho, lleno de satisfacción.

-Yo no dije nada...

-No necesitas hacerlo, tu reflejo involuntario de mirar mis labios y la forma en la que te sonrojaste son suficiente para mí -Sonaba complacido.

\- ¿Qué me dices tu? ¿Quién es mejor besador? Dick o yo -A eso podíamos jugar dos.

-Eso es obvio, tu -Rodé los ojos, como si eso fuera posible -Dick me respalda totalmente, quiero que lo sepas -Suspiré exasperado -Oye, no era mi intención hacerte venir hasta aquí, puedes volver a casa a dormir, sé que no lo has hecho.

¿Trataba de ahuyentarme acaso?

-No voy a dejar solo a mi guardaespaldas cuando se lastimó cumpliendo con su trabajo.

-Vamos, moriría por ti... Estoy muriendo por ti y no porque sea mi trabajo, sino porque te amo y al igual que tu lo predicas, eso no va a cambiar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Jason...

-Cállate y escucha por una vez, puede que ahora las circunstancias nos tengan separados, pero se que puedo recuperarte, traté de encontrar una razón para dejarte ir y que seas feliz con el clon y encontré varias, pero algunos eventos recientes, cambiaron mi opinión

\- ¿Ah sí? -Catlad, seguro.

-Si, seamos realistas, eres perfecto para mí y cada razón para dejarte ir, tiene en contra 10 razones para luchar por que regreses conmigo, sé que estamos pasando todo esto por mi culpa, aun así, se que puedo demostrarte que soy todo lo que necesitas y voy a hacerlo -Dijo seguro y yo solo podía recargar mi mentón sobre mi mano y admirar lo brillante que se veía al hablar de así, como una adolescente enamorada del chico malo que me está prometiendo cambiar.

Sin embargo, la realidad es que Jason jamás fue un chico malo, era incomprendido y a veces actuaba como alguien infantil e impulsivo, pero solo era la coraza, dentro estaba el chico que amaba leer "Orgullo y prejuicio", hacer arte culinario y mantener plena limpieza en todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Ven aquí -Me hizo un espacio en su cama.

Abrió el par de mantas que le habían dado, especialmente esa noche no quería negarme, me había acostumbrado a dormir con él y ahora que no podía hacerlo, las noches eran muy frías y con el susto que me había dado la idea de perderlo, necesitaba de su calor. Me subí a la cama y me acomodé a su lado mientras él me abrazaba.

-Las noches son muy solitarias sin ti, BabyBird -Besó mi frente -Vamos a disfrutar esta, aprovechemos que esta de por medio ese disparo para justificar que te quedas conmigo esta vez -Si, estaba de acuerdo, pero no seria capaz de decirlo, la poca dignidad que me quedaba no me permitía hacerlo, aunque se que él sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

Dormí como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, la enfermera nos despertó y abandoné la habitación para que le hicieran las pruebas necesarias a Jason.

Le compré un ramo de flores y se lo llevé, no me agradeció ni dijo nada, pero tiró de mi camisa arrugada para besarme de nuevo.

Esto no implicaba que fuéramos a regresar, era solo un jefe siendo atento con su colaborador después de haber hecho algo bastante importante para mí, como salvarme la vida ¿no?

Después de todo, Jason lo dijo, era una gran escusa.

Por cierto, no se preocupen por el matón que fue a dispararme, resulta que el sujeto al que Jason le rompió el brazo, mando a ese sujeto a "asustarme", y tenia sentido, el sujeto parecía un novato, de haber sido un asesino menos amateur, la herida de Jason o mía, pudo haber sido más grave.

Gracias al cielo pudimos volver juntos a casa y no mucho después, regreso a sus actividades normales (con las debidas precauciones que le obligue a tomar).

Tam me ayudó mucho a cuidar de él en la oficina (No quiso quedarse en casa a descansar) y ver que no se pasara de listo e hiciera esfuerzo de más.

Volviendo a aquel otro día...

Conner vino a la mansión como un cachorro que había roto una pantufla.

-De verdad, mi intención jamás fue empeorar las cosas, la razón por la que lo saque de ahí, fue para que no lo abordaran los periodistas, no imagine que creyeran que Superboy también estaba implicado en ese lio, de verdad les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas -Bruce y yo estábamos ahí escuchando atentamente al chico de acero.

-Entonces ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?

\- ¿Es en serio? No soy una doncella, estoy cansado de repetirlo -Pensándolo bien, tal vez no fue el mejor momento para expresar mi opinión.

-Señor Wayne, he dejado claras mis intenciones con Tim desde el inicio, usted sabe perfectamente que lo ame mucho en nuestra juventud y si mis sentimientos ahora son más fuertes que nunca - ¿Está mal decir que era jodidamente ardiente que enfrentara a Batman por mí?

-Hasta donde sé, tú y Tim no están en una relación sentimental, así que como el superior de Tim en W. E., miembro fundador de la liga de la justica y su padre, te exijo que te comportes de acuerdo a lo que son -Hay muchos momentos en los que estuve aterrado de Bruce, este está en mi top 10.

-Con todo el respeto que usted merece por esos títulos, le pido que no olvide que Tim es mi amigo, compañero de trabajo, equipo y actualizo su información al decirle que le pedí que saliera conmigo, sin embargo, con la intención de que lo piense, no he sido tan invasivo como su otro hijo -Estaba sonriendo internamente, pero por fuera estaba mi cara de horror.

-No dejas de sorprenderme chico -Confesó Bruce -Pero sigo molesto porque destruyeras mi casa para amenazar a otro de mis hijos y mucho antes de eso tuvieras una aventura con el mayor -Trague pesado, Kon' no perdió su seguridad.

-Señor, el daño a inmuebles y aventuras con su hijo mayor es un tema que es mejor no tocar -Dijo con un hilo de enojo, pues era un hecho que esa pedrada le daba de lleno en la cara a Jason y no a él, mordí mi lengua con fuerza para evitar reír por eso ultimo.

-Kon', será mejor que arreglemos esto afuera... -Me levante con la intención de llevármelo antes de que las cosas se pusieran... Más feas.

-Tienes razón -Dijo Bruce antes de que Kon' se levantara -Ninguno de los dos está limpio, la elección de quien de ustedes es merecedor de Tim me supera -Admitió.

-Ni siquiera es tu decisión -Dije obviando esa realidad.

-Buena suerte, Conner -Se levanto y se retiró ignorando por completo lo que había dicho, como si mi opinión en este asunto no importara.

-Gracias, Señor -Dijo sin perder la postura que habia adoptado hasta que Bruce estuvo ya algo lejos.

Kon' exhalo todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, supongo que había sido mucha presión hasta para él.

-Tu padre es aterrador -Dijo con ironía.

-Ya sabias en lo que te estabas metiendo -Le sonreí -Jamás había visto que alguien lo desafiara de esa manera.

-Soy muchas de tus primeras veces y admítelo, son mejores conmigo -Devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿No te dijo mi padre que te comportaras?

\- ¿Qué crees que hago? Si por mi fuera, ya estaría sobre ti en esa mesa -Me mordía los labios al pensar en eso.

-Sera mejor que se retire, señor Kent, antes de que su padre llegue y reciba una queja de su comportamiento inadecuado por parte de Alfred -Ahí terminamos por el momento, Kon' se fue y como dije, Clark apareció para ir con Bruce en una cita de la cual no teníamos ni idea de donde seria, lo único que notamos es que ninguno de los dos, regresó a su casa a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh no puedo ver con cual de los dos dejaré a Tim xDDDDD Amo muchisimo a los dos  
> Estaba ansiosa de veras por poner a Tim y Kon' en el escenario de la oficina :3  
> De la misma forma, adoro los momentos emotivos y bonitos con Tim y Jay uwu  
> Aunque concuerdo con Catlad, muy a mi pesar, hay que escoger, sin importar cuanto nos guste el coqueteo con ambos >w<  
> Pero antes tengo varias sorpresas para ustedes, no se pueden perder el capitulo que viene porque es el inicio de algo... WOOOOO si esta mal que lo lo diga XD  
> Recuerden lavarse bien sus manitas y su carita <3 :(  
> Nos estamos leyendo el próximo miércoles si Diosito quiere~ <3


	45. La mejor opción

Trate de encontrar consejo en la persona a quien más confianza le tenía, mi mejor amigo.

-Por un lado, esta Jason, el maldito idiota que más te ha hecho daño, es terriblemente celoso y te abandono cuando lo necesitaste -Pueden darse una idea de quién era el favorito de Bart -Por el otro, esta Conner, tu primer amor, un chico de familia, nunca se le ha olvidado sacar la basura y te ama incondicionalmente.

-Creo que es una mala idea que seas tu quien me ayudé a revisar mi caso -Dije mientras lo miraba fijamente -No estas siendo imparcial y eso puede afectar mi juicio también.

\- ¿Temes que te convenza de tomar la mejor decisión? Que por cierto es Conner -Respondió seguro.

-Temo que termine escogiendo a Jason a causa de sentirme mal por todo lo que estás diciendo de él -Se quedó callado y pensativo por un momento.

-Necesitamos a alguien que quiera defender a Jason, conozca bien su relación y no vaya a soltarle una palabra sobre esto -Eso iba a ser difícil.

No era realmente como lo había dicho Bart, si bien, Jason era bastante territorial, la verdadera razón por la que no mucha gente supo de nuestra relación, se debía a que al principio tuvimos que mantenerla oculta de Bruce y los demás, a parte de eso, sumamos el hecho de que nuestros amigos en común se reducían a Roy y ya, además, el arquero pelirrojo no estaría dispuesto a defenderlo, Dick no tenían ningún derecho a opinar, Bruce y Alfred estaban descartados totalmente y las opciones se me agotaron.

Entonces recordé que no solo teníamos a Roy, había alguien más y era la única persona que estaría a favor de Jason sin importar lo que pasara, porque se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

-Tam, acompáñame un momento, debo hablar contigo -Justamente encontré a la chica revisando mi itinerario de la próxima semana con mi guardaespaldas favorito.

-No seas duro con ella, Timbo -Jason me dijo con un tono de advertencia mezclado con broma, también abogaba por Tam, como dije, se habían vuelto muy cercanos.

La chica estaba algo confundida, no sabía porque la había mandado llamar, la deje entrar a mi oficina y cerré la puerta, como ya saben, las paredes son a prueba de ruido, me despreocupaba que el otro fuera a escuchar.

-Tam ¿Puedo pedirte un favor personal? -Le dije después de que ella tomara asiento.

-Si, por supuesto, Tim, me encantaría ayudarte con lo que sea que necesites -Me sonrió, esperaba que fuera una buena idea.

-Como sabes, rompí con Jason hace unos meses... -Suspire cansado, formulaba las palabras adecuadas para contarle eso -No sé si lo sepas, pero mi novio de la adolescencia volvió después de... Irse un tiempo al extranjero, él y yo no terminamos por nuestra propia decisión, se podría decir que nos obligaron... Así que... Ahora quiere que estemos juntos de nuevo, al igual que Jay... -Me miro sorprendida y estaba punto de decir algo, seguramente que debía escoger a Jason - ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a tomar esa decisión? -Pregunte por ultimo.

-Si, por supuesto -Dijo al instante -Pero es obvio lo que debes hacer, la mejor decisión es ir por tu ardiente pero sensible guardaespaldas -Lo voy a decir, a veces me daban algo de celos, pero confiaba plenamente en Tam.

-Gracias, Tam, este asunto también lo voy a compartir con otro amigo que... Prefiere que mi decisión se incline hacia el otro lado de la balanza -Le expliqué.

-Entiendo, por eso necesitabas el contrapeso -Amo a esta chica, muy intuitiva.

Ya tenía ese encuentro planeado y listo para verlo suceder, como debía ser algo privado, me asegure de cubrir las huellas de los que estarían presentes y las mías, nadie debía enterarse de que esto se llevaría a cabo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -Oh no, Damian.

-Solo a... Tú sabes, ver a Bart -Dije lo más convincente posible, aunque no era mentira del todo.

-Deja de fingir, se lo que planeas, iré contigo -Subió al auto.

-Damian, esto no es...

-Ya tienes a alguien que defienda a Todd y al mitad-alienígena, te falta alguien que abogue por ti -Dijo sin mirarme al tiempo que se ponía el cinturón de seguridad -Lo mire por unos instantes, no podía creer que el chico que se lanzó a golpearme el día en que regrese estuviera diciendo eso.

Termine llevándolo conmigo, esperaba que Dick no notara que su amado demonio desparecería por un rato (Aunque a juzgar por todo el tiempo que pasaba adherido a él como goma de mascar, hablaba de un sueño guajiro).

-Oh, por amor de Cristo, quien lo dejo entrar -Bart no estaba muy contento de ver a Damian ahí.

-Yo lo invité -Lo defendí, a lo que Bart suspiro cansado.

-Tim -Tomo mi brazo e hizo que nos apartamos un poco - ¿En realidad crees que es una buena idea involucrar a más personas?

-Está bien, me hacía falta alguien imparcial ¿entiendes? Confío en él

-Tendrá que bastarme -Dijo conforme.

Tamara (Tam) apareció poco después, el lugar de reunión, era aquel departamento en el que me había alojado con Damian antes. Después de una breve presentación entre los presentes, dimos inicio a este... Lo que sea que haya sido.

-Bien, estamos aquí no para decidir quién es mejor, Conner Kent o Jason Todd, sino para ver que es conveniente para Tim -Bart quedo impactado por las palabras de Damian, me miro incrédulo, a lo que le sonreí satisfecho de que alguien entendiera.

-Tam, ya que eres quien menos está informada, te repito que Conner fue mi novio en la escuela, sin embargo, por causas de fuerza mayor, tuvo que irse un tiempo y ahora que regreso, está el hecho de que no llegamos a terminar formalmente -Dije para que Bart y Damian entendieran que de ninguna forma podíamos revelarle a la chica quien éramos realmente.

-Estoy consciente de ello -Respondió -Jason también me contó la razón por la que terminaron, estoy al tanto de casi todo -Vaya, Jay había encontrado en ella a una confidente.

-Hago recalcar que Conner es como mi hermano, lo conozco de casi toda su vida y es el chico más dulce del mundo, amaba a Tim y jamás le fue infiel -Bart se veía dispuesto a ganar.

-Difiero, puede que tenga poco de haber conocido a Jason, pero nunca vi a alguien tan entregado como él, cada palabra que, hacía referencia a Tim, salía de su corazón, tan enamorado y embelesado por el hecho de que estaban juntos, diría que el chico más dulce de universo, es él -Tam no quería quedarse atrás.

Pasamos una hora entera de esa manera, Tam incluso trajo diapositivas, a lo que Bart se molestó.

-No me dijiste que podíamos traer eso -Me recriminó.

-Jamás dije que no podías hacerlo -Me defendí -No estamos llegando a ninguna parte...

-Por el contrario, creo que la mejor conclusión a la que podemos llegar es que deberías rechazar a ambos -Opinó Damian -Es la forma más practica de resolver esto.

-O podrías llegar a un acuerdo poligámico con ellos -Los tres miramos a Tam sorprendidos - ¿Qué? A los árabes les funciona -Eso sonaba bastante bien.

-Si vas a hacer eso, se consciente de que a diferencia de lo que puedas pensar, las mujeres de un mismo harem con dificultad se ven, su marido debe disponer de una casa para cada una y dedicar tiempo exclusivo para ellas, vigilando que no les falte nada -Si, sonaba bien hasta que Damian habló.

-Creo que se cuál es el problema, últimamente los dos te han agobiado demasiado y no han mostrado lo mejor de sí mismos, incluso nosotros hemos contribuido a que esa presión por decidir aumente ¿qué tal si te alejas un par de semanas y lo piensas con calma? -Si soy honesto, eso era lo que había estado esperando oír.

-Me parece buena idea -Se unió Tam.

-Es lo menos irracional que he escuchado en todo este concilio -Con Damian de acuerdo, ese sería mi proceder.

No lograba hallar la manera de decirle a Bruce que me iría por algunos días, ni siquiera sabía a donde.

-Entrena conmigo -A Damian siempre le sobraban energías para pelear.

Estábamos luchando en la cueva cuando Bruce y Aquaman arribaron, iba a decirle a Damian que parara, pero Bruce hizo un ademan, dándonos a entender que siguiéramos con lo nuestro e ignoráramos a la visita.

Hablaban bajo mientras nos miraban luchar, no podía oír nada, y con el demonio era imprudente distraerse.

-Concéntrate -Demandó al tiempo que me propinaba una serie de golpes rápidos, que cubrí con mis antebrazos antes de que lograse derribarme, a tiempo logre ver una apertura, hice una barrida con mi pierna izquierda y logre derribarlo al fin.

La caída no fue dura, le ofrecí mi mano a Damian para ayudarlo a levantarse, la tomo y me hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, cambiando de posición conmigo.

-Eso no fue justo, ya te había derribado -Dije al ver su sonrisa de superioridad.

-Sin bajar la guardia -Fue él quien me ayudo a levantarme -El enemigo no tiene honor.

-No peleaba con un enemigo -Le revolví el cabello sudado con una toalla que alcancé del armario cercano.

-Para eso son los entrenamientos, para simular que lo haces -Se quito la toalla de la cabeza y comenzó a secarse el sudor del cuello.

-Perdiste el encuentro, Demonio, acéptalo -Le arroje una botella de agua, la cual atrapo en el aire.

-Tim, acércate -Bruce me llamó, Aquaman me miraba sonriente, no podía imaginar a que se debía eso. Damian se quedó dónde estaba, mirando atentamente lo que ocurría -Aquaman tiene una invitación que hacerte -Redirigí la mirada al recién mencionado, esperando a que hablara.

-Como ya le dije al vampiro, Atlantis tendrá por primera vez en siglos, el Torneo de los 7 Campeones, veras chico, en la antigüedad, los habitantes de la tierra estaban divididos en 7 reinos, con la intención de demostrar hermandad, cada reino escogía un campeón y estos se enfrentaban a diversas pruebas para demostrar quién era el mejor de ellos. De los antiguos reinos, tres de ellos desaparecieron y el resto se unió en uno solo, es por eso que para realizar este encuentro... Deportivo, decidí invitar a los miembros principales de la Liga -Miro a Bruce divertido -Pero ya que los lideres no pueden participar por viejas reglas, sus pupilos los representarán -Bueno, desde que dijo Torneo me imagine algo así.

-No tengo ningún interés en que vayas o no, pero Arthur insiste en que debes ser tu -Dijo Bruce fastidiado.

-Diana nos ha dado muy buenas referencias sobre ti -La Mujer Maravilla me había recomendado para ello, que emoción.

-Iré -Dije sin escuchar una palabra más.

-Pero tienes mucho que...

-Si la Princesa Amazona cree en mí no puedo fallarle -Al parecer Bruce no estaba de acuerdo, pero era la excusa perfecta para salir de ahí por unos días.

-No puedo acompañarte a ese viaje y sabes que...

-Yo iré en tu representación, padre, el parentesco sanguíneo debe bastar ¿no es así? -Era el día de interrumpir a Bruce.

-Si, no hay problema, de todas formas, solo puedo llevar a dos de ustedes -Respondió.

Estaba hecho, Damian y yo pasaríamos algunas semanas en la cuidad más asombrosa del planeta y posiblemente alguien me daría una paliza, no pude haber pedido mejores vacaciones.

Por cuestión de tiempo, el Rey nos llevó en ese mismo instante a la ciudad marina, pues antes de los duelos, debíamos asistir a una gala que habría esa misma noche y a otros eventos que tenían que ver con política, según entendí.

Estaba fascinado por la tecnología del lugar, sus vehículos, sus colores, era una maravilla arquitectónica y tecnológica.

-Bienvenidos a Atlantis -Arribamos al palacio dorado donde un sin número de criaturas marinas que jamás había visto, deambulaban como si se tratara de palomas en la ciudad -Tengo asuntos que atender antes de la gala, dejare que Garth los guie desde ahora -Oh mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un poquito difícil ser tu propio beta :( de hecho he notado que de repente se me pasan algunos errores, aún así no tengo ganas de trabajar con alguien más xD  
> Recuerden seguir las instrucciones sanitarias que recomienden las organizaciones de salud  
> Nos estamos leyendo el domingo si no surge ningún imprevisto~~


	46. El príncipe y el caballero

-Yo me encargo su majestad -Apareció aquel chico que conocí hace años en la fortaleza de la soledad, pero que ahora lucia como todo un hombre -Es un placer recibirlos en nuestro humilde hogar.

-Yo me encargo su majestad -Apareció aquel chico que conocí hace años en la fortaleza de la soledad, pero que ahora lucia como todo un hombre -Es un placer recibirlos en nuestro humilde hogar  
-Pienso que su hogar es de todo menos humilde -Por favor, creo que no es la primera vez que digo que se trataba de la ciudad más asombrosa del planeta.

-Me pareces familiar... Acaso eres... -Puso la mano en su barbilla y trato de acercarse para verme mejor, bueno, traía puesta la máscara y el traje de Red Robin, supongo que causaba confusión.

-Tim -Dije al momento de quitarme la máscara -Nos conocimos hace algunos años en la Fortaleza de la Soledad -Le extendí la mano para saludarle formalmente, él me miro sonriendo y la tomo.

-Te recordaba más adorable, pero no luces nada mal -Bien, no sabía cómo responder a eso -Tu debes ser Robin -Se dirigió a Damian -Vengan, debo darles algo para respirar antes de sacarlos de aquí -Aun nos encontrábamos en una habitación presurizada.

Nos dio un par de trajes que nos permitieron salir a conocer el resto del palacio y que además nos ayudarían a seguirle el paso, pues sin importar que ten rápido pudiéramos nadar, no le alcanzaríamos.

-Ustedes se alojarán aquí en el palacio como invitados del Rey al igual que los demás campeones y miembros de la liga -Explico al llegar a un enorme salón, donde algunos atlantes terminaban de organizar los arreglos para esa noche -Este es el salón principal donde nos encontraremos en un par de horas -De ahí nos llevó a un largo pasillo con varias puertas -Esta será su habitación -Se acerco a una de ellas y esta se abrió por si sola, entramos los tres, ahí dentro no entraba el agua, como si se tratara de una pared -Hicimos arreglos especiales aquí para que puedan moverse con más comodidad, los dejare para que se alisten, ante cualquier adversidad, el botón azul de ese panel es para llamar a la guardia -Señalo hacia él -Y se les confecciono ropa típica de Atlantis para que puedan usarla, ya saben, tradiciones.

-Gracias por todo -Sonreí.

-No hay de que, por cierto... Les recomiendo que no se quiten la máscara... Solo por precaución -Su semblante contenía algo de seriedad, supuse que lo mejor sería hacer caso, se retiró y al fin pudimos comenzar a relajarnos.

-Aun no puedo creer que aceptaras venir -Soltó Damian.

-Yo no puedo creer que pidieras venir conmigo -Me burle.

-Solo quería ver que no pusieras en ridículo a nuestra familia -Se excusó.

-Disfrútalo, son vacaciones sin la presión de Bruce, Dick, Jason o Conner -Me tire en una de las dos grandes camas de esa habitación.

-En eso tienes razón, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en cómo vas a derrotar a los otros contendientes?

-No, ni siquiera sé quiénes son los otros, es por eso que aprovecharemos esta cena para poder estudiar a los enemigos y el resto de la noche me ayudaras a planear las posibles maneras de acabar con ellos -Me sonrió con malicia.

-Si te hubieras unido a mi abuelo hace años, le habríamos dado buen uso a esa mente tuya.

-Seguro que lo habrían hecho, pero se habría desperdiciado -Bueno, después de hablar un poco y hacer teorías sobre a quién encontraríamos abajo, finalmente nos cambiamos a esos ajustados leotardos rojo y verde oscuro respectivamente, para asistir a esa reunión.

Como habíamos sospechado, Superman había llegado con Jon, quien se lanzó sobre Damian al verlo.

\- ¿También has venido como campeón? -Preguntó emocionado.

-No, Tim es el campeón, vengo representando a mi padre -Dijo y Jon también me dio un empalagoso abrazo al verme. Era bueno conocer a alguien ahí para variar.

Como se podrán imaginar, ahí estaba el Detective Marciano con Señorita Marciana, eso me ponía terriblemente incomodo, no quería acercarme a ellos en toda la noche.

También nos acercamos a La mujer Maravilla, que traía como invitada a Donna Troy, nunca la había visto en persona, solo escuchado de ella.

-Ansió verte enfrentando a una de mis hermanas, pequeño -Dijo animada la gran amazona.

-Pues no ansiéis tanto -Dijo Damián por lo bajo, le di un ligero codazo en las costillas.

-Es un honor para mí que me considere un rival digno para la Chica Maravilla -Al decir aquello, la pelinegra más joven sonrió mirándome directamente a los ojos, eso me daba algo de miedo, me preguntaba porque no había llevado a Cassie en su lugar.

Los Linterna Verde no podían faltar, ahí estaba Hal Jordan y Kyle Rayner, sentía una admiración suprema hacia el mayor, aunque sabía que era un idiota, no estaba muy seguro de si debíamos acercarnos, tal vez más adelante.

Por otro lado, ahí estaban Barry Allen y Wally West, otro contemporáneo de Dick, ahora me hacia una idea de porque Aquaman prefería que fuera yo el campeón de Bruce.

-Te conozco, eres Timmy, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi ¿Cómo estás? -Wally no era un mal chico, de hecho, era muy agradable, pero no lo quería cerca de Damian por lo que pudiera llegar a decir.

-Hola Wally, es un placer verte de nuevo, supe de tu regreso, me alegra que estés de vuelta -Si, bueno, era una larga historia en la que Wally despareció dentro de la fuerza de velocidad o algo así, de algún modo consiguió volver, Dick sabe esa historia mejor que yo.

-Es una locura, apenas puedo creer que lo logré -El pelirrojo tenía... No sé cómo decirlo, era malditamente agradable y animado - ¿Cómo esta Dick? No lo he visto desde que rompió con Jason -Ahora si tenía que mandarlo a volar y rápido.

-Todo increíble, estamos orgullosos de él, ha hecho un gran trabajo como policía, nos contó algo acerca de que podrían promoverlo a detective muy pronto -Dije tratando de encaminar la conversación a un tema lejano al que trataba de evitar.

-Tu eres Little D ¿Verdad? -Preguntó mirando a Damian.

-Robin -Le corrigió cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con cara de fastidio.

-Entiendo, aun no es uno de los nuestros ¿O me equivoco? -Me hablaba a mí.

Ni en sueños me habría gustado que Damian supiera que Wally era además del mejor amigo de Dick, uno de sus amantes frecuentes (aunque no era exactamente un secreto), pero de verdad, habría vendido mi alma al diablo con tal de que jamás se enterara de que yo también formaba parte de la larga lista de personas que se habían metido con él.

\- ¿De qué habla? -Me pregunto Damian mirándome expectante.

-No Wally, él jamás será uno de nosotros -Mire a Damian un segundo y suspire -Él es especial, es la razón por la que Dick ya no va a Ciudad Central o a la torre de los Titanes a pasar el fin de semana, lo está haciendo mejorar, y eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros hubiese logrado jamás -Me dolió decirle eso a Wally, pero no permitiría que dañara lo que sea que tuvieran Dick y Damian, no en mi guardia, aun si Damian me odiara y maldijera por el resto de su vida.

Wally sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

-Tienes razón, a nosotros nos gustaba que fuera así... -No generalices, pensé -Me alegra que al fin haya encontrado lo que estaba buscando -Esta es una de las muchas veces que sentí mi corazón romperse -Pero hazme un favor y dile que no es excusa para no responder mis llamadas, aun es mi mejor amigo.

-Por supuesto -El pelirrojo se alejó para dejarnos solos.

-Me debes una explicación -Dijo Damian, tendría que enfrentarme a él tarde o temprano.

Después de una noche llena de sonrisas fingidas (Pues no tenía ganas de sonreír luego de la conversación con Wally), regresamos a nuestra habitación, ya había hecho toda una Oda para explicarle al demonio que no debía odiarnos.

-Damian... Dick y yo... Bueno... -De mucho me sirvió.

-Lo sé, los vi esa noche, cuando iban desde la cueva a su habitación -Hijo de perra, nos vio -Eres especial también, gracias a ti es que Dick al fin me pertenece -Sonaba terriblemente posesivo y a la vez emotivo, quizás hasta romántico -No eres parte de ellos tampoco, no vas por la vida presumiendo que compartieron las sabanas, la diferencia más grande, es que te preocupaste por él e hiciste algo para ayudarlo -¿Seria que Damián Wayne me podría hacer llorar? -Aunque definitivamente soy más especial -Recuerden quien hablaba.

De alguna manera las cosas no habían salido estrepitosamente mal, la noche fue agitada, la pasamos en vela haciendo diferentes estrategias de combate para vencer a los otros campeones, francamente no tenía la más mínima intención de ganar, aunque Damian me contagiaba su espíritu guerrero.

No era un evento completamente deportivo, constaba de una semana de entrenamiento previo para los desafíos que revelarían al mejor de los siete campeones, en los cuales se pondría a prueba el valor, fuerza, sabiduría, habilidad y virtud, bueno, imaginaran que como un favor a los que necesitábamos del oxígeno para respirar, el estadio donde los lideres entrenaba a sus campeones estaba rodeado de una burbuja gigante de aire.

-Regresaremos a casa con el honor de la victoria o que le entreguen nuestro cadáver al patriarca de los murciélagos con la leyenda de que perecimos en la proeza de alcanzar el triunfo -Este chico con 5 gramos de empatía, se convertiría en un líder capaz de conquistar el mundo conocido, pero afortunadamente era más odio que persona y no alcanzaría ese potencial ¿verdad?

-Damian, es un evento deportivo como las olimpiadas, nadie va a morir.

-Si no ganas seré yo quien te quite la deshonra de la derrota cortándote la cabeza de un tajo, como un samurái -Bien, aquí había más material para el regente de una dictadura mundial.

-Bien -Dije con pesadez.

Los días de entrenamiento fueron más como vacaciones, aprovechamos el tiempo para seguir adiestrando al joven demonio.

\- ¿No debería ser yo quien te dirija?

-No hay mejor manera de aprender que enseñando -Le ayude a ponerse de pie, pues le había derribado... Otra vez.

-Algún día voy a vencerte, Red Robin -Amenazó.

-Recemos porque ese día jamás llegue

\- ¿Me tienes miedo?

-Temo que obtengas todo ese poder que amenazas con alcanzar y que eso te enferme -Suspire -Estaré tranquilo el día en el que este seguro de que puedes usar todo lo que eres para construir un futuro brillante para el mundo.

-Eso es adorable ¿Por qué piensas que serviría a todo el mundo? -Me preguntó sarcástico.

-Los hombres fuertes ven por sí mismos, Robin, los más fuertes ven por otros, con eso en mente, pienso que puedes cuidar del mundo entero -Hice un rápido movimiento para atacarlo, a lo que el logro bloquear justo a tiempo, mejoraba.

-Para mí el mundo se reduce a un pequeño número de personas, de ellos sí quiero cuidar -Respondió.

Bueno, nuestra charla emotiva y encarnada pelea, llamaron la atención de los demás, sobre todo de las chicas, pues nos encontrábamos usando únicamente un pantalón holgado, apropiado para las acrobacias que eran parte de nuestro estilo de lucha, las cuales también podían ser motivo de que atrajéramos público.

Señorita Marciana se veía muy interesada en Damian, si lo seguía mirando de esa manera, como hermano mayor, tendría la obligación de morderla.

Damian se detuvo al ver que ya nadie estaba en sus asuntos por mirarnos.

-Ven, Red, sigamos en otra parte -Busco rápidamente una toalla, la cual puso sobre mis hombros, cubriendo mi espalda, nos alejamos suficiente para que ese grupo se dispersara -No debemos dejar que eso ocurra de nuevo, seguro están buscando puntos débiles para vencerte, además, podrían reconocer nuestras cicatrices -Dijo con molestia, aun no nos habíamos quitado la máscara.

Luego fuimos a la biblioteca del palacio, ambos estábamos fascinados con la cantidad de libros que guardaban ahí, no se me da muy bien el Atlante, pero por suerte había forma de leer la traducción.

-No quiero irme de este lugar -Opinó por primera vez el más joven de los dos -Tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo con Padre y el Rey para quedarnos, como una visa permanente o algo así.

-Si Red Robin aceptara casarse conmigo eso sería fácil de arreglar -Me gire con los ojos bien abiertos hacia la fuente de ese comentario, Garth.

Damian apretó los dientes y dejo el libro que tenía en las manos para ponerse de pie, hice lo mismo y me puse frente a él para detenerlo, lo último que necesitábamos era que nos vetaran de ahí por agredir a Aqualad.

-Tranquilo, Robin, solo estaba bromeando -Estaba haciéndose de mucha diversión a costa nuestra.

-Abstente de hacer ese tipo de bromas de mal gusto -Una vez que le picas las costillas a Damian...

\- ¿Lo es? Me disculpo, creí que aún estabas soltero, jamás imaginé que ustedes dos...

-No, no, no, no -Dije al instante -Robin es mi hermano menor -Fue lo mejor que tenía para responder después de esa apresurada negativa.

-Comprendo... -hizo una breve pausa mirándonos aun con esa sonrisa traviesa, pero esta desapareció cuando un pequeño niño de cabello dorado se hizo presente -Su alteza -Se apresuro a cargarlo.

-Garth -Balbuceo el niño poniendo sus manitas en la cara del pelinegro.

\- ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? No debe andar solo por el palacio -Lo miraba preocupado.

-Garth -Repetía el pequeño príncipe una y otra vez.

-Oh ahí estas -La reina pelirroja de ropas esmeralda apareció -Es increíble, parece que tiene un radar, ni siquiera yo sabía que estabas aquí -Dijo tomando al pequeño de los brazos del mayor - ¿Tim? -Dijo al percatarse de nuestra presencia.

-Su majestad -hice una reverencia -Es un gusto saludarla -Ella se me acerco e hizo un ademan para que recuperara mi postura erguida.

-Aún recuerdo la última vez que te vi, esa noche Garth iba decidido a obtener a su Robin -Se rio un poco, nos puso terriblemente incomodos.

-Su majestad -Reclamó el recién mencionado.

-Aqualad es... Un gran hombre, y un guerrero inigualable, encontrará a la persona correcta -Sonreí, aprendan de mi sutil forma de batear al mayor.

-No lo llames de esa forma, dejo de ser Aqualad para dejarle el puesto a Kaldur' -Nos informó la reina -Fue nombrado Protector de Atlantis por Arthur, es por eso no ha podido participar en el torneo, ahora se hace llamar "Tempest" - ¿Por qué no sabía eso? Se supone que quien maneja la información de la Baticomputadora soy yo.

Fuimos invitados a acompañarlos a disfrutar de una bebida caliente que solo Dios sabe que era, pero daba una sensación de tranquilidad, en realidad muy parecido al té.

-Mi querido Garth ha recibido el título de nobleza que merece -Se veía que la reina lo quería igual que a un hijo -Diana dijo que después de su chica, tú eres su favorito -Mentiría si dijera que no me ruborice por el comentario.

-La princesa Diana es muy amable al poner un poco de su fe en mi -Según yo, lo dije fluido y claro, según Damian, balbuceé esa oración.

La reina era una mujer con la que era fácil hablar, amable, amorosa con sus hijos, pero de carácter inquebrantable, todas las cualidades que la hacían la gran monarca de Atlantis.

-He escuchado que eres un gran admirador de la poesía contemporánea, Robin -La mujer pelirroja había puesto su atención en el menor de los BatBoys.

-Es un pasatiempo que disfruto -Respondió en un tono cohibido.

-Tenemos aquí un foro de poesía juvenil en unos minutos, el cual debo oficiar, si no es un problema para ti, me gustaría invitarte - ¿Sabia la reina Mera en lo que se estaba metiendo?

-No es ningún problema -Percibí algo de emoción en su voz.

-Los veremos en la cena -Se despidieron.

La mujer se levantó y espero a que Damian le diera el brazo para retirarse. Cierto, Damian ya era un joven de casi 18 años, no dejaba de ser un adolescente, pero verlo caminar con ese porte y una mujer hermosa de su brazo... No lo sé, pensaba en que cuando lo conocí, era un gremlin y ambos estábamos empeñados en tirarnos los dientes, ahora que veía a aquel renacuajo crecer, era tan nostálgico. Me preguntaba si así se sintieron Jason y Dick al verme después de ese par de años en los que me fui.

Me preguntaba si así se sintieron Jason y Dick al verme después de ese par de años en los que me fui  
\- ¿Estas bien? -La voz del caballero Atlante me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada... Escucha, me disculpo si algo de lo que dijo la reina te puso incómodo, a ella le encanta avergonzarme frente a los extranjeros -Sonrió divertido.

-Como toda buena madre -Compartí esa sonrisa.

-Aunque... Tienes que aceptar que todos los chicos de Batman tienen un físico que es imposible resistir -Me falto poco para bajar de esa "terraza" y enterrar mi cabeza en el manto marino.

-Ah... -Rei con nerviosismo ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? Me acosté con dos de ellos (Tres, si contábamos a Catlad) -Debe ser por el entrenamiento que recibimos.

-O quizá la máscara, no lo sé, siempre quise a uno de ustedes en mi cama, no me importaba realmente a cuál -Y yo solo quería una conversación tranquila acerca del clima o del nuevo álbum de The 1975, no de ese fetiche por los BatBoys que estaba cobrando popularidad - ¿Aun tengo oportunidad contigo antes de que se vayan?

-Eh... Yo... -Se había acercado un poco a mí, pero puse una mano en su pecho para detenerlo, aparto mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos en los míos -Espera un segundo -Auxilio, un apuesto Atlante intenta seducirme y no sé qué hacer. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, desafortunadamente tope con la pared y fui acorralado contra ella, al tiempo que mis dos manos habían quedado entrelazadas con las suyas sobre mi cabeza.

-No necesitas pensarlo demasiado Bird, es sin compromisos, te prometo que la pasaremos...

-Garth -La voz del príncipe hizo que el de traje azul escamado se crispara y alejara de mi en medio segundo.

-Su alteza, de nuevo deambulando solo -Lo tomo en brazos -No debe alejarse de quien lo esté cuidando -Miraba en todas direcciones buscando al responsable del pequeño.

-Es cierto que tiene un sexto sentido para hallarte -Observé.

-No tienes idea ¿Sabes cuál fue su primera palabra?

-Garth -Dijo nuevamente.

-Creo que es la única que se sabe, no lo he escuchado decir otra cosa -Tenia un pequeño mechón fuera de su lugar y lo acomode, su cabello era muy fino y suave.

El pequeño Arthur Jr. Me extendió las manitas para que lo levantara, lo cargue sonriendo, creo que ya había dicho en otra ocasión que me gustaban los niños. El joven príncipe quería quitarme la máscara, rápidamente apague el mecanismo de defensa para evitar que le hiciera daño y yo mismo me la quite para dársela, me miro unos instantes.

-Garth - Después se la ofreció a su fiel protector.

\- ¿Quiere que me la ponga? -Preguntó como si entendiera lo que decía, era muy pequeño, no debía pasar de los dos años de vida. El quien ahora se hacía llamar Tempest, se colocó mi antifaz en el rostro -Me siento...

-Si, lo sé, devuélvemela antes de que te acostumbres -La tome de su rostro.

El pequeño me miraba fijamente, sus ojos eran azul claro y tremendamente grandes, algo propio de su edad. Intente volver a ponérmela antes de que alguien más me viera sin ella, pero insistía en quitármela.

Al parecer tampoco quería que Garth la tuviera, tal vez solo deseaba que ese objeto que me ayudaba a proteger mi identidad, desapareciera.

-Bien, la guardaré -Estuve a punto de hacerle llorar en mi último intento de ponérmela, así que abandoné la idea de ponérmela de nuevo mientras estuviera con nosotros.

-Tiene sentido, le gusta ver a la gente fijamente a los ojos -Comentó -Los tuyos son muy azules, no recordaba cómo eran -Se acerco a ver más de cerca -No tienen ni una sola mancha de verde o gris, es como el... -Corto sus palabras

-... -Creo que ambos sentimos algo de incomodidad por lo mucho que se acercó, aunque estoy seguro de que no fue a propósito, con su protegido presente, no intentaría nada extraño de nuevo.

La persona a cargo del sucesor del trono jamás apareció, así que tuvimos que cuidarle nosotros dos, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Garth era muy tierno y atento con su futuro rey, la forma en la que había atrapado a un pequeño pececillo como si de una mariposa se hubiese tratado para mostrárselo, hizo que el infante de rubios cabellos riera eufóricamente.

Sin querer me mostro un mundo muy diferente al mío, pero igual de hermoso, estaba maravillado por la forma en la que todo se movía y brillaba ahí abajo.

Me encontraba haciéndole algunas cosquillas al más pequeño que lo hacían soltar sonoras carcajadas cuando Damian y la reina volvieron a reunirse con nosotros.

-Veo que se la han estado pasando bien -Comento la reina Mera, nos invitaron amablemente a cenar, el rey lo haría con los demás huéspedes, así que solo éramos los cuatro y el príncipe dormiría una siesta mientras tanto -Robin me impresionó, a mí y a todos, jamás había visto tanta pasión en un hombre tan joven -Estaba impactado al escuchar eso, era como "Espere un segundo, él no es un hombre, todavía es un bebé igual que su hijo y además no tiene corazón, así que no sé de dónde saca que él tiene pasión", Damian con pasión, como se atrevía a hacer semejante aseveración.

Mi compañero venia de muy buen humor, se erguía orgulloso y satisfecho, con su nueva voz grave, seguro que había hecho una estupenda declamación.

-Las pruebas comienzan mañana ¿Cómo se siente el campeón de Gótica? -Pregunto el Garth.

-Estoy listo para enfrentar lo que venga, aun si no tengo idea de que hacer -Sonreí, seamos honestos, sé que no todas las pruebas serian de combate o fuerza, pero ¿qué tanto peligro podía representar para Wonder Girl? Sin embargo, sabía que, en cuanto a inteligencia, tenía muchas probabilidades.

En fin, la cena termino y Damian recogió a su campeón (Osease, a mi) y se retiró a descansar.

-Ven la vida de una forma tan diferente que se sorprendieron al escucharme hablar del dulce dolor que se siente al vivir bajo el sol del desierto -Damián prácticamente nació y se crio en Medio Oriente- ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo sobreprotege ese sujeto a ese niño?

-Si, imagino que, si Dick hubiese tenido la oportunidad de verte así de pequeño, habría sido exactamente igual contigo.

-Insinúas que en un futuro esos dos...

\- ¡No! solo digo que Dick también hubiese sido muy esmerado al protegerte- Me molesto durante un rato antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, fuimos separados, Damian fue guiado hasta el palco real junto con los demás miembros de la liga, mientras que yo y los otros campeones, fuimos enviados a la arena.

-Antes que nada, agradezco la presencia de nuestros aliados de la superficie para hacer posible este encuentro. Ha sido para Atlantis una época de cambios en la cual ha prevalecido la paz y hermandad, es por ello que doy por iniciado el Torneo de los 7 campeones. Muy buena suerte y que gane el mejor -Antes de que Aquaman fuera rey, se sacrificaron muchas vidas en la guerra por el trono, ver a esta ciudad tan prospera y unida hablaba del arduo trabajo de sus monarcas para el bien de sus gobernados, a eso se debía que al fin se pudieran retomar eventos tradicionales como este y, sobre todo, abrir sus puertas a los forasteros en un voto de confianza.

Antes de que pudiéramos escuchar de que trataba el primer desafío, un gran submarino en forma de mantarraya disparó a la arena, los espectadores (que bien era toda la ciudad) entraron en pánico, trataban de escapar mientras gritaban por la angustia, el impacto de uno de esos proyectiles, cayó en medio de los siete que estábamos ahí, me dejo aturdido por unos instantes, alcance a ver que detrás venia una armada que vestía de negro, liderada por Black Manta, se suponía que había muerto.

El rey y sus soldados fueron a hacer frente mientras la reina hacia uso de su magia para proteger a las personas mientras escapaban, los demás ahí comenzaron a pelear, iba a hacer lo mismo cuando de reojo vi que Kaldur', vistiendo una armadura negra como la de los enemigos, tomó al pequeño príncipe, que había sido dejado sin vigilancia, ya que todos se encontraban peleando. Damian había intentado detenerlo, pero otro con la misma armadura negra le golpeo en la cabeza y también se lo llevo, fui tras ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los seguí hasta donde guardaban los vehículos submarinos, Damian estaba inerte en el suelo y uno de ellos se mantenía apuntándole, eran 4 hasta donde podía ver, no le harían daño a menos que tuvieran razones, seguramente los querrían como rehenes, Me escabullí entre las naves, cuando uno de ellos se desaparto del grupo para hacer guardia, cubrí su boca y aprete su garganta hasta que dejo de forcejear (No, no lo mate), lo deposite con cuidado en el suelo para no hacer ruido, otro más se acercó para investigar la tardanza de su compañero, a este le di un golpe en la nuca y lo sostuve antes de que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, al igual que al otro, lo baje suavemente sin hacer ni un sonido.

-Seas quien seas, da la cara o les disparo -Escuche la voz del actual Aqualad. Fui hasta una posición más elevada, arriba de una de las naves, para ver mejor el escenario, Kaldur' le apuntaba al niño mientras que el otro hacia lo mismo con un Robin inconsciente -Red Robin ¿verdad? Cualquiera de los otros ya se habría mostrado, aquí no sirven tus ridículas bombas de humo, ven aquí o le disparo al niño -Golpeo la cabecita de Arthur con aquella sofisticada arma, el niño se veía asustado, baje, muy a mi pesar y deje que me vieran -Buen chico, ahora -Me arrojo una de aquellas armas -Siempre me han desagradado todos los de la superficie, pero como ventaja para el único aquí que no es un meta - humano te daré la oportunidad de decidir, el príncipe o tu joven compañero, uno... -Mierda, estaban demasiado lejos uno del otro como para que pudiera atacarlos al mismo tiempo... -Dos -En este escenario, solo me quedaba tratar de implorar por un milagro -Tres -Con el arma que me arrojo, le dispare a la del otro sujeto, haciendo que esta explotara en sus manos, al tiempo que me barrí para quitar al pequeño de la mira de Kaldur, a penas a tiempo, pues si había disparado como amenazó, desde el suelo tome impulso para darle una patada con ambas piernas en la barbilla, me puse de pie y al otro soldado le dispare una red para contenerlo, pelee a puño limpio contra el de cabello blanco, termine haciéndolo caer al fin.

-Es muy tarde para todos aquí, Manta ya puso una bomba debajo de la ciudad, todo este lugar será cenizas y escombro -Lo golpee en la cara y lo deje imposibilitado, si eso era verdad debía decirle cuanto antes a los demás, al momento apareció Garth.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

\- ¿Hay capsulas de escape en este lugar? -No le deje terminar.

-Si, están por ahí -Señalo hasta ellas -No me digas que vas a...

-Hay una bomba en el centro de la ciudad, avísale al rey, llevare al príncipe lejos del peligro -Asintió al momento y no hizo más preguntas, se fue a toda velocidad. Damian oportunamente comenzó a despertar -Levántate, rápido -Cargue al niño y corrí hasta donde nos habían indicado -Entra ahí -Obedeció y se metió a una de las capsulas en forma de esfera que se habían abierto al acercarnos, deje al pequeño dentro con Damian y comencé a teclear las coordenadas en el panel que estaba fuera.

-Tim -Dijo preocupado.

-Todo estará bien, los sacare de aquí, solo necesito digitar las coordenadas necesarias... -Un disparo de rayo láser me dio en el brazo, mierda.

\- ¡Tim! -Grito Damian, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la capsula, hice que esta se cerrara -Maldita sea, abre la esta porquería -Golpeaba furiosamente el cristal -Necesitas mi ayuda.

-Voy detrás de ti, lo prometo -Le sonreí y activé el lanzamiento, luego salieron disparados de ahí, aunque sabía que difícilmente cumpliría esa promesa.

Cuando me gire, había al menos una docena de enemigos que venían armados.

-No tengo toda la maldita mañana -Desplegué mi bastón largo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yo y mis ships locas :D creo que Garth y Tim nunca han coincidido en una misma viñeta xDD (Me sorprende mucho que en Ao3 exista la pareja xD) pero he aquí, me pican las manos por escribir algo exclusivo de ellos, en serio, pero no voy a dejar aquí por ir a otra cosa hasta que termine.  
> Ojo, es el Jason de MI FIC, no el canon, insisto mucho en aclarar esto porque me sentiría muy mal si por este tipo de mal entendido, no llegase a contestar alguna pregunta o ustedes consideraran que no es correcta la respuesta en base a los cómics  
> Cuiden mucho de su salud <3  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	47. El Campeón

Uno a uno, se acercaron con la intención de golpearme con sus armas mientras el resto disparaba, los esquive lo mejor que pude mientras peleaba con los otros, un disparo me dio de lleno en el estómago, aun así, logre vencerlos a todos, mi brazo y mi abdomen sangraban, Garth apareció de nuevo cuando incapacite al último, buena hora.

-El príncipe...

-Está a salvo -Dije, sentí mis fuerzas desvanecerse, antes de que pudiera caer, alcanzo a sostenerme.

-El rey y la reina están muertos, la mayoría de su pueblo logro escapar, tenemos que encontrar esa bomba... Te llevare a buscar un médico, maldita sea -Paso mi brazo sobre sus hombros para llevarme. Tal y como habían dicho, hallaron la bomba en el centro de la ciudad.

-Mi señor -Un soldado Atlante se dirigió a Garth -La bomba... La forma de desactivarla... -Garth la miro reconociendo el mecanismo, consistía en dos cajas metálicas de buen tamaño unidas por un rayo azul.

-Mierda -Dijo al ver el tiempo que quedaba en una pantalla que tenían las cajas -Que alguien traiga un médico para él, la desactivaré.

\- ¿Que ocurre? -La pérdida de sangre me hacía ver algunas luces azules.

-Solo puede ser desactivada con una frecuencia especifica... La del corazón de un ser vivo... -Oh mierda.

-Pero señor, morirá si la desactiva, usted es el único que nos queda... -El soldado estaba asustado, se avecinaba otra guerra y desorden político si Garth moría con el príncipe tan joven.

-No hay opción, no dejare que ustedes lo hagan, es mi deber... Debo interponer mi pecho en ese rayo azul ¿verdad? Que alguien traiga un médico de prisa -Me miro con preocupación y ansiedad, me dejó recostado en el suelo, era obvio que la intención había sido asegurarse de que todos los miembros de la familia real murieran.

-Así es, en cuanto al médico... Me temo que ya todos han evacuado la ciudad salvo nosotros -Solo quedaba un puñado de soldados.

Garth miraba a los suyos con más ansiedad todavía, él no sabía qué hacer, por mi parte, tenía el estómago perforado, sin un médico igual moriría. No dejaría que estas personas lo perdieran todo.

No sé de dónde obtuve fuerzas, pero antes de que pudieran detenerme, me arrojé contra ese rayo azul que atravesó mi pecho, después todo se volvió oscuro.

Desperté agitado, me costaba respirar, no podía ver nada, mi cabeza se sentía pesada, lleve mis manos hasta ella y me quite una especie de casco que cubría la mitad de mi rostro.

Estaba en la arena, recostado junto a los demás competidores que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, me reincorpore, toda la audiencia estaba enloquecida, gritando y aplaudiendo eufóricamente, en las pantallas se mostraban escenas de nosotros peleando con los hombres de Black Manta.

Todo comenzaba a regresar a mi memoria:

*Un par de horas atrás*

-Como única prueba para el torneo, serán sometidos a una simulación de combate, durante la cual se suprimirán los recuerdos de esta ultima hora. El simulador se ayudará de sus memorias anteriores para hacer más real el entorno en el cual van a encontrarse. Veremos sus escenarios en las pantallas y cada uno será independiente, por lo que el progreso de un campeón no afectara el de otro, mucha suerte -Dijo un hombre mayor mientras sus ayudantes nos colocaban aquellos cascos y nos hacían recostar en esas plataformas.

*Ahora*

Al final, en las 7 pantallas se mostró el resultado, de alguna forma había quedado en primer lugar, seguido por Jon, Kyle, Kaldur', Donna, Wally y Señorita Marciana.

Se nos explicó que el puntaje tenía que ver con la cantidad de vidas salvadas, sin embargo, las vidas de la familia real tenían un valor superior, a su vez, los reyes decidieron que tanto la vida de Garth como la de su hijo, serían más valiosas que las de ellos mismos, sin mencionar, que la ciudad y todos los valores que contenía, como labora tíos, galerías de arte y obviamente las bibliotecas, eran de verdad invaluables, también contaba mucho el salvarla.

En este punto, imaginaran que por haber logrado que esos dos últimos sobrevivieran y el hecho de que no cobre ninguna vida, me dieron un puntaje extra, además en el momento en el que los demás habían tenido que elegir entre la vida de su mentor o la del pequeño, la mayoría había preferido ir por el príncipe, eso también me beneficio (Ya que fui el único que logro salvar a ambos). En el caso de los Marcianos, la chica había elegido salvar a su tío y abandonar al pequeño, eso le costó gran puntuación y quedo en último lugar. También fui el único que se sacrificó para que la ciudad no fuera destruida, así que finalmente eso fue mi plus, puesto que Jon había salvado a todos, excepto a su padre y se llevó a Garth y a los soldados al final, dejando que la bomba estallara. Me gire a ver a Damian, me miraba complacido y orgulloso.

Por último, fui invitado a subir al pódium con Jon y Kyle.

Fue Garth quien me puso aquella corona de laureles de oro en la cabeza, así también otros soldados colocaron una de plata en la de Jon y Kyle.

-Por haber demostrado valor, astucia y virtud propias de los caballeros de antaño, declaro a Red Robin el campeón del Torneo -Además de la corona, solo a mí me dieron un tridente de acero atlante que no estaba nada mal, se parecía mucho a mi arma básica, me encantó -Así que ¿Estarías dispuesto a morir por mí? -Me susurro al momento que me dio ese último trofeo.

Mi cara ardía, era una fortuna que la máscara pudiera ocultar eso parcialmente, no respondí, después de la gran celebración llego el momento de partir de vuelta a casa.

-Yo los llevare, su majestad -Se ofreció Garth.

Bueno, nos dejó en la cueva después de un largo camino durante el cual tuvimos una agradable charla entre los tres sobre lo que hice durante la prueba.

\- ¿Y si hubieras hecho que un animal marino se interpusiera en tu lugar? -Pregunto Garth, Damian puso una mala cara.

-No había animales, supongo que todos habían huido -Recordé que, en efecto, el lugar había carecido de ese tipo de recurso.

-Suena lógico... Sanos y salvos en casa -Dijo al momento que nos dejó bajar la nave, el demonio bajo de un salto, a la hora de seguirlo, fui suavemente detenido, él había puesto su mano sobre la mía -No puedo competir contra Jason y Conner ¿verdad? -Bajé la mirada, era realmente alguien a quien merecía mucho la pena tener, pero tenía razón, no era rival para lo que sentía por esos dos -En otra vida, quizás puedas elegirme -Me sonrió y soltó mi mano, le sonreí y di un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Garth -Baje de la nave y al instante se fue. Damian me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué?

-No es nada, solo comencé a pensar que ese prospecto era menos indigno que los otros dos

\- ¿Quieres que lo detenga?

-Se supone que fuimos ahí para que te olvidaras del tema de los pretendientes, no a buscar uno más

\- ¿Uno más? -Jason apareció con Dick y Bruce detrás

-Timothy ha puesto en alto el nombre de nuestro clan, padre -Damian le ofreció a Bruce la corona de laureles que había ganado, después de que me la quite de la cabeza, no la había soltado hasta ese momento, supongo que a pesar de todo seguía contento de que ganáramos.

-Supe de tu victoria, se transmitió en vivo en la Atalaya, el Salón de la Justicia y en la torre de los Titanes -Bruce tenía un tono seco, al parecer seguía molesto porque nos fuimos.

-La próxima vez podrías molestarte en avisar -Dick si tenía una marcada molestia hacia Damian.

\- ¿A qué se refiere el demonio con "otro más"? -Jason se unió al reclamo.

Damian y yo nos miramos por un par de segundos, ambos entendimos lo que debíamos hacer.

Rodeamos a esos tres y fuimos escaleras arriba con el tridente y la corona para mostrarle a Alfred.

-Estoy orgulloso de ambos, jóvenes amos, jamás creí que mis chicos crecieran tanto para verlos triunfar en un mundo diferente al nuestro, con todos esos héroes con dones especiales -Alfred limpio con su pañuelo sus ojos, el sentimiento le había vencido, al fin alguien que estaba feliz por nosotros, eso era todo lo que queríamos.

Damian le hablo animadamente de la cultura Atlante mientras nos preparaba la cena, me limite a asentir de vez en cuando y complementar algún comentario de nuestro Robin, hasta que los demás aparecieron.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir "otro más"? -Jason me seguía acosando, a este paso posiblemente si llamaría a Garth y escaparía a Atlantis en un caballito de mar de dos metros con él.

El pensamiento anterior me hizo soltar una carcajada que ninguno de los presentes entendió.

-Fui el ganador, es por ello que alguien se interesó en mí, pero solo eso ¿contento? -No tenía que dar explicaciones de nada, y menos a Jason, pero era un hecho que no me dejaría en paz hasta averiguarlo.

Bruce y Dick se calmaron y compartieron esa pequeña celebración de chocolate caliente con bombones y panqueques de vainilla.

Dick jugaba con aquella corona, haciendo que rodara por sus hombros y brazos hasta que la dejo caer con cuidado en la cabeza de Damian, esos dos me mataban, era tan hermoso verlos más cerca, aunque no supiera que tan cerca ya habían estado e imaginarlo me provocaba escalofríos.

Bruce puso ambos objetos en una vitrina en la cueva como recuerdo, se quedó mirándolos satisfecho unos segundos y yo me quede mirándolo a él, esperando algo, tal vez algo de aprobación paternal no me haría daño.

-Aún me falta tu título universitario -Dijo sin voltearse. Yo le había traído eso y él quería ese estúpido documento, ya está, Tim está molesto.

Bruce me dejó solo en la cueva, no estaría mal trabajar un rato en la computadora y ponerme al corriente de lo que ocurrió esos días, apenas me senté en aquella gran silla frente a la computadora de la cueva...

-Antes de que entres en un trance y tortures ese teclado presionándolo como loco por dos días seguidos hasta que te desmayes... -Jason me detuvo.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? -Pregunté exasperado de que no me dejaran hacer mi trabajo.

\- ¿Verías una película conmigo? -Preguntó con un hermoso rubor cubriendo la parte superior de sus mejillas, suspire pesadamente, lo más sensato era declinar.

-Iré por palomitas, te veré arriba -Aquí les pregunto ¿Cuándo me han visto tomar una decisión sensata? Mejor no me respondan.

Como dije, fui a la cocina a preparar palomitas con mantequilla y después me dirigí a la habitación de Jason, toqué la puerta y me dijo que podía entrar.

\- ¿Está todo listo? -Pregunté con el tazón de palomitas en la mano y observándolo todo, hace mucho que no entraba ahí, aunque no había cambiado del todo, unos diez libros apilados a lado de su cama, lo normal, no soy un experto, pero no había manera de que fuera sano que leyera tanto (No para su cuerpo, por estar en la misma postura durante horas, en lo que se refiera a su enriquecimiento personal, amaba que fura tan obsesivo al leer), él había dispuesto una colchoneta y algunas almohadas en el suelo frente a la televisión.

-Si, ven -Palmeó el lugar a su lado y yo fui hasta ahí a sentarme no sin antes deshacerme de los zapatos.

Apagó la luz y la película inició.

-Orgullo y prejuicio... ¿Otra vez? -Pregunté sorprendido, la habíamos visto unas 20 veces juntos, no necesito decir que era su favorita, aunque se que amaba él libro mucho más que la película.

-Es Mr. Darcy -Dijo como si esa fuera la explicación más obvia del mundo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no me estoy quejando -Respondí riendo.

A medida que avanzaba la película, nos íbamos recargando uno contra el otro, buscando una posición más cómoda.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo leí ese libro cuando era un niño y tengo que decirlo, no lo entendía, era como "¿En serio? Esto es aburrido, la vida no puede ser así de complicada, Elizabeth, solo déjalo ser y ya" -Me reí, eso no se lo había dicho antes  
\- ¿Sabes? Yo leí ese libro cuando era un niño y tengo que decirlo, no lo entendía, era como "¿En serio? Esto es aburrido, la vida no puede ser así de complicada, Elizabeth, solo déjalo ser y ya" -Me reí, eso no se lo había dicho antes.

-Es mucho más que eso -Dijo irritado por mi comentario.

-Si, ahora lo entiendo, era un niño muy inocente e inmaduro como para comprender que nadie puede escapar de las terribles relaciones sociales. A la fuerza debes convertirte en alguien hábil al mentir con elocuencia para sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de prejuicios, dando lo mejor de ti para agradar a individuos superficiales y frívolos, solo para beneficiar una imagen intrascendente e irreal que otros puedan llegar a tener de ti, donde las personas somos víctimas de nuestro propio orgullo y nos negamos a ser felices solo para mantener una falsa dignidad.

Cuando terminé de decir eso, volteé a verlo, no había dicho nada y temía el haberlo enfadado de nuevo, pero me encontré con su hermosa y brillante mirada turquesa y apenas se notaba por la luz de la televisión el sonrojo de su rostro. Quedé en la misma situación, estaba nervioso por esa expresión y mi corazón latía muy rápido, acercó sus labios a los míos.

Estábamos solos en su habitación, casi a oscuras, después de estar viendo una película de drama y romance, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar, no porque no quisiera que pasara o temor de que me lastimara o alguna tontería así, sino porque mi falsa dignidad corría peligro.

-Jason -La puerta fue abierta (SIN TOCAR) y la luz encendida, de un salto, Jay y yo nos apartamos con el corazón a toda su potencia, Dick entro y en cuanto nos vio, transformo su cara animada por una profundo arrepentimiento -No, no, no, chicos, sigan en lo suyo, ya me voy -Trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Damian lo detuvo.

-El daño ya está hecho, Richard, será un desperdicio -Jason tenía una mirada que aterrorizaría el alma de cualquier hombre, excepto a Damian.

-Oh, bueno, Alfred nos envió por ustedes para cenar, de verdad lo siento, Jay -Mi mente estaba en blanco.

-Ahora -Dijo el hijo sanguinario al ver que ninguno de nosotros dos se movía.

Nos levantamos y les seguimos hasta el comedor, durante toda la cena nos estuvimos viendo de reojo y si nuestras miradas se cruzaban, rápidamente volvíamos hacia otra parte, como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo, aunque no alcanzamos a hacerlo.

Me encontré con Bart y Conner en casa de Flash al día siguiente, fue divertido.

-Superman invito a Conner primero, pero él no quiso ir porque dijo que sería aburrido y un desperdicio de tiempo -Dijo mirando divertido al recién mencionado -Cuando te vio ahí con los demás hizo todo un drama -Dijo entre carcajadas, a mí me hubiese gustado ver eso –"Soy un maldito imbécil" -Lo imitó, me hizo reír hasta que el estómago me dolió, hacia una eternidad que no me reía así.

Conner no decía nada, pero estaba cruzado de brazos con cara de pocos amigos viendo como nos reímos de él.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías? Pudimos pasar un buen tiempo juntos ahí -Ni en broma le diría que la idea era alejarme de ellos  
\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías? Pudimos pasar un buen tiempo juntos ahí -Ni en broma le diría que la idea era alejarme de ellos.

-Fue muy apresurado, Batman no quería que participáramos, Damian vino conmigo para representarle, solo lo hice porque Wonder Woman le hablo bien de mi a Aquaman -Tampoco le diría que Garth había tratado de cortejarme.

-Fue muy impresionante, hermano, ahora eres como un ídolo para todos los Titanes más jóvenes, quieren que vayas un día de estos a enseñarles un par de cosas -No me imaginaba a mi enseñándole a héroes en plena pubertad -Hablando de eso, ya que no han podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, tal vez puedan salir a algún lado -Bart ayudaba a Kon'

\- ¿No hemos podido? Pasó más de un mes en mi casa -Me burlé.

-Si, pero estábamos con... Jully y tu familia, hay que hacer algo juntos, solo tu y yo -Conner miro a Bart en busca de aprobación.

-Claro, por mí no hay problema, hay mucho tiempo que deben recuperar, esa es la idea -Sonrió.

-Suena divertido, si es que tienes tiempo disponible -Esos ojos azules en medio de esa oscuridad, era imposible no intentar sostenerle la mirada para seguirlos admirando.

-Por supuesto que sí, quiero decir, tú eres Red Robin por la noche, vas a la universidad en el día y por la tarde a W. E., claro que tengo tiempo -Dijo apresuradamente.

-Tim, te explotan, dile a Bruce de mi parte que reparta el trabajo pesado entre su bola de inútiles -Bart estaba algo resentido con mi familia porque a su parecer me maltrataban -Aun no puedo creer que tu tirano padre te enviara a flirtear con ese montón lobos hambrientos que solo querían tu trasero -Bueno, aquí Bart tenía un buen punto -Sin ofender, Kon' -Conner levanto los hombros mientras sonreía, no negaba sus intenciones conmigo -No sé cómo te las arreglas para hacer todo eso.

-Organizo mi tiempo, tengo 0 horas de ocio -Respondí -Ni siquiera toco el teléfono si no es extremosamente necesario, hasta los días en los que paso tiempo con Damian están agendados -No era broma.

\- ¿Tiempo con Damian? -Pregunto Kon' extrañado.

-Si, vemos películas, leemos o sacamos a Titus a jugar al jardín -Respondí -Aunque desde que tiene... Lo que sea que tengan él y Dick, ya no lo hacemos tan seguido.

-Nunca pensé que podría decir esto, pero Damian es el único de los tuyos que no me hace vomitar... Y Alfred -Nos reímos un rato por el comentario de Bart

Jugamos videojuegos unas horas, pedimos pizza (Me hicieron pagar) y vimos algunos capítulos de series policiacas (Como hacíamos antes), pasar tiempo con esos dos era lo mejor, era posible vivir un poco de esa juventud robada

Jugamos videojuegos unas horas, pedimos pizza (Me hicieron pagar) y vimos algunos capítulos de series policiacas (Como hacíamos antes), pasar tiempo con esos dos era lo mejor, era posible vivir un poco de esa juventud robada. No es que fuera muy viejo, pero se supone que tienes la edad que sientes que tienes y francamente, a veces me sentía de unos 40.

**Pregunta del especial para el 27 de febrero**

** ¿Hubieras sido amigo (o algo más) de Kon si nunca te hubieras enamorado de Tim?  **

**Respuesta de Jason:**

Es una pregunta interesante. Soy fiel creyente de que el "hubiera" no existe.

Sin embargo, vamos a aclarar una cosa: Yo odiaba al chico clon desde antes de que Tim apareciera, pues como podrán recordar, yo estaba enamorado de Dick y el clon era uno de sus ex, así que en un escenario donde BabyBird no hubiese llegado a nuestras vidas (Que francamente, sería el único en el que no me enamoro de él), no cambiaba nada ente él y yo.

Por otro lado, cuando la chica latina llego a hacernos competencia, ambos la vimos como un fuerte rival en común, si no nos deshacíamos de ella, nos sacaría totalmente del camino. Luego nos dimos cuenta de que no era su intención hacer eso. Pero con esa idea en la cabeza, aquella noche hablamos, hicimos una tregua para que él se quedara en la mansión y me ayudara a ayuntar a la potencial amenaza.

Ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que al final de cuentas, no éramos tan diferentes, ambos teníamos fuertes traumas paternales, un carácter endemoniado, un don innato para meter la pata, obvios sentimientos de abandono, necesidad de reconocimiento y problemas para expresar lo mucho que una persona vale para nosotros. La lista podría seguir, aunque solo eso he notado.

En conclusión, tal vez si nos hubiésemos encontrado antes o si él no se hubiera metido con Dick y mi Timbo, hubiéramos sido amigos.

Me es difícil imaginarnos como pareja ya que tenemos temperamentos parecidos, seriamos un completo caos de celos y violencia. Aunque nunca se puede esta completamente seguro de algo.

¿Bastó la respuesta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuuuu nada más tuve una pregunta y pudo ser bastante extensa, disfruté mucho de responderla xDD
> 
> Estoy tan orgullosa de Tim que quisiera llorar <3 lo amo demasiado
> 
> AHHH ya quiero que lean todo lo que viene, nos vamos a poner en modo drama uwu (todavía más)
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	48. El auto de Tim

Para cuando ya nos íbamos, había anochecido, nos despedimos de Bart.

-Puedo llevarte hasta Gótica, te queda más cerca de Metrópolis -Dije al momento que me acerque a mi auto para abrir la puerta.

Conner me miro como si hubiera dicho algo jodidamente gracioso, y así fue, porque comenzó a flotar y entonces note la estupidez de mi comentario. Por amor de Dios, era más rápido que una bala y más fuerte que una locomotora, si alguien podía recibir un aventón era yo.

Cubrí mi cara con la mano ocultando la vergüenza por haber sido tan idiota.

-Discúlpame, a veces olvido...

\- ¿Que soy mitad alienígena? -Sonreía divertido.

-Lo asombroso que eres -Corregí, entre a mi auto y arranque para irme. Sin aviso, Conner entro también al asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad -Pensé que preferirías llegar temprano a casa.

-Me queda de paso que me lleves a Gótica, Chico Maravilla.

Hablamos durante todo el camino sobre cómo estaba llevando las cosas con su nueva vida, había dejado la torre de los titanes y aceptado quedarse en un departamento en Metrópolis que Luthor había dispuesto para su hijo, pues ahora hablaba de él como si de un padre se tratara, me comenzaba a convencer de que realmente cambió.

-Mercy siempre está llamando para recordarme que debo ir a comer con él de vez en cuando y llevar mi ropa a la lavandería -Me imaginaba al enemigo más crudo de Superman y a su fiel asistente haciendo de padres amorosos con Kon' -Ma' y Pa' también llaman seguido, los fines de semana suelo ir a visitarlos -Los señores Kent, eran las personas más amables que había en este mundo -Independientemente de nuestra cita, deberías venir conmigo algún día, Ma' me pregunta mucho por ti.

-Hare un espacio ¿aun le gustan los chocolates? -Pregunté.

-No ha podido olvidar el sabor de los que le llevaste la última vez, he tratado de mil formas de conseguirlos.

-Hay cosas que solo un Wayne puede hacer -Sonreí al saber que se le habían agradado -Le llevare otra.

-No se lo diré, será una sorpresa grata ¿Sabes? A las personas de su edad las emocionan cosas tan simples que a veces tengo envidia.

-No se emociona por los chocolates, Kon', sino por quien, y por qué se los regala, las personas que llegan a esa edad ya superaron la banalidad de lo material y las paciones juveniles, ya solo se fijan en lo que realmente importa -Alfred me había dicho eso.

-Extrañaba eso de ti, cuando comienzas a hablar y hablar de todo en lo que estás pensando, me encanta escuchar tu voz -Carraspee un poco por los nervios, eso había sido muy lindo y no sabía cómo responder.

-Y yo extrañaba ser escuchado -Dije algo bajo y cohibido.

Al fin llegamos a la entrada de la mansión, era la hora de despedirnos, bajamos los dos del auto.

-Te veré entonces el fin de semana para nuestra cita -Sonrió y puso una mano en su nuca -Te llamaré - ¿Teníamos 16 o por qué actuábamos así?

-Estaré esperando por ello -Era tan tierno, se acercó a darme un beso bastante lento, uno que disfrute, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se fue volando.

-Estaré esperando por ello -Era tan tierno, se acercó a darme un beso bastante lento, uno que disfrute, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se fue volando  
Respire profundo, conteniendo la emoción, realmente no podía esperar al fin de semana para pasar ese tiempo a solas.

Apenas toque la puerta del auto para entrar a la mansión cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo para mirar de quien se trataba ¿Kori?

-Dime -Contesté.

-Timmy -Suspiro pesadamente -Dick no me responde y no sabía a quién más llamar, necesitamos tu ayuda -Se oía de fondo algo de música -Es Jason, esta algo... No quiere escucharnos ni a mí ni a Roy ¿Puedes venir por él?

-Deja al chico en paz, Kori, ya no es su problema, ese idiota así lo quiso -Dijo Roy a lo lejos.

-Por favor, Tim -Me pidió Kori exasperada, a mi parecer, por la actitud del otro pelirrojo -Tratándose de Jason, solo confió en ti y Dick.

-Voy en camino ¿Dónde están? -Subí al auto.

Kori me dio la dirección de un bar en el centro de la ciudad que ultímate había estado de moda por la música en vivo, "Lux" era el nombre, estaba preocupado de que Jay se metiera en problemas.

Llevaba una camiseta de Linterna Verde y zapatos deportivos, tal vez no me dejarían entrar así, también traía algo de ropa para el trabajo en el auto (Solía cambiarme en el camino de la universidad al trabajo) me puse un pantalón negro, zapatos formales y una camisa roja de botones de los cuales deje abiertos los dos primeros y remangue hasta los antebrazos.

Entré al lugar, la mayoría de las personas estaban concentradas en el centro del recinto, donde había un piano y un reflector iluminándolo mientras el resto era únicamente alumbrado con luz negra.

Alguien estaba ahí cantando, una voz que yo conocía muy bien, demasiado bien.

"I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me

This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy

I need somebody to heal, somebody to know, somebody to have, somebody to hold

It's easy to say but it's never the same

I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain

Now the day bleeds into nightfall and you're not here to get me through it all

I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug

I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved"

-Jason -Me acerque para verle mejor, en efecto, era él, estaba tocando, el piano de cola tenía encima una botella con un vaso de vidrio a su lado y un cenicero con una colilla humeante.

Kori puso su mano en mi hombro, voltee a verla, tenía un semblante de preocupación y tristeza.

Escuche cada palabra que Jay cantó, me golpeaban y dolían más que los puños de cualquier criminal o navaja que me hubiera herido antes.

Al terminar la canción, llenó aquel baso con licor y lo tomo todo de un solo trago, estaba por llenarlo de nuevo cuando me acerqué y puse mi mano sobre la suya cuando tomo la botella.

\- ¿BabyBird? -Trataba de enfocarme, la luz del reflector le deslumbraba, me interpuse para que me pudiera ver mejor.

-Vamos a casa, Jay -Él miro la botella y después a mí, soltó aquel objeto de vidrio y trato de ponerse de pie, pase su brazo por mis hombros para ayudarle a caminar.

-Déjalo un rato más, estábamos pasándola bien -Una chica se puso frente a nosotros y estaba a punto de tocar a Jason cuando Kori tomo su muñeca, la chica se quejó por el dolor y entonces la pelirroja la soltó para que se fuera.

Después de eso ya nadie nos detuvo, Roy también venia siguiéndonos, pero se le notaba inconforme. Subí al 2do BatBoy al auto y le puse el cinturón, estaba aletargado.

-Esto no era tu responsabilidad Bird, si ese payaso está en ese estado es porque así lo quiso, no porque lo hayan obligado -Estaba cruzado de brazos  
-Esto no era tu responsabilidad Bird, si ese payaso está en ese estado es porque así lo quiso, no porque lo hayan obligado -Estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no voy a abandonarlo -Ni siquiera pude mirarle a los ojos cuando dije eso, abrí la puerta para irme.

\- ¿Por qué no? Este idiota te hizo daño y a si mismo por no poder superar una estúpida calentura de la adolescencia.

-Roy -Kori lo reprendió.

-No tengo la sangre para hacerlo de ese modo -Me subí y a la hora de irnos, bajé la ventanilla -Gracias por aviarme -Le dije a Kori.

-Tienes un buen corazón, Bird, pero eres estúpido -Roy se burló.

-Ya se -Dije en el mismo tono.

-Si llegas a perdonar a ese idiota, y Dios sabe que no se lo merece, pasaré navidad con los Queen y a él lo matare por ti si hace otra estupidez.

-Apoyo eso ultimo -Kori y él chocaron puños.

-Los veré después, chicos -Mire de nuevo a Jay que parecía haberse quedado dormido.

-Dile a Dick que si sigue sin contestar mis llamadas iré personalmente a verlo, no soy tan paciente como Wally -Estaba totalmente consciente de que Dick estaba evitando caer de nuevo en su vicio, pero jamás imagine que ignoraría una llamada de emergencia.

-Se lo diré -Al irnos pude ver por el retrovisor a esos dos más tranquilos de haber dejado a su compañero conmigo.

-Tim... -Jason hablo -No me siento muy bien, necesito un baño -No por favor, no mi maldita alfombra.

\- ¿Puedes esperar a llegar a la mansión? -Era media hora de camino, claro que no podía.

-No lo sé, no es urgente, igual no creo lograrlo -Sostenía su cabeza, el viaje en auto seguro le mareaba.

¿Qué hacer? Aunque dando la vuelta en el siguiente semáforo llegaríamos a ese departamento.

-Resiste, te llevare a un lugar cercano -Como dije, di la vuelta y hi estaba el edificio, el portero apenas me vio, me dejo pasar, era una suerte que fuera el mismo (Ya tenía algo de tiempo que no me pasaba por ahí). Lo baje, caminamos hasta el asesor y lo lleve hasta el baño, justo a tiempo, apenas estuvo cerca del escusado se soltó a vomitar todo el alcohol que había ingerido.

Lo sostuve para evitar que por el mareo se cayera, acariciaba su espalda mientras hacía mil planes en mi cabeza sobre qué debía hacer después, seguro le daría una gastritis marca diablo, no estaba seguro si tenía medicina para eso, quizá no había comido antes de ponerse a beber, pero dudaba que quisiera un aperitivo después de esto, quizá si le dejaba dormir por unas horas, ahí solo tenía comida enlatada, por la mañana iría a comprarle algo de pan, fruta, leche y un sándwich de pavo, algo fresco.

-Tim... -Me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Dije preocupado.

-Perdóname, por todo, se suponía que estaba tratando de demostrar que soy mejor para ti y... -Una nueva arcada le hizo devolver más de lo que tenía en su estómago -Estoy aquí, pidiéndole matrimonio al escusado -Me dio algo de gracia, pues hacía referencia a que estaba de rodillas frente al inodoro y si, sé que arruine el chiste al explicarlo – Y siendo un asco.

-Eres demasiado sexy para ser asqueroso -Le dije cuando recordé aquella vez en la que él y Roy se emborracharon y dejamos a su buen amigo conducir de regreso a casa en ese estado.

-Eso es cierto -Rio un poco -Creo que eso fue todo -Dijo tratando de levantarse, lo ayudé al tiempo que le daba una toalla para que se limpiara - ¿Tienes enjuague? Me sabe muy mal la boca.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres más alcohol? -Estire mi mano hasta la repisa donde tome una pequeña botella de lo que me había pedido.

-Nunca es demasiado -Dijo dándole un pequeño trago y después escupiéndolo al lavabo -Gracias.

-Vamos, chico rudo, tienes que descansar -Nuevamente se apoyó de mí y lo lleve hasta mi habitación.

Lo senté en la cama y ayudé a quitarse la chaqueta y la botas que traía puestas, al igual que la camisa y el pantalón, pues notamos que se habían ensuciado.

Se dejo caer con cansancio a la cama, tome una de sus piernas y la jale para que quedara tocando el suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Pregunto extrañado.

-No sé, es para que hagas tierra ¿no? Y no te marees mientras estas acostado.

-Tim, eso es un mito -Dijo entre carcajadas.

-Pues no lo sé, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, escuché a alguien decirlo una vez -Me reía también, en mi mente no había sanado tan ridículo hasta que lo dije en voz alta. Levante su pierna de nuevo para ponerla en la cama y dejo de reírse.

-Ok, ponla de nuevo en el suelo, siento que estoy viajando a otros mundos -La baje otra vez -Tal vez no sea un mito -Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes y rompimos en estrepitosas carcajadas, me salieron algunas lágrimas por la risa.

-Descansa, JayBird, grita si necesitas algo.

-Espera ¿Vas a dejarme solo? -Se levanto un poco, suspire al verlo, jale la silla del escritorio que estaba en frente.

-Esperare a que te duermas -Dije recargándome en el respaldo.

-Entonces no me dormiré -Dijo travieso -Ven aquí, no voy a morderte.

-Mis clavículas no confían en tus palabras -Lo hice reír, eran sus mordederas favoritas, junto con mi pecho y aductores, no creo que deba explicarme esta vez, supongo que entendieron. Aun así, me levanté y me recosté a su lado, se giró hacia mi poniendo atención - ¿Feliz?

-Si... ¿De dónde salió este lugar? -Bueno, esa era la pregunta que no quería responder.

-Mira la hora que es, tal vez deba avisarle a Damian que no regresaremos a casa -Dije mirando mi teléfono y escribiendo un rápido mensaje sin explicarle demasiado al demonio.

-Este iba a ser nuestro departamento ¿No es así? -Envié el mensaje y guardé el teléfono.

-Si, bueno, lo conservé por si hacía falta para este tipo de cosas, cuando me fui con Damian, aquí nos quedamos, Bruce no sabe dónde está, así que no se lo digas ¿vale? -Rio un poco.

-Jamás le diría nada a ese viejo murciélago, es bonito, noté que la panadería que me gusta está muy cerca -Me sentía muy avergonzado por ese comentario, si, lo confieso, esa fue una de las grandes razones por las que conseguí ese lugar.

-Era para ti, tenía sentido que estuviera cerca de un lugar que te gustara -Voltee a otro lado.

-Eso es jodidamente romántico, Timbo -Se acerco para abrazarme, me recargue mejor en el respaldo acojinado de la cama e hice que me moviera para que quedara acostado sobre mi pecho y entre mis piernas -Los muebles son muy oscuros y elegantes, no te creo que tu hayas elegido esos.

-No, no es mi estilo, deje que alguien más hiciera ese trabajo -Acaricie su cabello, enredando ese mechón blanco en mis dedos, a este punto podía notar raises de color rojo de su cabello natural creciendo, era algo simplemente hermoso.

-Con un par de sabanas rojas, podrías salvar el aspecto de tu habitación -Las que tenía en ese momento eran verde oscuro con decoraciones doradas.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez que tenga que decorar.

-Se suponía que iba con Kori por un trago, luego apareció con Roy, discutimos y fue que un trago se volvió una botella, y una salida entre amigos, en un desastre.

-Si, ya lo creo, tal vez algún día aprendas que beber con moderación es más divertido que la resaca.

-No se suponía que fuera así, soy mejor que esto, lo sé, así que déjame compensarte por hacerte ir tan tarde en tu corcel plateado (Hablaba del deportivo) a rescatarme de ese antro de la perdición y la bruja malvada (Supongo que se refería a aquella chica que intento detenernos).

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? -Seguí acariciando su cabello.

-Sera una sorpresa ¿de acuerdo? -Levanto su mirada turquesa hacia mí.

-De acuerdo -Respondí.

Levanto sus manos hacia mis mejillas, titubeo antes de tocarme, al ver que no me aparte, atrajo mi rostro al suyo, un beso al estilo del hombre araña, sus labios eran ásperos y su boca tenía el sabor a hierba buena del enjuague. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien, tanto que me provocaba una terrible sensación de culpa.

-Te amo, BabyBird -Dijo en un susurro tan tenue que sonaba al canto del viento sobre las hojas de la hierba fresca en verano.

El sueño al fin le venció y se quedó dormido en mis brazos, estuve despierto un par de horas más, cuidando de él hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se hicieron presentes.

En el transcurso de la noche, solo podía pensar en todo lo que había vivido ese pobre auto desde que había quedado conmigo. Ya no era un modelo reciente del cual un Wayne pudiera presumir y había pensado en cambiarlo, pero tenía tantas memorias que ahora me parecía imposible la idea de deshacerme de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustan mucho los autos, pero no quise darle un modelo o marca al de Tim, me gustó más la idea de que fuera a la imaginación de cada quien.  
> Les pido una disculpa porque el cap no sea tan largo como otros, la verdad es que esta vez no hay otra escusa más que el que eso era todo lo que debía contener un capitulo con este título  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	49. Hermano menor

Con cuidado le moví para poder bajar de la cama sin despertarlo. Como había planeado, salí a comprarle algo de comer y se lo deje en el escritorio de mi habitación, aún seguía dormido para cuando regrese y debía ir a la universidad, le deje una nota y las llaves del auto para que pudiera regresar a casa sin problemas, en cuanto a mí, de vez en cuando no me hacía daño viajar en el subterráneo.

Eran ya mis últimas semanas en la universidad, a pesar de todo, lo había disfrutado mucho, la vida escolar es algo que molesta, pero también causa algunas satisfacciones, ver de nuevo a mis dos buenas amigas, por ejemplo.

\- ¡Proyectos finales y tesis! -Grito sonoramente Stephany al entrar en la crisis de final de semestre, después dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de la cafetería donde nos habíamos sentado para almorzar.

-Tranquila, ya no tienes que hacer esa última -Cass tan serena como siempre -Fue bueno que nos invitaras a ser parte de tu equipo, tu empresa aprobó nuestro proyecto y podremos titularnos con él.

Que puedo decir, hice que Bruce lo aprobara y nos diera las facilidades que necesitábamos para que la escuela nos dejara titularnos con él.

-Es un gran proyecto, si pudiéramos hacerlo realidad, tendríamos en nuestras manos a una inteligencia artificial con un potencial ilimitado para proteger a todo el planeta de amenazas globales futuras, la beta esta casi lista -Las animé.

\- "Hermano Ojo" fue solo una broma que les hice durante una clase de autómatas, jamás creí que lo llevarían tan lejos -Respondió Steph con su cara aun pegada a la mesa.

-Si, fuiste nuestro 1% de inspiración, cariño -Dijo Cass al acariciar los rubios cabellos de su chica.

-Piénsenlo chicas, podrían tener un lugar en el desarrollo de tecnología en W. E. sí así lo desean -No se los decía porque fueran mis amigas, sino porque realmente tenían un ingenio y capacidad que merecía la pena tener cerca... Ya saben, en nuestros dominós, ningún avance tecnológico es usado para el mal y yo tenía grandes esperanzas en nuestro proyecto a largo plazo.

-Te tomare la palabra después de graduarnos, no quiero volver con mis padres ni en broma -Dijo Cass, a lo que la rubia se irguió para asentir en señal de que ella tampoco quería volver con sus padres.

Ellas habían llegado hasta Gótica becadas, en otras palabras, sus familias no las habían apoyado para hacer ese intercambio, así que supongo que intentaban cortar con ellos de una vez por todas.

Digamos que los Cain y los Brown estaban en total desacuerdo con que sus hijas tuvieran una pareja del mismo sexo, debió ser difícil para ellas.

Pensaba en que los míos, a pesar de no tener propiamente un lazo de sangre, jamás me juzgaron por mis preferencias, aunque pensándolo bien, ninguno podía sentirse mejor que yo en ese aspecto, Bruce salió con Clark y Selina, lo más sobresaliente. Dick ni se diga. De Jason, además de todo aquello que no quiero recordar, no sé y no quiero saber. Por último, Damian había caído por el más atractivo de los BatBoys, aunque no culpo al chico, digo, yo también lo hice y lo comprendo, no tuvo opción.

Regresando a un tema más agradable, Kon' llamó para decirme que nuestro día juntos sería el sábado, para no llamar la atención de mi familia, acordamos encontrarnos en Metrópolis.

\- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? -Le pregunté al fin.

-No te preocupes por nada, yo me encargare, solo asegúrate de llegar puntual -Dijo con una mal fingida emoción

¿Saben que es lo más jodido de una cita sorpresa? La ropa que debes usar. Como hombre esto realmente no me interesaba, pensaba usar cualquier cosa hasta que la voz de mi conciencia se hizo presente.

\- ¿Usaras una camiseta de Wonder Woman si te lleva a un restaurante perteneciente a Lex Corp o de traje si van por un Hot Dog al centro de Metrópolis?

-Damian, déjame en paz -Dije en el preciso momento en el que entré a una crisis existencial cuando abrí mi ropero.

-Solo digo que eso de no acordar previamente el lugar en el que pasaran tiempo aumenta las probabilidades de que el encuentro sea un fracaso -El demonio favorito de todos se encontraba acostado en mi cama con la cabeza recargada en una de sus manos mientras jugaban con su gato.

\- ¿Tu que usarías en mi lugar?

-A mí no me metas en tus problemas, arréglatelas solo

-Es que parece que tienes una buena idea de lo que debería hacer, así que te pido consejo para afrontar esta adversidad -Era como hablar con un espejo mágico antiguo, mientras más sofisticado el vocabulario, mejor sería la respuesta.

-Bien, saca todo lo que tengas en tu lamentable guardarropa, tal vez algo sirva -Como se podrán imaginar, no le satisfizo nada de lo que vio, así que tuvimos que ir de emergencia a hacer algunas compras -No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto a causa de que no tienes nada decente para vestir.

-Cálmate, fiera, te comprare lo que quieras como compensación, además, con Dick en misión no es que tuvieras nada mejor que hacer -Creo que ambos estábamos de malas.

-No soy tan materialista como para aceptar eso... -Ja, bueno, eso era verdad.

-Entonces, si no quieres algo material ¿cuál es el precio de tu tiempo? -Sonreí tratando de imaginar lo que querría.

-Tiempo -Dijo -Últimamente has dejado de lado nuestras actividades recreativas... Hay muchas películas que no he podido ver y no veo que mi entrenamiento avance -Reclamó.

-Eso no es mi culpa, es Dick quien te tiene completamente acaparado -Le sorprendió mi respuesta, al parecer no se lo había planteado antes, algo aquí no me sonaba muy bien -Descuida, cuando al fin termine con la universidad tendré más tiempo libre ¿algo más?

-Tampoco me haría mal un reloj nuevo -Dijo en voz baja.

-De acuerdo -Respondí complacido de que hubiera algo que pudiera darle con más facilidad.

Damian es el peor compañero de compras de la historia, nada le satisfacía.

-Es una suerte que tengas ese físico, de otra manera, perdería la razón -Decía al ver la ropa que me había medido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusto esta vez? ¿No luzco bien?

-No eres tú, lo acabo de decir, esta prenda no tiene la calidad ni el color adecuado, tú eres quien hace que luzca bien y debe ser al revés ¿entiendes?

-No, pero de todas maneras no voy a intentar entenderlo, solo busquemos otra cosa.

Después de toda una tarde de miradas de desaprobación y bufidos de exasperación, al fin encontramos el estilo que habíamos estado buscando, algo neutro, casual, pero sin llegar a ser completamente informal.

Compramos el reloj para Damian que sinceramente tenía un gusto bastante dispendioso. Para terminar, compramos una crepa a la cual el menor le hacia una cara de jamás haber visto algo así.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Que? Considera también un poco de austeridad en tu vida, para ser alguien que se crio como un guerrero marcial en el seno del desierto eres demasiado exigente -Observé, se quedó pensativo por un instante y mordió la suya.

-No sabe mal -Dijo sonriendo y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Regresamos algo tarde a casa, ya saben, al menos el sol ya no era visible en el cielo, eso era suficiente para considerarlo tarde.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? -Dick miraba fijamente a Damian con los brazos cruzados en el umbral de la mansión ¿En qué momento regresó?

-En el centro comercial -Dijo parándose frente a él con esa postura dominante.

-Pudiste enviar un mensaje al menos

-Estaba con Tim, pensé que mientras estuviéramos en familia no había necesidad de reportarme, además, supuse que estarías más tiempo fuera -Dijo molesto, Dick no me había visto hasta que me acerque para entrar a la casa.

-Tim, Tim, Tim, siempre Tim, y cuando no lo es, esta Jon -Dijo en un tono más elevado.

-No tienes por qué hablarle de esa manera, Damian acaba de decirlo, somos familia y Jon es su mejor amigo, no entiendo...

-Cállate, esto no te concierne, tú tienes ya a dos personas tras de ti, deja de buscar a Damian -No podía creer la forma en la que me hablaba.

-No tengo porque escuchar una sola palabra más de esta locura -Damian paso de largo a Dick.

-Si crees que puedes quitármelo, estas muy equivocado -Se dirigió a mí, A MÍ.

-Tu eres quien está equivocado, entérate, no soy igual a ti como para querer quitarle a mi hermano a la persona que ama -Me enfureció que hiciera semejante acusación, pero ese había sido un golpe bajo, demasiado bajo y al instante me sentí una porquería por haberlo dicho.

Dick puso un semblante entre sorprendido y triste, las lágrimas brotaron inmediatamente de sus ojos, cubrió su cara sin poder contenerse y camino apresuradamente hacia el interior de la casa sin decir nada más.

Bien hecho Tim, lastimaste a tu hermano en una rabieta por un malentendido que bien pudo haberse solucionado con otras palabras.

Subí a mi habitación unos instantes después, aun abrumado por las malas emociones que me estaban invadiendo, me senté en la alfombra, recargado contra mi cama, al estirar mis piernas, pateé el escritorio, lo que provocó que una pluma cayera al suelo y rodara bajo mi cama.

-Genial -Dije exasperado y buscando a tientas la pluma, sentí una fotografía, lo cual era extraño, pues solía guardarlas siempre en un álbum o en su defecto, en una caja.

La saqué y quité el polvo que la cubría con la manga de mi camisa. Dick restregaba su cabeza contra la mía con cariño, fue Alfred quien la tomo, aún era un niño. El mayor de mis hermanos siempre había sido una de las personas más amorosas que había conocido y básicamente fue mi madre de medio tiempo, cuidando de mí y tratando de ayudarme con mis tareas, aunque a veces era yo quien le ayudaba a él, había estado cerca en los momentos más difíciles. Venía a mi mente aquella ocasión en la que de un tirón me hizo caer al piso cuando la muerte de Conner estuvo fresca y me abrazo mientras lloraba o la primera vez que me llevo a una cita con Kori y fuimos al arcade donde gano un peluche de Superman para mí.

Venía a mi mente aquella ocasión en la que de un tirón me hizo caer al piso cuando la muerte de Conner estuvo fresca y me abrazo mientras lloraba o la primera vez que me llevo a una cita con Kori y fuimos al arcade donde gano un peluche de Superm...  
-Ya que, más dignidad puedo perder por ellos -Suspire pesado y me levante para seguir mi rumbo hacia el jardín.

Les recuerdo que el árbol que planté hacia algún tiempo en la mansión, tenía flores muy parecidas a las de una rosa y su color era azul, corté algunas para dirigirme a la habitación de Dick.

Toque la puerta esperando que me abriera, no sabía muy bien que decir o que hacer, lo único que tenía en mente era que debía disculparme y tratar de arreglar las cosas, aun si no me perdonaba.

Abrió la puerta y note que sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y rojos por haber estado llorando, en cuanto me vio cero la puerta de nuevo, suspire y hable desde ahí.

-Dick... No quise decir eso, de verdad, sé que una disculpa no es suficiente y que lo que dije no puede ser borrado, sin embargo, estoy aquí porque significas mucho para mí, eres mi hermano mayor y te amo, estuviste cerca cuando más te necesite y no podría permitirme hacer menos por ti, no se cuales hayan sido tus razones para haber actuado de esa manera, pero quiero que sepas que lo entiendo y te aseguro que veo en Damian a un hermano menor y solo estoy tratando de hacer por él lo mismo que en su momento hiciste por mí -Al terminar de decir aquello espere unos segundos, pero al ver que no había respuesta me senté en el suelo frente a la puerta -Se que necesitas hablar, así que esperare hasta que estés listo para hacerlo.

Me quede ahí esperando, pasaron muchas horas, incluso me quede dormido por unos instantes, debían ser como las 4 am cuando escuche la manija de la puerta al abrirse, por lo que me reincorpore rápido.

Dick me abrazo con fuerza, correspondí al abrazo y le di las flores que le había llevado que ya se encontraban un poco marchitas.

Entramos a su habitación y fue que se soltó a hablar sobre todo aquello que lo había llevado a actuar de esa manera.

-Todos los titanes lo saben, Jon está enamorado de Damian, y yo mismo lo he visto, sus ojos brillan cuando lo ve venir -Ahí una razón -M'gann me dijo que él estuvo muy apegado a ti durante su estancia en Atlantis, dijo que, si no tenía cuidado, quizás tratarías de vengarte por lo que te hice y Damian preferiría a un campeón detective antes de... A mí -Ok esa perra malnacida iba a conocerme al fin (Solo estaba esperando una excusa y aquí había una muy buena).

\- ¿Cómo supo ella sobre lo que paso con nosotros? -Dije sorprendido

-Escuchó a Wally cuando le dijo a Kori que no había respondido sus llamadas a causa de Damian. Y a Roy quejarse por lo que Red Hood y Nightwing le hicieron a Red Robin.

Ahora tenía sentido, esa zorra era la culpable de todo esto, aunque seguía teniendo mis dudas sobre el porqué lo hacía, tenía una vaga idea, solo eso.

-Disipa eso de tu mente, Dick, jamás haría nada para dañarte, ni a ti ni al demonio, sé que él te quiere, pero tu desconfianza debió lastimarlo, ahora que aclaramos las cosas tu y yo, deberías ir a verlo -Agachó la cabeza al oír mis palabras.

\- ¿Irías conmigo? -Puse mi mano en su hombro.

-Siempre -Sonreí para darle confianza.

-Te críe bien, Timmy -Revolvió mi cabello y me dio otro fuerte abrazo, tenía razón, después de todo, soy su hermano menor.

Se que no digo esta frase con frecuencia, pero hablar con el demonio no fue tan difícil.

Dick abrió la pueta sin siquiera tocar, pensé que eso haría que las cosas empeoraran, pero no fue así, de hecho, ni siquiera se dijeron nada, el mayor solo entro a la habitación así nada más, Damian estaba despierto acariciando a Titus, Dick le beso necesitadamente a lo que el menor le respondió de la misma forma por un par de minutos, estaba pesando que sería mejor dejarlos solos, pues la escena era incomoda de ver, al menos para mí.

-Lo siento, Little D, te amo y no quiero que estés molesto conmigo por más tiempo -Disculpa al estilo Dick, bueno, yo tuve que dar los detalles de lo que ocurrió, al terminar mi relato, Damian tomo su Katana.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? -Pregunté perplejo por esa última acción.

-Voy a poner en su lugar a esa alienígena por haber creado esos insensatos rumores y habernos hecho pasar este desagradable episodio.

-Serénate, es muy posible que su intención sea meterse conmigo, no con ustedes, pero créeme cuando te digo que pagará por haberlos involucrado -Esa era mi declaración de guerra en contra de esa chica, ya idearía la forma de enseñarle que con mi familia no debía meterse.

-Qué bueno que los encuentro juntos... Bueno, a ti también Dick -Ese era Bruce tratando de ser padre (En serio, lo intentaba con mucho esfuerzo) -Damian te acompañará a la negociación de esta tarde será bueno para que le enseñes como se hace -Se dirigió a mi -En unos meses tengo planeado que te nos unas a mí y a Tim en el manejo de W.E. -Esta vez fue a Damian -Sigan con lo que sea que estaban haciendo -Se fue.

Mire a Damian emocionado al igual que Dick, eso era fantástico, no solo porque ahora también tendría menos trabajo, sino porque Bruce comenzaba a confiar lo suficiente en Damian como para dejarle involucrarse en los asuntos familiares en cuanto a la empresa.

El joven demonio no se lo podía creer, estaba sorprendido, pero supuse que también estaba emocionado por ese acercamiento con su padre.

Estuve de buen humor toda la mañana siguiente por que Damian al fin vendría conmigo a W.E. ya no estaría ahí solo como la única mano derecha de Bruce (Tenia la mala maña de abusar de mi apoyo, ustedes lo saben).

Al fin llego el momento que habíamos estado esperando y a pesar de mi euforia, debía mantener mi mente fría al igual que mi juicio para hacer las negociaciones finales para este convenio.

-Entonces las ganancias se dividirán en 50% para cada parte... -Dijo el representante de la otra empresa.

-Se dividirá 70% para W. E. y el resto para ustedes -Dije con firmeza.

-Perdóneme, pero considero injusta esa repartición...

-No vamos a aceptar menos, estamos poniendo de nuestra parte a nuestros mejores desarrolladores y un presupuesto superior al que podrá ofrecerles cualquier empresa en el continente -Si creían estos viejos lobos de mar que podrían abusar de nosotro...  
-No vamos a aceptar menos, estamos poniendo de nuestra parte a nuestros mejores desarrolladores y un presupuesto superior al que podrá ofrecerles cualquier empresa en el continente -Si creían estos viejos lobos de mar que podrían abusar de nosotros por ser más jóvenes, estaban muy equivocados.

-De acuerdo, es un trato -Aquel hombre de unos 50 años se levantó y me extendió la mano para cerrar ese trato, lo imite y después de ello, firmamos los documentos pertinentes para hacerlo oficial.

-Bien hecho, Timothy, acaba de cerrar un trato de millones de dólares y consiguió un 20% extra para nosotros, es increíble -Dijo Fox cuando nos encontramos con él para darle el informe final.

Cuando al fin estuvimos solos pude dejar salir toda mi alegría contenida.

-¡¡¡SI!!! -Grite haciendo que Damian se exaltara.

\- ¿No es un poco infantil celebrar de esa manera? -Me miró divertido.

-Celebrar ya es infantil, pero escucho sugerencias -No podría asegurarlo, pero de cierto modo, me pareció que Damian podía llegar a sentir un poco de alegría al compartir ese momento.

-Esta noche me toca patrullar con padre, si cambias turno con él, celebraremos golpeando escoria criminal en las calles -Sonaba bien para mí.

No sé si Damian llego a considerarme un hermano mayor modelo al igual que yo lo hice con Dick, pero a juzgar por la forma en la que nos llevábamos en un inicio a como lo hacíamos ahora, no pude ser tan malo.

-Bruce -Llamé la atención del mayor que se encontraba tecleando sin parar en la baticomputadora.

-Habla -Si, él a veces podía ser así de directo.

-Quiero cambiar turno contigo esta noche -Lo mejor era que lo dejara en paz lo antes posible. Paro de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia mí.

-Qué curioso, justo iba a pedirte lo mismo -Que oportuno

-Noche de cita ¿verdad? -Yo no quería pelear por la forma en la que se habían organizado los turnos para patrullar, solo quería dos cosas, tener libre el sábado (Por Kon') y salir esa noche con el demonio (Hasta ahora me di cuenta de lo feo que suena esa frase).

-Así es, por cierto, sobre Damian, sé que solo lo envié para observar, pero algo debiste ver en él ¿Crees que tiene material para unírsenos?

-Creo que tu hijo posee un don nato para hacer que las personas hagan lo que él quiere aun en contra de su voluntad... Así que mi respuesta es "totalmente", en poco tiempo veras que arma un trato superior al que hice esta tarde -Oh si, el hijo sangriento era la perfección andando.

-Estoy orgulloso de él, de ti también -Paso su brazo por mis hombros y me pego hacia él ¿Era eso un abrazo? No lo sé, solo puedo decir que la muestra de afecto más las palabras alentadoras eran otra razón para seguir viviendo bajo el yugo de Batman, ser abrazado por papá murciélago es algo que no se puede expresar en palabras. A veces me pregunto si lo hacía para tenernos cerca o realmente sentía cariño paternal desinteresado por nosotros, todo puedo esperar de ese hombre, pero al momento solo disfruté de ser su hijo y correspondí a ese gesto.

Damian y yo pasábamos una buena noche, para mí eso es villanos sencillos, ya saben, lo normal, nada que use disfraz como nosotros.

Aunque la vida no es perfecta.

Casi para terminar la noche nos topamos con un robo a una casa, se veía algo tranquilo, no parecía que los propietarios estuvieran presentes, saque la grapple gun para columpiarme hasta ahí, Robin puso su mano sobre el artefacto para detenerme.

-Déjame hacerlo solo, son simples maleantes -Se había enfrentado a situaciones más demandantes, supuse que debía tenerle algo de confianza y dejar que se moviera por su cuenta. Guardé el aparato e hice un ademan para indicarle que podía proceder.

Como se podrán imaginar, trato de lucirse, salto sin ayuda de ningún cable hasta la ventana rota por la que ya habían entrado los asaltantes e hizo un par de piruetas, escuche un par de disparos, gritos de los malhechores y golpes, no esperaba menos. Pasó casi un minuto en el que no escuche nada y perdí a Robin de vista, eso no podía indicar nada bueno, seguí sus pasos y salte por aquella ventana para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

Había unos 3 hombres esparcidos por el piso de esa casa, me moví sigilosamente a través de las habitaciones, oí el choque de la Katana de Damian, para que hubiese recurrido a su arma principal debía ser un oponente de mayor elite.

Avance hasta el lugar del que provenía el sonido de la batalla.

Esto no lo podían creer mis ojos, Talon estaba peleando con Robin, eso tenía que ser una jodida broma. Aun no se habían percatado de mi presencia, estaba inseguro sobre lo que debía hacer, la pelea era bastante pareja, por un momento cruzo por mi mente que se las podía arreglar solo y así fue, en un último golpe, la máscara de ese Talon salió volando por los aires con los cristales de la máscara rotos, al ver el rostro del asesino, mi compañero se paralizo, el sujeto no desaprovecho esa oportunidad y le hizo un fino corte en el cuello, no parecía nada grave, pero Damian cayó al suelo sin poder moverse, el filo de esa arma debía tener algún tipo de toxina que lo había paralizado.

El emisario de la Corte de los búhos (que hasta ahora creíamos extinta), se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Robin, aunque podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos, estaba consiente de todo lo que ocurría.

Lancé un batarang para impedir que lo tocara, su atención se desvió hacia mí y dio unos pasos atrás al tiempo que ingrese a la habitación y me interponía entre él y Robin.

-No te metas en mi camino o tendré que matarte -Amenazó al mostrarme las garras de su armadura.

-No sé porque lo quieres, pero Robin está bajo nuestra protección, tendrás que pasar sobre mi para ponerle un dedo encima -Extendí el palo retráctil.

Atacó primero, bloquee varias patadas y golpes, presumía tener mucha agilidad, me apoye en el palo y le di una patada en la cara que le estrello contra la pared, estuvo aturdido por un instante.

Se encarrero hacia mí y en un nuevo choque de armas, la mía salió volando por una ventana, me clavo un cuchillo en la espalda, casi a la altura del hombro, me quejé por el dolor cuando debí usar esa parte de mi espalda para mover mi brazo y cubrir otro ataque y sentí el filoso metal cortándome por dentro.

Aprovecho aquello para clavarme las garras en el pecho y hacerme profundos cortes.

Me saque aquel objeto y se lo arroje a la mano, logrando que un guante con las garras quedara clavado en la pared.

Arranco esa parte de su armadura y nuevamente corrió hacia mí, esta vez estaba preparado, tome impulso y le propine una buena patada en su pecho, rompió una ventana, pero alcanzo a sostenerse, estábamos en el 10° piso.

Corrí a subirlo, pude ver claramente su rostro, era el mismo que hacía unos años había acabado con toda la Corte de los Búhos, ahora tenía el rostro desfigurado por algunas cicatrices. Antes de tocarlo, se soltó y no pude hacer nada para evitar que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el piso. Mierda.

Levanté a Robin, poco a poco recupero la movilidad.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Pregunté revisando la herida de su cuello.

-Si... Tenía la esperanza de no ver esa cara nunca más -Confesó.

Lo sabía, la historia de esos dos, Damian no había querido asesinar a ese sujeto, pero, de todos modos, Talon tomo las manos de Damian y lo obligo a clavarle una daga en la garganta, obviamente no había sido su culpa, pero ese acto hizo que el más joven abandonara la mansión por un corto periodo de tiempo para hacer un viaje parecido al que yo hice.

-Vámonos, está amaneciendo y el cuerpo de Talon debe estar muy lejos ya -Le ayude a ponerse de pie y regresamos a la mansión.

Informamos a Bruce y a los demás de nuestro enfrentamiento con aquel villano, durante el resto de la semana, Batman movió a todos sus soplones y contactos en busca de respuestas sobre el regreso de la Corte.

-Tim -Bruce me llamo lejos del resto -La corte no está de vuelta, averigüe que Talon se sometió a el proceso de resucitación, es por eso que sobrevivió y según mis fuentes, está buscando llevarse a Robin para convencerlo de unírsele.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan de contingencia? -Por supuesto que no íbamos a dejar que eso pasará.

-Tu -Oh, mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo -Mi contacto escucho que Talon no lo intentará de nuevo mientras Red Robin y Batman protejan a Damian, es duro para mi decirlo, pero Dick se enfrentó a él en el pasado y no logró vencerlo ¿entiendes? Nightwing es lo mejor que tengo y no puede cuidar de mi hijo y sabes que no cuento con el apoyo de Red Hood para eso.

-Cambio mi pregunta ¿Qué esperas que hagamos para mantener al demonio a salvo? Se que dijiste que tú y yo podemos con él, pero no salí limpio de esa batalla -No podría mover muy bien mi hombro ni cargar cosas muy pesadas al menos por unos días y ni hablar de lo mucho que ardían las heridas frescas al bañarme, era una suerte que no me hubiese lesionado más seriamente.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces me apuñalo o cuantos huesos me rompió? -Buen punto -Hasta que tenga una solución para esto, solo tu y yo patrullamos con Robin.

Miré por encima de su hombro y descubrí a Damian escondido detrás de una pared, escuchándolo todo.

-Bien, solo no lo alejes mucho de Dick, sabes lo sensible que es respecto a su tiempo con Damian y el chico no lo hizo nada mal, de no haber sido por esa breve distracción, hubiera ganado el encuentro.

-Justo a eso me refiero, no quiero sorpresas ni pasos en falso cuando se trata de la vida de mis hijos, él es bueno, pero aún podría requerir apoyo. Era todo por el momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cortito quedo el capítulo xD  
> Mi amor por Dick es grande, pero creo que no le he puesto mucha atención ni a Dami ni a él como los hermanitos de Tim, así que este es un cap de apreciación a esa fraternidad.  
> Bueno...  
> He estado avanzando en el fic muchísimo, ya tengo planeado como va a estar lo del capitulo final xD solo falta escribir detalles y betar
> 
> Me da nostalgia xD pero ya se va viendo en el horizonte el clímax de este fic :c  
> Ese es el anuncio xD  
> No olviden dejarme algún comentario con sus opiniones o preguntas c:  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	50. Conner

Dick y Damian habían estado cuidando de mí, realmente no era para tanto, pero disfrutaba de la atención, sobre todo porque Damian preparaba café (Era excelente) y Dick panqueques (Le quedaban perfectos, no sé cómo lo hace) y lo llevaban a mi habitación.

-Esos dos están muy cerca de ti últimamente, sobre todo el mocoso -Jason no estaba muy bien enterado de lo que había pasado, era mejor así, la idea era no exaltar a nadie.

\- ¿Cuál mocoso? Si te refieres a Damian, él se ha convertido en un joven apuesto -Dije eso en un tono muy neutral, mi intención era hacer enojar a Jason.

-No sé qué demonios te hicieron, pero de alguna manera afecto tu cerebro, llamare a Bruce, hay que hacerte pruebas para asegurarnos de que no te convirtieron en otra "Garra" (aliados de Talon) -Logré mi objetivo.

\- ¿Celoso de que al fin Tim se ha dado cuenta de mi valía? -Damian apareció con una taza de café, la cual me entrego mientras miraba con superioridad a Jason.

-Gracias -Recibí la bebida -Oh, oh, el hijo de Batman me había escuchado y eso era un dolor de cabeza, pues cualquier alago se le subía hasta el cielo.

-Más bien, preocupado de que lo estés envenenando con algún brebaje mágico que te haya dado alguno de tus amigos raros -Red Hood miró con desconfianza aquella taza - ¿De qué estoy hablando? Ni siquiera tienes amigos.

-Ya desearías que fuera por eso -Se cruzo de brazos orgulloso.

-Dami, te he estado buscando por todas partes, ya tengo todo preparado para nuestra noche de películas -Claro, películas -No tardes -Dick le sonrió de una manera... ¿Cómo decirlo? Bien podíamos compararlo con un encantador de serpientes.

-Ya voy -Dijo apresuradamente para seguir a Dick.

Antes de que abandonara la habitación, Jason tomo su teléfono y lo agito como si estuviera sujetando el mango de un látigo, y precisamente, hizo el sonido de uno.

Solté una fuerte carcajada y Damian miro al mayor con tanto odio que podía palparse su deseo de cobrar venganza a toda costa, pero eso podía esperar, la "noche de películas", no.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -Conner llamó un rato después.

-Estoy bien ¿Por qué?

-Me preguntaba si te sentirías bien para el sábado, Damian me dijo que estabas herido y que debía cuidar bien de ti, pero podríamos dejarlo para otro día -Se escuchaba un tono de voz desanimado. Damian me estaba sobre protegiendo ¿a mí?

-No te atrevas a cancelarme, Clone Boy, si llego a Metrópolis y no estás ahí, me aseguraré de que lo lamentes -Escuche de fondo aquel sonido del latigazo y las risas de Jon y Clark, justo apareció Bruce, ver su estampa me salvo de reírme también.

-Tim, si estás hablando con Conner, dile que le diga a Clark que lo siento y que si iré a cenar con sus padres el lunes -Ese era Bruce, tome mi teléfono e hice que el latigazo sonara de nuevo -Eso no fue divertido -Dijo el hombre del mal humor eterno.

-Para mí lo fue -Al fin había podido usar esa aplicación.

Llegó el tan esperado sábado, saldría con Conner y me sentía de un humor magnifico, casi podía oír al sol cantando en Gótica, con eso ya dije todo, ahora que lo pienso, debí verme ridículo al emanar toda esa buena vibra, poco me importo en ese momento.

[You Suck At love - Simple Plan](https://youtu.be/FK2J3lpbE2g)

\- "We started off incredible, connection undeniable. I swear I thought you were the one forever but your love was like a loaded gun, you shot me down like everyone 'cause everyone's replaceable when you're just so incapable of getting basket deep. Woah oh oh"

Escuche la voz de Dick cantando en la cocina, caminé hasta ahí para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, bueno, si era normal que Dick cantara por todos lados, pero sonaba como si lo hiciera para fastidiar a alguien y eso era lo que no me quería perder.

\- "Guess what another game over. I got burned but you're the real loser (hey!)

I don't know why (hey!) I wasted my time with you

You're bad news, a history repeater, you can't trust a serial cheater

We could've worked it out but you suck at love"

Ok esa letra era algo intensa, Dick cantaba alrededor de Jason, el 2do BatBoy estaba cohibido, sentado en la barra de la cocina y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y las manos cubriendo su frente, eso era divertido, no lo entendía, pero me recargue en el marco de la puerta y disfrute del espectáculo, ver a Dick molestando a Jason es algo común, nunca perdía su chiste, pero era extraño que Jason no se defendiera.

Ah, era tan gracioso escuchar como Dick hacia la voz principal y los coros al mismo tiempo.

-Feliz aniversario, Little Wing -Le dio un abrazo a Jason quien se veía cada vez más incómodo.

-Ya basta, cada año es lo mismo ¿Por qué no puedes superarlo? -Preguntó, pero yo tenía una mejor ¿Cómo que cada año?

-Buen día, Timmy -Me saludo el mayor.

-Tan temprano ya están así de hiperactivos -Sonreí, mi alma conseguía algo de paz al verlos llevarse bien.

-Es que es nuestro aniversario de serenata -Dick estaba en su apogeo y a Jason se le notaban sus ganas de desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Al ver que no entendía me contó la historia.

Hoy hace unos años, Jason se emborracho cuando supo de Dick y Wally, no fue a patrullar con Bruce y el murciélago estaba furioso cuando lo vio llegar así, se paró frente a la puerta del ave azul y cantó esa canción a todo pulmón, luego el haber estado llorando tanto lo hizo vomitar y como Alfred tuvo uno de esos extraños días libres, lo único que hicieron Bruce y Dick fue dejarlo dormido en la tina del baño.

-Es por eso que celebramos nuestro aniversario de serenata -Estaba paralizado, me parecía algo cruel celebrar algo así, pero también entendía que esos dos así se llevaban.

Jason escapaba de mi mirada, cada que conseguía verlo a los ojos, inmediatamente se desviaba a otro lado.

-No creo que haya algo de que avergonzarse, cuando uno bebe de más termina haciendo tonterías -Dije tratando de defenderlo.

-Tu fuiste un borracho bastante tranquilo -Dijo Dick -Aunque solo recuerdo haberte visto en ese estado cuando nosotros te dimos alcohol por tu cumpleaños -He ahí las malas influencias en mi vida.

-Con una vez me bastó -Dije bebiendo de mi taza -Bueno, los veré después chicos, diviértanse, pero no demasiado -Le di un abrazo superficial a ambos.

\- ¿Vas a salir en sábado? -Preguntó Jason.

-Siempre sale los sábados con sus amigos -Dijo Dick en un tono obvio, estaba salvado de dar explicaciones -Pero no llevas una de tus camisetas frikis ¿A dónde vas? -Estaba perdido.

Me miraron fijamente por un largo rato. No, no, no, no iba a decirles nada a esos dos, si habían hecho su aniversario de serenata ¿Qué podía esperar yo?

Corrí hasta la salida de la mansión, los sentía pisando mis talones, entré al auto y arranque apresuradamente, avancé unos pocos metros y pude ver a esos dos por el retrovisor, Jason sacó su arma y apuntó en mi dirección ¿Qué demonios pretendía? Como podrán adivinar, le dio a uno de mis neumáticos, estaba arruinado.

Nuevamente vi como corrían hasta el auto que había tenido que detener forzosamente, haberme ido así era más por diversión y frustrarlos que porque realmente no quisiera decirles, pero por el amor de Dios, le dispararon a mi auto. Bajé para enfrentarlos, no me dejarían ir a ninguna parte ahora, estaba doblemente arruinado. Pero no contaban con el poder de la amistad.

-Te tengo, hermano -Bart había llegado en un flash a rescatarme y me cargo de caballito -Adiós, perdedores -Les dijo a los otros dos haciendo una letra "L" en su frente con los dedos y corriendo lejos de ahí a velocidad Kid Flash, jamás nos alcanzarían.

Eso había sido lo más épico que habíamos hecho juntos, dejando muy atrás el haber capturado a Zoom, la cara de los primeros Robin era algo de colección, lamente no haber podido tomar una fotografía.

Bien, aquí es donde explico que Bart también se vería con Jaime en Metrópolis y habíamos quedado en irnos juntos para poder conversar un rato, gracias al cielo mi mejor amigo había llegado justo a tiempo.

Yo no iba a soportar un viaje tan largo a esa velocidad, y si íbamos lento, alguien terminaría descubriendo la identidad del joven velocista, así que llegamos a una parte del camino donde podríamos tomar un autobús hasta nuestro destino.

-Odio a tus hermanos mayores, de no ser por ellos, ahora estaríamos en la comodidad de esos asientos de piel, aire acondicionado y sonido envolvente de 7.1, incluso pude haber conseguido que pararas para comprar algunas golosinas -Se venia quejando, yo no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara - ¿Emocionado?

-Ansioso -Confesé.

-Quiero que cuando su cita acabe y regreses a casa, me llames inmediatamente para contármelo todo -Este chico era adorable, era muy tierno cuando arrugaba las pecas en sus mejillas al sonreír, ese escarabajo tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo.

-Primero te enviaré un texto y si no respondes en 5 minutos, es porque tú y Jaime estarán muy ocupados -Sonreí travieso y me dio un ligero codazo.

-Es más fácil que tu termines estando "ocupado" con Conner y olvides llamar, así que mejor iré a verte entre semana para que escupas todo -Diablos, el pequeño Bart ya no era tan pequeño, me había devuelto mi comentario anterior.

A pesar de que íbamos en transporte público, llegamos a tiempo para ver al escarabajo, en cuanto lo tuvimos en frente, Bart corrió a sus brazos y se besaron mientras el moreno daba un par de vueltas, eso era tan lindo.

-Hola, Tim -Dijo un poco avergonzado por la escena que me habían ofrecido.

-Hola, Jaime, me da mucho gusto verte -Chocamos nuestra mano y nuestro hombro derecho, ya saben, el saludo de machos tradicional.

Pasé un rato con ellos mientras esperaba a Kon', el chico no me desagradaba, pero por alguna razón se comportaba algo apagado cuando yo estaba presente, pues lo había visto interactuar con otros titanes y no era para nada una persona tranquila.

Vi a Conner a lo lejos y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse de una forma desmedida, miré a mis otros dos acompañantes antes de que notara que ya lo había visto para intentar calmarme, Bart me miró preocupado.

-Hermano, respira -Exigió al ver que mi cara se ponía cada vez más roja, pero era imposible, el chico Kent se acercaba a nosotros y lucia demasiado bien como para que fuera real, llevaba una chaqueta negra de piel con una camisa blanca que permitía ver sus clavículas y en realidad era tan ajustada que podía ver perfectamente cada relieve de su cuerpo, a eso se le sumaban sus gafas negras y la sonrisa confiada de "Soy tu SuperBAE, lo sé".

-Estoy respirando, ahora por favor, dime que no luzco tan patético como me siento -Le dije casi susurrando, pero todo empeoraba al recordar que hablábamos de un super oído y sin importar que tan bajo hablara, él podía oírme.

-Eres Tim Wayne, idiota -Me dio una bofetada que nadie vio por la velocidad que uso, pero si me había dolido -Ya no tienes 15 años, compórtate.

-Eso intento -Dije al borde de una crisis.

-Tim -Dijo Conner, me giré.

\- ¿Listo? Kon' -Sonreí sereno, como por arte de magia volví a portarme como un adulto.

-Claro que si -Respondió con cierto anhelo, no sé cómo haría para pasar el resto del día con los nervios a tope y pensar que días antes habíamos estado hablando de forma tan natural y cómoda.

-Nos veremos chicos, ya nos tenemos que ir -Bart y Jaime tomaron su propio camino, al castaño le urgía dejarnos solos.

Los vimos alejarse y él comenzó a caminar, no tenía idea de a donde íbamos así que solo lo seguí.

-Pensé que tendríamos que hacer una parada en mi departamento, pero veo que no trajiste auto

-Ah -Rei nerviosamente -Hubo algunas complicaciones con el auto, por eso no pude traerlo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -Pregunto interesado.

-Eh... -Pensé un momento si debía decirle, pero no era como que Bart fuera a guardar el secreto -Jason le disparó a un neumático -Puso una cara de sorpresa que se transformó en una de ira, pero antes de que dijera algo, aclaré lo que ocurrió. Después de oírlo comenzó a reírse al imaginar aquello.

Al pasar por un callejón poco transitado, me abrazo y salimos volando, había extrañado tanto aquello, lo abrace fuerte y pegue mi mejilla contra su pecho.

-Ponte esto en los ojos -Tomo un pañuelo rojo de la bolsa de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Me privaras de esta vista? -Realmente no estaba viendo nada, solo me concentre en sentir ese abrazo y el viento pasando entre las hebras de mi cabello.

-Por favor -No me podía negar a esas dos palabras, tomé el pañuelo, soltándome de su espalda, con la total confianza de que él me sostenía, cubrí mis ojos con él y tuve que hacer doble nudo para no perderlo por las fuertes ráfagas de viento.

En realidad, si la cita hubieran sido horas y horas de viajar con sus brazos rodeándome, hubiera sido perfecta.

En realidad, si la cita hubieran sido horas y horas de viajar con sus brazos rodeándome, hubiera sido perfecta  
-Está bien -Recuperamos la verticalidad y soltó la venda de mis ojos.

Al principio la brillante luz del sol me cegó, pero poco a poco mis pupilas fueron adaptándose, dejándome ver la bella playa de arena dorada y espumosas olas de agua cristalina.

Nuestros pies estaban nuevamente sobre la tierra.

\- ¿Me trajiste a Hawái? -Pregunte incrédulo y claramente emocionado.

-La última vez que te traje... -Dijo pensativo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Me diste mi primer beso y después me abandonaste a mi suerte -Sonreí divertido al recordarlo -Si, como si hubiera sido ayer.

\- ¿Fui tu primer beso? - ¿Qué no se lo había dicho antes? Mi memoria repaso cada segundo de mi vida hasta ahora en un milisegundo y no encontró el registro de la vez en la que le dije eso a Conner, por lo tanto, no, no se lo había dicho antes.

Me quede en silencio unos minutos frente a él mientras sentía el calor de la vergüenza subir desde mi abdomen hasta mi cabeza, él me sonreía como un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa, no ayudaba para nada a que mi corazón se relajara.

-Ahora tiene sentido, por eso parecías una estatua al principio, todo este tiempo creí que solo te había tomado por sorpresa -Alguien ayúdeme.

-Si me tomaste por sorpresa -Recriminé.

-Es que... Después de esos primeros segundos... ¿Cómo decirlo? Parecía que sabias exactamente lo que estabas haciendo, además, digo, solo mírate, cualquiera diría que tu primer beso fue robado por alguien desde el jardín de niños.

-Te dije que eras mi primer novio ¿Eso no incluía el beso? -Me miro por unos instantes.

-Buen punto, pero a mi más que a nadie le consta que no necesitas ese tipo de compromiso con una persona para besarla.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo -De un momento a otro esto se había vuelto ligeramente incómodo.

Se quito la chaqueta y la camisa y las arrojo a la arena.

-Apuesto a que no puedes alcanzarme -Corrió retándome hacia el agua.

Hice lo mismo y me quité la ropa superficial para seguirlo dentro de aquellas olas, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez solo quería que viera su ropa interior de Red Robin.

Jugamos en el agua bastante rato hasta que nos dio hambre, fue entonces que salimos para caminar descalzos por la arena con la ropa colgada al hombro, los zapatos en una mano y tomados de la otra, seré honesto, caminar de la mano de Conner me daba seguridad, tenía la sensación de que nada podría hacerme daño mientras estuviera con él.

Llegamos hasta una parte de la playa en la que había una palapa que por lo que pude ver, Conner había construido, estábamos completamente solos, algo extraño en Hawái, pero no le puse atención a esos detalles, estaba más interesado en no perderme ni un solo detalle al observar la forma en la que Kon' preparaba una piña colada.

También le ayudé a preparar un par de pescados, aunque ciertamente reprimió sus ganas de vomitar cuando le saque las entrañas a uno de ellos. Él y yo cocinando al aire libre con el canto de las olas, el aroma tropical, era increíble.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Kon' apareció con un ukulele y comenzó a tocar una canción en español (Recuerden que soy gringo(?)) para mí:

[Calle 13 - Muerte En Hawaii](https://youtu.be/ZAjASemgx3E)

"Respiro dentro y fuera del agua como las focas, soy a prueba de fuego, agarro balas con la boca. Mi creatividad vuela como los aviones, puedo construir un cerebro sin leer las instrucciones"

"Tengo vista de águila, olfato de perro, puedo caminar descalzo sobre clavos de hierro. Soy inmune a la muerte"

Lo más gracioso es que todo eso era cierto, él era capaz de hacer todo ese tipo de cosas increíbles.

"Por ti, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti, es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí. Soy todo lo que soy porque tú eres todo lo que quiero"

Estaba enternecido por la letra de la canción, con ella me estaba atribuyendo sus epopeyas y nadie nunca me había hecho sentir tan importante. Le miraba fijamente con una descuidada sonrisa en los labios.

-Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne, te amo -Oh por dios, comenzaba a creer que sufría de taquicardias porque no podía ser normal que mi corazón pasara de encontrarse en tranquilidad a euforia desmedida en dos segundos.

-Kon'... -Estaba sin palabras, totalmente abrumado por el torrente de emociones que tenía encima.

-No tienes que decirlo, sé que tú también, sin embargo, quiero que me elijas a mí -Juro que me hubiera tirado al suelo diciendo que sí.

-Conner, yo... -No pude terminar es oración porque me besó en un movimiento rápido que no pude prever.

-No, no me respondas ahora -No lo entendía, iba a decirle que sí, y estoy seguro de que él lo sabía, así que ¿Por qué callarme? -No hasta que Jason haga su jugada.

\- ¿Qué?

-Se que tú y él también van verse, lo entiendo, te quiere de regreso al igual que yo y no voy a tomar ningún tipo de ventaja, deseo con el alma que me elijas pero no porque haya sido el primero en decírtelo, sino porque después de ver lo que otros pueden ofrecerte, sigas prefiriéndome a mí -No podía creer la madurez de esas palabras, era imposible que un chico con los años de vida de Conner estuviera haciendo esto.

-Estoy seguro de que sabes que esto es como 1000 puntos a tu favor ¿Verdad? -Puse mi mano en su mejilla.

-Completamente -Se acerco a besarme de nuevo, definitivamente ese beso también le daba otros 1000 puntos.

Sería difícil dejar de hacer eso, una vez que empiezan los besos es imposible parar.

\- ¿Cuantos puntos me daría el enseñarte a surfear?

-Eso depende de si realmente logras hacer que me ponga de pie sobre una tabla que flota sobre una ola -Me reí.

-Si puedo detener una bala con los dientes, puedo hacerte surfear como todo un profesional.

No sé cómo lo logró, pero lo hizo, conversar con él era relajante, cada uno se tomaba su tiempo para decir todo lo que quería (Tal vez yo me tomaba un poco más que él) Encendimos una fogata y con encendimos, quiero decir que yo junte algo de leña y él uso su visión de calor para prenderla, me prestó su instrumento para tocar un poco para él, la música no es mi fuerte, pero por suerte era bueno recordando como debía poner los dedos sobre las cuerdas.

Bebimos más piñas coladas mientras trataba de inmortalizar la imagen de Kon' flotando sobre mí, con el cielo estrellado de fondo.

Bebimos más piñas coladas mientras trataba de inmortalizar la imagen de Kon' flotando sobre mí, con el cielo estrellado de fondo  
-Creo que es hora de llevarte a casa -Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, se acostó sobre la arena a mi lado.

\- ¿Seguro? A Alfred no le importaría recogerme -Le dije bromeando.

\- ¿Y perderme de otros 20 minutos de tu compañía? No cometeré el mismo error dos veces -Con su aliento helado, apago la fogata, pero también lanzo por accidente un par de chispas hasta nuestra ropa que habíamos dejado cerca de la fogata.

En mis ojos se relejaba el fuego consumiendo la tela, Damian iba a matarme.

Como prometió, me dejó en el balcón de mi habitación.

-Fue un día increíble, Kon' -Era verdad, hacía mucho que no pasaba un día tan agradable como aquel.

-Lamento lo de tu ropa -Dijo conteniendo la risa.

-No, se perfectamente que no lo lamentas -Dije cruzándome de brazos y enderezando mi espalda, haciendo notar la musculatura de mi cuerpo, algo que el chico clon no dejaba de disfrutar.

-Me conoces tan bien -Dijo satisfecho -Si pudieras prestarme algo de ropa me salvarías la vida, a Clark no le va a hacer gracia que regrese así -Dijo mostrando su propio cuerpo Kriptoniano perfecto.

-Claro, pero entra, no querrás que alguien de los míos te vea así afuera de mi ventana después del teatro con mi neumático -Hizo caso y fue directo a sentarse en mi cama mientras buscaba entre mis cajones algo de ropa que pudiera darle.

-Conque ya llego a casa el joven misterioso -Dick abrió la puerta y su tono era de marcada molestia, seguro seguía molesto porque Bart los llamo perdedores, sin embargo, se quedó paralizado al vernos a mí y a Kon' usando solo ropa interior.

-No es lo que estás pensando -Le dije en un tono tan natural que cualquiera hubiera dicho que eso era algo que pasaba con frecuencia, tome un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta de los cajones y se la entregue a Kon' quien se puso la ropa de inmediato.

-Gracias, Tim, nos veremos pronto -Me dio un beso en la frente -Linda noche Dick -Le dijo al mayor de mis hermanos que seguía paralizado en la puerta y el kriptoniano salió volando por la ventana.

-Si no es lo que pienso, explica lo que acabo de ver -Dick volvió a tomar su actitud de reproche.

-Kon' y yo hicimos una fogata, accidentalmente se quemó nuestra ropa -Dick parecía no creerme nada.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que saldrías con él?

-Jason le disparó a mi maldito neumático -Dije recodando que estaba molesto con ese par, tomé una toalla y la colgué en mi hombro, tenía algo de arena en el cuerpo y quería darme una ducha.

-Sobre eso, está enojado contigo por lo sucedido

\- ¿Enojado conmigo? Fueron ustedes los que corrieron detrás de mí y le dispararon a mi auto -Entre al baño y Dick entro detrás de mí, entre a la regadera y cerré la cortina.

-Está bien, tienes razón, eso fue excesivo, pero no entiendo porque saliste corriendo de esa manera -Seguía ahí -Y Barth no debería venir aquí por algún tiempo -Dick me hablaba desde afuera.

Sonreí al recordar como mi mejor amigo los había llamado perdedores al rescatarme.

-Si, la buena noticia para ustedes es que difícilmente haremos algo tan épico de nuevo -Rei mientras enjuagaba mi cabello.

Cerré el flujo de agua caliente, tomé la toalla para enredármela en la cintura y salí del baño de nuevo con Dick detrás de mí. Me puse una camisa antes de que alguien más entrara sin tocar y se volvieran a malinterpretar las cosas.

-Como sea, iré al punto ¿Qué hay entre Conner y tú? -Lo que tenemos aquí es un espía de Jason.

-No crees que deberías darme algo de espacio para ponerme pantalones -Dije mirándolo a los ojos, pero él solo cruzo los brazos y me miro severamente. Suspire al ver que no me dejaría hasta contestar -Aun nada más allá de una amistad ¿Contento?

-No, ese "Aun" no me agrada -Dijo desviando la mirada.

-No te voy a mentir, he pensado seriamente que debo tomar mi segunda oportunidad con Conner -Eso impactó a Dick -Sin embargo, te aseguro que daría lo que fuera por que Jason y yo... Solo digo que aún no hay una decisión definitiva -Hubo un corto silencio -Lo siento, Dick no debí irme de esa manera, también me disculpare con Jason a penas lo vea ¿De acuerdo?

-Timmy, Conner es un gran chico y estoy seguro de que te ama de la forma en la que tú te mereces, pero quiero que estés con Jay de nuevo, fue mi culpa que ustedes dos terminaran y también daría lo que fuera para que regresen, no te cierres a la idea de quedarte con Conner solo porque pasaste un día agradable, veras que Jay puede darte mucho más que eso -Sonrió nostálgico.

-Lo tendré en mente, gracias Dicky -Puse mi mano en su hombro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, el amor :D
> 
> Amo muchísimo a mi precioso Kon' <3 es tan genial, tan todo
> 
> Este definitivamente es uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado de escribir.
> 
> El capitulo que viene empieza justo donde este termina, así que si la próxima semana, tal vez necesiten regresar aquí y leer un pedacito para ubicarse en la escena que se quedó.
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	51. Jason

Damian entro estrepitosamente en la habitación y nos miró con ansiedad, Roy venia tras él con las mismas características, pero obviamente 100 veces más marcadas además de herido con golpes y algunos raspones.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Dick miró a ambos con preocupación.

-Es Jason -Dijo Roy al borde de la histeria.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? -Me acerque a ellos mientras sentía una desagradable molestia en la boca del estómago ante esa respuesta.

-Estábamos destruyendo un cargamento de Mascara Negra, pero era una trampa, secuestraron a Jason, intenté detenerlos, pero eran demasiados -Las palabras de Roy retumbaban en mi cabeza dolorosamente "Jason" "Secuestrado" "Mascara Negra".

Inmediatamente corrí a la baticueva con Damian y Dick detrás, tecleé en la computadora las diferentes zonas en las que habíamos estado viendo a Sionis recientemente, cargamentos e incluso las ultimas zonas de patrullaje que Jason había estado cubriendo.

-Timmy ¿Qué haces? -Dick estaba justo detrás de mi mirándolo todo.

-Triangulo el posible lugar donde pueda estar Jason -Respondí mientras la computadora buscaba la intersección de esas zonas.

-Eso no es necesario, yo sé a dónde... -La computadora dio el resultado antes de que Roy terminara esa oración -Si, justo ahí, en las oficinas de Sionis del distrito industrial, 12vo piso, por cierto -Dijo sentándose mientras Alfred reunía los utensilios necesarios para curarle.

Mientras tanto me puse en un parpadeo el traje y tomé la motocicleta rumbo al lugar que había mencionado Roy.

Damian y Dick no se habían percatado de que ya estaba vestido sino hasta que me vieron salir casi volando de la cueva, así que posiblemente les llevaba unos 10 minutos de ventaja, aparqué a unas 3 cuadras del lugar para evitar ser detectado por los hombres de Mascara Negra, que por supuesto, eran muchos y estaban vigilando incluso desde los tejados, me oculté detrás de un gran y oxidado letrero sobre un edificio.

Con los binoculares pude ver la ventana del doceavo piso, ahí pude ver a Jason suspendido en el aire, atado con cinturones de cuero negro brillante y tenía una máscara del mismo material, pero en color rojo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, dejando a la vista sus ojos verdeazulados, se le notaba furioso, Sionis estaba ahí, se acercó a él y acarició su cuerpo con marcada lascivia, apreté los dientes iracundamente.

"Es hora de pagar" Pude leer en los labios de su captor.

-Hay 3 tiradores en los tejados de los 4 edificios vecinos y alrededor de 25 repartidos en las calles y cada piso del edificio esta patrullado por 10, vayan por los tiradores del edificio norte y oeste, iré directamente por él -Sabia que Robin y Nightwing finalmente me habían alcanzado.

No respondieron nada, pero desde mi posición, vi que lo habían logrado, aproveché esa breve ventana que me habían ofrecido para llegar con ayuda de la capa hasta la oficina donde tenían a Jason, en el último momento, moví mi cadera hacia adelante para destruir el cristal con una patada que llego hasta el vientre de Sionis.

Confieso que lo disfruté, lo disfruté muchísimo.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a sonar todas las alarmas de la habitación, fui hasta Jay y corte con un Batarang sus ataduras. En un pestañeo el piso fue cubierto por la gente de Mascara Negra, abrieron fuego, Jason tiro un escritorio y nos refugiamos tras él. Luchamos contra ellos hasta que a un idiota de le ocurrió sacar una granada, lancé otro batarang para quitársela, pero no conté conque ya la había activado, todos los atacantes salieron corriendo de la habitación, le di a Jason mi pistola con gancho y lo empujé por la ventana para salvarlo de la explosión (No traía su chaqueta de las mil sorpresas). Por mi parte, no sería difícil escapar planeando con la capa, pero la fuerte explosión hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y un vidrio roto afilado agujeró la capa haciéndome caer en picada.

En mi caída, alcance a Jason en el aire, me miraba sonriendo con picardía y yo tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba muy molesto con él, me abrazo mientras aun caíamos y disparó el gancho a un par de metros antes de estrellarnos en el suelo.

En mi caída, alcance a Jason en el aire, me miraba sonriendo con picardía y yo tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba muy molesto con él, me abrazo mientras aun caíamos y disparó el gancho a un par de metros antes de estrellarnos en el suelo  
A penas pusimos los pies en la tierra, tome su mano y corrimos hasta donde había dejado la moto, ahí encontramos a los otros.

-Larguémonos de aquí antes de que vuelvan a organizarse -Damian subió a su propio vehículo con Dick abrazado a su espalda. Esperaba que vinieran separados para que Dick pudiera llevarse a Jason, al parecer habían previsto que trataría de pasar de la responsabilidad de traerlo de vuelta.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa -Subí y esperé a que viniera tras de mí.

Al momento en que se montó en el vehículo, se abrazó a mi espalda, especialmente en aquel momento, el tenerlo cerca me había provocado una sensación de satisfacción que jamás en la vida me habría imaginado, ahora se que era porque momentos antes había temido perderlo y sentirlo cerca me hacia sentir tranquilo. Conclusión, saber que Jason estaba conmigo, era saber que estaba a salvo y eso me hacia feliz, pero a la vez, me causaba malestar que fuera tan descuidado con su propia integridad física.

El contraste del clima gélido de Gótica y su pecho cálido sobre mi espalda me dejo perplejo y por un instante no supe que hacer.

\- ¿Red? -Regreso mi atención al hecho de que teníamos que irnos de ahí antes de que nos encontraran.

Hice que me soltara, lo cual le sorprendió y me quité la capa rota para ponérsela torpemente en la espalda y cubrirle del frío, cuando vio que esa era mi intención, volvió a abrazarme e iniciamos el camino de regreso.

-Te lo dije ¿no? Estaba aliado con criminales -Si, lo dijo antes, pero no pensé que precisamente con Sionis -Especialmente él quería mi trasero a cambio de su apoyo y estuve a punto de dárselo, pero apareciste esa noche y me salvaste, igual que siempre -Me dio un suave beso en el hombro.

Cierto, Jason tenía un pasado, venia huyendo de un montón de tormentas, desde su madre hasta Sionis, y a pesar de que trate de no provocar más turbulencias, por el contrario, quise ser un paraguas para él, pero terminé convirtiéndome en una tempestad, le provoque más dolor del que ya tenía.

"¿Crees que todo esto solo te afecta a ti?" Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, ahora muchas cosas empezaban a tener sentido.

-Lo siento, Jay, no hubieras tenido que pasar nada de esto si desde el principio no me hubiera ido -Reconocí la culpa que tenía en ello.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Es algo que elegí hacer y no eres responsable de mis malas decisiones, de ninguna, al contrario, desde que apareciste, cada que mi pasado me alcanza, has estado ahí para rescatarme ¿Recuerdas cuando te quite uno de tus panqueques y me diste el resto? Justo esa mañana, recuerdo que había estado pensando en que jamás encontraría a nadie que pudiera tolerarme y por ello no sería capaz de tener una familia. Con ese simple acto, me enseñaste que ya tenía una, que había un lugar al que pertenecía, por eso volví a la mansión, por eso no me he ido -Estábamos a punto de llegar a la cueva.

Fui hacia un lado del camino y detuve la motocicleta, baje y le tome de los seguros de la capa rota para besarlo, un beso que fue bien recibido.

Fui hacia un lado del camino y detuve la motocicleta, baje y le tome de los seguros de la capa rota para besarlo, un beso que fue bien recibido  
¿Qué quería? Quería darle un último beso, despedirme de mi amor por él, dejarlo ir, llevarlo a casa y que eso fuera todo.

[Ed sheeran - Thinking out loud](https://youtu.be/yyvW5Na_6eU)

Pero aun después de todo lo malo que había ocurrido, del dolor, del daño, aún seguía escuchando "Thinking Out Loud" en mi cabeza cada que nos besábamos, el deseo de juntar mis labios con los suyos era sempiterno.

Julieta tenía razón, si amas de verdad a una persona, nunca en la vida dejaras de hacerlo y me estaba matando.

Y era obvio que amaba con el alma tanto a Conner como a Jason y era terrible para mi corazón el tener que elegir a uno, pero no podía ser tan egoísta para arrastrarlos en este juego por más tiempo.

No dijimos nada, lo lleve de vuelta la cueva, la cual estaba convenientemente vacía.

-Llama a Roy, no imagino lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta aquí y avisarnos -Me quité la máscara.

-Tim, aun saldremos mañana ¿Verdad?

-A menos que sigas molesto conmigo por haberme ido esta mañana, si, aún está en pie esa salida -Respondí.

-Entonces te veré a las 7 en el Lux ¿De acuerdo? -Así podríamos dormir hasta tarde, bien pensado -No vayas a llegar tarde -Se despidió, aun estuve trabajando unas horas más, no podía dormir con tanto en la cabeza y la investigación me ayudaba a distraerme.

Desde la cueva no podían verse los rayos del sol, pero el reloj no mentía, subí a mi habitación a dormir, esta noche si debía hacerlo si no quería desmayarme por insomnio... Otra vez.

Fui brutalmente sacado de mi sueño profundo cuando Damian abrió uno de mis ojos con sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Dije de malas y apartando su mano.

-Comprobar que aun estas vivo, llevas 2 días dormido -Me tensé al escuchar eso, no sería la primera vez que pasa y tomé el reloj en mi buro para comprobar la fecha, era mentira.

-No es gracioso -Puse el aparato de nuevo en su lugar y Damian sonrió.

-Escuche a Todd decirle a Richard que se verán esta noche

-Escuchas demasiado -Le dije al sentarme en la cama y restregarme los ojos, faltaban un par de horas para ese encuentro y considerando que el bar quedaba a media hora de la casa, tenía apenas tiempo suficiente.

-Supongo que en esta ocasión no necesitas de mi ayuda -Dijo paseándose cerca de mi armario.

-No si quiero llegar a tiempo, además, Jason me dijo en qué lugar nos veríamos, no es tan complicado, voy a ducharme -Bañarme de nuevo, fantástico.

Bueno, no puedo decir que después del ajetreo de anoche no lo necesitara.

Al salir, Damian dejo sobre la cama lo que al parecer era su sugerencia de vestuario, no estaba mal, era una camisa rojo oscuro, pantalones y saco Slim Fit de color negro, no estaba mal, digo, usaba ropa más clásica para salir a trabajar y casi no tenía oportunidad de usar ese estilo.

Me vestí en un segundo, Dick tenía razón, el cabello me crecía muy deprisa, tal vez era tarde para un corte de pelo, iba cruzando el vestíbulo cuando Bruce se puso en mi camino.

-Te ves bien ¿Vas a algún lado? -Esto no me auguraba nada bueno.

-Gracias, saldré un rato -Dije tratando de seguir mi camino, pero se interpuso de nuevo.

-Tu nunca sales a ninguna parte con ropa como esa -Otra vez estaban juzgando mi forma de vestir ¿Qué tienen de malo mis camisetas de la Liga de la Justica?

-No lo sé, Alfred dijo que éramos jóvenes y necesitábamos tener una vida nocturna diferente a la habitual, tu entiendes -Hizo una cara de comprender y me dio paso libre.

-Te daré un consejo que Damián me dio hace un tiempo: "Cuida tu trago" -Confundido, pero asentí.

Ah, el Lux, normalmente sería difícil entrar, la última vez que fui por Jason tuve que darle cincuenta dólares al cadenero para que me dejara entrar (Eso no lo dije antes, ahora ya lo saben), pero alguien me esperaba afuera.

-Tim, acompáñame -Dijo un hombre alto de tes morena y facciones un tanto coquetas y maliciosas.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? -Pregunté confundido.

-No, pero sin duda lo haremos, justo como Jay te describió grandes e inocentes ojos azules que te tientan a arrebatarles esa pureza -Esto me daba miedo, el hombre me miro completo de arriba abajo -Mi nombre es Lucifer Mornigstar -Me extendió la mano para saludar, a lo que respondí de la misma forma.

-He visto demasiado como para preguntar -Respondí ante lo obvio del nombre.

-Un chico inteligente, me encanta -Me miró completo -Ven conmigo tienes entrada V.I.P.

Lo seguí al interior del lugar con un ligero escalofrió en la espalda que no me abandono hasta que el peculiar caballero me dejó solo en la barra.

-Ahora vuelvo -Dijo e hizo una señal a la chica que estaba sirviendo las bebidas.

\- ¿Qué puedo servirle al amigo especial de Jason Todd? -Otra vez el escalofrío.

-Tequila, por favor -le sonreí a la chica - ¿Con quién demonios andas metido? Jason -Dije en voz baja para mí mismo.

-Creo que quisiste decir "Qué" en lugar de "Quién" -Dijo la chica al entregarme la bebida.

-Gracias -Respondí tomando todo el contenido de un trago y tratando de ignorar lo que la chica dijo.

-Además de ser lindo y sexy a la vez, no pareces tener ningún tipo de chispa ¿Por qué le interesas a Jason? - ¿Se estaba metiendo conmigo o me estaba coqueteando?

-Ya somos dos preguntándonos lo mismo -Dije sarcástico mientras llenaba otra vez el baso vacío.

-Te vi el otro día, todos en el bar habían intentado llevárselo, la mayoría a la cama, solo 3 a casa y de esos 3, se fue voluntariamente contigo -Su mirada era muy afilada, esa pequeña cicatriz en la ceja le daba cierto toqué de hostilidad y misterio, se la sostuve hasta que el hombre de antes regresó.

-Mace, trata al chico con cariño, después de todo es quien le robo el corazón a nuestro pequeño Jason -Tomo un vaso de la barra que la chica sirvió antes -Ahora háblanos de ti chico ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

Por suerte no lo estaba mirando cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras.

-No crea que no he escuchado de su trabajo en los Ángeles, es bueno que haya decidido expandir sus negocios a Gótica y admitiré que a esta oscura ciudad le hace falta este tipo de luz, pero no me crea un simple novato que va a caer fácil en su truco -Ni un segundo deje de ver mi trago, como Bruce recomendó.

-Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Otro detective? -Su tono era sin duda encantador, no niego que era atractivo, pero estaba muy atado a otro deseo como para caer en el suyo -Anda, cuando alguien te habla debes mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si me da su palabra de que dejara de tratar de sacarme la verdad, lo haré.

-Vamos, no puedes resistirte para siempre, sé que quieres decirme

-Pruébeme, no puedo ser el primero que no es tentado por el diablo -Mirar a Mace me hacía fácil el tener que ignorarlo.

-No tienes ni idea, pero te lo prometo, con tal de que enfoques ese par de diamantes azules en mí de nuevo -Cumplió, tal vez esté mal que lo diga, pero es el hombre más carismático que conocí hasta la fecha.

-Ahora entiendo porque te quiere, de alguna manera los corazones puros llaman a los tipos malos -Mace le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Lucifer -O tal vez solo porque eres como una especie de detective -Eso lo dijo porque usando psicoanálisis, descubrí un par de verdades acerca de ella.

-Hablando de él, supongo que ya no vendrá -Si, ya había pasado una hora desde que estaba ahí esperándolo -Creo que voy a retirarme por ahora, ha sido un placer, Mace, Lucifer -Ya me había puesto cómodo, me levante de la silla y tome mi saco que había dejado colgado en el respaldo.

-Detective, digo, Timmy, no te vayas aun, la noche es muy joven y... -Lucifer quería que me quedara, me la pase bien con ellos, pero no estaba de humor después de haber sido plantado.

Repentinamente hubo un cambio de luces, todo se oscureció en realidad y escuche el buen sonido de una guitarra eléctrica.

-La música en vivo, claro -Dijo el autonombrado Diablo, era una de mis canciones favoritas ¿cómo reusarme? A tientas me senté de nuevo donde estaba.

Después entro el bajo y la batería, la luz ilumino a los músicos, una chica con un bajo, a la cual no alcanzaba verle bien el rostro y un gigante detrás de los tambores, el guitarrista aun no era visible.

La luz apuntó al corista en cuanto comenzó a cantar.

[Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine](https://youtu.be/bHUd6-A0lt4)

"She's got a smile it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky"

Oh por dios, ese era Roy.

"Now and then when I see her fase, she takes me away to that special place and if I'd stare too long I'd probably break down and cry"

Se encendió un reflector más hacia las escaleras de las cuales venia bajando el apuesto guitarrista.

"Oh, oh, oh Sweet child o' mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh Sweet love of mine"

No podía apartar los ojos de Jason, me dedicaba esa sonrisa tan propia de él, una mezcla entre picardía, malicia, emoción, encanto, no lo sé, simplemente marca "Jason".

"She's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain. I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain"

Roy se me acercó y redirigió mi atención a él haciendo un giño al momento de mirarlo, no pude evitar sentirme un poco acalorado por la escena, creo que el termino correcto también podría ser extasiado.

"Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by"

Jason inmediatamente apareció para definir su territorio y hacer que Roy se apartara un poco, Roy se veía muy divertido con todo aquello, me alegraba que se llevaran bien de nuevo, después de todo eran mejores amigos.

-Ya es hora idiota -Dijo Roy al micrófono y mirando a Jason ¿Hora de qué?

Jason se quitó la correa de la guitarra y se la dio a Roy, quien siguió tocando y cantando.

-Gracias, hermano -Alcance a escuchar.

Jason vino hasta mí y tomo mi mano me jaló y salimos literalmente corriendo hacia la salida.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -Había un nudo en mi garganta, pero era de euforia, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido.

No respondió hasta que estuvimos afuera y llegamos a un callejón a lado del edificio.

-Vamos a que tengas la mejor noche de todas -En el callejón estaba su motocicleta, no pregunte más y solo me subí, me abrace a él y disfrute del paseo, me llevo hasta las afueras de la ciudad y en una colina estaba estacionado nada más y nada menos que el Batimovil.

-Jason ¿Qué hiciste? -Dije poniendo las manos en mi cabeza y mirando asombrado el vehículo.

\- ¿Vas a interrogarme o vas a subirte? -Se bajó de la moto y se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

No lo pensé dos veces, subí al asiento del copiloto

Tanto el techo como la consola estaban adornados por numerosas series de luces de colores, al entrar cerré la puerta.

-Espero que tengas hambre -Dijo pasándome una bolsa de papel que se sentía cálida.

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre -Dije rebuscando en la bolsa, saqué una hamburguesa perfectamente preparada, algo en mi mandíbula hizo un ruido extraño al llegarme el aroma de esa deliciosa comida.

-La hice yo mismo, desde el pan hasta la envoltura -Presumió sacando una bolsa igual para él.

Ahora que estoy rememorando todo aquello, creo que pondré la vista de Jason sentado en el Batimovil, rodeado de mil luces de colores y ofreciéndome una hamburguesa, en el top 10 de mis momentos favoritos en la vida.

El sabor de la comida era grandioso, estoy seguro de que antes les hable de los legendarios dotes culinarios de Jason.

-Estuvo deliciosa -Ya satisfechos, admiramos las brillantes luces de la ciudad desde el interior del Batimovil - ¿Sabes? No me había subido a este auto desde que me fui -Mi corazón era invadido por una cálida nostalgia al recordar ese hecho -Gracias.

-La canción, todo en ella viene desde mi alma para ti, Tim, en serio, eres lo más preciado que tengo, la prueba de que pertenezco a un lugar, a tu lado -Sus hermosos ojos, su voz, odiaba amar todo en Jason -Y te prometo que haré lo que este en mi para no volver al ver una pizca de dolor en esos hermosos ojos de cielo, no lo soportaría una vez más, sé que pido demasiado y que no tengo derecho de hacerlo, pero por favor, cree en mí una vez más, quiero unir de nuevo los pedazos de esa promesa rota y cuidarla con cada gota de mi sangre. Ahora más que nunca, sé que no volveré a amar a nadie tanto como te amo a ti.

Era demasiado, no podía con ello, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y Jason se acercó a besar mis parpados.

-No sé qué decirte, Jay, te amo tanto, te tengo tan dentro de mi alma misma que... No lo sé.

-Lo entiendo, yo solo puedo pedirte otra oportunidad y hacerte una nueva promesa de no volver a fallarte, pero la decisión de aceptarme solo te pertenece a ti y sea cual sea, voy a aceptarlo y apoyarte, lo que siempre debí hacer -No lo puedo creer, Jason siendo abiertamente la persona madura que siempre ha sido.

-Jay... Yo -No podía creerlo, le iba a decir que lo elegiría a él.

-No se cual sea tu respuesta y por ahora será mejor que la guardes porque se lo prometí al super Idiota, pero, como quiera que sea, me iré con un trofeo esta noche -Sonrió.

\- ¿Cuál puede ser? -Lo miré divertido y al mismo tiempo molesto por ser ya dos veces interrumpido por la misma excusa.

-Ya me guardé para siempre en Sweet Child O' Mine, no volverás a escuchar esa canción sin acordarte de mí -Guiño el ojo.

-Idiota -Lo golpee en el pecho, tenía razón, me miró fijamente unos segundos - ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te bese ahora?

-No estaría mal para empezar -Algo incomodo por los controles que estaban entre su asiento y el mío, pero valía la pena por probar los labios de Red Hood, después de esa corta sesión de besos, hablamos por varias horas más. Me dijo que la razón por la cual había llegado una hora tarde, fue porque estaban entre Roy y él tratando de enseñarle a Bizarro y Artemisa a tocar sus instrumentos sin destruirlos. La escena era muy graciosa en mi cabeza.

En la madrugada regresamos a casa a hurtadillas, pero honestamente ya me esperaba lo que ocurrió.

Que el Batimovil desapareciera no pasaría ni de chiste desapercibido y el señor de la casa nos esperaba sentado en su silla frente a la gran computadora.

-Es inconcebible que hayas tomado sin permiso el auto para esto, Jason -Bruce lo regaño y el gran perro de Damian estaba sentado junto a él gruñéndole a su archienemigo, Jason -Es una herramienta contra el crimen, no la chalupa del amor.

-Sh -Reprendí a Titus e inmediatamente se acostó en el suelo mas sumiso.

-Solo se vive una vez, Bruce y apuesto mi casco a que hiciste algo 10 veces peor por Clark -Disfrutaba mucho de ver a Jason enfrentar a Bruce con sarcasmo y rebeldía, como siempre lo hacía.

-Vayan a dormir -Dijo Bruce de malas y retirándose a hacer lo mismo.

-En otro tiempo nos habría hecho hacer triple guardia solo por mirar los neumáticos -Dije.

-Si, se está poniendo viejo o Clark ya lo tiene muy dominado -Se burlo. Nos reímos un poco y cada quien volvió a su habitación para dormir el par de horas que le quedaban a la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me divertí escribiendo, me da nostalgia llegar al final, pero estoy consciente de que no puede seguir para siempre.  
> Antes de seguir, quiero que sepan que agradezco mucho el hecho de que me han estado leyendo y apoyando con comentarios profundos, divertidos y motivadores.  
> Creo que todos hemos crecido un poquito a lo largo de este tiempo. Me alegra saber que más de uno de ustedes le alegre un poco la semana con mis líneas :'D  
> No se pierdan el cap de la siguiente semana para saber, por fin, quien se queda con nuestro chico c:  
> Nos estamos leyendo~ ❤


	52. ¿El final del camino?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Están listos? Yo tampoco pero aquí va xD

Pasé una gran noche, dos grandes noches, e hice algo en lo que soy muy bueno, pensar y pensar, dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez.

¿Qué hay de mi vida? Estoy a punto de graduarme de una de las mejores universidades del país, mi familia me ama, tengo un empleo donde puedo hacer casi lo que quiera, mis habilidades marciales y detectivescas al fin rivalizaban con las del mismo Bruce, tengo amigos que han estado conmigo en los momentos más épicos y en los más tristes, sé que no soy el chico más apuesto del mundo (Aunque según una revista, lo soy de Gótica) pero me defiendo, y a juzgar por la forma en la que dos magnificas personas estaban luchando por una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte, no puedo ser tan mala persona.

Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, al fin podía pensar en la persona con la que me gustaría tomar mi segunda oportunidad, después de todo, tenía muy presente el hecho de que, como vigilante nocturno, mi final podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina y cada segundo contaba.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté (en realidad ni siquiera dormí) temprano con un sentimiento dual intenso, feliz porque iría a ver a la persona con la que oficialmente comenzaría a salir, pero, por otro lado, tenía que decirle adiós a mi otro gran amor.

Fui hasta la cueva y no encontré a nadie, lo cual fue un alivio, me cambié a mi traje de Red Robin, pues no podía presentarme como civil a la Torre de los Titanes.

El viaje en moto era una pesadilla, estaba algo nervioso y no tenía ni una mínima idea de que decirle a Kon', solo que tenía que hacerlo ese mismo día.

Bueno, ahí estaba yo, plantado frente a la perta de la habitación del chico de acero, con un regalo en las manos, si los nervios no me abandonaban en seguida, terminaría por arruinar la envoltura.

Me armé de valor y abrí la puerta, esperaba sorprenderlo.

Sobre la cama yacía el escultural y dormido cuerpo de Conner, descubierto de la cintura para arriba y a su lado, abrazada a su pecho, Cassie Sandsmark en las mismas condiciones.

En mi vida, han pasado un centenar de cosas diferentes y todas y cada una de ellas me han hecho crecer, dejando eso en claro, cualquiera de ustedes diría que lo que acabo de describirles es una cruel broma del destino, efecto retorno o lo que sea que estén pensando. ¿Yo? Lo que pensé fue "Muy Lento, Tim, muy lento y muy tarde".

Parecía de película, mi mejor amiga durmiendo con la persona a la que había elegido, de cierto modo sentí que me lo merecía.

Cerré la puerta no sin antes dejar el paquete envuelto en papel decorado en la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta. Volví sobre mis pasos por el pasillo, solo podía pensar que después de esto, no había manera de que ahora fuera por Jason, él no se merecía ser una segunda opción.

-Tim -Cassie me llamo, no por favor. Me voltee a verla, se había envuelto en aquella sábana blanca. Odio las sábanas blancas.

-Hola, Cassie -Salude con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Esto...

-No tienes por qué explicar nada, está bien, sé que en el fondo siempre se quisieron de esta manera -Le interrumpí, no quería escuchar nada de lo que ella tuviera que decir, pero seguía siendo mi mejor amiga y no podía quebrarme ante ella por esa dolorosa presión en el pecho.

-No, Tim, escucha...

-Siempre te perteneció, lo sabes... Y mejor contigo que con Miss Martian -Dije en broma tratando de romper la tensión en el ambiente, pero eso no era posible.

Las luces rojas comenzaron a parpadear y la alarma retumbo por las paredes del edificio, avisándonos a todos que debíamos reunirnos por una amenaza de gran escala.

Corrí hasta la sala de control, ahí la pantalla dejo ver a Detective Marciano.

-Titanes, hay una emergencia planetaria, quienes estén disponibles, deben ser transportados a la atalaya ahora... -No terminamos de escucharle porque hubo una gran explosión y la pantalla se quedó en blanco, justo para recibir otra llamada del salón de la justicia.

-La atalaya fue destruida -Habló Flash -Estamos siendo atacados por fuerzas de Apokolips, necesitamos refuerzos, pronto -Y el mismo cortó la comunicación, esto era realmente grave.

-Titanes, al ataque -Grito Starfire y todos salimos tras ella a ayudar a la liga.

No podía volar como la mayoría de ellos, así que mi primera parada fue a uno de los aviones.

Ahí me siguieron algunos que estaban en las mismas condiciones, Aqualad, Bart y una joven arquera, Artemis.

Yo era el de más rango, así que eso me dejaba a cargo de ese grupo, no tardamos mucho en llegar a la zona de batalla. El mundo estaba ardiendo, había miles de insectos gigantes peleando con los héroes de la tierra, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo pelear contra ello, ni siquiera si podíamos ganar.

No éramos muy útiles para pelear, por lo menos Artemis y yo, aterrice el avión e inmediatamente al salir, la lucha comenzó, dábamos lo mejor de nosotros para acabar con la mayor cantidad posible de insectos, curiosamente me sincronice muy bien con la chica rubia del arco.

Desde mi posición logre divisar un gran portal en el cielo, del cual iban bajando las detestables criaturas y en la cima de este, Darkseid miraba la batalla que se estaba librando, no podía ir peor.

En un milisegundo mi cabeza hilo un plan suicida para acabar con esta crisis.

Llamé por el comunicador a una persona con experiencia en Hackear tecnología de Apokolips.

-Timothy, no esperaba una llamada tuya ¿es para pedir la mano de mi hijo? - ¿Es momento para decir que eso dolió?

-Mis disculpas, pero tengo algo más urgente que tratar con usted, si fuera tan gentil de enviar a este contacto los códigos que usó para intervenir el portal de Apokolips...

-... Sera un placer ayudar a mi futuro yerno ¿Son para escribir tu tesis? -No era momento para bromas.

-Algo así -Yo tenía dificultades al tratar de defenderme de esas criaturas.

-Necesitamos ir a cubierto -Dijo Artemis después de quitarse una de esas cosas de encima -Le hice una seña para que me siguiera, corrimos hasta un callejón donde nos ocultamos bajo una escalera de incendios.

-Ya los tengo listos, pero necesitas venir por el dispositivo, no podrás transferirlos a una Caja Madre por Bluetooth -Por supuesto, se me pasaba ese detalle -Esperaré en mis laboratorios de Metrópolis.

-Enviare por ellos, gracias -Corté la comunicación e inicie otra -Bart ¿me copias?

-Si, hermano ¡bastardo! -Al parecer también se las estaba arreglando para luchar contra los invasores -Lo siento, estoy algo ocupado.

-Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y ve a los laboratorios de Lex Corp en Metrópolis, Luthor tiene un paquete para mí.

-Voy en camino -Dijo y lo perdí.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero supongo que improvisar no estaría tan mal para variar.

-Cúbreme -Le dije a Artemisa sacando mi arma principal (El palo retráctil). La chica no dudo en venir conmigo, nos abrimos paso entre por las calles infestadas de insectos con el mayor sigilo posible para evitar luchar innecesariamente, con suerte logramos llegar a pie al Salón de la Justicia al mismo tiempo que Barth, el sitio estaba resguardado por la mayoría de los héroes.

-Batman y los suyos ya vienen en camino, por ahora, tendremos que resistir hasta que nuestro estratega llegue y busquemos una manera de responder el ataque -Le informó el Átomo a la Mujer Maravilla.

-Yo ya estoy aquí y también tengo un plan -Dije seguro, sabía que tendría el respaldo de la amazona.

-Chico, esto es una crisis a nivel planetario, es más prudente que esperemos a tu mentor -El profesor Palmer tenía toda la razón.

-No, si este chico tiene una idea, vamos a escucharla ahora y a ponerla en marcha -Como me lo esperaba de ella.

Mostré el dispositivo que mi amigo había traído hasta aquí.

-Bien pensado Tim, pero mandar de regreso las tropas de Akopolips solo retrasara otro ataque de Darkseid a nuestro mundo -Superman apareció.

-Nos prepararemos para...

-No -Me interrumpió -Lo acabaremos ahora -Dijo al entregarme el proyector de la Zona fantasma -El negro es el que debes usar en él -Dijo señalando el botón.

-Superman, Red Robin es un guerrero valiente, pero enviarlo solo a detenerlo es... -La amazona quiso defenderme.

-Según los instrumentos de la atalaya, la caja madre que Darkseid tiene en la cima del portal, es la que lo regula, para legar a ella, debes quitarlo del camino -Explicó, ahora lo entendía.

-No fallaré -Dije mirando a Clark a los ojos, no me creí capaz de esa determinación hasta que necesité de ella.

-Que todos los nuestros concentren su fuerza en llamar al campo de batalla lejos del lado este del portal, alejen al enemigo del camino de Red Robin, te daremos la mayor ventaja que podamos -La tía Diana puso su mano en mi hombro, admitiré que ese gesto me dio una tonelada de valentía.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan para llegar hasta ahí? Todos los transportes aéreos de los que disponíamos están destruidos excepto por el nuestro, pero esta demasiado lejos -Artemis habló, eso cambiaba ligeramente los planes.

-Yo voy a llevarlo, obviamente -Kon' apareció con su radiante sonrisa y Batman no me preparo para enfrentarme a una situación como aquella, me ofreció su mano - ¿Listo para salvar al mundo? Chico Maravilla -Esa frase me dio un terrible mal presentimiento.

-Llamaras mucho la atención, necesito a alguien que pasé desapercibido por Darkseid -Dije mirando a otro lado - ¿Qué hay de Kyle Rayner? Vino con nosotros -Recordé que la linterna estaba en la Torre cuando nos llamaron.

-No hay otra opción, Red, la mayoría está peleando afuera y nosotros dos somos más notorios que nadie -Dijo Clark refiriéndose a él y a Diana.

Era evidente la confusión en los mayores ante el hecho de que no deseaba ir con Kon'.

Conner hizo un sonido de fastidio, me tomo por el costado sin previo aviso y salimos volando de ahí, una vez estuvimos lejos...

-Eres un idiota si crees que cualquier otro superhéroe podría cuidar de ti como yo lo hago -Le debía una disculpa.

-Lo se... La última vez que salvamos a este mundo juntos, mi mundo terminó con el pecho perforado y todo se fue al carajo -Se que no eran las mejores palabras antes de una misión suicida, pero tenía demasiada presión encima como para contenerme de decir lo que realmente pensaba.

-Tim...

-Por favor no digas que todo va a salir bien porque eso ya lo había escuchado antes y ¿Qué crees? Por más que creí en ello, eso no lo hizo real -Terminé de perder mi calma, quizá nunca la tuve.

-Iba a decir que sin importar lo que ocurra en esta ocasión, voy a estar a tu lado, al pie del cañón, siempre contigo -Demonios, no necesitaba esto, no de él, no cuando le esperaba algo diferente al volver, no cuando ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

-Solo promete que sin importar lo que ocurra, volverás a casa -Dije, por último, pues ya estábamos cerca de nuestro objetivo y era ahora que debíamos ser más precavidos.

-Te lo prometo...

Darkseid estaba mirando todo su caos desde la cubierta de su nave, parecía que hasta ahora no nos habían detectado.

Conner me llevo hasta un punto de la nave desde el cual podía comenzar a tomar control de la caja madre.

Saqué el dispositivo y comencé a teclearlo ferozmente, tratando de aplicar los códigos que Luthor nos había facilitado, lo había logrado.

La parte que llevaba más tiempo estaba terminada, ahora hacía falta enviar al regente de Apokolips a la Zona Fantasma para poder conectarnos a la caja madre y hacer volver a las tropas enemigas a donde pertenecían.

Me hubiera gustado tomarlo por sorpresa, pero nos encontró.

-Pobres criaturas primitivas, en su intento desesperado de salvar su hogar -La sangre se me heló al verlo tan de cerca, Superboy inmediatamente se lanzó a la lucha, no era rival para él, pero lo estaba distrayendo, me las arregle para llegar a la cubierta mientras ellos dos peleaban y finalmente cerrar ese portal.

Cuando estuve a un par de pasos de llegar, vi a Conner cayendo en picada al suelo, perdiéndose entre las nubes, lo que quería decir que habían derrotado a mi compañero, conecté el dispositivo sin perder más tiempo y de inmediato los hombres insecto fueron atraídos de regreso al portal, el programa había sido modificado para cerrarlo cuando ya no quedaran más enemigos en nuestro mundo.

-Tu, me recuerdas a aquel de la capa negra, tienes su mismo potencial ¿Por qué conformarte con usar esa mente para proteger a este mundo cuando puedo ofrecerte cientos de ellos? Piénsalo, puedo hacer que lo gobiernes si eso deseas, tú y aquel Kriptoniano sintético -Ah este idiota no me iba a tentar ni en broma.

-No lo creo -En un rápido movimiento saqué el proyector y me percaté de su mirada alarmada cuando lo vio, pero era tarde, le disparé y fue enviado a la zona fantasma en un gran resplandor blanco, se había acabado.

¿Saben? Ahora lo entiendo, nunca se está preparado para nada, las cosas solo pasan y te enfrentas a ellas sobre la marcha.

Detrás del resplandor, hubo dos rayos de color rojo que apenas y alcance a ver, miré mi pecho y los dos orificios ahí emanaban sangre y algo de humo.

Caí de rodillas al suelo al momento que sentía más de mi sangre tratando de salir por mi garganta.

\- ¡No! -el desgarrador grito de Kon' inundo mi cabeza - ¡Tim! -Voló hasta mi en un parpadeo y me sostuvo recostándome sobre sus piernas -Tranquilo, iré por ayuda, vas a estar bien, solo espérame -Iba a irse, pero sujeté su mano.

-No... Ambos sabemos no lo lograré, no quiero estar solo -Tanto mis lagrimas como las de él cayeron por mis mejillas.

-No, no, no puedes dejarme ¿Es tu venganza por lo de la última vez? -Me hizo reír aquel comentario.

-Lo lamento, por todo, por hacerte perder el tiempo...

-Ya no hables, la ayuda viene en camino

-Hubiese deseado esa vida contigo, Kon', tú y yo, un pastel de Batman y Superman, una casa en el campo y una niña preciosa... -Me ardían los pulmones al respirar, pero no podía dejar de hablar cuando tenía tanto por decir y ya casi nada de tiempo -Cumple tu promesa, Kon', vuelve a casa, ten una linda compañera, siembra tu tierra con tu abuelo, ama cada segundo que estés vivo.

-Me ardían los pulmones al respirar, pero no podía dejar de hablar cuando tenía tanto por decir y ya casi nada de tiempo -Cumple tu promesa, Kon', vuelve a casa, ten una linda compañera, siembra tu tierra con tu abuelo, ama cada segundo que estés...  
\- ¿Cómo supones que disfrute una vida en la que no te tengo?

-Kon'... Eres tan tonto -Dije con una dolorosa risa.

-No te burles de mi

\- ¿No lo entiendes? -Levante mi mano para acariciar su mejilla -Mientras no me olvides, no iras a ninguna parte sin que este ahí contigo, pero no me lleves como una bandera de tristeza, solo llama a mi recuerdo cundo mires a tu alrededor y te sientas solo o sin esa hermosa chispa de esperanza en tus ojos, recuerda que yo te llevaba conmigo de la misma manera, mi amado chico clon que viene de las estrellas -Sonreí, la vista ya era algo borrosa, sostuvo mi mano y la besó -Solo hazme un último favor... Dile a Damián que cuide de ellos, y que lo quiero como al hermano menor que nunca quise -Bromee, pero no quería esto, no quería hacer sufrir a nadie con mi partida -Jason -Me ganaron las emociones y más lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos al recordar al forajido que también vivía en mi corazón -Él no lo va a entender, por favor, dile a Kori y Roy que cuiden de él -Suspiro sonriendo.

-El cabeza de balde es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas -Eso era muy cierto, pero lamentaba con todo mi ser no haber podido verlo una vez más, una gran tristeza que rompía mi corazón de nuevo.

Ahora todo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, apreté la mano de Kon' y sentí mi cuerpo temblar, no sé si por el frio que comenzaba a sentir o el miedo que me envolvía, pero los hermosos ojos negros de Kon' me reconfortaron, si esa iba a ser mi última vista, si los últimos brazos que iban a rodearme eran los suyos ¿A qué debía temerle?

*********************************************************************

Tim dio su último aliento y sus ojos se fueron cerrando suavemente, Conner abrazo su cuerpo inerte contra su pecho y cuando finalmente fue llamado por el comunicador a volver para la celebración de la victoria, llevo el cuerpo de Red Robin ante su familia.

El rostro desgarrado por el dolor de Dick Grayson junto con aquel grito atroz cargado aflicción fue lo que heló la piel de todos los presentes.

El mayor de los Batboys abrazaba protectoramente el cuerpo de aquel niño pequeño y triste que fue presentado como su hermanito menor hace ya tantos años en la cueva del murciélago  
El mayor de los Batboys abrazaba protectoramente el cuerpo de aquel niño pequeño y triste que fue presentado como su hermanito menor hace ya tantos años en la cueva del murciélago.

Robin, se quedó en el lugar en el que la noticia lo había atacado, sin poder moverse, sin reaccionar.

-Él me pidió que te dijera que cuidaras de ellos y que te quería como a un hermano -Conner se acercó a decirle al más joven.

Incontrolables lagrimas cayeron de su rostro inexpresivo mientras miraba a Dick llorando en el suelo con el ave roja en los brazos.

Cada persona que lamentó la muerte del chico, vivió su duelo de una forma diferente.

Dick se encontraba sobre una gárgola de la ciudad, con una tupida lluvia cayéndole encima y una de las flores azules que Tim le había regalado. La dejo caer al agua encharcada en las calles de Gótica para honrar a su hermano, eso deseaba.

Jason estaba a las afueras de la ciudad recargado en su motocicleta, en el mismo lugar a donde lo llevo a pasar una mágica velada en el Batimovil, el faro de amor que Tim había representado para él se había ido, sería difícil encontrar el camino a casa sin él.

Jason estaba a las afueras de la ciudad recargado en su motocicleta, en el mismo lugar a donde lo llevo a pasar una mágica velada en el Batimovil, el faro de amor que Tim había representado para él se había ido, sería difícil encontrar el camino a...  
Conner observó el álbum de fotos que había dejado en su habitación la misma mañana de su muerte, leyendo con dolorosas punzadas en el pecho las diferentes frases que acompañaban a las imágenes.

Damián estaba en la habitación de Tim, mirando el millar de fotografías que aquel que se había convertido en una figura digna de su admiración y respeto, tomó, regadas por todas partes. Las pruebas de que Tim estuvo ahí, todo lo que amaba, todo lo que temía perder, estaba a salvo en esos recuerdos hechos de luz en trozos de papel plastificado.

En la terraza de la mansión Wayne, Bruce estaba vestido completamente de negro, sentado en una mesa de jardín, la lluvia ya había parado, pero el cielo seguía gris. Alfred le llevó a la mesa una taza de café caliente, la cual puso al lado de la fina cartera del hombre murciélago que exponía las fotos de sus cuatro hijos.

Al volver al interior de la casa, Alfred levantó la vista al cuadro principal, donde el retrato de sus cinco amos estaba colgado, luego volteó a ver las ventanas, algunas gotas de lluvia todavía escurrían por los cristales, de algún modo, la casa también parecía llorar la muerte de uno de sus habitantes.

Ya era hora, sin importar donde se encontrará cada uno de ellos, debían asistir al funeral para dar su último adiós.

Todos los seres queridos del chico estaban ahí reunidos por el sentimiento de pérdida y tristeza profunda.

Damián se acercó a la tumba cuando ya algunos comenzaban a irse.

[Photograph - Ed Sheeran](https://youtu.be/oTHhpNDN-hU)

"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes but it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes, It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph, we made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken and time's forever frozen still"

Cantó.

"So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me closer 'til our eyes meet. You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home"

Dick lo siguió

"And if you hurt me, that's okay baby, only words bleed inside these pages, you just hold me and I won't ever let you go. Wait for me to come home"

Jason también se unió a ese homenaje.

"Love can heal, loving can mend your soul and it's the only thing that I know, know.

I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of you and it's the only thing we take with us when we die"

Sorprendentemente, Bruce también se unió a la canción, pero la voz se le fue quebrando.

"You can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen, next to your heartbeat where I should be, keep it deep within your soul"

Conner se acercó a acompañarlos.

"When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me under the lamppost back on Sixth Street, hearing you whisper through the phone, "Wait for me to come home""

Solo Conner y Jason cantaron esa última parte.

Ahora que Tim no estaba, el futuro era incierto. Se esforzó en decirle a Kon', que estaría con ellos en sus memorias, y como Julieta dijo antes... Si lo necesitaban, en esos recuerdos podían encontrarlo.

Esas fotografías eran testigos del amor que Tim les tuvo.

Pero no, eso no satisfacía a Damián, no estaba de acuerdo, no era justo. De todos ellos, era quien menos había tenido la oportunidad de tener a su hermano y no iba a dejar las cosas así.

Entro a la habitación de Jason casi tirando la puerta, el recién nombrado estaba acostado en su cama tratando inútilmente de conciliar el sueño y Damián le arrojo una pala, la cual atrapo en el aire.

-Levántate, Todd, tenemos trabajo que hacer -Dijo y el mayor le devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad.


	53. Gracias

Ahora, quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, de verdad, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón por siempre estar al pendiente del fic, por sus votos, comentarios e ideas.

Hay un@ lector@ que estuvo aquí desde el primer capítulo, no le voy a etiquetar, esa persona sabe quien es y (ojalá este leyendo esta parte y no se haya ido directo al otro fic xD) quiero decirle que le debemos el que este fic ahora este completo <3

La verdad no creí llegar tan lejos con esta idea que se me vino un día mientras escuchaba Photograph de Ed Sheeran, justo el mismo video que les subí en el capítulo pasado.

Ya les puedo explicar que el nombre del fic vino de esa canción y el pasatiempo de Tim, la fotografía (He visto muchos fanarts xD)

Es muy triste para mi que no haya muchos fictions de este fandom, pero sobre todo, que no tomen en cuenta a Timmy o solo aparezca como un personaje x cada 5 capítulos, para mi es uno de los mejores personajes que tiene esta compañía, mi favorito, en realidad. Quise hacer para él algo especial que se enfocara en él y fuera contada por él xD

Traté de que fuera lo más apegado posible a lo que yo se del personaje. En realidad Timmy es muy depresivo, misterioso y oscuro, pero todo este proyecto se trató de hacer una versión de la historia en la que él obtiene un poco más de amor y felicidad.

Esta idea ya llegó a su fin y la verdad es que estoy satisfecha con lo que hice.

Peeeeeero, una mañana después de que terminé el fic, me puse a pensar... "Yo quiero saber que demonios pasa con todos después de que Tim se va" y me respondí "Idiota, yo soy la autora, solo tengo que preguntarmelo a mi misma xDDD" Y pues eso hice, sin embargo, no me gustaron las respuestas que me di y pueeees... No debería adelantarles, mejor vayan a leer el nuevo fic, ahí se van a enterar de todo.

Los primeros capítulos siempre los hago para explicar que pasó y en donde estamos, así que no pierdan la paciencia, aunque la salsa picante empieza desde el primer renglón :D

Este fic lo empece hace como dos años y medio y al fin, la semana pasada pude subir la parte final, y hoy mi despedida a Photograph. Tiene algunos meses que terminé el fic, pero estaran de acuerdo en que no podia subir todo de un tiro xD

Nuevamente les doy las gracias a todos los que han nos han leído, sin ustedes, francamente, no lo hubiera seguido subiendo 

Les amo mucho, si llegaron hasta aqui, no tengo duda de que seguirán con el otro fic tambien, les deseo que disfruten mucho de esta historia que aunque ya terminó esta etapa, todavía hay mucho por recorrer con Tim.

Nos estamos leyendo, pero a partir de ahora, en Anchor <3 ~

Para los lectores de Ao3:  
Se que subí todo el fic en un día y no he tenido una comunicación adecuada con ustedes hasta ahora, pero apenas estoy aprendiendo a usar la plataforma y a pesar de que tengo algo de conocimiento en etiquetas html, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo poner algunas cosas, porque no las interpreta correctamente el editor de texto :c  
Además esta subida fue a las carreras porque Wattpad me está dando muchos problemas, de hecho, igual salí huyendo de Amor Yaoi por inconvenientes así  
Como ya leyeron, hay una saga llamada Anchor, pero aun no la he subido porque ya comienzo, prácticamente, a laborar profesionalmente y mi tiempo se va a acortar muchisimo, también por eso tenia prisa de subir todo ya de una vez  
No se exactamente cuando pueda subir Anchor, pero espero que sea la siguiente semana  
Cuando ya vaya a corriente con lo que llevo en Wattpad, iré subiendo capitulo cada semana, específicamente, los miércoles :)  
Si alguien aquí ya me conoce, sabrá que no hago Hiatus, sin embargo, no creo poder ser muy constante en lo que se refiere a ponerme al corriente aquí. Me refiero: Mañana puedo subir un par de capítulos de Anchor, cuatro días no, un día si, dos semanas nada.  
Pero voy a dar lo mejor de mi para para terminar esto prono  
Muchos saludos y bienvenidos a mi AU :D


End file.
